


Das zweite Leben

by Shandu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, Good Laufey (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Misunderstandings, Racism, more or less
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 88,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Eltern schützen ihre Kinder oft, indem sie über die Wahrheit Lügen. Doch irgendwann kommt jede Wahrheit ans Licht und die Folgen in diesem Fall sind verheerend. Manchmal ist der Tod jedoch nicht das Ende, sondern erst der Anfang.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Wie alles begann

Er rannte panisch und stolpernd durch den Wald. Immer wieder stürzend vor Schwäche und Schwindel. Zweige und Dornen zerkratzen ihm Arme und Beine aber er spürte es nicht. Seine Gedanken waren wild und unzusammenhängend. Alles was sie schrien war Flucht. Angst beherrschte ihn, ließ sein Herz rasen und pumpte das Adrenalin, dass einzige was dafür sorgte das er überhaupt noch stand durch seinen Körper. Immer wieder verschwamm sein Blick und dunkle Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, sein Atem ging schwer und seine Lungen schmerzten bei jedem Zug. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Blut über seinen Körper.  
Sein Kopf tat so weh... Alles tat weh.  
Er wusste nicht wo er war oder wohin er lief. Er wusste nur das er fort musste von dem, was ihn angegriffen hatte und verfolgte. Von den Jägern die ihn binden und schlagen würden. Die seinen Rücken in Fetzen rissen und Fragen stellten, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Fort von dem brüllenden Monster mit dem vor Hass und Mordlust loderndem Blick.  
Ein Wimmern und Schluchzen entkam ihm, als eins seiner Beine nachgab und er um ein Haar gestürzt wäre. Gerade noch so konnte er sich an einem Baum festhalten, um sich wieder hochzuziehen und weiterzustolpern. Immer weiter. So weit wie möglich.  
Bis plötzlich der Boden verschwand und er mit einem Schrei die Böschung hinabstürzte. Zitternd und stöhnend blieb er kurz liegen. Versuchte dann mit aller Kraft sich auf den Armen wieder hochzustemmen aber der Moment am Boden hatte ausgereicht, dass sein geschwächter Kreislauf endgültig zusammenbrach.  
Bald holt ihn die Ohnmacht und lässt seinen Körper schutzlos im Graben einer Straße zurück.

***

Etwa zwei Wochen zuvor verabschiedeten die beiden Prinzen Asgards ihre Eltern. Königin Frigga und Allvater Odin.  
Da das Reich sich derzeit in einer beispiellosen Phase des Friedens befand, hatte das Herrscherpaar sich erlaubt, einige Tage für sich zu nehmen. Ihre Söhne mochten noch Teenager sein, waren inzwischen aber alt genug um, zumindest für eine Weile, die Verantwortung über Asgard zu übernehmen und der Senat würde ihnen in jeder Hinsicht zur Seite stehen.  
Thor befehligte seit etwa zwei Jahren seinen ersten eigenen Trupp aus Freunden und zu seiner Eltern Missfallen, seinem Bruder, es wäre sicher eine gute Übung für die beiden Prinzen, um die wahre Bedeutung der Regentschaft zu verstehen. Besonders Thor könnte einen Dämpfer in seinem Glauben, König sein wäre ein Zuckerschlecken, gebrauchen. Und außerdem, ein paar Tage nur für sie zwei, um ihre Liebe wieder aufzufrischen, sollten ja wohl machbar sein.  
Natürlich waren die Nachrichten darüber, dass der Allvater mit unbekanntem Ziel aus seinem Reich ausreisen würde, wie ein Lauffeuer umhergegangen. Doch niemand machte sich deswegen allzu großen Sorgen. Was sollte schon passieren? Und selbst wenn, Heimdall konnte das Königspaar jederzeit zurückbringen.  
„Thor, Loki solange ich und eure Mutter fort sind, seid ihr dafür zuständig Asgards Sicherheit und Schutz zu gewährleisten und natürlich auch den unserer Verbündeten. Verstanden?“ Abwechselnd sah Odin seine beiden Söhne mit strengem Blick an. Beide antworten fast schon synchron mit einem „Ja Vater.“ Odin nickte königlich, bevor er väterlich lächelte, Thor ermutigend die Schulter drücke und Loki wohlwollend zunickte.  
In Momenten wie diesen wurde ihm bewusst, wie groß seine Jungs doch inzwischen geworden waren.  
Er konnte sich erinnern als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, da war Thor noch ein pummeliger kleiner Wildfang, der ständig über alles lachte. Jetzt war er ein stattlicher junger Bursche. Durchtrainiert, muskulös und ein absoluter Mädchenschwarm. Ein gewaltiger Krieger und würdiger Erbe für den Thron, wenn es denn eines Tages soweit war ihn abzugeben.  
Und Loki. Er dachte mit Wehmut und auch ein wenig mit Schuld zurück. Es glich fast einem Wunder, dass sein Jüngster heute hier neben seinem Bruder stand. So oft wie er als Kind am Rande des Todes wandelte.

Es war ihm früh klar geworden das Loki niemals zu einem starken Krieger heranwachsen würde und er war in gewisser weise enttäuscht gewesen. Trotz dessen er damals, als er ihn in den Ruinen fand, so klein und schwach war, hatte er insgeheim gehofft, er könnte zumindest für Asische Verhältnisse entsprechende Proportionen und Muskeln entwickeln. Es hätte vieles einfacher gemacht.  
Er hatte Mitleid gehabt, aber er war ein Krieger auf Hunderten von Schlachtfeldern gewesen und hätte er jedes Kind des Krieges, mit dem er Mitleid hatte aufgenommen, würde der Palast aus allen Nähten platzen. In diesem Fall jedoch war es anders. Immerhin war dies nicht irgendein Kind und so war ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen, den Jungen auf den Thron Jotunheims zu setzen. Später erkannte er wie dumm dies war und hoffte, ihn vielleicht zu einem Botschafter zwischen ihren Reichen zu machen. Noch später verwarf er auch diese Idee. Loki würde dort nie willkommen oder auch nur akzeptiert sein, so wie er war. Die Riesen würden ihn vermutlich eher als Missgeburt betrachten und wohl kaum als ernst zu nehmenden Gesandten.  
Er hoffte gegen Anfang noch Lokis Zustand würde sich mit der Zeit bessern. Dass er sich anpassen, stärker oder wenigstes kräftiger werden würde. Zumindest als Baby war er nicht so viel anders als normale, asische Kinder. Leider erfüllte sich diese Hoffnung nicht und beschämt musste er sich heute, so viele Jahre später, eingestehen dass er damals insgeheim hoffte, das Kind würde einfach sterben und das Dilemma mit sich nehmen. Bis es tatsächlich fast passierte.  
Loki war erneut krank. Zu Anfang dachten alle, es wäre nur wieder ein leichter Infekt, doch dann verschlechterte sich sein Zustand dramatisch. Frigga bangte um sein Leben und als Odin ihn so dort in dem viel zu großen Bett liegen sah...  
Loki sah so furchtbar zerbrechlich aus. Graue Schatten lagen auf seinen Wangen, die Augen glasig und der Atem schwer und rasselnd. Und Odin empfand reine Angst. Die Art von Angst eines Vaters, sein Kind zu verlieren. Er erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an diese großen, grünen Augen, die mit soviel Ehrfurcht und Verehrung zu ihm aufsahen und daran, wie Loki zum ersten mal „Baba“ sagte. Er erkannte in diesem Moment, dass alle seine Pläne für Loki völlig bedeutungslos waren. Er schämte sich dafür, je welche gehabt zu haben und betete zu den Nornen ihm seine schändlichen Gedanken zu vergeben, und das Kind zu retten.  
Loki erholte sich wieder und ihm viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er schwor sich und der Welt im allgemeinen, dass er den Jungen beschützen und alles tun würde um ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren.

„Pass auf deinen Bruder auf Loki, Mjölnir mag eine mächtige Waffe sein aber er wird trotzdem deine Unterstürzung brauchen. Sieh zu das er sich nicht zu sehr übernimmt oder wieder so ein Debakel wie bei Freyas Ball veranstaltet. Und du Thor, sorg dafür das Loki seine Nährstofftränken nimmt, du weißt wie gerne er das über seinen Studien vergisst.“ Frigga ihrerseits sorgte sich vielmehr um das Jetzt. Während Odin seinen Erinnerungen nachhing, erinnerte sie ihre beiden Söhne daran, was sie alles tun, nicht tun und worauf sie zu achten hatten. Beiden sagten einfach an den entsprechenden Stellen Ja oder Nein.  
„Oh bitte Mutter, ich bin nicht aus Glas.“ Besonders Loki war davon recht genervt und sein augenverdrehendes Stöhnen ließ Odin amüsiert schnauben, während Thor einfach frei lachte.  
Frigga wusste, sie war vermutlich etwas zu übervorsichtig was Loki anging aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Zu oft hatte sie an seinem Krankenbett gesessen und seine Hand gehalten. Anders als Thor war Loki körperlich einfach... schwächer und anfälliger.  
Obwohl er ein Eisriese war, war er kleiner als sein Bruder geblieben und dürr wie ein Zweig. Es hatte lange gebraucht bis sie das Problem erkannten. Denn Loki war schon als Kind ein großer Esser gewesen. Sein Appetit schien unermesslich. Nur leider schien sein Körper kaum in der Lage zu sein das Aufgenommene zu verarbeiten. Er aß und aß und wurde doch nicht satt davon.  
Erst als Eir es nach vielen Versuchen schaffte, einen funktionierenden Nährstofftrank zu mischen, konnte das Problem zumindest teilweise gelöst werden. Er setzte trotz allem nie Fett an oder schaffte es Muskelmasse aufzubauen.  
Ein anders Problem ergab sich durch den Bannzauber der auf Loki lag. Es sorgte nicht nur dafür das er wie ein Ase erschien, sondern verhinderte auch die Fähigkeit seiner Haut als instinktive Reaktion auf Gefahr, auf tiefe Minusgrade hinabzukühlen. Dadurch kam es leider, das Loki seine Körpertemperatur nicht ausreichend regulieren konnte und unter den Temperaturen in Asgard litt. Doch sie konnten den Bannspruch nicht ändern. Jedes mal wenn er unter den Gefrierpunkt kühlte, zerbrach die Illusion. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er dann für jeden der ihn berührte eine Gefahr darstellte. Loki war ihr Sorgenkind gewesen und auch heute noch konnte sie sich ihrer Gefühle ihn bemuttern zu wollen nicht erwehren.  
Natürlich traf das auch auf Thor zu. Ihren ungestümen, übermütigen Jungen. Hielt sich für den größten Krieger aller Neun Reiche und seit er Mjölnir erhalten hatte, auch noch für unbezwingbar.  
„Natürlich Mutter. Ich passe auf Loki auf, so wie immer. Versprochen.“ Loki schnaubte bei Thors Worten amüsiert.  
„Vermutlich werds eher ich sein der auf dich aufpasst. Du bist derjenige der sich immer wieder blindlings in den Kampf stürzt, ohne groß nachzudenken.“  
„Was gibt es da nachzudenken, wenn ein Haufen schwer bewaffneter Trolle in Richtung einer Zwergensiedlung stapft?“  
„Nun, sie könnten ja für friedlichen Handel kommen?“ Thor sah ihn seltsam an. Vater ebenso während Mutter diplomatisch eine abwägende Geste mit der Hand machte.  
„Ja, du hast recht Bruder, das ist eine ziemlich dumme Vorstellung. Da ists wahrscheinlicher einen Eisriesen zu treffen, der kein hirnloses, sabberndes Tier ist.“  
„Loki! Das war mehr als unhöflich.“  
„Entschuldige Mutter. Wo wir dabei sind Vater. Tyr sprach davon, dass die Riesen möglicherweise etwas versuchen könnten, während du nicht hier bist.“  
„Das wird nicht passieren und ich hoffe sehr Thor, dass ich mich gerade getäuscht habe und das keine Vorfreude auf einen Kampf in deinem Gesicht war. Die Riesen sind gefährliche und unbarmherzige Gegner und ihr zwei werdet euch gefälligst von ihnen und ihrem Reich fernhalten. Wir haben ein Abkommen mit ihrem König, welches wir einhalten werden.“ Odin sah Thor scharf an bei diesen Worten. Nur zu gut kannte er dessen dumme Ideen, um seinen Mut und seine Stärke zu beweisen.  
„Natürlich Vater. Aber falls eines dieser Biester uns in deiner Abwesenheit anzugreifen versucht, werde ich es an Ort und Stelle niederschlagen. Für Asgard!“ Mit einem Blick, den Odin kannte, einem der aussagte, wir sollten es ihnen sagen, sah Frigga ihn an. Odin schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Die Wahrheit würde seinen beiden Söhnen nur Kummer bereiten. Es war gut so wie es war. Sie brauchten es jetzt noch nicht zu wissen. Genaugenommene, brauchten sie es nie zu wissen.  
Niemand außer Eir und Heimdall kannten die Wahrheit und niemand ahnte auch nur das geringste. Das Geheimnis konnte für immer eines bleiben und seine Söhne würden nie davon belastet sein.  
Außerdem, so fürchtete er, wenn es ans Licht käme könnte es ihre Familie zerbrechen. Loki hatte es auch so schon schwer genug, wegen seiner Ernährungsprobleme und den häufigen Erkrankungen und fühlte sich deswegen oft betrübt und beschämt. Er sollte keinen weiteren Grund haben sich anders oder weniger wert zu fühlen als sein Bruder. Oder das Gefühl haben, ihnen etwas schuldig zu sein dafür, dass sie ihn aufnahmen. Sich ihre Liebe verdienen zu müssen. Kein Kind sollte.  
Erschwerend kam hinzu, das Asgard den Jotunen alles andere als offen oder gar freundlich eingestellt war. Etwas wofür er auch sich selbst beschuldigen musste. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, das Lokis wahre Abstammung öffentlich wurde. Asgards Krone hatte viele Feinde und noch mehr fehlgeleitete, selbsternannte Wächter, die in Loki einen Schandfleck des Königshauses sähen und ihn zu beseitigen versuchen würden.  
Nein, Lokis Abstammung würde weiterhin verborgen bleiben. Am besten bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Ihre Eltern waren fort und mit einem Nicken verabschiedeten sich die beiden Prinzen von Heimdall, um zum Palast zurückzureiten.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt Bruder?“  
„Wir könnten ein Fest veranstalten, zum Auftakt unserer Herrschaft. Sowas soll Glück bringen.“  
„Wir sind nur vorübergehend die Wächter von Vaters Thron Thor. Keine Herrscher.“  
„Na und? Dann eben ein Fest für Glück als Thronwächter.“  
„Du bist so ein Idiot. Ehrlich. Es gibt da übrigens etwas das ich dir erzählen möchte.“  
„Was ist es Bruder?“  
„Nicht hier, Thor. Ich möchte noch nicht das es öffentlich wird. Es soll ein Geheimnis bleiben, du musste versprechen es keinem zu sagen. Noch nicht. Auch nicht unseren Freunden.“ Thor murrte ein wenig darüber aber dann nickte er doch. Die Neugier überwog eben. „Es ist eine neue Magische Technik die ich entwickelt habe.“  
„Eine neuer Trick ich verstehe.“ Damit ließ Thors Neugierde ein wenig nach. Mit Magie kam er einfach nicht klar.  
„Kein Trick Thor. Das ist größer. Es könnte die magischen Künste revolutionieren!“  
„Ich hoffe du übertreibst nicht schon wieder Loki.“  
„Wann hab ich das schon jemals getan?“


	2. Chapter 2

„Du kannst WAS Loki?“  
„Nicht so laut Thor. Die Diener könnten dich hören und dann werden sie es Mutter erzählen und Vater. Du weißt Vater würde es mir verbieten, weil es angeblich zu gefährlich wäre.“ Loki wusste nicht ganz was ihn dazu getrieben hatte es Thor zu erzählen. Er wusste was es bedeuten würde und der vorfreudige Blick seines Bruders bestätigte diese Ahnung. Aber es brannte schon seit einer Ewigkeit in ihm und er hatte einfach das Gefühl, gleich platzen zu müssen wenn er es nicht irgendjemandem sagte. Und so ging er zu Thor. Niemanden in allen Neun Reichen vertraute er mehr als ihm und Loki wusste, Thor würde ihn nicht verraten. Sein großer Bruder stand immer zu ihm. Darauf hatte er sich, seit er denken konnte, verlassen können. Und da ihre Eltern ohnehin nicht da waren, könnte er es höchsten ihren Freunden sagen aber das ging in Ordnung.  
„Entschuldige, aber meinst du das ernst? Du kannst wirklich Portale zu anderen Welten öffnen?“ Thors Vorstellung ging glatt mit ihm durch. Was sie alles tun könnten! Sie könnten zusammen all die Orte besuchen von denen Vater ihnen erzählte. Was für Abenteuer sie erleben würden!  
„Ja kann ich aber erzähl es bloß niemandem. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich gut darin und übe noch an der Zielgenauigkeit. Wenn ich es besser kann, sag ich es Mutter und Vater selbst.“ Oh ja, sobald er es perfektioniert hatte. Er würde in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen als der erste, der ohne Hilfsmittel zwischen den Reichen wandeln konnte! Loki Odinson, der Weltengänger. Damit würde er seinen Wert beweisen. Dann würde ihn niemand mehr mit diesen mitleidigen Blicken ansehen, auf ihn herabsehen als den kränklichen, schwachen zweiten Prinzen. Auch Vater nicht.  
„Sie werden ziemlich überrascht sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je von einem andern Magier hörte, der so was schaffte. Du bist unglaublich Bruder.“ Auf das Kompliment hin strahlte Loki übers ganze Gesicht nur um bei Thors folgender Frage, was er mit Zielgenauigkeit meinte, beschämt zu erröten.  
„Äh nun ja. Sagen wir einfach, ich hatte eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einem Sumpf. Und vielleicht den ein oder anderen Sturz auf den Boden aus einigen Metern Höhe. Und vielleicht bin ich auch einmal mitten im Bau eines Iltis gelandet.“  
„War dass der Grund, warum du letztens so zerrupft aussahst und gestunken hast?“  
„Ja. Glaub mir, es ist kein Spaß mit einem Iltis zu ringen. Das verdammte Biest ist mir durch das Portal gefolgt. Ich habe ewig gebraucht um es zu fangen und fortzuschaffen.“ Während Lokis kurzem Vortrag erlag Thor einem Lachanfall.  
„Ja lach du nur, möchte mal sehen wies dir ergeht, wenn dir so ein kratzendes, beißendes, kleines Ding dein Hosenbein hoch kriecht.“ Das ließ Thor nur noch lauter lachen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er sich wieder beruhigte.  
„Du wirst aber vorsichtig sein nicht wahr Bruder? Ich meine, ein Iltis ist sicher ein furchtbarer Gegner aber was hättest du getan, wärst du mitten in einem Drachenbau geraten? Oder noch schlimmer, in eine Eisriesenhöhle? Ich will gar nicht wissen was diese Monster dir angetan hätten.“ Es war aus gutem Grund verboten Jotunheim zu betreten. Das wussten beide Prinzen sehr genau. Vater hatte ihnen mehr als genug Geschichten über die Ungeheuer dort erzählt. Manchmal hatte Loki den Eindruck, er mache ihn absichtlich Angst, damit sie sich auch ja von dort fernhielten. Nicht dass es inzwischen noch funktionierte. Vielmehr hatte es den gegenteiligen Effekt und weckt in ihnen beiden die Neugier, es gerade deshalb weil es so gefährlich und verboten war zu tun.  
„Nein, keine Sorge Bruder, ich habe mir nach diesem Zwischenfall angewöhnt, einen Zauber vorzuschicken um zu prüfen, ob die Umgebung auf der andere Seite sicher ist, außerdem sind alle meine Reisen bisher nach Vana- und Alfheim gegangen. Ich habe noch nicht versucht andere Welten als diese zu betreten. Das einzige vorauf ich achten muss ist, dass mir niemand folgt oder sich durchschleicht während das Portal noch offen ist.“ Und er achtete peinlich genau drauf. Das letzte was er brauchte waren Fremde in seinem Zimmer.  
„Es wäre mir trotzdem lieber du würdest mich mitnehmen, wenn du wieder gehst. Du könntest von Feinden angegriffen oder gefangengenommen werden.“  
„Oh sicher. Du willst mich nur beschützen und bist nicht etwa eifersüchtig weil ich fremde Länder entdecke, während du hier festsitzt.“  
„Genau. Ich meine nein, natürlich bin ich nicht eifersüchtig. Aber diese Magie klingt gefährlich und Mutter sagt du sollst unbekannte Zauber niemals alleine durchführen. Sie wäre sicher sehr besorgt.“ Verärgert kreuzte Loki die Arme. Es war ihm ziemlich klar, dass ihre Eltern nicht nur besorgt wären, sondern ihm verbieten würde dieses Art von Magie weiter zu studieren. Vater würden ihm vermutlich eine ellenlange Strafpredigt über die Gefahren halten, alleine durch die Welten zu streifen. Als kenne er sie nicht selbst. Er war ja nicht dumm und ging unvorbereitet an die Sache heran. Er wusste was er tat. Er machte das schon seit Monaten. Seine Eltern sorgten sich ständig viel zu sehr, er brauchte weder Thor, noch ihre gemeinsamen Freunde noch irgendwelche Wachen die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt beschützten. Bloß weil er keine Muskeln hatte wie sein Bruder oder so gut im Kämpfen war, war er doch nicht hilflos. Und solange er regelmäßig die Tränke nahm, bestand auch keine Gefahr, dass er plötzlich zusammenbrach. Er konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Er brauchte keinen Babysitter.  
„Deshalb sag ich es ihr auch nicht. Und du sagst ihr auch nichts sonst verrate ich Vater, dass du unerlaubt mit einem der Flugboote eine Spritztour mit Sif machtest. Obwohl du überhaupt keine Lizenz besitzt.“  
„Das kannst du nicht beweisen!“  
„Ach, sicher? Und was ist damit als du dich heimlich zu diesem illegalen Boxwettkampf unten in der Stadt davongeschlichen hast? Du hast ziemlich viel Geld bei einer Wette dort verloren.“  
„Woher weißt du... Das ist Erpressung Bruder!“ Jetzt war es an Loki zu lachen.

Thor verriet nichts und Loki übte weiter. Es war, seiner Meinung nach, tatsächlich ungefährlich. Meistens landete er irgendwo in der Wildnis. Er ließ das Portal offen, um sich den genauen Weg darin zu notieren und das Portal später erneut öffnen zu können, damit er wieder nach Hause kam. Dann versuchte er anhand der Umgebung und der Sterne seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Manchmal hatten er Glück und es gab ein Dorf oder eine Siedlung in der Nähe, wo er erfragen konnte, wo er sich befand.  
Es war nie etwas schlimmeres als der Iltis passiert.  
Thor schien, anders als bei vielen anderen magischen Künsten, großes Interesse an dieser speziellen zu hegen und mahlte sich oft mit Loki zusammen aus, wohin sie überall gehen könnten. Seine Begeisterung und Bewunderung ließen Loki sich berauscht fühlen und mehr darüber erzählen. Es kam selten vor dass er mit Thor über seine Studien der Magie sprach. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Thor das meiste davon einfach nicht verstand. Dies jedoch, auch wenn Thor nicht das wie verstand, war etwas dessen Bedeutung ihm nicht verloren ging. Die Möglichkeiten die sich eröffneten waren seinem Bruder schnell klar geworden und natürlich wollte er sie austesten. Es war wie ein ganz privater Bifröst nur für sie. Und natürlich wollte Thor ihn auch gerne testen.  
„Ich bin doch nicht so blöd und reise nach Jotunheim! Vater würde uns umbringen, sofern die Riesen es nicht schon getan hätten! Außerdem gibt es dort ohnehin nichts als Eis und Schnee und Ödnis.“ Thor kam immer wieder damit auf. Versuchte es ihm schmackhaft zu machen in das Reich ihres ärgsten Feindes zu reisen. Und Loki musste zugeben, das ihn die Gefahr reizte. Niemand müsste davon erfahren. Heimdall würde sie nicht sehen können, ein Vorteil der Leere innerhalb der Pfade, die ihn vor den Blicken des Wächters verbarg und die Riesen, nun, das war etwas, worum Thor sich kümmern konnte. Leider war Thor auch das Problem. Er würde niemals über so etwas schweigen können.  
„Ja, aber es wäre Jotunheim! Es muss ja nicht direkt Utgard sein. Auch wenn ich den Ort aus Vaters Geschichten wirklich gerne sehen würde. Angeblich ist es eine gewaltige, eisige Festung, mit Mauern hoch wie der Himmel!“ Thor zählte noch eine ganze Reihe von Dingen auf, die er gehört hatte. Von den Bestien die die Tore bewachten und gefährlichen Schluchten in die man stürzen konnte. Als Kinder hatten sie sich oft vorgestellt wie es wäre eine solche Festung zu stürmen, die Monster zu töten und sich den Schatz zu holen. Ganz wie Vater es tat. Aber das waren Kinderfantasien gewesen.  
„Ich weiß Thor, ich hab die selben Sagen wie du gehört. Aber die Realität ist, es ist ein gefrorener Klumpen Dreck, bewohnt von abscheulichen Ungetümen. Mehr nicht.“  
„Trotzdem. Und außerdem, du selbst sagst mir doch immer wieder, ich solle meinen Feind kennen. Welchen größeren Feind hat Asgard, wenn nicht die Eisriesen? Ich möchte nur wissen ob die Geschichten stimmen Bruder.“ Loki war beeindruckt. Wenn Thor es wirklich wollte, konnte er doch tatsächlich redegewandt sein. Anscheinend war doch etwas von Meister Martens Unterricht und seinen eigenen Versuchen, Thor die Kunst der Diplomatie beizubringen, hängengeblieben.  
„Es ist uns verboten. Und Laufey könnte es als Kriegserklärung betrachten.“ Die Worte waren weniger ein Versuch seinen Bruder davon abzubringen, als eine schlichte Aussage. Loki war schon das erste mal als Thor damit aufkam überzeugt gewesen. Aber es machte Spaß seinen Bruder zappeln zu sehen. Thor derweil grinste siegessicher.  
„Er wird nicht. Die Riesen würden es nicht wagen gegen uns zu streiten. Wir sind die Prinzen Asgards. Söhne Odins und Beschützer der Neun Reiche. Jotunheim ist von uns besiegt worden, es ist unser Recht als Sieger dorthin zu gehen, wann wir wollen. Die Riesen haben uns gefälligst Respekt entgegenzubringen, ansonsten werden sie meinen Hammer zu spüren bekommen. Komm schon Bruder. Ich will es nur einmal für mich selbst sehen. Es ist das einzige Reich, das Vater uns verbietet zu betreten.“  
„Aus gutem Grund.“  
„Was soll schon groß passieren Bruder. Selbst wenn sie uns entdecken. Selbst wenn sie uns angreifen, sie hätten keine Chance gegen uns beide. Wir würden nur sicherstellen dass sie wissen, das Asgard noch immer stark ist. Wir würden sie nur an ihren Platz erinnern.“  
„Du kannst so verdammt stur sein Thor.“  
„Heißt das, du tust es?“  
„Nuuun. Tyr hatte ja den Verdacht geäußert, sie könnten Vaters Abwesenheit ausnutzen wollen. Und Vater übertrug uns die Sicherheit der Reiche. Wir sollten diesem Verdacht vielleicht nachgehen. Nur um sicherzugehen.“ Thor johlte freudig auf und Loki hatte seine Mühe ihn wieder zum schweigen zu bringen.  
„Nur damit das klar ist, wenn wir erwischt werden ist das unsere gemeinsame Ausrede. Davon abgesehen, ich verspreche nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo uns das Portal genau in Jotunheim rauslassen wird. Wenn wir dort sind, halten wir uns von jeder Art von Behausung fern. Wir gehen hin, schauen uns die Landschaft an und verschwinden wieder, bevor jemand was merkt.“ Es brauchte eine Weile um Thor a) klar zu machen dass dieser Ausflug um jeden Preis unter ihnen bleiben musste b) er Zeit bräuchte um überhaupt herauszufinden, wie er ein Portal nach Jotunheim öffnete, immerhin hatte er noch nie einen Pfad dorthin eingeschlagen und c) er noch etwas anderes tun wollte. Mit dem Versprechen einen Weg zu finden trennten die Brüder sich.

Was jenes andere anging, das Loki meinte, handelte es sich um eine Anomalie die er an sich bemerkte. Es war ihm als Nebeneffekt des Portalreisens aufgefallen. Genauer gesagt als Nebeneffekt der Leerenmagie. Er wusste nicht, ob der Ausdruck der richtige war aber es schien passend zu sein.  
Die Leere war überall in den Bereichen zwischen den Welten. Durch eines seiner Portale zu wandern bedeutete, auch durch sie zu wandern.  
Sie umschloss einen und ein Rest davon blieb an einem haften. Dies war es, was dafür sorgte, dass Heimdall ihn nicht sehen konnte. Nicht bis er die Überreste der Leere entfernte. Die Leere war nichts. Und Nichts konnte Heimdall mit seinem magischen Blick nicht sehen.  
Loki wusste um die Gefahren nicht erforschter magischer Energien. Die Dunkle Magie war das beste Beispiel dafür, warum man sich vorsehen sollte, wollte man nicht davon korrumpiert werden.  
Deshalb war er auch sehr vorsichtig als er das erste mal mit der Leere in Kontakt kam. Er hatte sich selbst überwacht und überprüft und immer sorgfältig alle Reste der fremden Energie von sich entfernt. Auch um den Ärger mit Mutter zu vermeiden, sollte sie etwas bemerken.  
Und dabei wurde er stutzig. Er entdeckte... etwas an sich. Eine Art von Zauber oder Bann. Erst hatte er es nicht wahrgenommen, weil es sich nicht wie etwas fremdes anfühlte, sondern ein Teil von ihm zu sein schien. Aber dann auch wieder nicht. Es war merkwürdig.  
Es war eine extrem subtile, gut verborgene Arbeit, das wurde ihm schnell klar. Und vermutlich hätte er es niemals bemerkt, wäre da nicht die Leere gewesen.  
Es ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.


	3. Chapter 3

Odin atmete tief die frische Waldluft ein und entspannte sich dann sichtlich. Nornen wie lange war es her, das er die Last des Königtums für einen Moment abstreifen konnte? Es mussten auf jeden Fall schon einige Jahrzehnte gewesen sein. Er war kaum vier Tage fort von Asgard und fühlte sich schon so viel erholter. Keine endlosen Debatten und Gerichtsverfahren. Keine Dokumentberge die unterschrieben werden musste. Kein ständiges drauf achten königlich und würdevoll aufzutreten. Einfach mal faul in der Sonne liegen und warten bis ein Fisch anbiss.  
„Wir sollten es ihnen sagen. Oder zumindest Loki.“ Zumindest bis dieses Gespräch wieder auftauchte. Er hatte es schon geahnt als sie Asgard verließen, dass dies erneut kommen würde.  
„Frigga bitte, wir haben schon so oft darüber geredet.“  
„Dennoch, er hat verdient es zu wissen.“  
„Wozu Frigga? Was würde es ihm bringen außer Leid und Schmerz? Er ist glücklich so wie es ist. Er braucht es nicht zu wissen.“  
„Und wenn er es herausfindet?“ Es war Friggas größte Sorge seit Loki eine Begabung für Magie zeigte. Dass er den Bann auf sich selbst entdecken könnte und ja, zu Anfang hatte er selbst ebenfalls Bedenken deswegen gehabt. Aber es waren unnötige Ängste. Selbst als Naturtalent würde Loki noch wenigstens Tausend Jahre brauchen, um das Niveau dieses speziellen Zaubers zu erreichen. Und selbst dann müsste er ihn überhaupt erst mal bemerken.  
„Wie sollte er? Der Bannspruch den wir angewendet haben, ist einer der komplexesten und tiefsten die es gibt. Und er liegt auf Loki seit er ein Baby war. Der Bann ist so stark mit seinem Selbst verflochten, dass er ein Teil von ihm ist. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit wie er es je herausfinden könnte.“ Frigga warf ein, dass niemand die Zukunft kenne. Was wenn Loki irgendwann einem anderem Riesen begegneten und einer von beiden etwas merkte? Eine Art Instinkt?  
„Das wird nicht geschehen. Jotunheim zu betreten ist verboten und die Riesen selbst können ihre Welt ohne die Urne kaum verlassen. Und niemand wird ihnen einen Weg von außen öffnen.“  
„Du hattest einmal den Traum, Frieden zu schaffen zwischen unseren Rassen. Unsere Völker zu einen.“ Tadelnd blickte Frigga ihn von der Seite an.  
„Es war ein dummer Traum Frigga. Mit den Riesen wird es nie Frieden geben. Sie sind zu verbittert und von Hass zerfressen. Das Beste worauf man mit ihnen hoffen kann ist ein Waffenstillstand. Und selbst der steht nur, weil wir den Jotun ihre größte Macht genommen haben.“  
„Das mag stimmen aber hast du unsere Söhne reden gehört? Als ob die Jotun nichts als böse Monster wären, deren Leben nichts zählt. So abfällig haben sie gesprochen. Beide. Wir mögen jetzt vielleicht keinen Frieden mit ihnen erreichen können, möglicherweise nicht mal mehr zu unseren Lebzeiten aber wir sollten den alten Hass nicht auf die nächsten Generationen weitergeben. Andernfalls gibt es auch für die Zukunft keine Hoffnung.“  
„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Ich fürchte, ich habe die Geschichten die unsere Leute verbreiten viel zu lange ignoriert.“ Frigga warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, der ganz klar sagte, das er selbst nicht unschuldig an der Verbreitung war. Er seufzte ergeben. Frigga hatte Recht. Es war ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten. Am Anfang waren es einfach nur Kriegsgeschichten gewesen, wie man sie eben so erzählte. Übertrieben und reißerisch aber irgendwann während die beiden Jungen älter wurden, schienen sie seine Worte als Tatsachen verinnerlicht zu haben. Das war nie seine Absicht gewesen. Er wollte dass sie, nun, er wollte dass sie die Riesen fürchteten, ein wenig zumindest. Dass sie einen gesunden Respekt vor ihnen entwickelten. Er wollte dass die beiden, insbesondere Loki, sich von ihnen fernhielten. Es hatte funktioniert, nur das seine Söhne nun keine Kinder mehr waren sondern Jugendliche und irgendwann auch Erwachsene. Diese Art zu denken würde nur zu Problemen führen, vor allem wenn Thor irgendwann König wäre. „Ich werde mit den beiden darüber reden.“  
„Odin, ich weiß du willst ihn nur schützen, das verstehe ich aber...“ Frigga kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden als Odin sie unterbrach.  
„Nein. Er würde nur an sich selbst zweifeln. Möglicherweise sogar Laufey aufsuchen und was dann? Im besten Fall bricht ihm das Herz und er verliert jedes Vertrauen in uns und im schlimmsten würde Laufey ihn zurückfordern. Einfach nur um mich damit zu treffen.“  
„Denk wenigstens darüber nach ja? Versprich es mir.“  
„Ich verspreche ich werde darüber nachdenken.“ Und er dachte darüber nach. Für eine Sekunde zumindest, bevor er sich dagegen entschied. Loki war sein Sohn. Mehr musste der Junge nicht wissen.

Zur selben Zeit saß Loki in seinem Zimmer, eingehüllt in Leerenmagie, vor sich einige abgeschnittene Haarsträhnen und eine Schale Blut von sich selbst. Er befand sich mitten in Phase Zwei und wenn alles gut ging, würde er den Selbstversuch starten. Die Abwesenheit seiner Eltern war der ideale Zeitpunkt für seine Studien. Davor konnte er nur theoretische Erkenntnisse sammeln. Jetzt hatte er Zeit und freie Bahn für den praktischeren Teil.  
Der Zauber den er vor Wochen auf sich entdeckte, schien eine abgewandelte Form der Illusion zu sein. Es grenzte sogar fast schon an Gastaltwandlung. Wobei Gestaltwandeln an sich eine verbotene Kunst war. Um sich tatsächlich in ein komplett anders Lebewesen zu verwandeln, müsste man sein eigenes Erbgut verändern und jede einzelne Zelle des Körpers. Keiner der es bisher versuchte, hatte dies überstanden. Oh, sie hatten überlebt, durchaus, zumindest für eine Weile aber es war alles andere als schön. Die meisten sahen aus, als hätte sich ihre innerstes nach außen gekehrt. Vermutlich hatten sie sich alle ein schnelles Ende gewünscht. Loki an ihrer Stelle hätte es jedenfalls getan, wenn er so geendet wäre.  
Angeblich gab es mal jemanden, der es tatsächlich schaffte sich in einen richtigen Falken zu verwandeln. Dummerweise ergab sich daraus dann aber ein anderes Problem. Das Hirn eines Falken war nicht dafür geeignet einen höheren Geist zu halten. Mit anderen Worten, der Magier konnte sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln. Fraglich ob er überhaupt noch wusste, dass er mal etwas anderes als ein Vogel gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall hatte er aber ein glückliches weiteres Leben bei einem Falkner.  
Dieser Bann jedenfalls war keine direkte Umwandlung. Aber er war so derart komplex dass man es glatt mit einer Wandlung verwechseln könnte. Es lag auf jeder einzelnen seiner Zellen!  
Lokis Experimente mit seinem Haar waren ins Stocken geraten. Haare schienen ihm für den Anfang gutes Material zu sein aber seine Versuche, den Zauber zu lösen, funktionierten einfach nicht. Die Leere glitt immer wider daran ab und fand einfach keinen Ansatzpunkt.  
Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass es bereits abgestorbene Zellen waren. Deshalb hatte er sich eine Schüssel und ein Messer genommen und sich den Arm aufgeritzt. Vielleicht klappte es mit Blut ja besser.

Leider tat es das nicht. Nach mehreren Stunden, wie es ihm vorkam, war er kaum einen Schritt weiter als zu Beginn. Außer das er jetzt wusste, dass der Bann sich auf allen Körperteilen, die nicht mehr mit ihm verbunden waren, irgendwie dauerhaft und unverrückbar festsetzte. Wie Farbe die sich nicht mehr abwaschen ließ. Um den Zauber zu lösen, musste er den Kern des Spruchs ausschalten.  
Loki war unschlüssig. Er wusste das Mutter und Vater ihn mit Zauber belegt hatten. Thor ebenfalls. Ein einfacher Ortungszauber für kurze Distanzen, den sie selbst aktivieren konnten, falls sie in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Einige Schutzzauber um gegen allgemeine Flüche gefeit zu sein. In seinem speziellen Fall war da noch ein Schutzzauber gegen die Sonne, die er wie so vieles nicht gut vertrug. Diesen hier aber kannte er nicht. Es könnte alles mögliche passieren.  
Jetzt wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht was der Bannzauber genau bewirkte, am Ende würde er sich selbst Schaden zufügen wenn er ihn löste. Anderseits... Es schien sich nur um einen Illusorischen Bann zu handeln, der unbemerkt von seinen Energien zehrte. Trotz aller Komplexität wars schlicht nicht mehr als eine optische Veränderung.  
Mit einem Zungenschnalzen traf Loki seine Entscheidung. Die Neugier war einfach zu groß. Was hatten seine Eltern vor ihm zu verbergen gesucht? Hatte er irgendwelche Narben oder unschönen Hautveränderungen? So etwas wie ein Feuermal? Als ob er nicht schon missgestaltetet genug wäre. Schlaksig, blass und mit einem defekten Körper, wo Thor und eigentlich alle anderen die er kannte, kräftig, mit einer goldschimmernden Haut und so unfair Perfekt waren. Und er kannte auch keinen der wie er solche Essprobleme hätte oder derart oft krank wurde.  
Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zu dem Ganzkörperspiegel hinüber. Im schlimmsten Falle würde er eben eine eigene, oberflächliche Illusion über sich werfen, bis Mutter wieder hier war um den Bann zu erneuern. Oder er bat Eir um Hilfe, oder Meister Kalanag. Möglich, dass er Ärger deswegen bekam aber dies war sein Körper und er hatte das Recht zu wissen, wie er wirklich aussah. Er hoffte nur sehr, der Zauber verbarg nicht wirklich ein entstelltes Gesicht.  
Er schloss die Augen, konzertierte sich und begann dann akribisch nach dem Kern des Banns zu greifen. Es dauerte lange aber dann fand er ihn und leitete die Leere hinein.

Fast im selben Moment begann eine angenehme, wohltuende Kälte aus seinem Inneren aufzusteigen. Das war unerwartet aber alles andere als unwillkommen. Mit einem wohligen Stöhnen gab Loki sich der Empfindung hin und legte mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann stockte er verwirrt und blinzelte an die Decke. Seine Kleidung knirschte und fühlte sich irgendwie steif an. Sein Atem bildete vor seinen Augen gefrorenen Nebel in der Luft und rieselte als feiner Eisstaub auf ihn nieder.  
Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf wieder zurück und blickte in den Spiegel. An den Rändern des Glases begann sich Raureif zu bilden.  
Einen Moment war Loki wie erstarrt und langsames Entsetzten breitete sich in ihm aus. Etwas in ihm schnappte und er spürte wie die Kälte intensiver wurde. Wie seine Haut zu kribbel anfing, als würde er Gänsehaut bekommen. Dann schlug er mit einem panischem Schrei eine magische Druckwelle direkt gegen das Spiegelbild, welches mit einem lauten Knall zersplitterte. Noch immer schreiend stolperte Loki zurück. Trat mit seinem nackten Füßen in Scherben ohne es zu bemerken und hinterließ Abdrücke aus hellblauem Blut. Völlig verstört starrte er auf seine Hände. Nein, nicht seine Hände. Diese hier waren Blau mit schwarzen Nägeln! Es waren die Hände eines Monsters!  
Horror überwältigte ihn und wischte jeden klaren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Die Temperatur seiner Haut sank schlagartig weiter ab und ließ seine Kleidung brechen. Eis bildete sich unter seinen Füßen.  
„Neinneinneinnein... HILFE! THOR, HILF MIR!“ Er schrie und versuchte gleichzeitig sich das Blau von dem Armen zu kratzen. Er stieß rücklings gegen den Tisch, riss ihn um und versuchte sich instinktiv daran festzuhalten. Seine Fingernägel zogen tiefe Furchen durch das Holz. Die Schale mit seinem Blut, seinem echten, roten Blut, die darauf stand, fiel und verschüttete sich über ihm, bevor sie am Boden zerschellte.  
Die Scherben des zerstörten Spiegels reflektierten seinen Körper und sein Gesicht und als er es sah, schrie er nur umso verzweifelter, flehte zu den Nornen ihm zu helfen. Flehte um Thor, um Mutter, um Vater um irgendwen ihm zu helfen, während er sich nun auch Oberkörper und Gesicht aufriss in dem blinden, panischem Versuch diese falsche Haut loszuwerden.

Zwei patrouillierende Einherjar hörten die Schreie und etwas wie Kampfeslärm und stürmte los um dem jungen Prinzen zu helfen. Sie wurden von den massiven Türen aufgehalten, die zusätzlich noch mit einem Siegel magisch gesichert waren. Während einer der Soldaten los eilte, um einen Magier zu holen, versuchte der andere, zusammen mit weiteren herbeigeeilten Einherjarn, die Türe aufzubrechen. Gleichzeitig versuchten sie Prinz Loki mit Rufen drauf aufmerksam zu machen, das Siegel von innen zu entfernen, damit sie ihm gegen seinen Angreifer, wer oder was immer es war, zu Hilfe kommen konnten.


	4. Chapter 4

Aus dem Raum drangen inzwischen keine panischen Schreie oder Kampfeslärm mehr, was die Sache jedoch nur noch beunruhigender machte. Sie konnten hören wie jemand sich darin bewegte und Dinge zu Boden geworfen wurden. Hin und wieder auch etwas wie das Kreischen eines verwundeten Tieres. Den restlichen Geräuschen nach schien jemand das Zimmer zu durchwühlen.  
Prinz Loki reagierte noch immer nicht auf ihre Rufe, die Türen zu öffnen. Stattdessen schrie eine wilde, fauchende Stimme ihnen zu, sie sollten verschwinden. Es klang nicht nach dem Prinzen.  
Die Stimme war dunkler und voller Aggressivität. Und auch mit einem Hauch Angst und Panik versehen, welches die Einherjar nur als Sorge darüber, sie könnten hineingelangen und den Fremden ergreifen, zu deuten vermochten. Der Anführer der Einheit, Hodor, verfluchte im Augenblick die verstärkten Türen der königlichen Gemächer. Sie waren dafür gedacht jeden Feind draußen zu halten, sollte es zu einem Angriff kommen. Jetzt hatte sich ihre Schutzfunktion umgekehrt und war zu einem Hindernis geworden. Hodor verfluchte auch Prinz Lokis Neigung, seine Gemächer zusätzlich mit Zaubern abzuschließen.  
Bei den Nornen, der Junge könnte da drin im Sterben liegen, während ein Attentäter seine Sachen direkt neben ihm durchwühlte und alles was er und seine Männer taten, war hier draußen nutzlos rumzustehen! Und wie konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen? Wie konnte es ein Angreifer nur soweit schaffen? Welches verachtenswerte Individuum dachte sich, die Abwesenheit seiner Hoheit dem Allvater derart ausnutzen zu können, um einen von dessen Söhne anzugreifen?  
Unruhig standen die versammelten Einherjar vor den Türen und warteten darauf, dass der Magier seine Arbeit beendete. Die Waffen blank gezogen waren sie bereit sofort anzugreifen und wen auch immer dort drinnen zu verhaften.  
Es waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen seit die Patrouille durch die ersten Schreie aufgeschreckt wurde, doch inzwischen hatten sich etliche Schaulustige eingefunden und beobachteten das Geschehen neugierig. Die Wachen hielten sie auf Abstand aber die Gerüchte konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Es war kein Wunder das Prinz Thor ebenfalls davon hörte, dass seinem Bruder etwas passiert war.

Wie durch einen Nebel hatte Loki die Rufe der Soldaten vor der Türe wahrgenommen und sein erster Instinkt war es, zu öffnen und zu Mutter zu rennen, damit sie ihm zu half.  
Er hatte sich bereits vom Boden aufgerappelt und war zwei schwankende Schritte vorwärtsgegangen, den Arm hilfesuchend nach der Klinke ausgestreckt, als er erstarrte. Er hörte die Schreie der Wachen die Türe zu öffnen und starrte auf seinen Arm. Seinen blauen, mit krallenartigen, schwarzen Nägeln versehen Arm. Dieses fremde, missgestalte Ding, welches aus unzähligen selbst zugefügten Wunden blaues Blut tropfte.  
Er konnte sie nicht hereinlassen. Niemand durfte ihn so sehen. Niemand!  
Verängstigt stolperte er zurück an die Gegenüberliegende Wand und schrie, dass sie verschwinden, dass sie weggehen sollten.  
Er musste dies in Ordnung bringen. Er musste es irgendwie rückgängig machen! Nur wie? WIE? Oh, Nornen, er sah aus wie ein... ein... ein Frostriese! Wie eins dieser scheußlichen Monster! Und es ging einfach nicht weg! Schluchzend glitt er die Wand hinab und wiegte sich selbst.  
Das Blau ging nicht ab und inzwischen war das ganze Zimmer mit Eis überzogen. Alles was er anfasste erstarrte vor Kälte. Seine Magie, auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte, spielte völlig verrückt. Er wusste, er musste sich beruhigen, sich konzentrieren aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Seine Gedanken drehten sie wie wild und er verstand einfach nicht was passiert war.  
Es war doch nur ein Illusionszauber gewesen! Nur ein verdammter Illusionszauber! Wie hatte das nur mit so etwas enden können! Hatte er die Leerenergie falsch eingeschätzt? War er irgendwie verflucht worden? Oder war er wirklich ein... NEIN. Nein er wars nicht. Er war Loki. Sohn von Odin und von Frigga. Ein Prinz Asgards. Er war ein Ase und kein stumpfsinniges Frosttier.  
Er war ein Ase. Dies war nicht sein echtes Aussehen. Sicher gab es eine logisch Erklärung dafür. Er kam nur im Moment nicht drauf, welche es sein könnte.  
Die Geräusche an der Tür veränderten sich. Sie versuchten sie aufzubrechen. Erneut flutete Angst über ihn hinweg und er rappelte sich auf. Er musste etwas tun. Er musste... er brauchte eine Illusion. Irgendwas um sie glauben zu lassen alles wäre in Ordnung. Irgendwas, damit sie ihn wieder allein ließen. Er versuchte es aber er konnte sich einfach nicht genug konzentrieren. Es war eine schlechte Arbeit, sie würden es sofort durchschauen.  
Er konnte nicht zulassen da sie es sahen! Verdammt, was sollte er nur tun?

„Geht aus dem Weg, alle!“ Thor kam den Gang entlang gestürmt, Mjölnir hoch erhoben und vor Elektrizität summend. Weder die Schaulustigen und besorgten Diener, noch die Einherjar, noch der Magier der bis dahin an der Tür gearbeitet hatte, mussten zweimal aufgefordert werden. Hastig sprangen alle zur Seite, als Thor den Hammer mit voller Wucht warf und die Tür aus den Angeln riss.  
Kaum barst das Holz flog Mjölnir zu ihm zurück und die Soldaten stürmten mit gezückten Schwertern in den Raum, wo sie erstarrt stehen blieben. Das Zimmer war ein Schlachtfeld. Eines der massiven Regale war umgestürzt und hatte seinen Inhalt wüst auf dem Boden verteilt, der Spiegel an der dortigen Wand in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. Der Arbeitstisch des Prinzen lag umgekippt da, magische Bücher und Utensilien teils zerstört zwischen den Spiegelscherben. Dazwischen Kleiderfetzen und ein auffälliger Flecken roten Blutes, welches über den Tisch, in dem sich vier tiefe Kratzspuren befanden, tropfte.  
Die Luft war eiskalt und lies ihren Atem kondensieren. Frost lag auf allem und was dafür verantwortlich war, war sofort ersichtlich.  
Inmitten des Zimmers stand ein elender Frostriese. Der Prinz war nirgends zu sehen aber die Spuren von Krallen am Tisch, das Blut drauf und vor allem das Blut an den Händen und der Brust des Riesen gaben einen eindeutigen Hinweis drauf, was geschehen sein musste.  
Der Blick des, auf den zweiten Blick zu kurz geratenen Riesen, zuckte nervös hin und her, während sie ihn einkreisten. Er war ganz das Tier, das man die Jotun nannte, er hatte nicht einmal Anstand genug sich mit diesen Stofffezen zu bedecken, die die Riesen als Kleidung bezeichneten. Die Haare standen wirr und ungepflegt ab und die Augen waren voller Wahnsinn. Das Maul zu einem irren Grinsen geöffnet und die scharfen Raubtierfänge gebleckt, während er mit vor Anspannung zuckenden Gliedern breitbeinig und bereit einen jederzeit anzufallen, im Raum stand. Das Biest atmete hektisch und blutete selbst aus zahlreichen Kratzwunden an Armen, Gesicht und Oberkörper. Prinz Loki hatten sich eindeutig heftig gegen seinen Angreifer zur Wehr gesetzt.  
Das alles nahm Hodor in Bruchteilen von Sekunden in sich auf, bevor hinter ihm ein Wutgebrüll ansetzte, als Prinz Thor den Raum betrat und das selbe Szenario erblickte.

Als er Thors Schrei hörte, überkam ihn Erleichterung. Thor würde ihm helfen. Er würde ihn beschützen bis Mutter und Vater wieder da waren und dafür sorgen, das niemand ihn so zu Gesicht bekam. Thor würde ihm helfen und sich um ihn kümmern, so wie zu den Zeiten, wenn er krank war und niemanden sehen wollte. Loki würde sich in seinem Zimmer verstecken und Thor würde ihm zu Essen bringen und sobald Mutter kam, konnte alles wieder sein wie zuvor.  
Mit wankenden Schritten und einem leicht wahnsinnigem Grinsen im Gesicht bewegte er sich in Richtung der Türen. Er würde Thor sagen, das er alle Einherjar wegschicken sollte und ihn und nur ihn hereinlassen. Nur Thor. Nur sein großer Bruder der ihn beschützte. Dann explodierte die Tür und instinktiv riss er die Arme hoch und ging in Verteidigungsstellung.  
Panisch sah er zu wie die Einherjar mit gezückten Schwertern in sein Zimmer stürmten, ihn umstellten, die Spitzen ihrer Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. In allen Gesichtern sah er Ekel, Hass und vor allem, Nichterkennen. Ein Schaudern überkam ihn als er sie alle mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ansah.  
Und dann hörte er Thors Wutgebrüll, wie es normalerweise vor der Schlacht erklang. Dann, wen Thor kurz davor war in Rage auf einen Feind loszugehen.  
„Was hast du meinem Bruder angetan Elender!“ Lokis Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten als ihm klar wurde, das Thor ihn ebenfalls nicht erkannte. Dass die Mordlust in seinem Blick diesmal ihm galt. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Wollte es leugnen. Es lag nur an diesen scheußlichen Aussehen, er musste es Thor nur sagen, es ihm begreiflich machen. Sein Bruder würde ihm glauben. Er glaubte ihm immer. Das alles war nur ein furchtbares Missverständnis und sobald es aus der Welt geschafft war, würden sie alle herzhaft darüber lachen.  
„Thor?“ Begann er langsam und vorsichtig, wobei er die Hände aus seiner ihm typischen Kampfposition nach vorne bewegte, die Handflächen bittend nach oben gerichtet. Thor hatte es immer seine >es war nicht böse gemeint, alles nur ein bisschen Spaß, verzeih mir< Geste genannt, die er jedes mal wenn er bei einem Streich erwischt wurde ausspielte. Diesmal tat er es auch um zu zeigen, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte. Die Wachen um ihn verlagerten ihr Gewicht und bewegten sich geringfügig näher. Er ignorierte es, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie zu laufen. Seine Stimme klang seltsam. Dunkler und rauer als normal. Er versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln. Thor würde ihn erkennen. Er musste ihn einfach erkennen.  
„Mörder! Monster!“ Loki erkannte in dem Moment, als Thors Blick auf seine Hände fiel, seine krallenbewehrten, blauen Hände, an denen das noch immer rote Blut seiner vorherigen Versuche klebte, dass es nicht funktionierte. Alles was Thor sah war ein Frostriese mit verschmiertem Blut an den Händen, im Zimmer seines Bruders, das wie nach einem wilden Kampf verwüstet war.  
Er duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig als Thor Mjölnir nach ihm schwang, sprang zur Seite um auszuweichen und wäre fast von einem der Einherjar niedergestreckt worden. Dessen Schwert brachte ihm eine Schnittwunde an der Seite ein, während Loki herumwirbelte und seinen Gegner, wie er es im Training gelehrt bekam, und oft genug praktisch anwandte, entwaffnete.  
Der Soldat schrie vor Schmerzen auf und erschrocken ließ Loki ihn los als er sah, wie sich die Haut des Mannes unter seinen Händen schwarz verfärbte. Das wollte er nicht! Er wollte es nicht! Verfluchte blaue Haut.  
Er bekam jedoch keine Gelegenheit weiter darüber nachzudenken, geschweige denn sich zu entschuldigen, als die restlichen Soldaten sich Thor anschlossen und zum Angriff übergingen. Loki hörte auf zu denken und reagierte nur noch. Wich aus, griff an und stieß einige der Soldaten mit Druckwellen von sich weg, um zur Tür zu gelangen. Wo Thor stand und ihm den Weg versperrte.  
Statt zu stoppen oder zu versuchen dem Schlag auszuweichen, ließ er sich fallen und rutschte unter dessen Beinen hindurch auf den Gang hinaus, wo er sofort wieder aufsprang und durch eine panisch schreiende, vor ihm zurückweichende Menge an Dienern hindurch die Flucht ergriff.  
Hinter sich hörte er Thors zorniges Brüllen, als dieser die Verfolgung aufnahm.  
Hektisch schlitterte er um die Kurve, Mjölnir streifte seine Schulter und brachte ihn kurzzeitig aus dem Gleichgewicht doch er konnte sich noch fangen und rannte in schierer Todesangst weiter.


	5. Chapter 5

„Fangt ihn! Lebend wenn möglich!“ Alle Palastwachen waren alarmiert worden und wer nicht damit beschäftigt war die Zugänge abzuriegeln, befand sich entweder auf der Jagd oder durchsuchte den Palast auf mögliche weitere Eindringlinge. Hodors Einheit folgte Prinz Thors Führung und war dem Eisriesen dicht auf den Fersen.  
Das Biest war schnell und wendig und rannte als wäre Hel selbst ihm auf den Fersen aber es konnte ihnen nicht auf Dauer entkommen. Die Hetzjagd würde zu ihren Gunsten verlaufen, früher oder später. Eher früher würde Hodor vermuten. Der Riese konnte nirgendwohin entkommen oder sich auch nur verstecken und war von allen Seiten umstellt. Hodor fragte sich noch immer wie das verdammt Monster überhaupt hier reingekommen war, ohne bemerkt worden zu sein aber das war eine Frage für einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Sie würden es schon aus ihrem Gefangenen herausbekommen, auf die ein oder andere Weise würden sie alles erfahren was sie wissen mussten.  
„Wurde inzwischen irgendein Zeichen von Prinz Loki gefunden?“  
„Nein Hauptmann, nichts. Wir haben einen Reiter zu Heimdall geschickt um seine Hilfe bei der Suche zu erbitten.“ Hodor hatte es schon befürchtet als sie in den Gemächern des Prinzen kein Zeichen von ihm entdeckten. Mit einem wenig Glück lag es daran, das Prinz Loki hatte fliehen können. Wenn er noch in Asgard war, könnte die Sache noch glimpflich ausgehen aber falls nicht... Wenn der Prinz verschleppt worden war und als Geisel gehalten wurde, dann stand mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein neuer Krieg an.  
„Ich schwöre bei den Nornen, wenn dieses Biest meinem Bruder etwas angetan hat...“ Prinz Thor sprach nicht zu Ende aber alle wussten was er meinte. Hodor griff ein.  
„Mein Prinz, bittet haltet euch zurück. Ich verstehe eure Wut sehr gut aber wir müssen ihn noch befragen können. Wir müssen wissen ob er alleine ist, wie er hereinkam und ob die Gefahr besteht das andere seinem Weg folgen könnten.“  
„Nicht nötig ich weiß wie er eindrang.“ Die Schuld schlug zu. Ja, Thor konnte es sich denken. Es mussten Lokis Portale gewesen sein. Die Riesen musste ihn entdeckt haben als er nach einem Weg suchte, sie mussten ihm gefolgt sein. Womöglich hatten sie ihn entführt oder gar getötet! Es war seine Schuld dass es passierte. Er hatte Loki dazu überredet ein Portal zu suchen, das nach Jotunheim führten. Er wollte gegen die Eisriesen kämpfen, wie Vater und Tyr. Wie Bous, Fjölnir, Grimnir und Vidar. Wie all die großen Krieger. Er wollte allen beweisen dass er genauso stark und mutig war und jetzt war er womöglich Schuld das sein kleinen Bruder gefangengenommen und gefoltert wurde. Oder womöglich bereits tot war. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen wischte Thor den letzten Gedanken fort. Loki war nicht tot. Sicher nicht und es war auch nicht seine Schuld, es war die Schuld dieses Riesen dort. Dieses Biest das es gewagt hatte seinen Bruder anzugreifen. Einen Prinzen Asgards! Er würde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen! Thor beschleunigte seinen Schritt als er Schreie einen Korridor weiter hörte. Auf Hodors Frage „Wie? Woher?“ Antwortete er nur mit einem barschen „Nicht jetzt Kommandant.“ bevor er um die Ecke in den Gang stürmte, wo sie den Eisriesen fanden. Hinter diesem nährte sich Hogun mit einigen Männern. Jetzt hatten sie das Monster in der Falle.

Weg! Raus! Das war alles woran Loki dachte, während er durch den Palast um sein Leben rannte. Seine Brust und seine Seite stachen bei jedem harten Atemzug und sowohl die Schnittwunde am Bein, wie auch seine Schulter pochten unablässig.  
Er wünschte er könnte sich ausruhen. Nur für eine Minute Atem schöpfen aber er konnte nicht. Die Soldaten waren dicht hinter ihm, er konnte sie aus allen Richtungen rufen und näherkommen hören. Er musste raus. Raus aus dem Palast wo er in der Falle saß. Irgendwohin wo er sich verstecken konnte.  
Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung der Stallungen. Dort wo er und Thor als Kinder immer zusammen verstecken gespielt hatten. Sich Höhlen in den Heuhaufen gruben. Schummriges Licht erfüllt vom würzigen Duft getrockneter Gräßer und Kräuter. Er wünschte sich jetzt in einen dieser warmen, duftenden Heuhaufen vergraben zu können. So wie damals als er klein war.  
Oder sich in einer der Boxen zu verstecken, bei den Pferden. Er hatte Pferde schon immer geliebt. Sie hatten nie geurteilt oder ihn mit diesen mitleidigen, bedauernden Blicken betrachtet wie so viele andere. Ihnen war es egal das er nicht so groß und stark war wie die anderen, sondern klein und schwach und kränklich. Den Pferden war es immer schon egal gewesen wie er aussah.  
„Da ist er! Schneidet ihm den Weg ab!“ Schlitternd kam Loki zum stehen und machte kehrt, als ein weiter Trupp Soldaten, angeführt von Hogun, ihm entgegen kam. Bewaffnet mit Fangleinen und Eisennetzen, wie sie für die Jagd von Bilgenschweinen und Wölfen verwendet wurden.  
Aus der anderen Richtung sah er Thor in den Gang stürzen, Blitze umzuckten sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht und ließen ihn wie einen Dämon aus Alpträumen erscheinen. Er hatte Thor noch nie auf diese Weise betrachtet wenn sein Bruder diese Kräfte einsetzte. Er hatte es nie als etwas beängstigendes oder furchteinflößendens gesehen. Aber er war auch noch nie auf der Empfängerseite gestanden. Jetzt fühlte er bei Thors Anblick nichts anders als Verzweiflung und Furcht.  
Etwas klirrte hinter ihm und ein schneller Blick zeigte Hogun, der zusammen mit drei weiteren Männern das Eisennetz ausgebreitet hielt. Bereit es zu werfen. Bereit ihn zu fangen wie ein Tier.  
Von der anderen Seite kam Thor näher. Mjölnir so fest umklammert das seine Finger weiß waren, mit einem Ausdruck offener Mordlust auf dem Gesicht. Hinter ihm versperrten weitere Wachen den Gang.  
„Gib auf Jotun und beantworte unsere Fragen, dann wird dein Tod vielleicht weniger schmerzhaft sein.“ Er zuckte unter Hoguns Worten zusammen. Sie würden ihn foltern. Sie erkannten ihn nicht. Sie hielten ihn alle für einen Jotun, der ihrem Prinzen etwas angetan hatte. Sie würden ihm nicht glauben wenn er die Wahrheit sagte und ihn foltern um Antworten zu erhalten, die er nicht geben konnte!  
„Wo ist mein Bruder! Was hast du ihm angetan!“ In einem Splitterregen zerbarst das Fenster als ein Blitz sich den Weg hinein zu Mjölnir suchte und von dort aus in das Mauerwerk direkt hinter Loki einschlug. Glas regneten von der einen Seite auf ihn nieder und scharfkantige Steine von der anderen. Mit einem Schrei riss er die Arme hoch um Gesicht und Augen zu schützen. Im selben Moment wurde er zu Boden gerissen, als etwas schweres auf ihm landete. Das Netz.  
Das Metall war schwer und in seiner Panik freizukommen, verwickelte er sich nur umso mehr darin. Kleine Widerhaken an den Knoten bissen sich in seine Haut. Mit einem Ruck wurde er über den Boden gerissen und das Netz zog sich so eng zusammen, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Gefangen, sie hatten ihn gefangen!  
Und dann ragte Thors Gestalt über ihm auf und blickte mit solcher Verachtung auf ihn hinab, wie Loki es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, dass sein Bruder es könnte. Verzweifelt spricht er ihn an. Ihn und Hogun. Versucht ihnen zu sagen wer er ist. Es ihnen zu beweisen aber es funktioniert nicht. Es bewirkte nur das Gegenteil.  
„Schafft ihn in die Kerker.“ Als sie ihn wegschleppten wand er sich stärker und schrie wild um sich. Thor ignorierte seine Worte, trat ihm in die Seite und befahl ihm, still zu sein.

Sein Blut pochte hart in seinem Körper und jeder einzelne seiner Muskeln zitterte vor Zorn. Dies, die Sorge um Loki, die Wut auf auf sich selbst aber auch die Wut auf den Jotun sorgten dafür, dass er kaum klar denken konnte.  
Sie hatten den Riese letztlich gestellt. Eingekeilt in einem der Korridore gelang es seinem Freund Hogun, ihn mit einem Urunetz zu fangen und zu binden. Bebend vor kaum zurückgehaltener Wut starrte auf das Biest hinab, das sich wie ein tollwütiger Hund gebart. Ekelerregend.  
„Was sollen wir mit ihm machen Thor?“ Fragt Hogun und Thor blickt wieder hinab auf den Jotun, der aufgehört hatte sich wie verrückt herumzuwerfen und ihn stattdessen aus abscheulich roten Augen anstarrte. Und dann begann dieses, dieses Monster ihn zu verhöhnen, sich mit seiner Tat vor ihm zu brüsten, indem es Loki imitierte.  
„Thor. Bitte. Hilf mir. Hilf mir Bruder. Bitte. Ich bins, Loki! Ich wollte das nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist, irgendwie ist der Zauber schiefgelaufen. Bitte Thor.“ Wars das was Loki getan hatte, als die Riesen ihn entdeckten und fingen? Als sie ihm durch den Pfad nach Asgard in sein Zimmer folgten? Hatte er sie um Gnade gebeten als sie ihn reuelos angriffen und entführten? Hatte er sie um Erbarmen angefleht und nach seinem Bruder, nach ihm, geschriehen ihm zu helfen?  
„SEI STILL! Das du es wagst mich mit den Worten meines Bruders zu verhöhnen. Dafür wirst du sterben du verdammtes Biest!“ Schmerz und Wut und noch mehr Schmerz raste durch Thors Herz und mit einem Schrei ließ er es raus. Hob Mjölnir um demjenigen der die Schuld an allem trug den Schädel zu zerbersten. Hogun hielt ihn auf.  
„Thor nicht! Wenn du ihn tötest, können wir ihn nicht mehr verhören. Das ist doch genau was er will!“ Sein Freund hatte natürlich recht aber es änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen. Frustriert schlug er Mjölnir in die Wand um den Druck in sich wenigstes etwas abzubauen und befahl dann, den Gefangen in die Kerker zu schaffen. Kaum dass die Einherjar sich in Bewegung setzten begann der Jotun erneut um sich zu schlagen und versuchte sich kreischend loszureißen. Mit einem Wuchtigen Tritt in brachte Thor ihn wieder zum schweigen.  
„Komm mein Prinz, der Senat wurde zusammengerufen und wir müssen mit ihnen das weitere besprechen. Die Kerkermeister werden sich fürs erste um den Jotun kümmern. Komm jetzt. Vielleicht hat Heimdall Nachrichten über Lokis Verbleib.“

Heimdall seinerseits hatte kaum etwas von dem Geschehen im Palast mitbekommen. Die Bifröstkuppel war weit entfernt davon und selten kam jemand um einfach nur mit ihm zu reden. Wenn jemand kam, war es im allgemeinen weil er oder sie in ein anderes Reich reisen mussten oder wenn der Allvater Wissen über etwas benötigte. Er sah im allgemeinen nur selten bis nie zum Palast. Seine Aufgabe war es die Grenzen zu überwachen und nach Bedrohungen von außerhalb oder in den anderen Reichen Ausschau zu halten.  
Daher war er, als der Reiter sich in vollem Galopp näherte, leicht überrascht. Natürlich zeigte er nichts nach außen. Haltung und Gesicht blieben weiterhin eine Maske stoischer Ruhe während er ungerührt hinaus in den Kosmos blickte. Sich nicht einmal umdrehte als der Reiter absprang und in die Kuppel eilte.  
„Markusson. Was führt dich zu mir?“  
„Der Palast wird angegriffen Wächter. Jotunen sind eingedrungen und haben Prinz Loki verschleppt. Wir brauchen deine Fähigkeiten um ihn und alle weiteren Angreifer ausfindig zu machen.“ Entgegen seiner üblichen Ruhe schnappte Heimdalls Kopf herum, die Augen leicht geweitet. Beinahe sofort kam ihm der Gedanke, König Laufey könne herausgefunden haben wer Loki wirklich war und das Kind zurückfordern. Doch natürlich war dies Unsinn und selbst wenn nicht, so hätte es keine Möglichkeit für ihn gegeben, in Asgard einzudringen.  
„Das ist nicht möglich. Nie zuvor ist es einem Feind gelungen unbemerkt durch meine Wacht zu schlüpfen.“ Noch während er sprach raste sein Blick über den Palast. Er sah den Aufruhr unter den Bewohnern. Diener die panisch und verängstigt umherliefen und die Nachricht verbreiteten. Einige Kinder die weinten. Überall Soldaten die durch die Gänge hasteten, die Zugänge zum Palast blockierten und alles durchsuchten. Er sah Thor zusammen mit mehreren Kriegern, wie sie etwas durch die Gänge verfolgten, doch er konnte nicht sehen was. Es war wie ein blinder Fleck. Dies sollte ebenfalls nicht möglich sein, doch egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er sah es nicht.  
„Ich versichere euch Wächter. Es ist geschehen. Prinz Thor verfolgt in eben diesem Moment einen der Täter. Wir benötigen eure Gabe bei der Suche nach Prinz Loki. Wir konnten ihn noch nicht ausfindig machen und in seinen Kammer war Blut.“ Heimdalls Blick glitt weiter zu Lokis Gemächern. Er sah die Spuren von Kampf, sah das Blut. Das Rote und das Blaue. Dann suchte er nach Prinz Loki selbst. Immer hektischer wanderte sein Blick über den Palast, dann die Stadt, die Felder, die Wälder, die Berge dahinter. Nirgendwo in ganz Asgard fand er ihn.  
„Mein Herr? Wächter Heimdall?“ Er informierte den Soldaten mit kappen Worten dass die Eindringlinge für seine Augen verborgen waren und er kein Zeichen des Prinzen in Asgard fand. Dann schickte er ihn mit der Nachricht zurück, dass er Jotunheim durchforsten und Bescheid geben würde, sobald er etwas entdeckte. Es war ein großes weites Land, ein ganzer Planet, mit vielen Möglichkeiten zu verstecken, es würde eine Weile brauchen alles zu durchforsten.  
Einen kurzen Moment dachte er darüber nach, den Allvater zu informieren. Doch bei der geringen Menge an Informationen, schien es ihm für den Moment sinnlos. Wenn er berichtet das Prinz Loki etwas zugestoßen war, wollte er wenigstens sagen können was. Derzeit war der Zustand des Prinzen, ebenso wie sein Aufenthaltsort und die Identität der vermeintlichen Angreifer, unbekannt.  
Er begann seine Suche in Utgard. Viel Hoffnung hatte er nicht. Wenn die Eindringlinge im Palast sich verbergen konnten, würden diejenigen welche den Prinzen nahmen, es vermutlich ebenfalls.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Eir in den Heilerhallen ankam, herrschte Chaos. So viele Verletzte auf einmal gab es selten zu versorgen. Sie verstand augenblicklich warum Hilde sie aus ihrem freien Tag zurückgerufen hatte.  
Normalerweise war es hier nur zu den Turnierzeiten so voll. Und dann waren es normalerweise nur Männer die sich einfanden.  
Glücklicherweise waren das Meiste nur leichte Verletzungen durch Stürze. Verstauchte Füße, Prellungen, Platzwunden aber kaum ernsthaftes. Was sie von den Patienten hörte, bereitete ihr weit größere Sorgen. Sie hörte Geschichten darüber, das eine ganze Horde Eisriesen in den Palast eingedrungen sei. Von einer wilden Schlacht im königlichen Flügel. Die Leute berichteten von einer gewaltigen Bestie mit glühenden Augen, die völlig grundlos auf sie losgegangen wäre.  
Jeder wollte die Jotunen gesehen haben, war angeblich von ihnen angegriffen worden und konnte nur ganz knapp mit dem Leben davonkommen, weil Prinz Thor sie gerettet hatte.  
Zu Anfang dachte Eir noch es wäre ein Missverständnis, ein Streich von Prinz Loki der zu weit gegangen war aber der Gedanke geriet immer mehr ins schwanken, als weitere Verletzte eintrafen.  
Eine völlig aufgelöste Kindergruppe beispielsweise, samt ihrer Lehrerin, die zitternd berichtete, wie ein Eisriese plötzlich vor ihnen im Gang auftauchte und direkt auf sie und die Kinder zu rannte. Die Jungen und Mädchen waren in Panik auseinandergestoben aber ein paar waren nicht schnell genug gewesen und verletzt worden. Die Kälteverbrennungen waren eine deutliches Zeichen dafür, das hier kein einfacher Streich gespielt wurde. Dies war bitterer Ernst.  
Aber ein Angriff mitten im Herzen Asgards! So etwas war noch nie zuvor geschehen. Kein Jotun hätte so weit vordringen können es... Eir erbleichte. Loki.

„Hauptmann, schnell, sagt mir wo Prinz Loki ist!“ Ohne weiter auf ihren Patienten zu achten, der ohnehin lediglich eine geprellte Schulter hatte, rannte sie zu den Einherjarn die vor den Hallen Wache standen. Der Anführer der Gruppe schien überrumpelt von der Frage und sie wiederholte sie.  
„Wir wissen es nicht Heilerin Eir. Wir fürchten, er wurde von den Riesen gefangengenommen und verschleppt. Selbst Heimdall konnte ihn noch nicht entdecken.“ Eir atmete scharf ein als sich ihre Befürchtung zu verhärten begann.  
„Wir konnten den Haupttäter aber inzwischen gefangennehmen, er wird soeben in den Kerkern verhört. Sicher wissen wir bald wo dessen Komplizen sind und können einen Rettungstrupp aussenden.“ Kurz schwankte Eir. Sie wusste genau was die Worte „verhört“ bedeuteten. Sie musste dies so schnell wie möglich verhindern!  
„Ich muss sofort zu ihm. Er darf nicht verletzt werden!“ Sie rannte los, nur um von den Wachen aufgehalten zu werden.  
„Stopp! Meine Lady, ihr könnt nicht hinab!“ Man hielt sie fest als sie versuchte an ihnen vorbeizukommen und weiter zurennen.  
„Ihr versteht nicht, es ist...“ Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Sie hatte einen Schwur geleistet das Geheimnis zu bewahren, bis der König und die Königen anders entschieden. Einen magisch bindenden Schwur um sicherzustellen, das ihr nicht aus versehen etwas entglitt.  
Die Wachen versuchten sie zu beruhigen. Dachten sie hätte eine einfache Panikreaktion weil ihr liebster und leider auch häufigster Patient in Gefahr war. Sie drängten Eir zurück in die Hallen und bugsierten sie zu einem der Betten.  
„Nein, Bitte. Ihr versteht nicht. Ihr dürft ihn nicht verletzt. Er ist nicht was ihr denkt! Heimdall! Heimdall schnell! Es ist Prinz Loki!“ Die Leute, Wachen wie auch Kollegen und Patienten, starrten sie mitfühlend an. Sie alle mussten denken sie hätte einen hysterischen Anfall.  
Auf der Brücke hörte Heimdall Eir rufen und wandte seinen Blick zu ihr. Als er ihre Worte hörte, verstand er mit Grauen was passiert sein musste. Er zögerte nicht länger als er Nachricht an den Allvater sandte.

Etwa zur selben Zeit als Eir den Palast betrat und wieder den Dienst aufnahm, wurde Loki in eine der Zellen geworfen. Die Barriere schloss sich mit einem Summen hinter ihm. Abgesehen von ihm war der kleine Raum völlig leer, die Wände kahl und das Licht schien von überall zu kommen. Es gab nicht den kleinsten Schatten, nichts wo er sich vor ihren Blicke hätte verstecken können. Er war noch immer nackt und fühlte sich scheußlich. Ihm war schwindlig, er war durstig und er fühlte sich als bekäme er nicht genug Luft. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen weil seine Arme und Beine so stark zitterten und schaffte es geradeso sich in einer Ecke zusammenzurollen, um zumindest ein wenig seine Bescheidenheit vor den Blicken zu bedecken.  
Er fühlte sich wie ein Tier in einem Käfig und alle gafften ihn an.  
Aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Jetzt wo die Panik langsam nachließ und der Schock abklang, konnte er endlich wieder klarer denken. Zuvor hatte er einfach nur instinktiv reagiert und war ohne Sinn und Verstand gerannt. Er hatte die Schreie der Leute noch in den Ohren. Sah die Gesichter vor sich. Sie alle hatten Angst vor ihm gehabt. Waren zurückgeschreckt. Bis auf die Soldaten natürlich, die sahen zu allem entschlossen aus während sie ihn jagten.  
Und Thor. Thors Gesicht als er ihn ansah.  
Loki schluchzte leise auf und wickelte seine Arme fester um seine Knie. Thor hatte ihn nicht erkannt, hatte ihm nicht geholfen, genauso wenig wie Hogun. Keiner tat es. Keiner würde ihm auch nur ein Wort glauben wenn er versuchte die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er war Allein. Das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Ihm wurden auch andere Dinge klar.  
Sie würden ihn befragen und weiter befragen und dann Foltern. Solange bis sie eine Antwort hatten die ihnen gefiel. Dann würde es aufhören, zumindest solange bis sie merkten, dass seine Worte frei erfunden waren.  
Aber er war Loki, Prinz von Asgard. Er war darauf vorbereitet worden wie er sich im Falle einer Entführung zu verhalten hatte. Er wusste auch wie er sich helfen konnte, wenn er einem Feind in die Hände fiel. Er hätte zwar nie gedacht dass seine eigenen Leute, seine Freunde und sein Bruder diese Feinde sein könnten aber technisch gesehen galten dieselben Regeln. Wiege deinen Gegner in Sicherheit, sieh dich aufmerksam um, suche nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Sei geduldig und handle nicht unüberlegt und ergreife die Chance wenn sie kommt.  
Er war noch nie in den Kerkern gewesen, lediglich im Vorraum, wo er zusammen mit Thor den ein oder anderen Übeltäter abgeliefert hatten. Aber er kannte den Grundriss. Wenn man müde und gelangweilt dort stand bis ein Aufseher erschien, um einem den fluchenden Strauchdieb abzunehmen, konnte so ein Grundrissplan an der Wand unglaublich interessant sein.  
Ein Vorteil war auch das er immer noch seine Magie besaß, selbst wenn sie derzeit etwas verrückt spielte. Ihm waren keine entsprechenden Bindungen angelegt worden. Die Zelle würde sie blockieren aber sobald die Wachen die Barriere öffneten, könnte er sie nutzen. Danach… die Kerker hatten einen eigenen Zugang, der mit einem Tunnel unter der Stadt Richtung Bifröst führte, damit Gefangene nicht immer quer durch die Stadt eskortiert werden mussten. Er konnte sich in einen der Transporter schleichen und so nach draußen gelangen. Er würde sich in den Wäldern verstecken, bis er einen Weg fand diesen Fluch zu brechen. Zumindest wegen Heimdall brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen. An ihm haftete mehr als genug der Leerenmagie, um für Tage ungesehen zu bleiben.

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?“ Angespannt und voller Zorn schritt Thor vor der Zelle auf und ab. Betrachtete den Jotun der sich in der hinteren Ecke befand und ihn unter den wirren Haaren heraus anstarrte. Er hat etwas vor. Thor kann es förmlich riechen. Er hatte den Rat inzwischen darüber informiert wie er glaubt, dass der Feind herkam. Die Räte schienen ungläubig aber Mangels einer besseren Erklärung, akzeptierten sie seine Worte. Demnach gab es zumindest keine Lücken in Asgards Verteidigung. Jedoch wussten sie nicht wie viele durchkamen, wie sie es schafften sich und den Prinzen vor Heimdall zu verbergen, woher sie kamen und wohin sie wieder verschwanden. Geschweige denn was sie mit Prinz Loki vorhätten.  
„Bisher nichts mein Prinz. Der Gefangene weigert sich zu sprechen. Mit eurer Erlaubnis, würden wir nun zu anderen Mitteln greifen, um ihn zum reden zu bringen.“  
„Was immer nötig ist. Aber ich will dabei sein.“ Niemand stritt mit Thor darüber, als sie seine sich weißlich verfärbenden Augen bemerken und wie die Luft sich mit Elektrizität auflud.  
Von der Zelle aus sah Loki mit einem schaudern zu wie der Kerkermeister sadistisch grinst und dann davon ging. Thor, Meister Kalanag und die beiden Einherjar blieben stehen. Sein Magielehrer begannt einen Zauber auf die Ketten zu wirken, die man ihm reichte. Irgendeine Art Schutz gegen den Frostbiss seiner Haut wie er hört. Kurz drauf kehrt der Wärter mit einem abgedeckten Wagen zurück. Der Mann hat dies offensichtlich erwartet und sich freudig drauf vorbereitet.  
Dann treten die beiden Wächter und sein Foltermeister schnell hinein, zu schnell für Loki um etwas zu tun. Solange er in der Zelle ist, solange die Barriere steht, macht es keinen Sinn sich zu wehren, also tut er es nicht, sondern erträgt ihre Behandlung mit stoischer Ruhe, während sie seine Hände binden. Kaum das die Schellen an seinen Armen sind, wird die Wärme zu drückender Hitze. Dann, statt ihn hinauszuführen in einen anderen Raum, wird eine weitere Kette von der Decke herabgelassen. Sie war hinter einer Abdeckung verborgen. Dies ist keine normale Zelle wird Loki klar, es ist diejenige, die auf den Plänen mit BgH* gekennzeichnet war.

„Du solltest wirklich reden Balg. Es wäre alles viel einfach für dich und du weißt es. Oder glaubst du etwa dein Monsterkönig wird dir zu Hilfe kommen? Du bist ein Bauernopfer für ihn, mehr nicht. Sieh dich an. Du bist winzig für einen Riesen. Ich habe gegen euresgleichen im Krieg gekämpft. Du bist mickrig, schwach, unnütz. Du warst nur eine Ablenkung für die anderen, die mit dir kamen. Man hat dich zurückgelassen, als man dich nicht mehr brauchte. Wofür kämpfst du also? Denkst du man wird es dir anerkennen? Das man dich dafür ehren wird? Den verkümmerten Riesen der sich lebend gefangennehmen lies? Rede und wir beenden den Schmerz.“ Sie sind noch immer in der Zelle. Thor direkt davor, ihn ohne Mitleid betrachtend. Loki hängt schwer atmend von der Decke. Das Gefühl ist ihm schon vor einer ganzen Weile aus den Armen gewichen. Der Geruch von verbanntem Fleisch lässt ihn würgen und so wie es sich anfühlt, ist sein Rücken inzwischen eine offene Wunde. Die Worte des Wärters zerren zusätzlich an seinem Geist. Außerdem ist ihm heiß und der Hunger, mehr noch der Durst, ist kaum noch auszuhalten. Er könnte sterben für etwas Wasser. Wenn sie nur diese verdamme Barriere niederließen! Aber sie tun es nicht und er hat nicht mehr die Kraft zu warten. Noch länger und er wird zu erschöpft sein, um seine Magie einzusetzen.  
„Beenden...“ Lokis Stimme war kaum mehr als ein krächzen und er atmet schwer mit jedem Wort. „Ich rede... nur... Wasser.“ Der Wärter sah zu Thor hinaus und Loki hofft das es funktionieren möge. Nach einem Moment nickt Thor und Loki dankte stumm den Nornen in jeder Sprache die er kannte. Meister Kalanag beschwor auf die Zustimmung hin einen Krug und ging auf die Barriere zu. Loki machte sich bereit. Dies würde vermutlich die einzige Chance sein die er bekäme.

Im selben Moment rasten Heimdall, Odin und Frigga durch stürmische Winde und Donnergrollen über die Brücke auf die Stadt zu. Letztere war in Tränen aufgelöst und nahe des Zusammenbruchs. Odin wirkte auf den ersten Blick ruhig, doch sah man genauer hin, erkannte man schnell dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Seine Hände lagen weiß verkrampft auf der Reling von Heimdalls Flugboot, sein ganzer Körper war zum zerreißen gespannt und in seinem Blick lag nichts als Angst und Sorge.  
Heimdall seinerseits stand am Steuer und versuchte herauszufinden, was gerade geschah.  
Aus den Bewegungen der Einherjar konnte er erkennen, das Loki sich weiterhin in den Kerkern befand. Noch immer war der Junge selbst für ihn nicht zu sehen. Noch waren es die in seiner direkten Umgebung.  
„Wie konnte dies überhaupt geschehen? Wie konntest du nichts davon bemerken Heimdall?“  
„Es tut mir Leid mein König. Mein Blick wanderte über die Grenzen des Reiches. Der Palast war nicht meine Sorge. Und als ein Bote mit der Nachricht zu mir kam, Jotunen hätten angegriffen und Prinz Loki entführt, kam mir nicht der Gedanke, der Prinz selbst könnte der vermeintliche Angreifer sein.“ Odin atmete angespannt durch. Sein alter Freund hatte recht. Heimdall traf keine Schuld. Niemand hätte dies vorhersehen können. Er selbst tat es nicht. Und auch sein erster Gedanke wäre gewesen, das Laufey irgendwie herausfand wer Loki war und nach ihm griff.  
„Natürlich nicht, dafür mache ich dir keine Vorwürfe. Bei den Nornen, wie konnte es nur dazu kommen? Wie konnte der Bann nur brechen! Und ausgerechnet dann, als wir nicht hier waren.“  
„Wo ist er jetzt Heimdall, sag mir wie es meinen Baby geht.“  
„Auch diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten meine Königin. Irgendetwas blockiert auch weiterhin meinen Blick auf den Jungen und die, die um ihn sind. Alles was ich sehen kann ist eine Leere Zelle.“ Dann erschütterten Ohrenbetäubende Donnerschläge das Boot, Blitze zuckten im Sekundentakt durch die Wolken und ein Sturm brach los.  
Thors Werk, eindeutig. Etwas musste passiert sein, das seine noch jungen und unkontrollierten Kräfte freisetzte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BgH*  
> Besonders gesicherter Haftraum


	7. Chapter 7

Thor brüllte in Rasender Wut während Blitze sich in die Mauern entluden. Mjölnir, gedacht als Fokuspunkt seiner elementaren Kräfte, konnte die Wucht nicht gänzlich auffangen. Draußen am Himmel brach ein Sturm los, während die Kerkergewölbe von den Donnerschlägen erzitterten.  
„Ein Trick! Er hat uns ausgetrickst!“ Thor tobte. In einem Moment noch war er voll grimmiger Zufriedenheit als das Ziel, der Name des Ortes an den sie seinen Bruder verschleppt hatten, so nahe schien und im nächsten machte es Plop und ihr Gefangener war fort.  
„Er kann nicht weit sein mein Prinz. Er ist geschwächt und kennt sich in unserem Reich kaum aus. Wir werden ihn schnell wieder in Gewahrsam haben.“ Versuchte Meister Kalanag den Prinzen zu beruhigen, während er sich selbst stumm verfluchte. Als Magier wäre es seine erste Aufgabe vor einer Befragung gewesen zu überprüfen, ob ihr Gefangener nicht vielleicht ebenfalls über Magie verfügte. So unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte aber er hätte es tun sollen. Das nächste Unglück ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Bekanntlich kam derartiges immer im Doppelpack.  
„Uns erreichte soeben eine Nachricht von Heimdall. Der Allvater ist zurückgekehrt und wird in Kürze eintreffen. Wir sollen den Jotun nicht weiter anrühren, bis er hier ist.“  
„Wir müssen ihn finden. Ich werde meinem Vater nicht mitteilen dass ich den Entführer meines Bruders habe entkommen lassen!“ Die Vorstellung dem Allvater zu berichten, dass der Gefangene kurz vor seinem eintreffen hatte fliehen können, gefiel keinem der Anwesenden. Niemand wollte derjenige sein, der dem König erklären musste, wie sie so nachlässig hatten sein können ihre einzige Informationsquelle entkommen zu lassen. Glücklicherweise hatte Kalanag recht gehabt als er meinte, der Flüchtling könne nicht weit sein.  
„Wir haben ihn. Einer meiner Männer meldete eben, dass ein Jotun mitten im Zugangstunnel gesichtet wurde. Er ist in die Ablaufkanäle geflüchtet bevor man ihn ergreifen konnte.“  
„Wohin führen die?“  
„Eine Öffnung direkt neben dem Eingang, die ins Meer mündet, hier entlang.“ Leicht verängstigt davon, möglicherweise als Ziel für Prinz Thors Zorn zu dienen, rannte der Wärter voraus und gab nebenbei neue Anweisungen an die Wächter durch. Als sie in den Tunneln ankamen, stand bereits ein Flugboot bereit. Thor jedoch ignorierte es und nahm stattdessen seinen Hammer um zum Ausgang zu kommen. 

Es war natürlich nicht so einfach wie Loki es sich ausdachte. Er schaffte es zwar sich wie geplant in den Tunnel zu Teleportieren doch damit endete sein perfekter Fluchtplan auch schon.  
Der Zauber hatte ihm noch mehr seiner ohnehin schwindenden Kräfte geraubt und er fühlte sich wie ausgekotzt als er auf das Pflaster stürzte. Wäre sein Magen nicht bereits entleert, jetzt wäre er es zweifellos. So aber würgte er nur kurz trocken.  
Immerhin war das Licht hier nicht so blendend hell und die Luft um vieles kühler, was eine enorme Erleichterung darstellte. Alles andere als erleichternd waren die viel zu nahen Rufe. Er stemmte sich auf Hände und Füße und sah dann nach vorne durch den Tunnel. Das würde er nie schaffen. Es war viel zu weit.  
Neben ihm rauschte und gurgelte es lautstark. Wie hypnotisiert starte er auf das vorbei schäumende Wasser im Abflussgraben. So viel Wasser...und er hatte solchen Durst.  
Als die Soldaten ankamen, fanden sie nur noch ein beiseite geschobenes Gitter.

Der Strom riss ihn unbarmherzig mit sich. Drückte ihn hinab und warf ihn gegen die Wände des Kanals bis ein weites Gitter ihn unsanft stoppte. Um Luft ringend zog er sich daran hoch, auf der anderen Seite stürzten die Wassermaßen hinab ins Meer vor Asgard.  
Einen Moment lang hing Loki einfach weiter an dem Sperrgitter, an welches ihn die Wassermassen drängten. Kalter Regen und harter Wind peitschten ihm von der anderen Seite ins Gesicht. Über Asgard heulte ein gewaltiger Sturm.  
Links von sich sah er die großen Stützpfeiler der Tore zur Stadt aufragen und folgte mit den Augen von dort dem Bifröst in seinen leuchtenden Farben, bis dahin wo er in der Ferne gerade noch so Heimdalls Kuppel erkennen konnte. Irgendwo in der Mitte des Weges sah er ein helles Licht durch den Regen fliegen. Ein Flugboot vermutlich.  
Der Sturm scheint näher zu kommen, heftiger zu werden und Loki wendet den Blick ab um das Gitter zu untersuchen. Die Lücken zu schmal um hindurch zu schlüpfen, das Eisen zu massiv um es zu brechen, die Verankerung zu stabil um sie herauszureißen. Er könnte Magie einsetzen aber er muss seine Kräfte sparen. In dem reißenden Strom, der in die Tiefe stürzt, gibt es große Äste. Zu groß um durch die Öffnungen des Gitter zu passen. Loki holt Luft und taucht ab. Das Gitter reicht nicht bis hinab zum Grund.  
Er klammert sich an die Eisenstreben, als das Wasser ihn durch die Öffnung saugt, um nicht in die Tiefe mitgerissen zu werden. Es fühlt sich an als würden seine Arme aus den Gelenken gerissen werden aber er kann sich halten. Danach ist es vergleichsweise einfach sich über das Rohr hin zur Felswand zu schieben und die wenigen Meter bis zum Rand der Klippe zu erklimmen.  
Die Mauer Asgards ragt vor ihm auf und Loki könnte weinen vor Erleichterung. Er ist draußen. Er wird dem Pfad entlang der Mauer folgen bis hin zu den Wäldern und Bergen, die die Stadt umgeben. Er wird sich dort verstecken können, auch wenn er nicht weiß zu welchem Ende. Wirklich viel weiter ging sein Plan nicht aber das spielt keine Rolle für den Moment. Zuerst brauchte er einen sicheren Ort um sich auszuruhen, danach... er würde darüber nachdenken wenn es soweit war. Er grinste wie verrückt, schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen. Und seine Glieder krampfen immer wieder. Er blinzelt die dunklen Punkte fort und greift in seine Taschendimension, um einen der Tränke hervorzuziehen. Er hasste den Geschmack schon immer, begrüßt jedoch die frischen Energien die es lieferte. Es scheint ein Leben her zu sein, dass er heute Morgen zusammen mit Thor am Tisch saß und sich über die Abenteuer unterhielt, die sie beide mit ihren Freuden mit seiner neu gefunden Fähigkeit der Portale erleben würden. Wehmütig in der Erinnerung schwelgen begann er, sich an der Mauer abstützend, den Marsch.  
Und dann, wie eine Verspottung für alles was er durchmachte, landet Thor mit einem dumpfen Aufprall direkt vor ihm und blockiert den Weg. Das war nicht fair. Das war einfach nicht fair!

„Es scheint die Nachricht ist angekommen. Prinz Thor kommt uns über den Versorgungstunnel entgegen.“ Das Boot schwankte hart im Wind als Heimdall den Kurs änderte und in Richtung des Tunnels steuerte.  
„Ein Glück.“ Erleichtert sackte Odin ein Stück zusammen. Neben ihm lehnt sich Frigga fester an seine Schulter, als auch sie sich etwas entspannt.  
„Wir hätten es ihnen sagen müssen. Ich habe dich immer wieder gebeten es ihnen zu sagen. Das alles wäre nicht passiert hättest du auf mich gehört.“ Friggas Stimme klingt erschöpft und rau vom vielen Weinen und Odin kann ihren Worten nur zustimmen. Sie sind nur allzu wahr.  
„Ich weiß Frigga. Ich weiß und ich werde es mir nie verzeihen können was passiert ist.“  
„Er muss solche Angst haben. Oh mein armes Kind.“ Sie will es sich nicht vorstellen, kann es nicht und doch kommen ihr die schlimmsten Bilder in den Sinn. Wie verängstigt und verwirrt musste er gewesen sein als sich sein Körper plötzlich veränderte. Welche Ängste musste er ausgestanden haben. Und was ihm die Wachen und Thor in ihrer Unwissenheit angetan haben mochten!  
„Ja. Aber es wird alles wieder gut werden. Es wird wieder gut werden Frigga.“ Immer wieder wiederholte Odin diese Worte in seinem Kopf als er Frigga fest in die Arme schließt. Er wünschte er könnte sich selbst einreden dass es stimmte. Das wirklich alles wieder gut werden würde aber so einfach war es nicht. Die Dinge waren nie so einfach. Was geschehen war, konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden.  
Loki war verletzt worden, von denen, denen er vertraute, von seinem eigenen Bruder sogar. Sein Sohn würde nie wieder der selbe sein. Auch Thor nicht, wenn er erfuhr, dass es Loki war den er Angriff im Glauben, es wäre ein Feind. Weil er ihn nicht erkannte. Weil sie nichts gesagt hatten.  
Und dann war da noch der Rest von Asgard. Zu viele hatten mitbekommen was geschehen war. Es weiterhin geheim zu halten wäre unmöglich. Ganz Asgard würde wissen wer und was Loki war.  
Nein, es würde nicht alles wieder gut werden. Aber mit etwas Glück vielleicht irgendwann wieder besser.  
„Etwas stimmt nicht.“ Odin zieht seine Frau fester an sich, um ihr Halt zu geben aber auch um selbst einen Halt zu haben. Ein kalter Schauer jagt ihm über den Rücken als er fragt. „Was ist es?“  
„Prinz Thor ist nicht mehr in meiner Sicht.“ Friggas Griff um ihn wird stärker als nun sie das Wort ergreift. Zitternd nach der Bedeutung dessen fragend, was sie beide längst ahnen.  
„Es bedeutet, das Prinz Loki dort sein muss.“ Der Motor heulte auf als sie weiter durch Thors Sturm rasten und der Regen gegen den Schirm dröhnte. Dicht an der Mauer entlang auf die Stelle zu, an der Heimdall den Prinzen zuletzt sah. Friggas Griff um Odins Arm war Schraubstockartig und Odins Griff um die Reling des Schiffs nicht weniger.  
Als Blitz um Blitz in endloser Kaskade über den Himmel hinabströmte, sich auf eine einzelne Stelle zu konzentrieren schienen, sog Odin hart die Luft ein. Das Donnergrollen erschütterte das Boot und brachte sein Herz zum stocken. Die Augen weit vor Entsetzten beobachtete er, wie sich Thors Macht in einem gewaltigen Gleißen entlud und die Klippe vor ihnen sprengte.  
Mit einem bersten das selbst durch den Sturm klang stürzte der Fels hinab ins Meer. Neben ihm schrie Frigga.

Loki stand einfach da. Was hatte es jetzt noch für einen Sinn zu rennen? Er kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und Thor kann fliegen, es gibt keine Chance. Er bleibt einfach dort an der Mauer stehen und sieht seinen Bruder müde an. Thor sieht mit hartem Blick zurück. Loki kann sehen wie verspannt sein Kiefer ist, wie fest der Griff um Mjölnir. Das rote Cape flattert wild im Wind. Regen perlt über die goldene Rüstung und hinter ihm leuchtet der Himmel mit jedem Blitz auf. Es ist ein epischer Anblick.  
„Wo ist mein Bruder, Elender? Sprich.“ Mühsam hält Thor seine Beherrschung und beißt die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hinaus. Elektrizität und Wut summen unter seiner Haut mit dem Wunsch, das Biest vor sich zu erschlagen. Er knurrt und verengt wachsam die Augen als der Jotun sich von der Wand fort drückt und einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht.  
„Oh Thor. Er steht genau vor dir.“ Schwankend tritt Loki vorwärts, resigniert in dem Wissen, das es kein Entkommen geben wird und dennoch weiter kämpfend. Er greift erneut nach seiner Magie und zwingt sie ein flackerndes Abbild von sich zu schaffen. Kleidet sich in eine Illusion von sich selbst.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen! Mich mit schlechten Trugbilder zu verspotten Jotun!“ Es fühlt sich an wie blanker Hohn wenn der Eisriese das Gesicht seines Bruders heraufbeschwört. Flackernd, verzehrt und löchrig wie eine billige Maske. Der Regen vermischt sich mit seinen Tränen. Der Schmerz zerreißt ihm fast die Brust als er mit einem Schrei Mjölnir hebt. Blitz um Blitz lädt er seine Waffe auf. Vor ihm lässt das Biest die Maske fallen und zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Es war einen Versuch wert.“ Mit einem Brüllen lässt Thor die Blitze frei. Stein und Mauerwerk bersten und stürzen hinab ins Meer. Kurz vor dem Einschlag kann er sehen wie der Jotun springt und wirft den Hammer. Noch immer branden die Blitze wie Wellen zwischen Mjölnir und ihm. Es gibt ein grelles gleißen von Energien als sein Hammer das Ziel trifft und gehorsam zurückkehrt. Schwer atmend steht Thor weiter an der Klippe und sieht hinab, wo das Meer sich an den Felsen bricht. Dann sackt er weinend auf die Knie.  
Neben ihm landet ein Flugboot.


	8. Chapter 8

Das letzte was er sah war Thors mörderischer Gesichtsausdruck. Nichts als Hass und Ekel und Abscheu. Vielleicht war der Tod das beste. Besser als so weiterzuleben. So auszusehen. Besser als ein Monster zu sein.   
Wer würde ihn schon so, wie er jetzt war, haben wollen? Thors Blick... Er würds nicht ertragen wenn auch Mutter oder Vater ihn so ansähen. Er sah wie ein abscheuliches Ungeheuer aus und für solche gab es keinen Platz in der goldenen Stadt.  
Wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer sah er wie Mjölnir den Sturm einfing, sah, wie Thor die Macht der Blitze gegen ihn lenkte. Der Einschlag klang dumpf in seinen Ohren wieder als die Mauer, an der er stand, zerriss. Die Druckwelle erfasste ihn und warf ihn wie eine Strohpuppe davon. Er flog und dann begann er zu fallen. Hinunter in Richtung Klippen und Meer und da kehrte die Welt mit einem Schlag zu ihm zurück.  
Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte Leben, irgendwie.   
Er sah wie Thor seinen Hammer warf. Er wollte Leben. Aber ein Monster wäre in Asgard niemals willkommen. Die Monster hausten an einem anderen Ort.  
Dann spürte er einen scharfen, hellen Schmerz als Mjölnir gegen seinen Kopf schlug. Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper, der ihm nicht länger gehorchte und unkontrolliert zuckte. Das Flugboot ist jetzt ganz nah und im Delirium glaubt er, Mutters Stimme und Vaters Schrei zu hören. Er lächelt. Ein letzter klarer Gedanke kommt ihm und mit einer Welle magischer Kraft zerrt er den Blitz in sich hinein, nimmt ihn an und nutzt die Energien. So viel Energie. So viel Kraft. So unendlich viel davon um seine Magie zu stärken. Dann wurde die Welt weiß und verblasse im Nichts.  
Er fällt. Und dann schlägt er auf dem Boden auf. 

„Mutter…“ Schluchzend brach Frigga neben Thor zusammen, der Gewittersturm klang nach diesem letzten Ausbruch der Wut von Thor ab und hatte sich zu einem einfachen, wenn auch heftigen Regenschauer zurückentwickelt. Er passte zur allgemeinen Stimmung.  
„Mein Loki… mein kleiner Loki…“ Mit zitternden Händen, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, an die Stelle an der ihr Sohn, ihr Loki, in die Tiefe gestürzt war, griff Frigga nach ihren Älteren und zog diesen an sich. Haltsuchend und sowohl in dem Versuch sich selbst, wie auch Thor zu trösten, wiegte sie sich vor und zurück.  
Thor erwiderte die Umarmung mit ähnlicher Verzweiflung.  
Odin stand noch immer wie erstarrt auf halben Weg zwischen dem Boot und dem, was von seiner Familie übrig war. Auch über sein Gesicht glitten lautlos einige Tränen, während er hinab ins Meer blickte, wo die Brandung gegen die scharfen Felsen schlug. Er war zu spät gekommen.   
Wenn sie nur etwas schneller gewesen wären… Wenn er nur eine Nachricht vorausgeschickt, einen seiner Räte eingeweiht, Loki oder Thor es gewusst hätten… Wenn er nur auf Frigga gehört und die Wahrheit gesagt hätte… Wenn, ja wenn nur. Aber er tat nicht und jetzt war Loki tot.  
So sehr er es sich wünschte, es gab keine Chance das sein Junge noch lebte und alles, was er hatte tun können, war zuzusehen als die Explosionswucht von Thors Blitzen ihn wie eine Puppe durch die Luft wirbelte. Er musste zusehen wie Loki hinaus über den Rand der Klippe geschleudert wurde, wie Thor Mjöllnir ihm hinterherwarf.  
Wie in Zeitlupe hatte er verfolgt wie Loki am Kopf getroffen wurde, wie dieser nach hinten wegflog während sich die verbliebene Elektrizität des Hammers in einem gleißenden Licht entlud und dann alles zusammen vom tosenden Meer verschlungen wurde.  
Und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Er war der mächtigste Mann in den Neuen Reichen aber all seine Macht waren nutzlos als es darum ging, sein Kind zu beschützen.   
„Es ist meine Schuld. Es ist alles meine Schuld Mutter.“ Kam es gepresst von Thor und Odin verkrampfte sich bei den Worten und was sie womöglich bedeuten mochten.  
„Thor?“  
„Es tut mir Leid Vater. Ich, wenn ich Loki nicht dazu überredet hätte ein Portal nach Jotunheim zu öffnen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Es ist meine Schuld das Loki entführt wurde. Es tut mir Leid. Ich schwöre, ich werde ihn finden. Ich werde nach Jotunheim gehen und jedes einzelne dieser Monster töten bis ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich schwöre es, Vater. Mutter. Ich werde ihn zurückholen und die Riesen büßen lassen. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen.“ Donner grollte über den Himmel als Thor sprach. Und mit Grauen sah Odin in das zu allem entschlossene Gesicht seines Sohnes. Dies war sein Werk, seine Schuld. Er hatte als Vater versagt.  
„Nein Thor.“ 

„Euer Majestät, ihr könnt nicht wirklich meinen dies ungesühnt zu lassen!“ Sie waren zusammen in den Palast zurückgekehrt, draußen vor den Mauern fiel noch immer der Regen in nebligen Schleiern. Thor war wütend gewesen darüber, das Odin ihm verbot, mit den Soldaten gegen Jotunheim zu marschieren aber es war eine aus Schmerz und Schuld geborene Wut. Odin verstand dies gut und übte Nachsicht. Thor war blind vor Kummer und dachte nicht klar. Frigga, die nicht weniger litt, führte ihn weg. Ein stummer Blick zwischen ihr und Odin reichte aus um zu dem Einverständnis zu kommen. Thor nicht sofort die Wahrheit darüber zu sagen, was heute geschehen war, was er getan hatte. Es würde ihn nur endgültig brechen. Thor brauchte Zeit um seinen Wut abzukühlen, den Verlust zu verarbeiten und den Schmerz abklingen zu lassen, bevor er erfuhr das er selbst es war der seinen Bruder tötete.  
Er selbst konnte es sich noch nicht leisten sich der Trauer hinzugeben. Als König war es an ihm mit dem Rat zu sprechen und das weitere Vorgehen zu diskutieren.  
„Und wen sollen wir eurer Meinung nach anklagen? Meinen Sohn, weil er verbotenerweise, auf welche Art auch immer, einen Weg nach Jotunheim öffnete? Die Riesen dort, die den vermeintlichen Eindringling, wie es ihr Recht nach unserem Vertrag war, angriffen? König Laufey, der soweit bekannt, noch keine Ahnung von den Geschehnissen hat?“ Es war ihm immer noch unbegreiflich wie es dazu hatte kommen können. Thor sprach von Portalen zu anderen Welten, die Loki angeblich zu öffnen im Stande war. Wie konnte er nicht sagen, meinte aber, es hätte etwas mit einem Weg durch die Leere zu tun. Ob Loki wirklich ein Portal nach Jotunheim öffnete, bezweifelte Odin. Doch selbst wenn, der Vertrag mit den Riesen besagte eindeutig, das kein Ase deren Reich ohne Laufeys Zustimmung betreten durfte. Anderenfalls hatte er mit dem Tod zu rechnen.   
So gerne er auch jemandem die Schuld geben würde, die Riesen trugen sie nicht. Sie wussten nicht einmal etwas von den Geschehnissen hier und heute, noch waren sie in Asgard eingedrungen. Es gab nur einen Jotun der auf Asgard Fuß setzte, nur einen und damit keine Rechtfertigung für einen Krieg und niemanden dort, auf den man zeigen konnte.   
„Mein König, egal wie es passierte, die Riesen töteten euren Sohn!“ Seine Räte und sein General sahen es natürlich anders aber sie wussten nicht was er wusste, noch konnte er es ihnen sagen.  
„Ich weiß! Denkst du ich weiß dies nicht Tyr? Aber es gibt keinen Schuldigen! Es war ein furchtbares Unglück. Sollen wir deswegen wirklich erneut in einen Krieg ziehen, der das Leben tausender von Söhnen kosten würde?“ Tyr zuckt bei seinen harten Worten wie geschlagen zurück und erschöpft sackte Odin auf seinem Platz zusammen, bedeckte seine Augen um den Kummer und die Scham zu verbergen. Es gab keinen Schuldigen außer ihm selbst, weil er durch Unterschlagung der Wahrheit alles zugelassen hatte. Niemandem außer ihm selbst, dem er den Tod seines Jüngsten anlasten konnte und es lastete schwer auf ihm.  
„Ist es denn inzwischen sicher, dass der Prinz tot und nicht etwa gefangen ist? Heimdall kann ihn zwar nicht sehen aber das muss nichts bedeuten. Er sah ihn auch zuvor nicht.“ Odin nickte und bestätigte Lokis Tod. Er sah es mit eigenen Augen. Vermutlich würden sie seinen Leichnam nie finden, fortgespült vom Meer, konnten sie seinem Jungen nicht einmal die Ehre der Flammen erweisen. Selbst Heimdall wäre machtlos. Die Toten leuchteten nicht mehr für ihn, ihre Aura war dahin und ihre Körper zu finden, glich der Suche nach einem einzelnem Sandkorn an einem Strand.  
„Wie geht es der Königin damit?“ Stummes Beileid füllte den Raum und nacheinander gingen die Räte still hinaus.

„In früheren Zeiten hättet ihr nicht einfach vergeben. Ihr hättet die Verantwortlichen gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht. Prinz Thor wird euch dafür hassen, dass ihr nichts tut. Er wird handeln wo ihr es nicht könnt.“ Tyr, General der Armeen Asgards, war geblieben und wartete ab, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, bevor er sprach. Für die Öffentlichkeit musste er hinter den Entscheidungen des Allvaters stehen aber im Privaten würde er seine Meinung dazu sagen.   
„Tyr, mein alter Freund. Ich denke ich muss euch in etwas einweihen, bevor ihr Dinge tut, die nicht rückgängig gemacht werden können.“ Müde blickte Odin auf. Tyr hatte recht was Thor betraf und viele der Soldaten würden seinem Sohn folgen, wenn er zum Kampf rief. Tyr musste wissen warum er nicht nach Vergeltung für den Tod seines Sohnes suchte, bevor er sich entschloss, ihm in seiner Eigenschaft als Vater und nicht als König, Befangenheit in dieser Angelegenheit zu unterstellte und statt seinen Befehlen die Sache ruhen zu lassen, Thors Befehlen aufzumarschieren, folge leistete.  
„Was meint ihr?“   
„Loki war nicht mein Sohn durch Blut.“ Auf Tyrs Gesicht war Unverständnis und ein Funken Misstrauen zu sehen. Ein Verdacht auf jenes, was folgen würde. „Loki war nicht einmal Ase.“ Er sah das Begreifen in Tyrs sich weitenden Augen, noch bevor dieser sprach.  
„Bedeutet dies, der Jotun den Prinz Thor...“ Odin nickte bekümmert.  
„Ja. Tyr. Das bedeutet es. Es gab nie Eindringlinge im Palast.“ Tyr sackte schockiert an seinem Platz zusammen. Einen Moment lang sagte keiner von ihnen beiden etwas.  
„Und das Portal welches Thor erwähnte?“   
„Wer weiß ob es überhaupt je so etwas gab. Womöglich war es nur eine Erfindung von Loki, um seinem Bruder einen Streich zu spielen.“ Es sähe dem Jungen ähnlich sich derartiges auszudenken, nur um Thor zu veralbern, indem er ihn in irgendeine Jauchegrube teleportierte. Wehmütig wanderten Odins Gedanken zu einige von Lokis Tricks. Falsche Wände, die einen auf Irrwege brachten. Unsichtbare Türen gegen die man unvorbereitet lief. Einmal projizierte er eine nackte Sif in Thors Zimmer, woraufhin Thor die echte Sif auf Wochen mied, weil er sie nicht ansehen konnte ohne feuerrot anzulaufen und zu stottern. Als das Mädel davon erfuhr, war sie natürlich rasend vor Wut und jagte Loki quer durch den Palast. Odin entkam ein ersticktes Lachen bei der Erinnerung.  
„Wenn dies bekannt wird, könnte es den Thron ernsthaft ins wanken bringen. Darf ich fragen, wie es dazu kam dass er... wusste er es denn eigentlich?“ Tyrs Frage holte ihn zurück ins hier und jetzt.  
„Es war gegen Kriegsende. Er war so klein, so hilflos als ich ihn fand. Und nein, er wusste es nicht, noch wusste es Thor. Wir hielten es geheim. Es war ein Fehler.“ Es gab nicht viele Personen mit denen der König von Asgard frei sprechen konnte. Besonders nicht über dieses Thema. Frigga war selbst zu sehr betroffen. Mit Eir verband ihn kaum etwas und Heimdall war zwar ein guter Freund und Vertrauter, doch er war nie besonders gut in emotionalen Angelegenheiten gewesen. Tyr jedoch kannte den Schmerz des Verlustes und Odin vertraute ihm.   
Manchmal musste sich eben auch ein König den Schmerz von der Seele reden.

An einem anderen Ort versank gerade die Sonne hinter dem Horizont. Die Nacht brach herein über der einsamen Gestalt, die nackt im Laub des Waldes lag. Hin und wieder entglitt ihr ein Wimmern, die Augen unter den Liedern zuckten hektisch umher. Dann schreckte der Alptraum sie wach.


	9. Wie alles erneut begann

Er erwachte mit einem Schrei und sprang beinahe aus seiner liegenden Position auf die Füße. Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und zwang ihn wieder zu Boden. Die Welt vor seinen Augen drehte sich und verschwamm. Sein Kopf tat so weh, so furchtbar weh.  
Wimmernd sank er auf die Knie und dann vornüber. Hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf aber zog die Hände bei dem scharfen Stich sofort wieder weg. Er spürte Feuchtigkeit, roch Kupfer, fühlte wie etwas flüssiges über sein Gesicht ran und an seinen Händen klebte und starrte sie mit Unverständnis an. Waren das seine Hände? Es mussten seine sein, nicht war? War das sein Blut? Vermutlich.  
Was war bloß passiert? Wo war er hier? Wie war er hergekommen?  
Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, zu erinnern aber es ließ seinen Kopf nur härter pochen. Alptraumhafte Bilder flackerten wie Blitze in schneller Folge auf und verschwanden wieder. Angst ergriff ihn und ließ ihn hyperventilieren. Hektisch, immer hektischer riss er seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, die aufflammenden Schmerzen und die Übelkeit ignorierend, die Augen so weit, dass sie fast nur noch aus Pupille bestanden.  
Wo war er, wo war er, WO WAR ER? Was war geschehen? Ein rascheln im Unterholz lies ihn aufschreiend davon fort kriechen. Verängstigt presste er sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und wimmerte erneut vor Qual, als die Wunden an seinem Rücken mit dem Holz in Kontakt kamen. Schluchzend und von der Fremdheit um ihn herum und dem fehlen der Erinnerungen in sich völlig verwirrt, kroch er auf allen Vieren um den Baum herum um Deckung dahinter zu suchen. Noch immer blitzten Bilder, Erinnerungen in ihm auf.  
Da waren Männer gewesen die ihn jagten. Große Männer mit harten, erbarmungslosen Gesichtern, die ihn niederhielten. Er war gefesselt gewesen, war geschlagen und beschimpft worden.  
Sie hatten ihn gefoltert! Sie hatten ihn umbringen wollen!  
Er kämpfte sich schwankend auf die Beine und begann dann stolpernd zu gehen. Sein Atem ging noch immer zu schnell und seine Sicht war unklar. Es war dunkel hier und die Schatten tief.  
Ein weiteres Bild, eine weitere Erinnerung. Ein anderer Mann, ein großer Mann in einer Rüstung. Blondes Haar und blaue Augen, in denen Blitze zuckten. Die Lippen verzogen, die Zähne gefletscht. Mordlust in seinem Blick. Dieses Bild machte ihm mehr Angst als alles andere zuvor. Sein Herz raste in Todesqual. Sein Verstand setzte aus.  
Die Schatten wurden zu Monstern die ihn umkreisten. Der Wind in den Blättern verängstigte ihn, jedes rascheln schreckte ihn auf und ließ ihn panisch herumfahren. Als ein Zweig brach, rannte er los, bis seine Beine nicht mehr konnten.

„Stopp Mutter! Halt an!“ Von dem plötzlichen Aufschrei ihrer Tochter erschrocken, zog Brasa den Bremshebel durch und stoppte den Gleiter mit einem harten Ruck. Noch bevor sie völlig zum stillstand kamen, sprang ihre Tochter auch schon hinaus und rannte den Weg zurück, den sie soeben geflogen waren. Brasa konnte ihr nur hinterherrufen.  
„Was? Was ist los Glöd? Hey warte, du kannst doch nicht einfach so vom Wagen springen! Wo willst du denn hin?“ Eilig stieg auch sie aus und rannte ihrer Tochter hinterher, die sich über irgendwas im Straßengraben kniete. Vermutlich irgendein angefahrenes Tier. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, ein Synthetoceras, davon gab es hier viele und sie schmeckten wundervoll. Natürlich würden sie es erst melden und eine Abgabe leisten müssen aber dennoch, so billig kam man nicht oft an ein gutes Stück Fleisch. Sie erstarrte als sie nahe genug war um zu sehen, was da genau vor ihrer Tochter im Graben lag. Für einen Moment war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt, dann kehrten ihre Gedanken mit voller Wucht zurück.  
„Oh bei Ymir! Bleib bei ihm Glöd, ich rufe Hilfe!“ Sofort machte sie kehrt und rannte zum Gleiter zurück, um eine Nachricht an das nächste Dorf zu senden. Dann wendete sie und lenkte ihn neben ihre Tochter und den bewusstlosen kleinen Jungen, neben dem diese saß. Nicht wissend was sie tun sollte, außer einfach neben ihm zu sitzen. Brasa erging es nicht viel besser. Das Kind war schwer verletzt und sie sollte ihm helfen, nur wagte sie es nicht ihn zu berühren aus Angst, es damit nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Wobei es fraglich war, ob es überhaupt schlimmer ging.  
So wie der Junge aussah, war es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch atmete! Ymir welches Monster könnte einem Kind so etwas bloß antun?  
„Was sollen wir machen Mutter?“  
„Hilfe kommt schon Glöd, keine Angst. Geh und hol die Decke aus dem Gleiter ja? Und bring das Wasser mit.“ Sofort schnellte ihre Tochter hoch um die Sachen zu holen. Brasa atmete tief durch, dann schob sie die Arme unter den Jungen und hob ihn aus dem feuchten Graben. Sie wickelten ihn gemeinsam in die Decke und begannen das Blut aus seinen Haaren und dem Gesicht zu wischen, während sie warteten.

Während der Junge zu den Heilern gebracht wurde, machte eine Patrouille sich auf den Wald in der Richtung zu durchkämmen, aus der er augenscheinlich gekommen war. Die Spur zurückzuverfolgen war für aufmerksame Augen nicht allzu schwer. Das Kind musste in blinder Panik einfach gerannt sein. Überall fanden sich Fußabdrücke und gebrochene Zweige.  
Selbst ohne die Isulvs, die dem Geruch folgten, wäre es kein Problem gewesen. Die Soldaten erwarteten auf eine versteckte Höhle oder Hütte zu stoßen, in der man ihn festgehalten hatte. Vielleicht auch einen Pfad wo er aus einem Fahrzeug sprang oder eine Lichtung mit Zeichen eines Lagers. Stattdessen endete die Spur einfach mitten im Wald. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte abgebrochene Äste. Es war, als wäre der Junge einfach so vom Himmel gefallen.  
Oder aus einem Hochgleiter gesprungen, der den Wald überflogen hatte. In dem Fall war es wirklich ein Wunder das er noch lebte und nicht bei dem Sturz umkam. Sie würden warten müssen bis er erwachte um ihn zu befragen, um so genaueres herauszufinden und den Schuldigen schnellstmöglich festnehmen zu können. Hoffentlich konnte er Namen nennen, es würde die Sache deutlich vereinfachen.

Unterdessen kümmerten die Heiler sich um den Jungen, säuberten und verbanden die Wunden, ließen ihre Magie fließen um die Heilung zu beschleunigen und flößten dem schlafendem Kind Tränke ein, um ihn zu stärken. Gleichzeitig wurde versucht herauszufinden, wer er oder wer die Eltern waren. Die Grate mit denen sein Körper gezeichnet war, besonders diejenigen, die er auf der Stirn zeigte, gaben Grund für Spekulationen aber er war zu jung und man musste sichergehen.  
„Wir haben ihm einen Schlaftrank verabreicht, er wird also wenigstens bis zum Morgen nicht aufwachen.“ Thrain nickte und bat dann um eine Zusammenfassung des Zustandes.  
Die Verletzungen an den Handgelenken stammten von Fesseln, die Wunden am Rücken, Prellungen und Verbrennungen, waren deutliche Zeichen von jüngster Folter. Ältere derartige Verletzungen waren seltsamerweise kaum zu finden. Es gab zwar mehrere verheilte Knochenbrüche aber diese schienen eher durch eine allgemeine Knochenschwäche in Verbindung mit Stürzen entstanden. Was den Heilern am meisten Sorge bereitete, war die schwere Kopfwunde. Die Stelle war stark geschwollen und wirkte zudem verbrannt. Frische Narben, die sich strahlenförmig davon ausbreiteten, erweckten den Eindruck der Junge wäre dort von einem Blitz getroffen worden. Eine mögliche Hirnschädigung oder andere Nachwirkungen waren nicht auszuschließen. Stumm sah Thrain zu seinem neusten Patienten, der friedlich, wenn auch etwas verloren, auf der Bahre lag.  
„Er leidet zudem an starker Mangel- und Unterernährung, was seine körperliche Entwicklung und auch Reife verzögert hat. Er ist nicht wie wir zuerst dachten ein Kind zwischen Zwanzig und Dreißig, sondern tatsächlich bereits ein Teenager in den Hundertern.“  
„Das würde bedeuten, er wäre während der Zeit der Schwarzen Tränen geboren, was unseren Verdacht leider erhärtet.“ Haagsch bestätigte dies. Thrain wies sie an sich weiter um den Jungen zu kümmern und Bescheid zu geben, sobald er Anzeichen zeigte aufzuwachen. Dann schickte er Nachrichten aus, um eine Überprüfung der Identität zu veranlassen.  
Gegen Abend kam die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung vom Palastheiler Utgards. 

Als er diesmal erwacht, ist es langsam und friedlich. Er fühlt sich wie in Watte gepackt und seine Gedanken sind träge und schwer zu fassen. Er liegt auf der Seite und jemand steht neben ihm. Jemand den er nicht kennt aber der sehr besorgt aussieht. Seltsam. Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, er sollte sich fürchten, weiß aber nicht warum oder wovor.  
Der Fremde spricht mit ihm, stellt Fragen aber er versteht den Sinn dahinter nicht. Er hört die Worte aber das Begreifen entgleitet ihm. Er ist so Müde.  
Beim nächsten mal hat sich das Licht im Zimmer verändert. Der fremde Mann ist immer noch da oder wieder da. Als er bemerkt dass er wach ist, kommt er näher.  
„Hey Junge. Wie fühlst du dich?“ Diesmal hört er die Worte nicht nur, sondern versteht auch ihren Sinn. Er fühlt sich seltsam dumpf und durstig. Mit einem Seufzen zog er den Arm nach oben, wollte sich aufrichten und nach Wasser fragen. Der fremde Mann bemerkte es und half ihm. Ob er ein Heiler war? Wenn ja, dann musste dies wohl ein Heilraum sein. War er denn verletzt?  
„Hast du Schmerzen?“ Er blinzelte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Durst.“  
Zu sprechen war anstrengend, selbst das eine Wort nur hatte ihn schon erschöpft aber das Wasser das er bekam, war ein Segen.  
Der Heiler stellte sich als Thrain vor und erklärte ihm, er wäre hier im Barrenhaus von Ekkoln. Das man ihn schwer verletzt und bewusstlos im Wald gefunden hätte. Dann fragte er ihn, ob er sich erinnern könne, wie er dorthin kam.  
„Ich bin... gerannt. Ich bin... davongerannt vor... vor etwas. Ich weiß nicht ich, ich...“ Angst ergriff ihn. Panik löschte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken aus. Bilder ohne Zusammenhang blitzten stroboskopartig vor seinen inneren Augen auf. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen, hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, er musste weg er musste weg er musste...  
„Hey hey, ruhig Junge. Ganz ruhig, alles ist gut. Keiner tut dir was, du bist in Sicherheit.“ Jemand hielt ihn fest, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und sagte ihm, er solle ein und ausatmen. Die Stimme war wie ein Anker in der Wirklichkeit und verzweifelt konzentrierte er sich darauf, versuchte zu tun was sie sagte. Langsam verschwanden die Bilder.  
„So ist gut. Immer schön tief atmen. Gehts wieder?“ Er zitterte noch immer und er spürte Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen aber die Panik war fort und er nickte. Da war eine Frau auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, die ihm mit einem Tuch das Gesicht abtupfte. Sie musste wohl dazugekommen sein als er diesen Anfall hatte und er fühlte Scham in sich aufsteigen. Er will nicht dass man ihn so sieht. So schwach und hilflos. Er ist nicht so. Er will nicht so sein.  
„Du hast sicher Hunger, würdest du etwas Suppe holen Haagsch?“ Die Frau nickte und geht dann, mit einem letzten aufmunterndem Blick zu ihm, hinaus.  
„Haagsch wird sich zusammen mit mir um dich kümmern, solange du hier bist. Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu schämen. Wir sind Heiler, du bist nicht der erste mächtige Krieger der Hilfe braucht. Auch nicht der erste mit traumatischen Erfahrungen.“ Er erkennt sofort das Thrain ihn nur aufmuntern will aber es funktioniert dennoch.  
„Versuchen wir etwas anderes. Kannst du mir deinen Namen sagen?“  
„Ich bin...“ Er stockt, weiter kommt er nicht. Da ist nichts. Kein Name. Keine Vergangenheit. Seine Gedanken beginnen wieder zu rasen. Angestrengt versucht er sich zu erinnern, aber da ist nichts. Absolut nichts. Er merkt dass er wieder anfängt in eine Panik abzugleiten.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du hast einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, vorübergehender Gedächtnisverlust war zu erwarten. Deine Erinnerungen werden in ein paar Tagen sicher wieder zurückkehren.“ Meint Thrain beruhigend zu ihm aber irgendwie hofft er, dass der Heiler sich irrt. Das sie es nicht tun werden. Die Bilder von zuvor waren schlimm genug, er weiß nicht ob er sich wirklich daran erinnern will.

Haagsch kehrt zurück und stellt ein Tablett mit einer großen Schale vor ihm aufs Bett. Die versprochene Suppe. Sie ist dunkelrot und dickflüssig und ihm knurrt der Magen. Der Geschmack ist unbekannt und seltsam kupfrig aber sehr gut und Haagsch muss ihn mehrfach bremsen, sie nicht zu schnell zu essen. Als er fertig ist, spürt er wie ihn erneut eine träge, satte Müdigkeit überkommt und kurz drauf schläft er wieder.  
Draußen vor dem Zimmer sprechen die beiden Heiler leise miteinander. Die Dinge, die die ersten Untersuchungen zeigten und die Schlussfolgerungen die man draus ziehen musste, waren schwer einzuschätzen. Es gab nicht viele Interpretationsmöglichkeiten was dem Jungen in den Jahren seit seinem Verschwinden widerfahren sein könnte.  
„Wann wird seine Majestät hier sein?“  
„Morgen Mittag schon, er hat sich wohl fast sofort auf den Weg gemacht.“  
„Gut. Ich werde seine Hoheit übernehmen. Würdest du den Jungen auf das Treffen vorbereiten? Oder willst du tauschen?“  
„Bloß nicht. Normale Eltern sind schon schwierig genug aber mit König Laufey persönlich? Über dies? Besser nicht.“


	10. Chapter 10

Als ihn die Nachricht erreichte, das sein beweinter Sohn im Gebiet des Kalkwaldes schwer verletzt gefunden worden war, war Laufey im ersten Moment völlig geschockt.  
Zuerst wanderten seine Gedanken zu Byleister aber das konnte nicht stimmen. Er hatte ihn erst heute Morgen bei Tisch gesehen und da ging es ihm ausgezeichnet. Dann gingen sie zu Helblindi aber der sollte eigentlich weit draußen auf den Stillen Inseln sein, um dort mit den Fischereibetrieben zu verhandeln. Dann erstarrte er in plötzlichem Begreifen und sah mit weiten Augen auf dieses eine, entscheidende Wort hinab. Beweint. Sein beweinter Sohn.  
In der Zeit der schwarzen Tränen waren viele Söhne und Töchter beweint worden. Selbst heute noch geschah es an vielen Orten, wo die Bedingungen besonders hart waren. Damals waren die Zeiten überall hart gewesen. Es war eine grausame Sache aber oft die einzige Möglichkeit.  
Sein beweinter Sohn. Es war nicht möglich. Es sollte nicht möglich sein aber hier stand es. Schwarz auf weiß und jeder Zweifel ausgeschlossen. Sein eigener Leibarzt hatte die mitgeschickte Probe überprüft und bestätigt.  
Jemand musste das Kind genommen und irgendwie durchgebracht haben. Deshalb konnten sie nie eine Leiche finden. Wie hypnotisiert starrt er auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Liest die Worte immer wieder und wieder und versagt dennoch, sie vollends zu begreifen.  
Im Kalkwald gefunden. Schwer verletzt. Mögliche Folter. Irrtum ausgeschlossen.  
„Euer Majestät?“ Er blinzelte und ohne ihn anzusehen gab er Heiler Ochao, der die Nachricht persönlich überbrachte, Anweisungen.  
„Lass ein Flugboot klar machen und den restlichen Rat informieren das ich in persönlicher Angelegenheit verreise, sage nicht warum. Ihr werdet mich begleiten, wir brechen sofort auf.“  
„Selbstverständlich.“ Eine Stunde später stieg Laufey in das Boot um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Byleister war in groben Zügen über die Situation informiert worden und würde den Thron halten solange es nötig war. Er war nicht weniger erschüttert.  
Wenn sich die Sache tatsächlich als wahr erwies, käme es einem Wunder gleich. Einer zweiten Chance. Oh Farbauti, wenn du noch leben würdest, dachte Laufey. 

Thrain fühlte sich ein wenig nervös als er König Laufey gegenüberstand. Er führte ihn und seinen Begleiter kurz zu den Räumen des Jungen, wo sie durch ein Fenster beachteten, wie er schlief. Er bat zuerst noch um ein Gespräch, bevor sie ihn wecken würden.  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Die ganze Situation kam Laufey surreal vor. Er hörte emotionslos zu als der Heiler seinen Bericht abgab. Erst als dieser zu seinen eigenen Vermutungen was geschehen sein könnte kam, wurde er wachsamer.  
„Es spricht einiges dafür, das er nicht in Jotunheim aufwuchs. Spuren im Blut, Speisereste in Magen und Darm, geringfügige Hautveränderungen durch erhöhte Sonneneinstrahlung.“  
„Ihr vermutet, einer der Asen könnte ihn damals mitgenommen haben?“ Laufey nickte zu sich selbst, der Gedanke war auch ihm gekommen. Auf Jotunheim hätte er zur damaligen Zeit kaum Überlebenschancen gehabt und selbst wenn, wäre es, wäre er, aufgefallen.  
„Ja Hoheit. Es scheint das plausibelste.“  
„Es würde erklären warum man weder seine Leiche, noch sonst ein Zeichen fand.“ Stimmte auch Ochao der These zu, während er einige Papiere durchblätterte.  
„Also wurde mein Kind all die Jahre dort gefangengehalten und gequält.“ Es war schon schwer genug gewesen damals und der einzige Trost hatte drin bestanden zu wissen, dass das Kind wenigstens nicht lange hatte leiden müssen. Nun zu erfahren dass dies ein Irrtum war...  
„In gewisser Weise.“ Laufey sah auf. Der Heiler vor ihm wirkte höchst unsicher und nervös und sah fast hilfesuchend zu Ochao, sprach dann aber weiter als er ihn aufforderte.  
„Grob gesagt, er hat einige ältere Verletzungen aber nichts was auf eine offensichtliche körperliche Misshandlung hindeuten würde. Die meisten seiner Defizite und Probleme sind eine indirekte Folge von falschen Ernährung, das was er bekam, zeugt jedoch von durchaus hoher Qualität und wo immer er war, er wurde medizinisch recht gut versorgt.“  
„Was wollt ihr damit sagen?“ Ein vages Misstrauen regte sich in Laufey. Er ahnte wohn dies führte. Thrain dagegen wusste nicht wie er es am besten sagen sollte.  
„Majestät, was mein Kollege ausdrücken möchte ist, dass es nicht allzu viele Gründe für einen Asen geben könnte, ein Jotunenkind mitzunehmen. Zumal sie uns nicht eben freundlich eingestellt sind. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass er als Trophäe genommen wurde und im Haushalt eines wohlhabenderen Asen, der die Mittel besaß, als eine Art Diener fungierte.“ Erleichtert atmete Thrain auf, als der königliche Leibarzt übernahm und die Angelegenheit stark beschönigt darlegte.  
Laufey erkannte schnell was die beiden Heiler eigentlich damit sagen wollten. Ein Sklave. Ein Objekt um ihre Macht über die Jotun zu demonstrieren. Ein Prinz von Jotunheim gezwungen zu Füßen des Allvaters zu kriechen. Laufey ballte die Fäuste fest genug um die Stuhllehnen um das Holz protestierend knirschen zu lassen.  
So viel ergab nun Sinn. Warum der Allvater nach dem Krieg nie Gespräche mit ihnen suchte. Warum er Jahre später auf keine der Anfragen bezüglich der Urne reagierte. Warum sie auch nach Hunderten Jahren von Asgard klein gehalten, von den anderen Reichen abgeschottet wurden.  
Damals, nachdem der Krieg verloren war und Odin ihnen den Vertrag vorlegte, keine Möglichkeit über die Bedingungen zu verhandeln, behauptete er zu hoffen, eines Tages Frieden zwischen ihren Reichen zu schaffen. In Wahrheit wollte er Jotunheim nur unter seinen Füßen wissen.  
„Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass dies nur Theorien sind. Er könnte auch als politische Marionette dort aufgezogen worden sein. Wir wissen es nicht sicher und dem Jungen fehlen aktuell noch die Erinnerungen. Auf jeden Fall muss sich etwas an seiner Situation geändert haben, dass er so zugerichtet wurde.“  
„Ja, ich lese hier gerade dass er an einem Gedächtnisverlust leidet. Vermutlich infolge eines Schlages auf den Kopf. Ich weiß nicht ob man dies als Segen oder Fluch betrachten soll.“  
„Wird seine Erinnerung zurückkehren?“ Auf Laufeys Frage nickten Thrain und Ochao einheitlich, gaben jedoch zu bedenken, das dies nicht erzwungen werden konnte und unter Umständen Monate oder Jahre brauchte. Zudem bat Ochao darum, einen Speziellen Geistheiler anzufordern, der sich mit auch mit Missbrauch auskannte. Laufey wusste das er es bereuen würde als er nach dem Warum fragte.  
„Nun, aufgrund seiner verringerten Entwicklung sieht er sehr kindlich aus. Bei seiner Größe, ohne Hörner, Muskelmasse und mit den Gesichtszügen... Für Asische Augen würde er sehr [style type="italic"]ansprechend[/style] wirken.“ Thrain schluckte schwer und zog instinktiv den Kopf ein, für den Fall das seine Majestät gleich einen Wutausbruch bekam aber er musste darauf hinweisen. Es würde den Mangel an sichtbaren Narben und älteren Verletzungen erklären. Die gepflegten, weichen Hände, die eindeutig keine schweren Arbeiten gewohnt waren und auch die selbst zugefügten Kratzspuren. Als hätte der Junge versucht etwas nicht Reales von seiner Haut zu bekommen. Wie ein schlechtes Gefühl, das man fortwischen wollte. Es bestand eine hohe Chance, das ein sexueller Übergriff ihn dazu brachte denjenigen anzugreifen der ihn anging, was die Folter als Strafe nach sich zog und darauf dann ein Fluchtversuch. Oder er hatte einfach nur versucht wegzukommen und war erwischt worden.  
Ochao beobachtete angespannt von seinem Platz aus den König, der sichtlich darum bemüht war, die Fassung zu bewahren. Als Laufey konzentriert ausatmete und die Schultern entspannte, atmete auch er erleichtert aus. Heiler Thrain auf seinem Platz sah aus, als würde er vor lauter Erleichterung gleich umkippen, als klar wurde das er nicht Ziel eines Wutausbruchs durch den König und Vater eines seiner Patienten werden würde. Er überschlug sich fast König Laufeys Anweisungen nachzukommen um dies auch weiterhin so zu halten.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle. Er ist jetzt hier und in Sicherheit. Wir werden einen Geistheiler besorgen. Bringt mich nun zu ihm.“

Zur selben Zeit als Thrain mit dem König und dessen Begleiter sprach, weckte Haagsch den Jungen auf und bereitete ihn auf seinen Besuch vor. Während er ausgehungert einen weiteren Teller Blutsuppe verschlag, erzählte sie ihm, das König Laufey angereist wäre um mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Er war zuerst verwirrt, dann erstaunt. Der König kam. Persönlich. Wegen ihm? Seltsam.  
Noch seltsamer war, dass er diesem Namen ohne Probleme ein Gesicht zuordnen konnte. Er wusste wer dies war. Er kannte ihn nicht direkt aber er wusste wer es war.  
Laufey, König über Jotunheim. Feind Asgards. Wurde im Krieg um Midgard vernichtend geschlagen und mit seiner Armee in sein eisiges Reich zurückgedrängt.  
Als er jedoch versuchte sich dran zu erinnern, woher er es wusste, versagte er. Er testete ob er sich an andere Dinge erinnern könnte, andere Personen. Und ja, er kannte die Namen aller Könige der Reiche und ihm kamen einige Kriegshelden der Asen in den Sinn. Aber bei keinem fühlte er etwas vertrautes. Nichts davon betraf ihn. Es war einfach nur Wissen. Wie aus einem Buch gelernt.  
Auf seine Frage warum das so war, erklärte ihm Haagsch, das nur sein episodische Gedächtnis betroffen wäre. Alle seine persönlichen Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen, seine Gefühle, seine Biografie. Die Erinnerung an sein Leben.  
Der Rest war unbeeinflusst. Alles was er je erlernte, alle Fähigkeiten die er sich aneignete, waren noch da. Es fehlte ihm einfach nur der ganze Hintergrund dazu. Die Informationen wann er es lernte, wo, von oder mit wem oder auch warum. Und jetzt wollte der König mit ihm sprechen?  
„Was soll ich ihm den sagen? Ich weiß doch nichts. Nichtmal, wer ich selber bin.“ Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Alles. Es machte ihm keine Angst und er war deswegen auch nicht besorgt aber es war etwas verwirrend. Keine Vergangenheit mehr zu haben. Keine Erinnerungen an Freunde oder, nicht Familie den da er ja nach allem was er wusste entführt wurde, hatte er diese nie kennengelernt, aber dann eben an wen auch immer ihn aufgezogen hatte. Haagsch hatte ihm erklärt was sie und Thrain vermuteten. Das er von den Asen entführt worden war und irgendwie entkommen konnte. Es würde auf jeden Fall die Verletzungen erklären.  
Vermutlich wollte König Laufey deswegen mit ihm reden aber er würde ihm leider keine Antworten geben können. Sicher wäre der König enttäuscht von ihm und die Vorstellung, eine Enttäuschung zu sein, deprimierte ihn sehr. Mehr als er erwartet hätte.  
„Er weiß wer du bist. Deshalb ist er gekommen.“ Erstaunt sah er bei den Worten auf. Das musste dann ja bedeuten, er war jemand wichtiges! Wenn der König ihn kannte und sogar persönlich kam? Die depressive Stimmung war wie fortgeblasen. Vielleicht war er ja berühmt oder so? Aber dann würden ihn die anderen ja auch kennen und könnten ihm sagen, wie er hieß, statt ihn ständig mit Junge oder Kleiner anzusprechen.  
Auf seine Fragen woher der König ihn kannte, gab Haagsch ihm keine Antwort. Sagte nur, er würde alles von Laufey erklärt bekommen, bevor sie nach dem leeren Teller griff und aufstand.  
„Darf ich noch mehr haben?“  
„Später Junge. Du bist sonst zu müde für deinen Besuch.“ Sie verbeugte sich in Richtung der Türe und als er hinsah, stand dort Laufey, der ihn mit unleserlichem Blick betrachtete. Der König betrat den Raum und Haagsch ging mit einer weiteren kurzen Verbeugung hinaus und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Weißt du wer ich bin Junge?“ Als er zusah wie König Laufey das Zimmer betrat, war er aufgeregt. Jetzt würde er vielleicht endlich Antworten auf so viele Fragen bekommen. Vor allem drauf, wie er eigentlich hieß. Vielleicht würde er sich dann auch an andere Dinge erinnern, auch wenn er nach wie vor nicht recht wusste, ob er dies wirklich wollte. Diesbezüglich stand er noch im Disput mit sich selbst.  
„Ja. Ihr seid König Laufey.“ Laufey nickte und setzte sich mit einem sorgenvollem Seufzen ans Bett. Verwirrte sah der Junge zu ihm auf. Betrübt wanderte sein Blick über ihn. Er war blass. Seine Haut hatte eine kränkliche, gräulich blaue Farbe. Seine Hörner waren kaum entwickelt und er war so filigran, so dünn. Der Heiler sprach davon aber er hatte es nicht ganz verstanden, bis er den Jungen sah.  
Und dazu noch die Verletzungen. Er wusste es gab mehr als er sehen konnte. Verheilte Knochenbrüche, Narbengewebe und natürlich die Wunden des Geistes.  
„Die Heiler sagen, ihr wisst wer ich bin?“  
„Ja.“ Er zögerte einen Moment und bedachte Ochaos Worte, dem Jungen die Wahrheit langsam und vorsichtig beizubringen. „Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Keine schöne leider.“ Seufzend sah er ihn wieder an, erschöpfte, verwirrte Augen erwiderten seinen Blick. Ein zögerliches „Ok“ war die Antwort.


	11. Chapter 11

Er wusste nicht ganz was er zu erwarten hatte. Irgendwie dachte er, es würde eine Art Befragung geben. Wo er war, bei wem, was er dort tat. Wie er entkommen konnte natürlich auch. Dinge die strategisch wichtig sein könnten eben. Solche Sachen.  
Oder eine Art Erläuterung über seine Herkunft. Dass er der Sohn eines hohen Adligen oder Generals war, der gewaltsam entführt und als Geisel gehalten wurde. Vielleicht auch einfach nur der Sohn eines Bürgers aber doch irgendwie berühmt und wenns bloß war, eben weil die Asen ihn mitnahmen. Eine Symbolfigur für einen Vergeltungsschlag womöglich.  
Etwas das erklären würde, woher ausgerechnet der König wusste wer er war. Warum niemand anders ihm etwas dazu sagen konnte oder wohl eher wollte.  
Was er nicht erwartete war, dass der König ihn mit einem so kummervollem, gramerfülltem Blick bedachte und sich mit einem solchen Seufzen neben ihn setzten, als würde er gleich selbst zusammenbrechen. Es war irritierend.  
Besonders als König Laufey zögernd begann, ihm eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Vor langer Zeit führten wir Krieg. Die Ressourcen unserer Welt wurden knapp, die höher Entwickelten hielten und halten unsereins für wilde Barbaren und mieden uns, und so wollten wir eine andere Welt erobern und zu einem neuen Vasallenreich formen. Eine der Primitiveren. Midgard. Ein verfeindetes Großreich griff ein, um dies zu verhindern und die Welt die wir nehmen wollten, zu beschützen. Weil es Unrecht wäre hieß es.“ Hier musste Laufey amüsiert schnauben, bevor er weitermachte.  
„Unrecht... Die Welt die sich uns entgegenstellte war Asgard. Und Asgard selbst hatte in früheren Zeiten genau wie wir Hunderte von Welten erobert. Sie haben auch unsere Vasallenreiche befreit wie sie behaupten und für sich beansprucht. Noch heute dienen ihnen diese und leisten Abgaben aber als wir uns eine neue nehmen wollten, zum Ausgleich derer die Asgard uns entriss, war es plötzlich Unrecht.“  
„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?“  
„Geduld Junge.“ Laufey griff nach der schmalen Hand die auf der Decke lag. So zerbrechlich. „Als unsere Armeen in Midgard geschlagen waren und wir uns zurückzogen, folgte Asgard uns in unsere eigene Welt. Sie waren stärker als wir und viele Städte wurden von ihnen niedergerissen. Felder wurden zerstört, Herden geschlachtet um ihre eigenen Soldaten zu ernähren. Wir wurden in unserer eigenen Heimat immer weiter zurückgedrängt, bis nur noch die Hauptstadt Widerstand leistete.“ Ah, aber sie hatten sich gewehrt. Sie hatten es den verfluchten Asen garantiert nicht leicht gemacht und so viele mit in den Tod gerissen wie sie konnten. Asgard konnte vielleicht siegen aber Jotunheim würde sich niemals unterwerfen.  
„Weißt du was Krieg anrichtet Junge? Unsere Infrastruktur war beinahe komplett zusammengebrochen. Ernten fielen aus und Hunger und Krankheit herrschten überall. Viele waren tot. Leute die wir brauchten. Heiler, Handwerker, Bauern... Es war eine schwere Zeit und egal wie der Krieg letztlich ausginge, sie würde noch schwerer werden. Ich bin der König, ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Eine auf die ich nicht Stolz bin.“ Das nächste auszusprechen war so schwer. Er hatte diese Entscheidung immer bereut. Egal wie richtig und notwendig sie war. Es nagte an ihm, denn es war nicht nur die Entscheidung eines Königs gewesen, sondern auch die eines Vaters.  
„Wenn es zu Nahrungsknappheit kommt, konkurrieren die Jungtiere des Felskotka um das Futter, das ihre Eltern bringen. Die Stärkeren drängen die Schwächeren zur Seite und überleben so, während die anderen langsam verhungern.“  
„Ihr hattet kein Essen mehr für alle.“ Folgerte sein Junge.  
„Wir hatten von nichts mehr genug für alle. Ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen.“  
„Ihr habt die Schwachen aussortiert.“  
„Damit die Starken überleben konnten. Damit das Volk als ganzes überleben konnte. Ja.“  
„Ich war eins von den Kindern, nicht war?“ Laufey spürte den Blick auf sich, doch er sah nicht auf als er nickte. Er hätte den Blick nicht ertragen können. „Warum lebe ich noch?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir vermuten jemand hat dich genommen und fortgebracht. Wenn er dich nicht so schändlich behandelt hätte, könnte ich demjenigen wohl fast dankbar sein.“  
„Warum? Ich war nur irgendein Baby. Ein zu schwaches Baby.“ Er sank zurück auf das Bett und wandte den Blick von König Laufey ab um auf seine Hände in Laufeys so gewaltiger zu sehen. Dürre kleine Hände, nicht wie die der anderen Jotun hier. Schwere legte sich auf sein Herz und sein Gemüt. Er merkte erst jetzt, dass er auf etwas gehofft hatte, was er nicht benennen konnte. Aber er war nichts besonderes oder berühmt oder überhaupt irgendwas. Er war nur eine Enttäuschung für seine Eltern gewesen. Eine Last. Er sollte eigentlich nicht mal mehr Leben.  
Überrascht blinzelte er, als er wieder hoch sah und bemerkte das König Laufey ihn mit einem Blick voller Schmerz und Reue ansah. Dass dem König sogar eine Träne entglitt. Der Griff um seine Hand wurde etwas fester.  
„Nicht irgendeines Junge. Meines.“

Die nächsten Stunden waren ein Gefühlschaos. Er wusste nicht ganz was er von alledem halten, geschweige den, was er tun sollte.  
Die Informationen die er hatte, waren schmerzhaft. Sein früheres Leben schien scheußlich gewesen zu sein. Er konnte sich zwar noch immer an nichts erinnern aber er sah und spürte ja die Verletzungen und den nagenden Hunger und er hörte was die Heiler über ihn sagten. Außerdem hatte er immer wieder Alpträume.  
In den meisten davon wurde er von etwas Unbekanntem gejagt und rannte um sein Leben, nur um am Ende in einer Falle zu sitzen. In vielen anderen fiel er aus großer Höhe, ohne je den Boden zu erreichen. Wenn er erwachte, war er meist für einige Sekunden orientierungslos und panisch und von dem Gedanken erfüllt, fliehen zu müssen.  
Er fürchtete sich vor dem Moment in dem seine Erinnerungen zurückkehren würden, gleichzeitig hoffte er jedoch auch drauf zu erfahren, wer er war.  
Für jetzt war er Loptr Laufeyson. Dies war der Name den seine Eltern ihm gaben, bevor sie ihn zum sterben in den Tempel brachten und zurückließen. Er sollte deswegen vermutlich wütend, verzweifelt oder zumindest abweisend gegenüber Laufey sein. Immerhin wollte dieser ihn quasi umbringen weil er zu kränklich war. Aber er schaffte es nicht dem Mann böse zu sein und auf eine abwesende, unbekannte Mutter, die inzwischen tot war, durch einen Felsschlag im letzten Jahr, war es schwer Groll zu hegen.  
König Laufey wirkte so furchtbar schuldbewusst und reuig deswegen und sah ihn ständig mit diesem schwer zu deutendem Blick an. Und Laufey wirkte auch so schmerzlich hoffnungsvoll als er von einer zweiten Chance sprach und dabei bittend seine Hand hielt.  
Im ersten Moment war er überfordert gewesen und bat Laufey, ihn alleine zu lassen. All diese neuen Informationen waren einfach zu viel. Er fühlte sich davon erschlagen.  
Zu sehen wie Laufeys Gesicht und Schultern daraufhin fielen, wie dieser so übermächtig wirkende Riese in sich zusammensackte wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten wurden... Loptr konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihn zu hassen.  
Kurz nachdem Laufey gegangen war, klopfte Haagsch an die Türe und fragte, ob sie hereinkommen könne. Er war froh darüber. Die Stille im Raum wurde bereits erdrückend und er sehnte sich danach mit jemand reden zu können, der neutral war.  
Er befragte Haagsch zu dem was damals vor so vielen Jahren geschehen war.

„Es war eine harte und bittere Zeit. Es begann schon früher. Wir hatten viele Welten draußen unter unserer Regentschaft aber Asgard griff überall an und nahm sie. Befreite sie wie die Asen es nannten. Zuletzt blieb nur noch die Kolonie im Wiqas System. Dort lebte niemand außer unseren Leuten, was es für die Asen wohl uninteressant machte. Einige Jahre später brach der dortige Supervulkans aus. In der Folge kam es hier zu Engpässen bei Medizin und der ohnehin schon knappen Nahrung, wegen der vielen Flüchtlinge. Die Bevölkerungszahl hatte sich quasi über Nacht verdoppelt. Eine Seuche brach aus, viele der Schwächeren, vor allem Alte und Kinder, erkrankten und starben, weil wir nicht genug Heilmittel hatten.“ Loptr hörte aufmerksam zu und erfuhr so, dass die Seuche zwar gestoppt werden konnte, das Nahrungsproblem jedoch weiter bestand und sich verschärfte. Um dem entgegenzuwirken wurde beschlossen, einen Ersatz für die Kolonien zu besorgen und da es die Anforderungen gut genug erfüllte, leicht zugänglich war und keine nennenswerte, hochentwickelte Kultur dort existierte, fiel die Wahl auf Midgard.  
Leider griffen die Asen ein und der Krieg forderte unzählige Kämpfer, während auf Jotunheim weiterhin der Hunger regierte. Alles musste rationiert werden.  
Haagsch erzählte davon wie es war, wenn wieder eine Mutter oder ein Vater mit einem viel zu dürren Kind kamen und um Hilfe dafür baten. Doch das einzige was geholfen hätte, wäre mehr Essen gewesen und das gab es nicht. Viele starben. Sie selbst verlor einen Enkel und zwei Cousinen an Hunger und Krankheit. Der Kindesmord war bereits Gang und Gebe, noch bevor König Laufey den Befehl gab, alle krank oder zu schwach geborenen Kindern müssten zum Wohle der Gesunden sterben, um die wenigen Ressourcen zu schonen die sie noch hatten.  
Als die Asen sie nach ihrem Rückzug aus Midgard verfolgten und auf Jotunheim weiterkämpften, wurde alles noch schlimmer. Und dann war er geboren worden. Kaum halb so groß wie ein normales Kind und körperlich unterentwickelt. Schwach und Krank.  
Das ganze Reich hatte damals zum Königshaus gesehen. Viele trauernde und wütende Eltern warteten was seine Majestät tun würde. Ob er und die Königin sich jetzt, wo sie selbst betroffen waren, an ihren eigenen Befehl hielten oder die knappen Vorräte, die vielen gesunden Kinder helfen würden, einzogen um ein einzelnes zu retten.  
Getötet zu werden weil man schwach war, klang grausam aber so etwas passierte in der Natur dauernd und es war bei Leibe nicht so, das Laufey sich diese Entscheidung leicht gemacht hätte.  
Loptr verstand es. Und er entschloss sich es zu verzeihen und die Chance auf einen Neuanfang, ein zweites Leben, zu ergreifen.  
Als er dies Laufey am nächsten Tag mitteilte, weinte dieser erneut. Diesmal aus Freude.  
Er blieb danach noch für fünf Tage im Barrenhaus von Ekkoln, bis die Heiler Thrain und Ochau seinen Zustand für stabil genug erachtete, verlegt zu werden. Danach flogen sie zusammen nach Utgard und dem dortigem Palast, der sein neues Zuhause werden würde.

Während in Jotunheim ein Junge Namens Loptr ein neues Leben begann, wurde in Asgard der Tod eines Jungen namens Loki betrauert.  
Die Säle waren nicht mit roten und goldenen Behängen geschmückt wie sonst, sondern in schwarz gehalten. Die königliche Familie trug dieselben Farben, ebenso wie die Diener, und die Wachen trugen schwarze Schärpen über ihren Rüstungen. Es war still im Palast, bis auf das gelegentliche kummervolle Brüllen von Prinz Thor, wenn er seinem Schmerz und seiner Wut wieder Luft machte und auf irgendetwas einschlug. Die Königin verließ ihre Räume kaum noch und jedes mal sah sie blasser und ihre Augen vom Weinen geröteter aus. Auch dem Allvater sah man seine Trauer deutlich an und meistens traf man ihn im größten der Säle des Palastes, wo er stumm dastand und einfach nur auf die Barke vor sich sah, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.  
Dort im Saal, in der Mitte des Raumes, war ein hölzernes Langboot aufgestellt. Reich geschmückt mit Blumen und Bändern. Bücher, Kleidung, Waffen und Holzfiguren jeder Art und Größe lagen darin. In der Mitte des Bootes, ausgebreitet als würde jemand dort liegen, eine Lederrüstung in Grün und ein goldener gehörnter Helm. Ein kläglicher Ersatz für Prinz Lokis Leichnam, der trotz größter Bemühungen Heimdalls und mehrerer Fischer aus der Bevölkerung nicht gefunden werden konnte. Das Meer hatte ihn unwiederbringlich verschlungen. Inzwischen war die Suche offiziell eingestellt worden, was nicht hieß dass der Wächter nicht dennoch seinen Blick schweifen ließ.  
Morgen wäre auch die Trauerzeit offiziell vorüber. Dann würde Prinz Thor, zusammen mit seinen und Lokis Freunden und mehreren Einherjarn, das Boot hinab durch die Stadt zum Meer tragen und dort entzünden.

XXXX

Die Erklärung warum Loki ausgesetzt wurde, mag der eine oder andere als grausam empfinden aber man muss es mal anders sehen.  
Wenn 15 Leute auf einem sinkenden Schiff sind und das Rettungsboot maximal 10 tragen kann, dann muss auch eine Auswahl getroffen werden.  
Wenn einer der 15 ein Psychopathischer, schizophrener Massenmörder ist, ist es einfach.  
Ebenso bei einem 90 Jahre alten, arthritischen Opa, der sein Leben im Grunde schon hinter sich hat, auch wenn das schon moralisch schwieriger wird.  
Aber was machst du wenn du entscheiden musst zwischen einer gesunden jungen Frau und einer unheilbar kranken? Einem gesunden sechsjährigem und einem mit schwerer geistiger Behinderung?  
Die Logik ist eindeutig aber Ethik und Moral lassen sich nicht einfach abschalten.


	12. Chapter 12

Der Palast war gigantisch. Am Anfang hatte es ihm Angst gemacht. Alles war so groß, dunkel und fremd. Überall wehten Schnee und Frost durch die Gänge und Hallen, die meist offen gestaltet waren. Der Wind pfiff heulend hindurch und brachte ein Gefühl der Leere und Einsamkeit auf, was ihn schaudern ließ. Er war die ersten Tage kaum aus seinem neuen Zimmer herausgegangen und wenn, dann nur in Begleitung. Er hatte ständig Angst sich zu verlaufen und für alle Ewigkeit in einem der vielen leerstehenden und verfallenden Bereiche umherzuirren. Besonders die tieferen Ebenen erschreckten ihn. Dort unten gab es nichts außer Schwärze und dem knarzendem Geräusch, die Tonnen um Tonnen von Eis von sich gaben, die sich unter ihrem eigenem Gewicht zusammenpressten.  
Es war unheimlich. Dort unten, in der Dunkelheit.  
In seinem Zimmer war es sicher. Es war hell und freundlich, überall standen Lichtkristalle die die Schatten vertrieben. Pelze lagen am Boden und ein weiches Bett war dort. Es gab Bilder an den Wänden und Regale mit verschiedenen Büchern. Er mochte die Bücher besonders. Sie wirkten vertraut und beruhigten ihn. Als Laufey ihm die ersten brachte, mit Geschichten über Jotunheim, das Land, die Leute, die Kultur, da schoss ihm völlig unvermittelt eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf. Eine Halle voller Bücher bis unter die Decke. Er hatte sich in einer Nische versteckt und las ein Märchen über einen Knaben, der das Kind eines Riesen in einen Brunnen fallen ließ. Er summte dabei und lachte am Ende über die Dummheit des Riesen.  
Dort endete die Erinnerung und er war wieder in seinem Zimmer und hielt ein anderes Buch in den Händen und Laufey vor ihm sah ihn besorgt an und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung wäre.  
„Eine Erinnerung denke ich. Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindlig und mein Kopf tut etwas weh.“ Eigentlich hämmert sein Kopf ziemlich heftig und ihm war etwas übel aber er behielt es für sich.  
„Schlimme Erinnerung?“ Laufey musterte ihn und er senkte den Blick um über den Einband zu streichen. Schlimm waren sie nicht wirklich.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich war in einer Bibliothek und habe etwas gelesen. Ich war glücklich. Denke ich.“ Ja, in dieser Erinnerung war er wohl glücklich gewesen, hatte Spaß gehabt aber jetzt schämte er sich dafür und ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken daran übel. Die Geschichte, er erinnerte sich ganz genau an sie. Sie war grausam und scheußlich gewesen aber er fand sie witzig in diesem anderem, seinem früherem Leben. Er schämte sich dafür.  
Er mochte die Bücher dennoch und las gerne. So ziemlich alles was er in die Finger bekam. Laufey zeigte ihm den Weg in die hiesige Bibliothek und bald schon kannte er den Weg dorthin auswendig. Nach einer Weile traute er sich auch alleine den Weg dorthin zu nehmen, wenn auch nur tagsüber.

Die Beklemmung die er spürte, wenn er durch den Palast wanderte, sei es zur Bibliothek, dem Speisesaal oder einfach nur den Gang hinab zu den Zimmern seines Vaters oder seiner beiden Brüder, ließ langsam nach. Die Fremdheit begann zu verblassen.  
So wie alle Fremdheit langsam verblasste. Er gewöhnte sich daran und lernte sich und andere neu kennen. Sich selbst kennenzulernen war am verwirrendsten gewesen.  
Als er damals in Ekkoln zum ersten mal unbewusst in einen Umkleidespiegel blickte, hatte er einen furchtbaren Schreck bekommen. Er dachte zuerst, ein Fremder wäre in sein Heilzimmer eingedrungen ohne dass er es merkte. Dann erkannte er seinen Fehler.  
Der Fremde bewegte sich, wenn er sich bewegte. Wenn er den Kopf neigte, die Hand hob, einen Schritt machte, ahmte der andere es nach. Ihm wurde klar, dass das Gesicht im Spiegel sein eigenes war. Es war ein sehr dünnes und blasses Gesicht. Er muss sehr krank gewesen sein, dachte er.  
Sich selbst nicht zu erkennen war irritierend. Nicht das lange schwarze Haar, nicht den drahtigen Körper, nicht die Augen, die ihn jetzt ansahen. Er war nicht mehr er. Es war das seltsamste Gefühl überhaupt.  
Zu Beginn wollte er jedes mal instinktiv, wenn er an einer spiegelnden Oberfläche vorbeikam, Hallo sagen, bis ihm der Fehler klar wurde. Inzwischen war er dran gewöhnt und erkannte sich.

Er gewöhnte sich auch an seine beiden Brüder. Byleister, der ältere, war der erste den er traf, zusammen mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind. Er überragte ihn, war genau wie Laufey fast doppelt so groß wie er aber nicht so muskulös wie sein Vater und eher ein Gelehrter den ein Krieger. Alle die er bisher traf überragen ihn, was die Andersartigkeit die er empfindet verstärkte. Aber Byleister ist nett und hilfsbereit und tut so, als wäre der Größenunterschied gar nicht vorhanden. Mit der Zeit bemerkt Loptr ihn auch nicht mehr oder nimmt ihn zumindest nicht störend oder negativ wahr, außerdem sagen die Heiler alle, das er noch wachsen wird. Hoffentlich bald denkt er.  
Helblindi kam erst Tage später von einer Reise zurück. Er war sogar noch größer als Laufey und kam mehr nach diesem. Ein Kämpfer und Krieger. Loptr fand ihn sympathisch. Er hatte etwas vertrautes an sich.  
Beide seine Brüder bemühten sich ihm Familie zu sein und mit der Zeit öffnete Loptr sich ihnen. Beide versuchten ihn auch zusammen mit Laufey zu mästen wie es schien.  
„Du siehst schon wieder so grüblerisch aus Bruder, schmeckt es nicht?“ Sie saßen zusammen am Tisch, heute gab es große, dicke Käfer. Es gab jeden Tag etwas anderes. Laufey schien es sich zum Ziel gemacht zu haben ihm jedes Gericht das es gab vorzustellen. Bisher hatte ihm alles gescheckt und meistens Überfraß er sich ein wenig, was seinen Vater glücklich stimmte. Seine Verletzungen waren inzwischen auch alle verheilt, die Blitznarben würde er jedoch für den Rest seines Lebens tragen. Was aber nicht weiter schlimm war, sie sah eigentlich recht hübsch und faszinierend aus. Auch sonst ging es ihm deutlich besser. Er hatte zugelegt und war nicht mehr ganz so dürr. Die hin und wieder auftretenden Muskelschmerzen die er hatte, stammten von Wachstumsschüben meinte Heiler Ochau. Jetzt wo sein Körper genug Nährstoffe hatte, versuchte er wohl endlich den Rückstand aufzuholen. Zusätzlich war er deswegen in Behandlung. Eines fiel Loptr jedoch bei Tisch auf und es brachte ihn zum nachdenken.  
„Doch sehr sogar. Besonders die großen Schwarzen da. Ich mag es wie die Schale knackt wenn man sie zerbeißt und es kitzelt auf der Zunge, wenn sie sich noch bewegen.“  
„Ja ich mag sie auch und sie sind sehr nahrhaft.“ Kam es von Byleister, der ihnen Gegenüber am Tisch saß. Zum Beweis seiner Worte fischte er sich eine weitere Schabe und gab sie dem Baby, das sie sich lachend in den Mund schob. Bylgja stimmte dem zu und riet Loptr, noch ein paar mehr zu essen, damit er bald groß und stark werde wie seine Brüder. Er verdrehte die Augen.  
„Es ist nur, nunja. Ist alles Essen roh, beziehungsweise, lebendig? Und was ist eigentlich mit Gemüse und Obst? Ist es nicht ungesund immer nur Fleisch zu essen?“ Bei den skeptischen Blicken die er bekam, sackte er etwas beschämt in sich zusammen. Byleister verzog leicht das Gesicht und fragte mehr sich selbst als die anderen, warum sie Pflanzen essen sollten. Davon bekäme man bloß Magenverstimmungen. Helblindi wies ihn verwirrt drauf hin, sie würden auch Fisch und Insekten wie diese hier zu sich nehmen. Er schien nicht zu verstehen was Loptr meinte.  
Laufey seufzte schwer. Die Frage machte ihm erneut klar wie wenig sein Sohn von seinem eigenen Volk zu wissen schien. Wie falsch er erzogen und behandelt wurde. Er wünschte er könnte Asgard erreichen und Odin dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen aber ohne die Urne gab es keine Möglichkeit das Reich zu verlassen und ob seine Flüche und Verwünschungen von Heimdall bemerkt und weitergeleitet wurden, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Vermutlich gab es wichtigeres für den hohen Wächter als die Hasstiraden eines besiegten Feindes.  
„Wir sind Karnivoren Loptr, gekochtes oder gebratenes Fleisch vertragen wir nicht so gut. Wir können nicht genug Vitamine und Nährstoffe daraus beziehen und es lässt sich schwerer verdauen. Pflanzliches vertragen wir fast gar nicht. Wie Byl sagte, davon bekommt man nur Probleme. Du denkst da zu sehr wie ein Ase aber du bist keiner. Was für sie gut ist, ist es nicht automatisch für uns.“ Er sah das Verstehen auf Loptrs Zügen, bevor sein Junge lächelte und eine weitere Schale voller wimmelnden Getier annahm, die Helblindi ihm reicht. Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht die Lehrstunden über Geschichte ein paar Tage auszusetzen, um stattdessen über Anatomie, richtige Ernährung und ja, auch über Sexualität sprechen. Immerhin war Loptr in diesem speziellen Alter, auch wenn man es ihm derzeit nicht ansah. Besser jetzt bevor es zu spät war.

Zu Anfang war sein Junge verunsichert und schüchtern gewesen. Hatte sich nie alleine aus seinem Zimmer gewagt, war immer dicht bei ihm oder einem seiner beiden Brüder geblieben. Oft hatte er Alpträume gehabt, an die er sich nur undeutlich erinnerte, in denen es aber meist ums Sterben ging. Sie bemerkten es erst als die Ringe unter seinen Augen deutlicher wurden. Loptr hatte sich geschämt etwas zu sagen, weil er nicht für ängstlich oder schwach gehalten werden wollte. Er versuchte zwanghaften sich stark und mutig zu geben, war jedoch gleichzeitig extrem ängstlich und anhänglich, wollte dies aber nicht zeigen. Als fürchte er sich vor den Reaktionen sollte er es tun. Es brauchte viel Zeit und Geduld bis er sich zu öffnen begann und Nähe nicht nur zuließ, sondern von sich aus suchte.  
Die Monate vergingen und Loptr blühte auf. Es gab nie Anzeichen dafür, dass seine Erinnerungen vollständig zurückkehrten. Nur kurze Momentaufnahmen ohne wirklichen Zusammenhang. Altgasszenen, die wenig bis keinen Sinn ergaben für Laufey.  
Jedes mal klagte Loptr danach über Schwindel und Kopfschmerz, doch es war sehr lange her, seit es zuletzt geschah. Auch die Alpträume wurden weniger. Ersetzt durch glückliche Träume.  
Inzwischen gab es keinen Winkel innerhalb der Palastmauern mehr, den Loptr noch nicht erforscht hätte. Seine Neugier und sein Entdeckerdrang, nachdem seine Ängste verflogen, waren unbändig. Er war ein Wirbelsturm auf zwei Beinen der lachend durch die Korridore fegte und mit seiner verrückten, schelmischen Art jeden in seinen Bann schlug.  
Auch körperlich hatte er sich erholt. Er war kräftiger geworden, war gewachsen und wirkte gesünder. Er sah nicht mehr aus als bestünde er nur aus Sehnen und Bändern.  
Helblindi nahm ihn inzwischen öfter mit zu den Trainingshallen, wo sie zusammen kämpften. Zu Anfang benutzte Loptr noch geschmiedete Dolche, die er in einer Leerentasche mit sich führte. Es waren gute Dolche und Laufey vermutete, er könnte sie während seiner Flucht gestohlen haben um sich zu bewaffnen. Er kämpfte beeindruckend gut mit ihnen, was nahelegte, dass er sehr lange schon trainierte. Zuerst überraschte es ihn, den warum sollten die Asen ihrem Gefangenen eine Waffe geben? Anderseits hatten sie es vielleicht nicht. Ein Messer von einem Tisch zu stehlen war nicht weiter schwer und sie waren leicht zu verbergen. Es waren weniger die Waffen eines Kriegers, als die eines Mannes, der unbemerkt bleiben wollte oder musste, sich aber zu verteidigen wünschte. Davon abgesehen wäre es dem Jungen, so wie er aussah als sie ihn fanden, schwer gefallen die Kraft aufzubringen mit einer größeren und massiveren Waffe umzugehen. Geschweige den damit unbemerkt zu trainieren.  
Inzwischen brauchte er die Metalldolche nicht länger. Er konnte das Eis nun gut genug kontrollieren um sich jederzeit einen Dolch zu formen. Und er wurde ein tödlicher, gefährlicher Gegner mit ihnen. Auch wenn er nun weniger schmal war und inzwischen auch größer, behielt er seine Schnellig- und Wendigkeit bei. Er war wie ein tollwütiges Wiesel wenn es zum Kampf kam.  
Und dann natürlich die Magie. Wer immer sie ihm beibrachte, sofern er es nicht selbst war, verdiente Dank. Loptr konnte sich unsichtbar machen und so verstecken, Illusionen erschaffen um seinen Gegner abzulenken oder fort zu locken und zu verwirren. Sehr viel Heilmagie, wenn auch nur für einfache Verletzungen. Wer wusste was noch.  
Loptr wusste es zumindest nicht. Meist bemerkte er es erst wenn er es ohne groß zu überlegen einfach anwandte oder wenn man ihn direkt danach fragte. Er würde sich demnächst um einen Lehrer für seinen Sohn bemühen müssen.

Der Palast, dessen düstere, endlosen Gänge ihn Anfangs einschüchterten und ängstigten, war zu seinem persönlichem Abenteuerspielplatz geworden.  
Es gab Hunderte verwinkelte Flure und Räume die man erkunden konnte. Säle aus grob gehauenem Eis, deren Wände wie natürliche Felsen waren und die weniger gebaut als wie gewachsen wirkten. Man konnte herrlich dran emporklettern und es gab sogar schmale Simse und Pfade, die dran entlangführten und in kleine Nischen, in denen manchmal sogar jemand schlief, oder abzweigenden Gängen endeten, die in die oberen Stockwerke führten.  
Oder wie eisige Rutschen hinab in tiefere Ebenen. Eine davon war besonders lang und brachte ihn auf einen Schlag wenigstens zehn Etagen runter. Die Bediensteten und ihre Familien lebten dort und nutzen die Rutsche als Abkürzung, wenn ihr Arbeitstag vorüber war. Er musste etwas beschämt einen von ihnen bitten, ihm den Weg zurück nach oben zu zeigen nachdem er wenigsten einmal im Kreis umhergeirrt war.  
Utgards Palast war wie der Irrgarten eine wahnsinnigen Architekten und besaß auf den ersten Blick keinerlei Sinn und Verstand in seinem Aufbau. Ein Grundrisszeichner würde bereits nach dem ersten Stockwerk wahnsinnig werden und Selbstmord begehen. Byleister zeigte ihm einmal eine Karte. Dreidimensional natürlich, denn anders wäre es unmöglich darzustellen.  
Loptr liebte es.  
Die Dunkelheit war nicht so dunkel wie er zuerst dachte. Seine Augen passten sich an und bald war die Nacht so hell wie der Tag. Das Heulen und Pfeifen des Windes klang wie ein Lied, zu dem er durch die Gänge tanzte. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit verflog, als er die Gerüche zu zu verstehen begann. Er war nie wirklich alleine.  
Byleister brachte ihm Baduk bei und ließ ihn manchmal sogar gewinnen, bis er selbst gut genug war. Dessen Frau begann ihn als eine Art zweiten Sohn zu sehen, so wie sie ihn bemutterte und manchmal passte er auf ihren Kleinen auf. Helblindi nahm ihn zum Waffentraining mit und Vater zeigte ihm, wie man Eis kontrollierte. Er begann Streiche zu spielen und traf damit ziemlich gut den derben Humor der Leute hier.  
Die Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben kamen nicht zurück. Dahingehend hatten die Heiler sich wohl geirrt aber er trauerte dem nicht hinterher. Er hatte jetzt ein neues Leben. Nur ganz zu Anfang kamen zu den seltsamsten Begebenheiten einige Bilder hoch.  
Draußen tobte ein Blizzard und aus unerklärlichen Gründen bekam er furchbare Angst, weshalb er sich in Vaters Arbeitszimmer in einer Sitznische in Felle wickelte und ihm zusah wie er Berichte las, bis er irgendwann einschlief und am nächsten Tag in seinem eigenen Bett wieder aufwachte. Während er dort saß hatte er sich plötzlich an eine Frau erinnert, die ihn auf ihrem Schoß hielt und tröstete.  
Einmal war er beim Schneider und beim Anblick des Stoffes wusste er wieder, dass er als Kind eine grüne Schmusedecke besaß. Und während eines Badukspiels sah er sich in einem Stall eine duftende Höhle im Heu bauen, zusammen mit einem blonden Jungen, den er nicht kannte.  
Er fand merkwürdige Dinge in seiner Leerentasche und ein kaputtes Glas versetzte ihn zurück in einen scheußlich hell erleuchteten Heilraum, seine Brust tat weh und es war heiß und stickig dort.  
Jedes mal wenn es geschah, bekam er scheußliche Kopfschmerzen und musste sich erst mal etwas hinlegen. Es waren Momentaufnahmen eines Lebens. Aber die letzte lag inzwischen fast drei Jahre zurück.

Gerade betrachtete er eines der großen Wandgemälde. Es war direkt in den Felsen geschnitzt und bedeckte die gesamte Rückseite des Thronsaals. Es war unglaublich detailliert. Sogar winzige, kleine Figuren waren zu erkennen. Es zeigte Utgard mit dem Palast in der Mitte der Stadt.  
Er sah anders aus. Die ganze Stadt drauf. Es war ihm schon häufiger aufgefallen. Auf Bildern und in Büchern. So musste es vor dem Krieg gewesen sein. Hinter ihm verabschiedete Vater den letzten Bittsteller und trat dann neben ihn  
„Der Krieg ist schon so lange her. Warum wurde es nicht wieder aufgebaut?“ Vater seufzte wehmütig und strich ihm über das Haupt, kraulte ihn zwischen den langsam durchbrechenden Hornwülsten, was sich gut anfühlte. Sie juckten derzeit etwas.  
„Es liegt an Asgard. Wegen dem, was sie uns stahlen.“ Als Vater ihm bedeutete ihn zu begleiten, tat er es neugierig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Märchen gibt’s wirklich und wie viele ist es eigentlich etwas, das man Kinder nicht erzählen sollte.  
> >Der Knabe, der das Kind des Riesen in den Brunnen fallen ließ .<
> 
> Blitznarben gibt es auch. Sogenannte Lichtenberg Figuren. Da Thors Hammer elektrisch aufgeladen war als er ihn gegen Lokis Kopf schlug...


	13. Chapter 13

Sie waren durch den Palast gewandert. Einige Treppen nach oben bis zu einem hohen Balkon, von dem aus man das Land bis zum Horizont überblicken konnte.  
„Jotunheim war nicht immer so wie es jetzt ist.“ Begann Laufey und winkte mit seiner Hand über die Stadt, die unter der Plattform dalag. „Was du hier siehst, ist nur ein blassen Bild unseres einstigen Ruhms. Wir waren mächtig. Unsere Städte gewaltig und sie reflektierten das Licht wie Diamant. Wir hatten Prachtbauten und wundervolle Säle. Das Eis war mit Energie gefüllt und leuchtete in allen Farben. Du hättest es sehen sollen. Im Vergleich zu damals sind unsere Städte jetzt kaum mehr als Ruinen.“ Der Gedanke an frühere Zeiten stimmte Laufey traurig. Das Land hatte sich erholt und die Städte waren nach dem Krieg so gut es ging wiederaufgebaut worden. Aber es war nicht wie früher, würde niemals wie früher sein solange Odin ihnen das Herz ihrer Welt vorenthielt. Eines Tages würden sie es sich zurückholen. Eines Tages würde Asgard ihre Rache zu spüren bekommen.  
Loki sah hinaus über die Stadt. Gewaltige Türme aus schwarzem Stein und wildem Eis ragten so hoch hinauf, dass sie den Himmels selbst ankratzten. Sie waren noch immer wunderschön und beeindruckend aber auch ein wenig trostlos, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Wenn er sie mit denen auf der Eisschnitzerei hinter Vaters Thron verglich, schienen sie verfallen und wirkten wie Mahnmale. Er dachte an die Geschichten die er las und die die anderen hier erzählten. An die Bilder in den Büchern und auf den Gemälden. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es früher gewesen sein musste. Es musste wundervoll gewesen sein. Er wünschte, er hätte es selbst erlebt, könnte es mit eigenen Augen sehen.  
Laufey fuhr fort.  
„Seit uns Odin die Urne des Winters nahm, die Quelle unserer Kraft, verfällt das Reich. Wir haben versucht Ersatz zu schaffen aber wir sind allein. Getrennt und gemieden von den anderen Reichen fehlen uns die nötigen Mittel. Nur Schmuggler und Piraten handeln noch mit uns.“ Dumpfe Wut regte sich in Laufey. Daran zu denken, das Odin der Bastard, sie derart niederhielt. Beschützer der Neun. Eine Farce. Ein selbst gegebener Titel dem er nicht nachkam.  
Wo war Odin als sie damals Hilfe brauchten? Als nach dessen Raubzüge und Invasionen ihre Heimatwelt in die Krise geriet? Schön, er hatte nicht um Hilfe gebeten immerhin waren die Asen der Grund für ihre Not. Jotunheim und Asgard waren Feinde, warum sollte er also?  
Aber Odin, der gerechte, weise Herrscher als den er sich selbst darstellte, hatte ihnen auch nie, weder durch Wort noch Tat, zu verstehen gegeben das sie Jotunheim in ihrer Hungerkrise helfen würden. Beschützer der Neun Reiche... Aber offensichtlich nicht wenn es um Jotunheim ging.  
Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der Urne und mit Loptr. Nein. Die Asen waren keine Beschützer oder Friedenswächter oder als was sie sich sonst noch so bezeichneten. Laufey wusste nur zu genau was sie wirklich hinter dieser Fassade waren. Gierige Eroberer und Plünderer.

„Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht an dein Leben Loptr aber du erinnerst dich an die Fakten. Sag mir wenn ich mich irre.“ Loptr wandte den Blick von der Stadt ab und sah abwartend zu seinem Vater  
„Asgard ist das wohlhabendste und das fortschrittlichste aller Reiche, was die Technik angeht.“ Dies waren Fakten. Tatsachen. Damit konnte Loptr nicht streiten. Auch nicht mit dem folgenden.  
Asgard hatte einfach die besten medizinischen Systeme, wie die Seelenschmiede, da gab es nichts dran zu rütteln. Sie hatten dort auch die mächtigsten Waffen. So wie Gungier, Mjölnir, Hofund. Bei zweiterem überkam ihn ein Gefühl von Unbehagen und ein leichtes zittern. Er schüttelte es schnell ab und ließ die Hand sinken, die Gedankenverloren über die Narben an seiner Schläfe strich.  
„Und wer weiß schon was alles in ihrer ach so hoch gerühmten Schatzkammer lagert.“ Laufey schnaubte und Loki verkniff es sich ihm eine Liste aller Dinge zu geben, die dort waren. Seltsam dass er den Inhalt des Tresors so gut kannte.  
Vater fuhr damit fort, dass die Asen mit dem Bifröst zusätzlich das beste Reisesystem besaßen. Etwas mit dem sie jederzeit überallhin kamen, ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren. Kein anderes Reich kann, oder besser konnte sich damit messen und die Asen wollten es so halten. Auch dies war nicht zu leugnen. Obwohl es andere Artefakte mit ähnlicher Funktion gab. Doch jedes welches ihm einfiel, war in den Tresoren fort geschlossen oder wie im Falle des Tesserakts verloren und unauffindbar.  
„Was denkst du wohl warum sie die einzigen sind, die über derartige Technik verfügen?“ Loptr musste die Antwort nicht hören, er konnte es sich schon denken und er gab Vater recht. Es gab nur einen logischen Grund dafür.  
„Die Asen hüten ihr Wissen eifersüchtig und teilen es nicht und wehe denen die es wagen ihnen ebenbürtig zu werden. Sie in ihrer Macht herauszufordern. Wann immer eine andere Welt etwas erschafft, was Odins Meinung nach zu mächtig oder gefährlich ist, nimmt er es für sich selbst unter dem Deckmantel des Friedens. Angeblich um es sicher zu verwahren und Schaden zu verhindern.“  
Lokis Gedanken wanderten unweigerlich zu den Dingen, die in der Waffenkammer Asgards lagerten. Dingen die Odin von anderen Welten nahm um sie, wie Laufey sagte, sicher zu verwahren. Die wenigsten wurden freiwillig abgegeben und mussten erst durch Kriege in Odins Besitz gebracht werden. Die ewige Flamme Muspelheims oder Galadriels Spiegel aus Caras zum Beispiel.  
Die Schlussfolgerung war klar. Asgard war das mächtigste und fortschrittlichste aller Reiche, weil sie dafür sorgten, dass kein anders zu ihnen aufschließen konnte. Weil sie alle anderen unten hielten, notfalls mit Gewalt.  
„Eines Tages wird Jotunheim wieder groß sein Vater. Wir holen die Urne zurück und bauen alles wieder so auf, wie auf den Bildern und dann wird Odin büßen. Ich schwöre es.“ Und er meinte es ernst damit. Er würde einen Weg finden, die Urne zurückzuholen. Er würde Utgard sehen wie es in voller Pracht erstrahlte und Asgard niederreißen. Irgendwann. Irgendwie.

Thor seufzte. Drei Jahre waren seit damals vergangen. Seit dem Tag als er seinen Bruder verlor. Er vermisste Loki so sehr. Selbst heute noch drehte er sich manches mal um, und erwartete ihn direkt hinter sich stehen zu sehen. Mit diesem schelmischen, fast schon hinterhältigen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Er vermisste Loki. Die Streiche und Späße die sie zusammen spielten, über die sie lachten.  
Wie sie als Kinder in die Küche schlichen um Kuchen oder Kekse zu stehlen. Wie Loki ihrer Amme einst einen Frosch aus dem Garten zwischen ihr Strickzeug steckte. Oh was für ein Spaß das gewesen war!  
Mit einem wütenden Schrei hieb Thor erneut das Schwert gegen die Trainingsattrappe. Deine Technik war auch schon mal besser Bruder. Das ist kein Schwertkampf, das ist sinnloses draufhauen! Er konnte Lokis tadelnde, belustigte Stimme hören als würde er neben ihm stehen. Er erwartete fast das es wirklich so wäre. So wie früher. Er auf dem Platz mit den Waffen trainierend. Loki am Rand sitzend und seine Leistungen kommentierend. Loki war mit dem praktischen Teil des Kampfes nie so gut zurechtgekommen. Schwerter, Äxte, Keulen und Schilde. Die meisten Waffen waren zu groß und schwer für ihn gewesen und sie zu führen hatte ihn schnell erschöpft. Aber wäre es nicht so, wäre er ein großartiger Krieger geworden. Wenn sie mit den leichten Übungswaffen kämpften, war es immer deutlich zu sehen. Loki war ein beeindruckender Kämpfer. Ihm hatte einfach nur immer die körperliche Kraft und Ausdauer gefehlt, es auch wirklich zu sein.  
Außer mit den leichten Waffen. Wie einem Degen zum Beispiel, so wie Fandral ihn nutzte. Fandral und Loki hatten oft zusammen geübt. Sie waren förmlich über den Platz getanzt. Thor hatte es bewundert.  
Loki sprang so leichtfüßig über den Boden. Schnelle Bewegungen, tödliche Stöße. Auch mit dem Stab war sein Bruder immer gut zurechtgekommen. Er schaffte es nicht hart genug zuzuschlagen, um ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten aber er war gut gewesen.  
Am stärksten aber mit den Dolchen. Thor lächelte wehmütig als er das Schwert zurück in den Waffenständer stellte und sein Blick dabei einige Dolche streifte. Nicht die Waffen eines Kriegers. Man konnte nicht damit Blocken, nicht parieren. Sie waren zu leicht und zu schwach um eine Rüstung zu durchschlagen und auf Abstand konnte man den Gegner damit auch nicht halten. Im Gegenteil. Um sie einzusetzen musste man so nah wie möglich an ihn heran.  
Oh aber Loki wusste sie zu führen. Wusste sich unter den Angriffen seines Gegners hindurch zu schlängeln und ihm die Dolch an die Kehle zu bringen. Und seine Magie erst... 

Thor schämte sich für sich selbst, dass er Lokis Magie immer so gering behandelt hatte. Sie als Tricks bezeichnete. Er bereute das er ihn damit aufzog und darüber lachte, bloß weil er neidisch darauf war. Es war das einzige, in dem Loki uneingeschränkt besser war als er. Das einzige, das Thor niemals verstand oder würde lernen können und er wusste es und er war eifersüchtig deswegen gewesen. Darauf, das Loki etwas so herrliches konnte und er nicht. Auf die Zeit die er mit Mutter verbrachte und wenn er über Dinge redete, die Thor einfach nicht begriff. Über Energieströme, Leylinien, Malefizium und dergleichen mehr.  
Deshalb hatte er Loki damit aufgezogen. Wenn er es als weniger beeindruckend darstellen konnte, fühlte er sich nicht so unzulänglich.  
Und er hasste sich dafür. Vielleicht, wenn er Loki mehr Anerkennung gezeigt hätte, vielleicht würde sein Bruder dann noch Leben. Vielleicht hätte Loki dann nicht gedacht er müsste mit seinen Magischen Fähigkeiten irgendetwas beweisen. Hätte nie diese verfluchten Pfade entdeckt und erforscht oder wäre womögliche eher bereit gewesen ihn einzuweihen und mitzunehmen.  
Falls die Pfade wirklich existierten. Thor war sich dessen inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher.  
Vater und Mutter sagte, sie würden nicht existieren. Könnten nicht existieren. Das, wenn sie es täten, sie sicher schon viel eher ein anderer, weit erfahrenerer und mächtiger Magier entdeckt und davon berichtet hätte. Das Loki ihm nur wieder einen seiner Streiche spielen wollte.  
Mutter war eine der mächtigsten Magierinnen die er kannte und Vater... sicher, wenn seine Eltern der Meinung waren es wäre nicht möglich... aber wie waren die Riesen sonst nach Asgard gekommen? Vaters Beteuerungen, dass dies ein furchtbares aber einmaliges Unglück wäre, dass es keinen Bruch in ihrer Sicherheit gäbe und er ihm später, wenn er bereit dafür war, alles erklären würde, machten ihn nur wütend.  
Ständig sagten seine Eltern ihm, er würde es nicht verstehen, er wäre noch nicht bereit es zu erfahren. Dass er nicht mit der Wahrheit umgehen oder sie begreifen könnte. Sie irrten sich.  
Er begriff es sehr gut. Er konnte damit umgehen.  
Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, wie es geschah. Loki war fort. Entführt ins eisige Reich des Feindes wo er starb. Ermordet von den Monstern dort.  
Vater zog die Riesen nur wegen dieses dämlichen Friedensvertrags nicht zur Rechenschaft. Er hatte Loki einfach abgeschrieben, nur um dem Krieg auszuweichen. Wegen eines falschen Friedens mit Monstern, die die Verträge ohnehin nicht achteten.

„Hier bist du Thor. Wir hatten dich schon gesucht mein Freund.“ Schwer atmend und verschwitzt richtete Thor sich auf und sah hinüber zum Eingang des Trainingsareals. Volstagg kam gerade herein, gefolgt von den anderen. Überrascht bemerkte Thor, das die Sonne bereits zu sinken begann. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verflog.  
„Verzeiht, ich habe nicht bemerkt wie lange ich schon hier bin. Gibt es einen speziellen Grund das ihr mich gesucht habt?“ Er geht hinüber an den Rand um sich abzutrocknen, während seine Freunde sich ihm nähern.  
„Nein. Nicht direkt. Es ist nur der... du weißt schon. Der Jahrestag nähert sich wieder und du wirktest in letzter Zeit bedrückter als sonst.“ Der Jahrestag. Lokis Todestag. Thor erinnert sich, es war der Grund warum er überhaupt hierherkam. Drei Jahren waren nicht annähernd genug um seinen Schmerz zu heilen. Die meiste Zeit über kann er ihn verdrängen aber wann immer sich der entsprechende Tag nähert, verliert er sich in Erinnerungen und trüben Gedanken.  
Immerhin ist er nicht der einzige. Mutter geht es nicht viel anders und selbst Vater wirkt stiller und abwesender als sonst.  
„Komm Thor, gehen wir was trinken. Lass sehen ob wir dich nicht ein wenig aufheitern können.“  
„Ja, Thor. Wir wissen, du vermisst ihn. Das tun wir alle, auch wenn er echt eine Plage sein konnte. Es ist in Ordnung zu trauern aber lass es nicht deine ganze Zukunft bestimmen.“ Thor folgte ihnen und bald fand er sich zusammen mit Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral und Sif in einer der Tavernen wieder. Wo sie wie es Tradition in Asgard war, die Toten ehrten indem sie auf sie tranken und sich Geschichten erzählten. 

„Wisst ihr noch das eine mal als er unterm Tisch zu Tyr schlich und ihm ein Eichhörnchen ins Hosenbein steckte?“ Alle lachten schallend bei der Erinnerung an den unglaublichen Anblick, wie Tyr damals quer durch die Halle gehüpft war und sein Bein schreiend ausschüttelte.  
„Er kreischte die ganze Zeit >Es klettert hoch! Es klettert hoch zu meinen...<“ Ahmte Sif den alten General nach.  
„Oder als er Juckpulver in Freyas Dekolleté zauberte?“ Fandral prustete den Met über den Tisch. Inzwischen waren sie alle schon mehr als nur betrunken.  
„Ja. Das war einer seiner besseren.“ Volstagg seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Wisst ihr, auch wenn die meisten seiner Scherze ziemlich grenzwertig waren, manchmal sogar ein wenig die Grenzen sprengten, so im Nachhinein waren sie doch alle ziemlich witzig.“  
„Er hatte einen sehr derben, gewöhnungsbedürftigen Humor.“ Stimmte Hogun zu. Für eine Weile war es still zwischen ihnen, bis Sif die Stille brach.  
„Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum der Allvater die Jotun nie zur Rede stellte. Frieden hin oder her. Die Riesen haben uns angegriffen und Loki, unseren Prinzen und seinen Sohn, ermordet. Es sollte Konsequenzen für sie geben, stattdessen tut Odin nichts.“ Alle murmelten zustimmend. Thor sah auf den Becher Met in seiner Hand. Sah das verschwommene Spiegelbild darin. Sein Gesicht wurde ernster und finsterer, als er den Becher entschlossen auf den Tisch knallte und seine Freund ansah.  
„Ich schwöre, bei allem was mir heilig ist, wenn ich König bin, werde ich diese Monster allesamt auslöschen. Ich werde meinen Bruder rächen.“ Die Blicke seiner Freunde werden ebenfalls ernst und wie eine Einheit heben sie ihre Becher. Hogun spricht für sie alle und sie besiegeln den Pakt.  
„Und wir werden dir zur Seite stehen Thor. Für Loki.“


	14. Chapter 14

Jahre waren dahingeflossen und die Welten drehten sich weiter. Loptr war zu einem stattlichen Jotun herangereift, ohne dabei auch nur ein Stück weit seine wilde und verrückte Art einzubüßen. Abgesehen von den Narben die sich über seine linke Gesichtshäfte zogen, erinnerte kaum mehr etwas an den kleinen, dürren Jungen von einst.

„Beeindruckend. Aber auch sehr gefährlich. Meine Güte, ich hätte nie gedacht das so etwas überhaupt möglich ist. Und du bist dir sicher dabei Loptr?“ Gebannt hatte Mimir seinem jungen Schüler zugehört, als dieser ihm von einer Technik berichtete, die er entdeckte. Eine wirklich erstaunliche Entdeckung, die vieles verändern könnte. Ein natürlicher Pfad zwischen den Welten, mitten durch eine Art von leerem Raum. Eine auf den Taschendimensionen basierende Technik, wie es aussah. Erstaunlich. Wirklich erstaunlich.  
„Ja Meister. Ich weiß dass es funktioniert, dass ich es kann. Ich glaube, ich habe es schon einmal gemacht.“ Aufgeregt ging Loptr im Unterrichtsraum auf und ab. Er hätte nie gedacht dass nach so langer Zeit nochmal etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit auftauchen würde aber es war geschehen. Es war keine Erinnerung nein, das nicht. Es war nur das plötzliche Wissen um eine Fähigkeit die er besaß. Die Erkenntnis, dass er dies konnte. Er war selbst ziemlich überrascht davon gewesen.  
Er hatte die Bücher über die Urne studiert, mal wieder, in der Hoffnung eine Eingebung zu bekommen, wie man eine Neue erschaffen könnte. Er war nicht der erste und auch nicht der einzige der dies tat. Theoretisch war es auch durchaus möglich aber es klang so verdammt schwierig und sie bräuchten nicht nur sehr mächtige Magie, sondern auch einige überaus seltene Materialien, die es auf Jotunheim nicht gab, sowie eine ausreichende Energiequelle um sie in Gang zu setzten. Der Erfolg war nicht garantiert, da die alten Texte beschädigt und teils unleserlich waren. Wenn sie die Original Urne hätten, könnten sie sie studieren um herauszufinden wie sie genau funktionierte aber sie hatten die echte nicht. Sie hatten nur uralte, lückenhafte Texte und nicht die nötigen Materialien um Versuche zu starten.  
Während er sich den Kopf über andere Möglichkeiten Raumfalten zu erzeugen zerbrach, griff er in seine Taschendimension, um sich verbotenerweise in der Bibliothek einen Snack zu gönnen. Und während er dies tat dachte er, dass es zu schade war, dass man keine lebende Person in diese Tasche stecken und an einem anderen Ort wieder rauslassen könnte.  
Und plötzlich war das Wissen da. Einfach so, als wäre es nie weg gewesen. Pfade durch das Nichts zwischen den Welten. Durch den schmalen Bereich, wo zwei Dimensionen aneinander rieben.  
„Hmm. Ja. Ja ich denke das hast du tatsächlich.“ Meister Mimirs Worte holten ihn zurück.  
„Woran denkt ihr?“ Verwirrt blickte er zu seinem Lehrmeister hinüber, der ihn musterte und gleichzeitig so aussah, als wären seine Gedanken an einem völlig anderen Ort.  
„Daran wie man dich fand. Man hat dich damals quasi mitten im Nirgendwo, ohne ein Zeichen wo du herkamst entdeckt. Ich habe die Berichte gelesen weißt du? Die Soldaten, die die Spur zurückverfolgten meinten, sie endete einfach im Wald und dass es fast so aussah, als wärst du vom Himmel gefallen.“ Nachdenklich betrachtet Mimir seinen Schüler. Den begabtesten und vielversprechendsten den er je hatte. Noch dazu einer der Prinzen. Pfade zwischen den Welten. Meine Güte wenn das wirklich funktionierte! Wenn es wirklich möglich war! Und es sprach einiges dafür, dass es tatsächlich ging.  
„Denkt ihr so bin ich damals aus Asgard entkommen?“  
„Möglich wäre es. Es würde zumindest einiges erklären. Den Bifröst wirst du wohl kaum genommen haben um zu fliehen. Der wird zu schwer bewacht und wir hätten das verdammte Ding garantiert bemerkt. Ist keine sehr subtile Art zu reisen.“ Loptr kicherte etwas bei Meister Mimirs Worten. Subtil konnte man den Bifröst tatsächlich nicht nennen. Sein Aufsetzen wäre kilometerweit zu sehen. Sofern es nicht gerade nebelig war.

Loptr sprach noch lange mit Mimir über diese wiederentdeckte Technik. Beide waren sich einig, dass es ein enorm wertvolles Wissen war. Eines welches Jotunheim völlig neue Möglichkeiten eröffnete. In allen Bereichen des Lebens. Vom Handel bis zum Krieg.  
Loptr wollte bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie damit nach Asgard gelangen könnten, sofort zu seinem Vater rennen und es berichten. Mimir hatte alle Mühe ihn zu beruhigen.  
Der Junge war dermaßen euphorisch und aufgedreht, das man glatt meinen könnte, er wäre trunken. Prinz Loptrs überbordende Freude war ansteckend und Mimir ließ sich nur zu gerne davon anstecken. Laufey konnte stolz auf seinen jüngsten Sohn sein. Er selbst war auf jeden Fall stolz auf seinen Schüler. Manchmal wars sogar so, dass sie die Rollen tauschten und Loptr ihm etwas beibrachte, welches er wer weiß wo und wie lernte. Nicht viele konnten dies von sich behaupten, immerhin war Mimir schon über viertausend Jahre alt und hatte dementsprechend viel Erfahrung und Wissen angehäuft.  
Als seine Majestät ihn damals zu sich rief und bat, seinen Sohn zu unterrichten, war er skeptisch gewesen. Er war immerhin ein hoher Meister und kein einfacher Magier. Er lehrte nur solche die einen gewissen Grad erreicht hatten und keine Grünschnäbel, die gerade mit den Grundlagen anfingen. Aber es war ein Befehl des Königs und dem konnte er sich nicht entziehen und so kam er murrend.  
Allerdings nicht allzu laut, falls der König in Hörweite war und möglicherweise auch, weil er vielleicht mit seiner Neugier auf den Jungen nicht gänzlich abgeneigt war ihn zumindest zu prüfen.  
König Laufey hatte sich bis dahin ja recht bedeckt gehalten was seinen Sohn betraf, um ihn vor zu viel öffentlicher Aufmerksamkeit zu schützen.  
Er hatte einige Geschichten über ihn gehört. Von den Asen als Baby entführt, gefangengehalten und je nachdem mit wem man sprach als Diener, Sklave oder Haustier gehalten. Gefoltert und letztlich geflohen. Er erwartete einen unterentwickelten, kleinen, schüchternen und ängstlichen Jungen, der vielleicht ein paar Funken herbeizaubern konnte.  
Stattdessen wurde er mit einem hochintelligenten, verdammt neugierigem und schelmischem Energiebündel konfrontiert, das derzeit noch in einem für sein Alter und seinen Geist zu kindlichem Körper feststeckte. Etwas dass der Bursche regelmäßig zu seinem Vorteil einsetzte um, insbesondere bei den Frauen, Leckereien zu schnorren.  
Was noch viel überraschender war, der Junge beherrschte Magie des dritten, teilweise vierten Ranges. Fortgeschrittene Magie.  
Was ihn weniger überraschte war, in welche Richtung sich seine magischen Fähigkeiten bewegten. Abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen war das meiste davon dafür ausgelegt sich zu verbergen, verstecken oder von sich abzulenken. Zauber um ungesehen oder übersehen zu werden. Nichtsdestotrotz mächtige und richtig eingesetzt, gefährliche Magie.  
Mimir bereute es nie zugestimmt zu haben, den Jungen als Lehrling zu übernehmen. Trotz diverser Streiche, von denen selbst er nicht verschont blieb.  
Explodierende Pasteten. Auf so was musste man erst mal kommen! Laufey sah jedenfalls sehr überrascht aus, als die Besprechung mit einem Knall unterbrochen wurde. Und General Hymir erst! Diese Art von Überraschungsangriff hatte er sicher in keinem Kriegsszenario geprobt. Es war zu komisch gewesen und die Pasteten waren wirklich schmackhaft, trotz das er sie sich erst mal vom Gesicht kratzen musste.  
Inzwischen hatte der Prinz körperlich zu den Gleichaltrigen aufgeschlossen. Er war zwar immer noch etwas kurz gegen seine beiden Brüder aber nicht sehr.

„Nein nicht so. Asen sind nicht so groß Angrboda, sieh dir Loptrs Verkleidung an. Etwas kleiner, ja. Ja genau so. Perfekt.“ Wie Meister Mimir ihn gebeten hatte, war er nicht direkt zu Vater gegangen um ihm zu berichten. Und er hatte auch davon abgesehen sein Wissen, wie man Pfade zwischen den Welten öffnete, gleich einem Praxistest zu unterziehen.  
Es hatte ihn schon in den Finger gejuckt aber Meister Mimir hatte Recht wenn er meinte, sie sollten sich absichern. Außerdem meinte Mimir, das er nicht derjenige sein wollte der dem König berichtete, er habe dessen Sohn irgendwo zwischen zwei Galaxien verloren.  
„Loptr Junge, deine Verkleidung ist perfekt aber es wäre vielleicht besser sie etwas älter zu machen. Weniger Kindlich. Nicht das du Probleme mit Türstehern oder so bekommst.“ Loptr lachte und versuchte es. Er mochte Meister Mimir. Er respektierte ihn. Deshalb sagte er Vater noch nichts und am nächsten Tag erkundeten sie den Pfad gemeinsam. Es brauchte viel Energie und Konzentration um ihn zu öffnen, ihn offenzuhalten war nicht ganz so schlimm, erschöpfte seine Magie aber dennoch stetig und am Ende mussten Angrboda und Gyger mithelfen, damit der Durchgang sich nicht schloss. In diesem Moment verstand Loptr auch, warum Mimir darauf bestanden hatte als Erster zu gehen. Die Vorstellung noch da drin zu sein, während der Eingang des Pfades zuging, war beängstigend. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er wieder hierher zurückgefunden hätte. Oder ob seine Kraft gereicht hätte den Durchgang von innen zu öffnen. Als Mimir zurückkehrte berichtete er davon, in einem verstaubten Zimmer innerhalb Asgards Palast gelandet zu sein. Auch war sein Meister danach von einer Art magischer Strahlung bedeckt, die von innerhalb des Pfades stammte. Sie schien jedoch ungefährlich zu sein und war leicht zu entfernen, widerstand aber allen Versuche sie magisch näher zu analysieren. Und als sie später die Aufnahmen dieses ersten Versuchs durchgingen, war der Meister drauf nur ein verwaschener Fleck. Mimir ließ sie an sich haften um eventuelle Nebenwirkungen oder negativen Effekte auszuschließen. Kurzfristig zumindest gab es nichts dergleichen. Vielmehr verhinderte es eine magische Ortung, was Vorteilhaft war.

Die Idee den Pfad zu nutzen um Truppen zu bewegen, wurde schnell hinfällig. Zu gefährlich und umständlich war es. Anders als die bekannten Reisemethoden zwischen den Reichen, war der Pfad wirklich das, was Loptr ihn nannte. Ein Pfad. Verwinkelt, schmal und man musste höllisch aufpassen nicht daneben zu treten und sich in der Finsternis zu verirren. Als Magier konnten er und die anderen den Weg zwar erkennen und sogar Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Strängen ausmachen, jeder Nichtmagier aber geriete in arge Bedrängnis und würde Hilfe benötigen. Interessanterweise schien es Orte zu geben, an denen es um einiges einfacher war den Zugang zu öffnen und wo man diesen auch nicht dauerhaft offenhalten musste um zurückzufinden. Sie leuchteten im Inneren wie Nottüren, über denen ein Licht angebracht war um sie finden zu können.  
Sie konnten den Weg aber immerhin nutzen um sich beispielsweise verkleidet in die Märkte der anderen Welten einzuschleichen. Oder um Spione auszusenden.  
Genau dafür übten sie gerade beständige Illusionen, die nicht bei der ersten Berührung verschwanden. Mimirs Illusion zeigte ihn als weißhaarigen alten Asen, mit langem Bart. Gygers Erscheinung ähnelte einem Asischem Krieger, wirkte aber noch sehr zweidimensional, da Gyger Probleme mit dem Schattenwurf hatte. Die Vorlage für sein Abbild hatte er aus einer der Aufzeichnung des Krieges kopiert. Angrboda wollte zuerst eine weibliche Illusion weben aber da sie keine Bilder von weiblichen Asen hatten, die ihr sagen könnten wie deren Frauen aussahen, musste sie sich mit einer männlichen begnügen. Zumindest vorerst. Loptrs Abbild zeigte einen blassen, grünäugigen Jungen. Er hatte sich keiner Vorlage bedient, sondern diese Erscheinung wie selbstverständlich gewählt und beschworen.  
Derzeit übten sie die Illusionen sich naturgetreu bewegen zu lassen. Zum größten Teil konnten sie die Bewegungen einfach an die ihrer Richtigen, wenngleich unsichtbaren Körper, koppeln aber es wäre auffällig wenn sich die Abbilder ständig ohne Grund duckten, bloß weil ihre Benutzer sonst nicht durch die Türen kämen.  
Morgen würde er zu Vater gehen und ihm berichten was sie entdeckten und was sie damit vorhätten.

„Und es ist sicher?“ Ungläubig starrte Laufey seinen Sohn an. Den Jüngsten um genau zu sein. Dessen beide ältere Brüder lehnten grinsenden an der Wand. Anscheinend erfuhr der König des Reiches als letzter von Entdeckungen, die die Zukunft des Reiches bedeuteten.  
„Ja Vater. Meister Mimir persönlich hat es getestet. Wir können den Pfad recht leicht vom Domaring aus öffnen und müssen dann nur darauf achten, den Weg nicht zu verlieren. Wir haben auch Vorkehrung getroffen, damit uns niemand entdeckt oder folgt.“ Er war aufgeregt als er Vaters Räume betrat, um es ihm zu erzählen. Blindi und Byl wussten es schon seit einigen Tagen und waren wie erwartet begeistert gewesen. Zu dritt hatten sie unzählige Pläne geschmiedet. Nunja, hauptsächlich er und Blindi. Byleister machte sich vor allem Sorgen und besprach bald darauf mit Mimir, wie sie Utgard schützen konnten, falls Feinde herausfanden, wie man die Pfade nutzte. Etwas woran Loptr noch gar gedacht hatte. Es hatte eben seinen Grund warum Byleister Thronfolger war, er bedachte immer alles so kritisch und vorsichtig, statt nur den persönlichen Vorteil oder Spaß darin zu sehen.  
„Wohin führt er?“ Die Art wie Vater ihn gerade ansah, als wäre er die wichtigste Person in allen Neun Reichen, versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung.  
„Es lässt sich nicht wirklich steuern wo genau auf einer Welt man rauskommt, es gibt Orte wo die Wände dünner sind aber theoretisch kommt man überallhin. Man braucht nur eine Vorstellung der Raumpositionierung des Zielorts in Relation der Gesamtheit innerhalb des magischen Infentialflusses der...“ Als er merkte das weder sein Vater, noch seine beiden Brüder ihm weiter folgen konnten stoppte er, dachte kurz nach und vereinfachte die Sache dann. „Man muss wissen wo man etwa hinwill und sich darauf und nur darauf konzentrieren. Allerdings sind manche Pfade leichter zu finden und zu begehen als andere. Sie sind sozusagen ausgetreten.“ Zwei dieser ausgetretenen Wege führten nach Vanaheim, einer nach Alfheim. Und einer der Wege führte in das unbewohnte, verstaubte Zimmer in Asgard. Er hatte sich heimlich alleine dorthin gewagt. Es war seltsam vertraut gewesen. Die Bücher in den Regalen, die Bilder an den Wänden. Der ganze Raum. Er musste in seinem früheren Leben oft dort gewesen sein. Dieser Raum musste einst eine Bedeutung für ihn gehabt haben. Die Tür war von außen abgeschlossen.  
„Wir würden zuerst nach Vanaheim gehen. Ich, Blindi und die anderen.“ Fuhr Loptr fort. „Eine ländliche Gegend. Wir können dort testen wie gut unsere Tarnung ist, etwas üben und Informationen sammeln.“ Er hatte bereits alles mit seinen Brüdern und den anderen Magiern durchgesprochen. Sie brauchten nur noch Vaters Absegnung als König für ihr Vorhaben.  
„Du wirst vorsichtig sein Loptr, verstanden? Wehe du kommst nicht wieder lebend zurück. Keine unnötigen Risiken. Das gilt auch für dich Helblindi.“  
„Vater, es ist nicht das erste mal das wir auf eine Mission gehen. Immerhin ist es unsere Pflicht als Prinzen des Reiches für Ordnung zu sorgen.“ Blindi grinste vorfreudig bei der Aussicht auf dieses Abenteuer. Er war noch nie fern von Jotunheim gewesen und konnte es kaum erwarten. Er würde sich besonders anstrengen, um Loptrs Plan in Asgard einzudringen, so gut wie möglich auszuführen. Und er hoffte darauf ein paar Asen niederschlagen zu können.  
„Ich zweifle nicht an eurer Fähigkeit mit Gefahren umzugehen Helblindi. Aber es wird das erste mal seit dem Krieg sein, das einer von uns eine andere Welt betritt. Wenn ihr entdeckt werdet, wird man euch ohne groß Fragen zu stellen angreifen und töten.“  
„Meister Mimir und einige seiner besten Schüler werden ebenfalls gehen Vater. Sie wollen sich unter die Bevölkerung mischen und versuchen, neue Technologien, Medikamente und vielleicht auch die Materialien zu beschaffen, die für die Erschaffung einer neuen Urne benötigt werden.“ Warf Byleister sich hilfreich ein und Laufey nickte etwas beruhigter. Der alte Hofmagier würde also ebenfalls ein Auge auf seine Söhne werfen können.  
Seufzend stimmt er zu. Hätte er abgelehnt, wäre Loptr vermutlich trotzdem gegangen, er kannte die Neugierde des Jungen. So stromerte er wenigstens nicht alleine und im geheimen, ohne Nachricht zu hinterlassen, durch das Universum.


	15. Chapter 15

„Wie halten die Asen das bloß aus? Überall wo man hinsieht Gold und noch mehr Gold. Das macht einen ja wahnsinnig!“ Loptr verstand seinen Bruder da absolut. Als sie ankamen war er noch beeindruckt und, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, geblendet gewesen. Aber inzwischen machte ihn die Monotonie aus glänzendem Gold und weißem Marmor verrückt. Alles hier war so glatt, so auf Hochglanz poliert und perfekt und wirkte einfach nur künstlich. Außerdem war es heiß und das Licht reflektierte unangenehm in den spiegelnden Metallen. Er musste ständig blinzeln weil ihm die Augen tränten. Ein Glück das es im Palast selbst etwas schattiger war.  
„So sind die Asen eben. Protzig bis zum geht nicht mehr.“ Es war ihr erster Besuch in Asgard. Die Testläufe in dem Dorf, später einer größeren Stadt von Vanaheim waren ohne nennenswerte Probleme verlaufen. Es gab einige kritische Momente aber insgesamt lief es hervorragend. Sie konnten die Verkleidung perfektionieren, ihr Verhalten anpassen und fanden Möglichkeiten die nicht auszumerzenden Fehler zu kaschieren. Und was Asgards angeblich all sehenden Wächter anging, waren seine Fähigkeiten entweder eine maßlose Übertreibung oder die Aufzeichnungsgeräte waren nicht das einzige, was von den Leerenrückständen beeinträchtigt wurde.  
Sie waren zu Fünft. Fünf die in der Lage waren, eine entsprechend naturgetreue, stabile und sich auch natürlich bewegende Illusion zu erschaffen. Drei von ihnen, er selbst eingeschlossen, schafften es eine weitere Illusion über eine zweite Person zu werfen. Loptrs Wahl fiel konkurrenzlos auf seinen älteren Bruder Helblindi als Begleiter. Er vertraute ihm ohne den geringsten Zweifel das, sollte es zu Kämpfen kommen, dieser sich und ihn zu verteidigen wissen würde. Sie beide waren ein eingespieltes Team.  
Es gab drei Gruppen. Eine würde versuchen die nötigen Materialien aufzutreiben, mit denen sich hoffentlich eine neue Urne schaffen ließ. Eine zweite sammelte Informationen, neue Technologien und alles was Jotunheim irgendwie nützlich sein konnte. Die letzte Gruppe, seine, würde versuchen die Urne des Winters aus Asgard zurückzuholen. Derzeit waren sie dabei die Lage auszukundschaften. Angrboda trieb sich irgendwo bei den Soldaten und Bediensteten rum und horchte diese aus. Sie hatte sich inzwischen eine weibliche Illusion erschaffen. Eine die von Asischen Männern wohl als besonders attraktiv wahrgenommen wurde.  
Er und Blindi spazierten dagegen scheinbar ohne festes Ziel umher. Sie kundschaften den Aufbau des Palastes aus und hielten insgeheim auf die Schatzkammern zu, um die Sicherheitssysteme unauffällig unter die Lupe zu nehmen und sich über die Bewachung im allgemeinen zu informieren.  
„Hier lang.“ Loptr bog nach links in einen Gang ab, der nach Helblindis Meinung absolut genauso aussah wie alle anderen Gänge. Er fragte schon längst nicht mehr wie sein Bruder es schaffte sich hier ohne nachzudenken zu orientieren. Er folgte ihm einfach mit steinerner Miene und spielte den grimmigen Leibwächter. Wenn sie gefragt würden, wäre Loptr Lando Calrissiason, Sohn eines reichen Kaufmannes, der für sein Studium die Bibliotheken Asgards besuchte. Helblindi wäre seine Leibwache Han.

„Was denkt ihr? Wenn meine Recherchen korrekt sind, kann ich die magischen Schutzrunen deaktivieren und das Schloss am Tresor selbst kann ich sicher knacken. Es wird natürlich etwas Zeit brauchen aber es ist möglich.“ Sie waren die letzten Tage immer wieder nach Asgard geschlichen um die Lage zu sondieren, Fluchtpläne auszuarbeiten und um herauszufinden, womit der Tresorraum geschützt wurde. Die Bibliotheken Asgards waren hilfreich gewesen. Loptr wusste zwar nicht zu hundert Prozent welche Banne genau benutzt wurden aber er hatte sich schon früher intensiv damit befasst und war sicher, sie brechen zu können.  
„Die Wachen sind kein Problem. Zumindest nicht beim Einbruch. Ich habe ihre Patrouillen beobachtete, wenn wir es richtig timen, können wir die meisten umgehen oder ihnen ausweichen. Die direkt vor dem unteren Gewölbe müssten wir ablenken, das kann Boda tun. Die Asen scheinen von deinem Aussehen enorm gefesselt zu sein.“ Sein Bruder dagegen war von jeher mehr militärisch veranlagt und während Loptr sich durch die Bücher wälzte, beobachtete er die Bewegungen der Wachen. Seine letzten Worte richteten sich an das dritte Mitglied ihres Teams.  
„Danke. Ich versteh zwar nicht was an dieser enormen Oberweite so anziehend ist aber es ist nützlich. Sie achten gar nicht so auf das was ich sage und frage, sondern starren bloß alle auf meine Brust.“ Es war zu witzig wie sie fand. Die Asen benahmen sich die ganze Zeit über als wären sie in der Brunft. Es war so leicht sie zum reden zu bringen. Besonders diesen aufdringlichen Angeber namens Fandral. Wobei die Verkleidung als flachbrüstige Küchenmagd auch Vorteile hatte. In dieser Gestalt passierte das genaue Gegenteil der anderen. Keiner achtete mehr auf sie.  
„Die Patrouille die durch das Gewölbe geht können wir wieder abpassen aber es sind mindestens vier Wachen dauerhaft dort unten stationiert, die wir ausschalten müssen.“  
„Sollte doch kein Problem für uns werden Blindi. Oder für dich. Du schlägst sie einfach alle nieder.“ Grinsend sah Loptr seinen Bruder an. Blindi strahlte wie ein kleines Kind, dem man ein großes Geschenk vorsetzte bei der Aussicht, endlich ein paar Asen verdreschen zu können. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
„Was mir mehr Sorgen macht ist, wie wir später wieder rauskommen sollen. Sobald wir drin sind, spätestens wenn wir die Urne haben, wird zweifellos der Alarm losgehen und weitere Wachen anlocken.“  
„Ich könnte ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten aber das wird nicht alle aufhalten und auch nicht lange.“ Außerdem würde es Boda in den Fokus der Verdächtigungen rücken und in akute Gefahr bringen. Loptr lehnte die Idee ab und überlegte.  
„Ich kann uns unsichtbar machen. Wir müssten schnell sein um von dieser Brücke hier…“ Er zeigte auf die Karte von Asgards Gewölbe „… runterzukommen bevor die Asischen Wachen sie betreten. Wenn wir noch drauf sind, werden sie uns zwangsläufig finden. Sie ist zu schmal um auszuweichen und unsichtbar heißt leider nicht körperlos.“  
„Leider. Und selbst wenn wir es aus dem Gewölbe raus schaffen, sind wir noch lange nicht aus dem Schneider. Die Gänge werden voller Wachen sein, die alles durchkämmen und überprüfen. Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit unsichtbar bleiben. Ein Rempler, ein verdächtiges Geräusch...“  
„Wir müssten es irgendwie unbemerkt zur Energielinie schaffen. Aber selbst wenn wir bis jetzt unverdächtig waren, zwei Fremde im Palast während eines Einbruchs, fallen zwangsläufig auf.“ Es war zu dumm dass das Gewölbe so stark abgeschirmt war. Zu stark um dort einen Pfad zu öffnen. Und er wusste nicht wie sehr es ihn erschöpfen würde die Banne zu durchbrechen und sie verdeckt rauszuschleusen. Auch konnte er nicht drauf bauen direkt außerhalb des Gewölbes genug Zeit zu haben, die nötigen Energien zu sammeln, geschweige den die Ruhe und Konzentration zu finden um den Pfad dort zu öffnen. Die Energielinie war ihre beste Chance. Dort war es leichter den Weg zu öffnen. Die Mauer zwischen den Welten dünner und die Magie verstärkt. In den meisten Welten waren es einzelne Punkte, in Asgard war es eine Linie. Sie begann etwa am Thronsaal, führte einmal durch die Stadt und würde man ihr weiter folgen, schnurgerade über den Bifröst zur Kuppel des Wächters. Das Zimmer ihrer Ankunft, das sie als eine Art Basis nutzten, lag mitten drauf und bot einen entsprechenden Ausblick. Leider aber war es in Anbetracht der Umstände sehr weit vom Gewölbe entfernt. Zwei Fremdlinge die durch die Gänge hasteten, wären mehr als auffällig.  
„Nicht wenn Hunderte Fremde dort sind.“ Meinte Angrboda triumphierend, während Loptr und Helblindi sie nur mit Unverständnis ansahen. Dann macht sich Verständnis und ein wildes breites Grinsen auf Helblindis Gesicht breit. Loptr versteht noch immer nicht.  
„Die Krönung! In Zwei Wochen findet Prinz Thors Krönung statt, deswegen die ganzen Vorbereitungen dort.“ In Loptrs Kopf klickte es bei Bodas nächsten Worten und jetzt grinste er genauso breit wie die anderen beiden.  
„Deswegen sind wir noch nicht aufgefallen! Vermutlich gehen jeden Tag unzählige Leute im Palast ein und aus. Das ich das nicht bemerkt habe!“  
„Hättest du dich weniger oft in die Bibliothek geschlichen, wäre es Bruder.“ Lachend schubst Loptr Blindi von sich. „Du hast es bis eben auch nicht gewusst du Idiot.“

„Frigga Liebste, was hast du? Du solltest glücklich sein, immerhin wird Thor bald zum König gekrönt werden. Warum diese trübe Stimmung?“ Die ganze Stadt war in Vorfreude, Straßen und Häuser waren bunt geschmückt worden und überall herrschte Feststimmung wegen der anstehenden Krönung. Auch Frigga war glücklich gewesen, bis gestern zumindest. Heute saß sie schweigsam in ihrer Kammer und blättert melancholisch durch alte Bilderalben.  
„Verzeih Odin es ist nur...“ Sie seufzte schwer und senkte den Blick zu Boden, bevor sie niedergeschlagen antwortet. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Loki gesehen.“ Verträumt strich sie über eines der vielen Bilder, in der sie alle vier zusammen als Familie zu sehen waren.  
„Ich vermisse ihn auch Frigga.“ Auch Odin seufzte kurz als seine Gedanken zu dem Tag zurückgingen, als dieses Bild geschaffen wurde. Loki hatte seine erste magische Prüfung als einer der drei Besten bestanden, er war so glücklich gewesen als er dort auf der Bühne stand und den ersten Meistergrad erhielt. Auf dem Bild hielt er stolz grinsend das Abzeichen hoch, Thor neben ihm hatte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Bruders gelegt, Frigga und er selbst standen hinter ihren beiden Söhnen.  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich dachte wirklich ich hätte ihn gesehen.“ Es war ein Schock gewesen für sie. Gerade noch sprach sie mit einigen Dekorateuren und dann drehte sie sich um und sah ihren toten Sohn. Sie war erstarrt, ihr Herz setzte den Takt aus, tausend Erinnerungen, die sie vergraben glaubte, kamen wieder in ihr hoch während sie dastand und den Geist ihres Kindes anstarrte.  
Dann blinzelte sie und bemerkte, das es kein Geist war. Der Junge Mann ging durch die Menge und nickte freundlich den Leuten zu und diese sahen ihn auch, erwiderten die Grüße.  
Sie war noch immer erstarrt als er an ihr vorüber kam, sich leicht verbeugte und ehrerbietig „Meine Königin.“ sprach. Sie nickte nur höflich, nicht in der Lage mehr als dies zu tun. Dieses schmale blasse Gesicht, die gerade Nase. Nachtschwarzes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen, in denen der Schalk funkelte. Sie starrte ihm und der Wache die ihn begleitete nach, bis ihr vorheriger Gesprächspartner sie besorgt am Arm fasste.  
„Er sah ihm so ähnlich Odin. Dieser junge Mann. Er sah aus wie Loki aussehen würde, wenn er noch lebte.“ Eine Weile war es still zwischen ihnen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann fragte Odin wer der Mann war. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, sie hatte völlig vergessen ihn nach seinem Namen zu fragen.

In Utgard wurden derweil die letzten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Karten wurden studiert und Wege vermerkt. Loptr schrieb die letzten Formeln der schwierigeren Bruchzauber für die Banne, die möglicherweise auf den Tresortüren lagen in sein Notizbuch und packte es ein. Ebenso wie das klassischere Einbruchswerkzeug. Er ging gedanklich die zu erwartenden Fallen und Zauber durch, die sie aufhalten könnten und traf sich täglich mit Blindi und Byl am Trainingsgelände.  
Helblindi ging nochmals alle Bewegungsmuster und Rotationen der Wachen in Asgard durch. Rief sich ihre Kampftechniken, die er in deren Arena beobachtete in Erinnerung und übte weiter seine Kampfkunst. Zusätzlich trainierte er mit Loptr und oft auch mit Byl, das Parkour laufen und kämpfen. Sie waren von klein auf darin ausgebildet aber es schadete nie sich vorzubereiten.  
Angrboda lernte das Buch über die höfische Etikette in Asgard auswendig, sowie alle Namen und allgemeinen Daten verschiedener Würdenträger und berühmter Persönlichkeiten, die voraussichtlich auf der Krönungszeremonie anwesend sein würden. Sie übte sich auch im entsetzt Schreien, panisch fortlaufen und auf Kommando in Ohnmacht fallen, ohne sich beim Aufprall zu verletzten. Nach Möglichkeit wollte sie sich mit vollem Gewicht auf diesen Fandral fallen lassen. Einfach weil er ihr so auf die Nerven ging mit seinen ständigen Anmachen.  
Als der Tag vor dem Tag kam, standen die Drei von ihnen vor Laufeys Thron, um den Befehl zum Beginn ihres Auftrag entgegenzunehmen und dessen Wünsche der Hoffnung auf ein Gelingen aber vor allem ihre unversehrte Rückkehr.  
„Meine Söhne. Solltet ihr gestellt werden, so gebt euch als Prinzen zu erkennen. Wir können nicht darauf zählen aber womöglich wird Odin euch dann nicht direkt töten.“  
„Wir werden nicht scheitern Vater. Wir werden uns nicht gefangennehmen lassen. Die Urne wird wieder unser sein, so wie sie immer sein sollte.“  
„Ihr erfüllt mich und das Reich mit Stolz. Geht nun.“ Als er seinen beiden Söhnen hinterher sah, flüsterte er so leise das Byleister neben ihm es fast nicht hörte, noch etwas anders.  
„Und kehrt lebend wieder zurück.“ Dann ließ er nach Mimir rufen.


	16. Chapter 16

Es war nicht wirklich schwer gewesen, sich bei all dem Trubel in Asgards Palast unter die Leute zu mischen und sich dann heimlich abzusetzen als keiner hinsah. Da sie auch die letzten Wochen sporadisch dort waren, wunderte sich kaum einer über sie. Ihre Verkleidung funktionierte einwandfrei und ihre Geschichte klang absolut glaubwürdig. Sobald jemand zu sehr ins Detail ging beim Smaltalk, lenkte Loptr ihn ziemlich schnell auf andere Themen, die weniger Gefahr bargen sie auffliegen zu lassen. Er geriet allerdings etwas in Panik als Thor selbst auf ihn zukam. Beziehungsweise zusprang. Beim Anblick des Asischen Prinzen ergriff ihn eine nicht erklärbare Furcht und Nervosität, die nichts damit zu tun hatte, womöglich entlarvt zu werden. Außerdem war das Benehmen des Donnerers extrem irritierend.  
Sie waren gerade aus dem Empfangsaal hinaus auf eine der vielen Terrassen gegangen, um von dort zu den hinteren Palastbereichen zu gelangen. Wenn jemand sie ansprach, machten sie nur einen kurzen Rundgang über den Balkon, um frische Luft zu schnappen, bevor es losging. Plötzlich schrie jemand „Loki!“ und dann landete mit einem ziemlichen Knall Prinz Thor vor ihnen. Loptrs erste Reaktion war mit einem Schrei nach hinten, gegen Helblindi zu stolpern und Deckung zu suchen.

„Loki!“ Kam es erneut und voller Erleichterung von dem Mann, welcher ihn mit feuchten Augen und einem Grinsen ansah. Thor selbst konnte es kaum glauben als er beim Empfang die Gestalt im Hintergrund bemerkte. Er hörte gar nicht mehr zu was Lord Jens sagte. Alle Geräusche verblassten zu Nichts und alle seine Gedanken folgten dem jungen Mann, der gerade hinaus auf den Balkon getreten war. Es war nicht möglich. Es konnte nicht möglich sein. Und doch...  
Er entschuldigte sich abwesend bei seinem Gesprächspartner und folgte, fast wie in Trance, der Erscheinung. Als er auf dem Balkon war, sah er sich hektisch um und für einen Moment dachte er es sich nur eingebildet zu haben aber dann entdeckte er ihn wieder, wie er weiter hinten zwischen den Säulen hindurchging. Er rannte zur Brüstung und schwang sich mit Mjölnir hinüber. Er weinte fast als er vor ihm landete. Vor Loki. Vor seinem Bruder.  
Kaum war er auf festem Boden stand er auch schon auf und trat auf ihn zu, um ihn zu Umarmen. Dann stockte er, als er den verschreckten Blick bemerkte, die Art wie sein Bruder vor ihm zurückwich und sich stattdessen hinter diesen anderen Mann schob. Der, der sich schützend vor Loki stellte und das Schwert gezogen hatte.  
„Verzeiht mein Prinz, aber ich fürchte, hier liegt eine Verwechslung vor. Mein Name lautet Lando, Sohn des Calrissian.“ Thor blinzelte und bemerkte seinen Fehler. Dies war nicht Loki, egal wie ähnlich er diesem sah. Seine Schultern, seine ganze Gestalt, sank in sich zusammen.  
„Ich... ich dachte für einen Moment ihr wärt...“ Er seufzte schwer. „Es ist egal. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich euch erschreckt habe. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ihr wärt jemand anderes. Wer ist euer Begleiter?“ Ein wenig fasziniert beobachtete Loptr wie Prinz Thor sich direkt vor ihm von einem vor Glück überschäumendem Kerl, zu einem Bild des Elendes wandelte. Sein Herz raste noch immer aber sein erster Gedanke, dass sie irgendwie aufgeflogen waren, schien sich nicht zu bewahrheiten. Dann folgte er dem Blick des Prinzen zu Blindi, der mit gezogenem Schwert halb vor ihm stand und ihn abschirmte.  
„Oh, dies ist Han. Mein Leibwächter. Bitte steckt das Schwert weg Han.“ Mit verengten Augen musterte Helblindi den Asischen Prinzen. Und der Typ sollte heute zum König gekrönt werden? Ernsthaft? Der Kerl sah nicht aus wie ein König, eher wie ein getretener Welpe. Ein Welpe mit einer überaus mächtigen, tödlichen Waffe. Und Welpen wurden zu Wölfen und die waren bissig.  
„Seid ihr sicher Herr?“ Loptr war sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Prinz Thors Anblick löste bei ihm den Wunsch aus ihn zu trösten und ihm zu helfen und gleichzeitig den nackten Horror und dabei hatte der Kerl ihn weder bedroht, noch angegriffen, noch schien er sie irgendwie zu verdächtigen. Aber allein ihn anzusehen ließ sein Herz verkrampfen und die unter der Illusion versteckte Narbe an seiner Schläfe heiß brennen. Seine Gefühle drängte in zwei verschiedene Richtungen. Mit Mühe riss er sich zusammen und nickte Blindi entschlossen zu. Dieser tat so als würde er die Illusion eines Schwerts fort stecken, während unter dem falschen Bild eine Klinge aus Eis zurück schmolz.  
„Ihr seid wahrlich schnell mit der Waffe Meister Han. Ich sah nicht einmal, wie ihr das Schwert gezogen habt. Sagt, wer war euer Vater, vielleicht kenne ich ihn?“ Fragte Thor um den peinlichen Moment der Stille zu überbrücken. Leider half es nicht viel um die Stimmung zu lockern.  
„Niemand. Ich stehe für mich alleine.“ War die mürrische und aggressive Antwort und Thor zuckte ein wenig zurück. Er war es nicht gewohnt mit derartiger Abneigung behandelt zu werden.

Es hatte ewig gedauert den Odinson loszuwerden. Der Kerl hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit Geschichten über seine Heldentaten und Kindheitserlebnissen mit seinem Bruder zu getextet und nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sein Gesprächspartner nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, einsilbig antwortete und ihn abzuwimmeln versuchte. Blindi war keine Hilfe gewesen mit seiner Unruhe. Verdammt er wusste selbst das sie jetzt keine Zeit für so was hatten, da brauchte er Blindi nicht der ihn die ganze Zeit schräg von der Seite anstarrte und stupste! Am liebsten hätte Loptr vor Erleichterung laut angeseufzt, als Thor endlich von einigen Dienern zur Vorbereitung abgeholt wurde. Obwohl er auch etwas wehmütig wegen dem Abschied war.  
Thor ließ sich zwar von ihm versprechen, sich nach der Krönung erneut zu treffen und das Gespräch fortzusetzen aber auch wenn Loptr einen gewissen Wunsch hegte dies zu tun, würde er nicht erscheinen. Im besten Fall waren sie bis dahin unbemerkt wieder von hier verschwunden.  
Bei Ymir, wenn er früher gewusst hätte, dass seine Verkleidung diesen Effekt bei dem Prinzen auslösen würde, dann hätte er es die letzten Tage ausgenutzt und sich für den heutigen irgendeine andere gemacht. Irgendwas mit blonden Haaren oder mehr Muskeln oder was in der Art aber wie sollte er bitte ahnen, dass seine Illusion ausgerechnet dem toten Bruder dieses Typen ähnelte? Es war ja nicht so dass er gewusst hätte, wie der zweite Prinz aussah, als er die Verkleidung erschuf. Es war einfach ein dummer Zufall.  
Auf jeden Fall war es nach dieser ungeplanten Verzögerung ohne Probleme weitergegangen. Sie schafften es bis hinunter zu den Gewölbehallen, wo sie von Boda eine Standpauke erhielten, was sie bitte so lange brauchten und die ihnen dann die Schloss-Stempel, die sie aus dem Wachraum entwendete, überreichte. Dann trennten sie sich wieder auf. Angrboda ging zurück nach oben in den Festsaal, er und Blindi stiegen tiefer in die Eingeweide des Palastes hinab.  
Hier unten war es weit angenehmer als oben. Es war kühler, dunkler und die Wände waren nicht mit Marmor und Gold ausgekleidet. Es erinnerte fast ein wenig an Zuhause, wenn die Wände nicht so glatt geschmirgelt wären. Vor der letzten Tür stoppten sie.  
Loptr hüllte sie beide in Unsichtbarkeit und dann warteten sie mit dem Rücken flach an die Wand gepresst. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann glitt die Tür zur Seite und zwei Einherjar marschierten an ihnen vorbei. Bevor sie sich wieder schließen konnte, huschte Blini hindurch und zog ihn mit sich. Hinter ihnen schloss sich der Durchgang ohne das jemand etwas bemerkte, auch nicht die restlichen vier Wachen, die auf der anderen Seite um einen Tisch herum saßen und sich die Zeit bis zum nächsten Kontrollgang und ihrer Ablösung, mit Kartenspielen vertrieben. Wachen waren wohl überall gleich.  
Sie waren ziemlich überrascht als aus dem nichts heraus ein drei Meter großer Jotun vor ihnen auftauchte. Aber nur sehr kurz. Loptr verschwendete keine Zeit zuzusehen wie Helblindi sie alle ausschaltete, er war bereits halb über die Brücke als er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber löste.  
„Erster Teil geschafft. Bewach du die Brücke Blindi, ich mach mich an die Schlösser.“  
„Die nächste Patrouille sollte erst in etwa einer halben Stunde kommen, hoffen wir mal, dass du bis dahin durch bist. Wenn die Wachablösung nämlich eintrifft, und keiner von denen hier wieder hochkommt, kriegen wir Gesellschaft.“ Er war dabei die Runenbänne auf den Tresortüren zu studieren, als Blindi neben ihn trat. Bisher war nichts dabei, was ihn irgendwie überraschte.  
„Ist mir klar, jetzt stör mich nicht weiter. Räum lieber die Leichen weg.“  
„Und wohin bitte?“ Helblindi drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Raum oder einer Nische. Aber es gab nichts. Er könnte die Körper höchsten hier rüber schaffen, dann würde die nächste Patrouille zumindest nicht direkt über ihre toten Kollegen stolpern. Könnte ihnen ein, zwei Minuten zusätzlich verschaffen.  
„Wir stehen hier auf einer frei hängenden Brücke, hunderte Meter über dem Energiegenerator Asgards.“ Meinte Loptr in einem Ton, als müsste die Lösung völlig offensichtlich sein. Leider kam Blindi nicht drauf, was sein Bruder meinte  
„Schmeiß sie runter du Dödel!“ Helblindi schlug sich fluchend gegen die Stirn, weil er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Es musste daran liegen, das ihm gerade zu viele andere Sachen durch den Kopf gingen. Dann machte er sich dran die Wachen über die Brüstung der Brücke zu wuchten, während sein kleiner Bruder begann die Schlösser zu Asgards Tresorraum zu knacken.

Viele Stockwerke weiter oben strich Frigga lächeln nicht existierende Staubflusen von Thors Schultern, bevor sie ihn auf Armeslänge von sich hielt und strahlend musterte. Thor sah aus wie ein wahrer König und bald würde er genau dies sein.  
„Du musst nicht nervös sein Liebling. Alles wird perfekt laufen. Versprochen.“ Erneut begann sie an Thors Kleidern herumzuzupfen, um sich von ihrer eigenen Nervosität abzulenken.  
„Ich bin nicht nervös Mutter.“ Frigga schmunzelte als Thor sich wie zum Beweise noch etwas weiter aufrichtete und die Brust vorstreckte, um dann die Türen zum großen Saal anzustarren als wäre es die Pforte nach Hel selbst.  
Wehmütig strich sie seinen Umhang glatt und seufzte schwer, was nun Thor veranlasste sie zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung wäre.  
„Ach es ist nichts. Ich wünschte nur Loki wäre noch bei uns, um diesen Moment mit dir zu teilen.“ Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht als sie dies sagte, auch wenn es direkt aus ihrem Herzen kam. Sie merkte es erst als Thors Lächeln fiel und ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck über dessen Gesicht glitt. Sie hatten ihm bis heute nie gesagt was damals wirklich geschah. Es schien einfach nie der richtige Moment gekommen.  
„Denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Ich bin sicher, er sieht dir von Wahlhall aus zu und lacht dabei über deinen Flügelhelm.“ Mit einem neckischen lächeln lies sie besagten Helm in ihrer Hand erscheinen. Thor schnaubte und versuchte sich lachend zu wehren, als sie ihm die symbolische Haube aufsetzten wollte. Sie hatte den Helm in Thors Ankleidezimmer entdeckt und mitgenommen. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht das Thor versuchen würde sich davor zu drücken ihn zu tragen.  
„Er hat mich immer damit aufgezogen. Nannte mich ein Huhn.“ Schnaubend bei der Erinnerung drehte Thor den Helm zwischen den Finger, bevor er ihn aufsetzte.  
„Ich hab ihn immer Ziege genannt. Wegen diese völlig übertriebenen Hörner. Ich glaube, er hat sich nur für das Ding entschieden, weil er größer wirken wollte.“ Beide, Frigga und Thor, lachten darüber. Dennoch musste er zugeben dass der Helm, so dämlich er auch an jedem anderen aussah, seinem Bruder irgendwie gestanden hatte.

„Oh, wenn die Zeremonie beendet ist, möchte ich dir jemanden vorstellen den ich heute kennenlernte. Sein Name ist Lando. Er interessiert sich für Magie, liebt unsere Bibliothek und... ich weiß nicht. Du würdest ihn mögen denke ich.“ Er wusste nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte. Das Gefühl als er mit diesem Mann redete. Es war so vertraut erschienen, als würde er ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen, auch wenn Lando offensichtlich nervös in seiner Gegenwart gewesen war. Aber wer wäre dies nicht, würde er dem Prinzen und baldigem König Asgards direkt gegenüberstehen. Dessen Leibwächter allerdings konnte er nicht einschätzen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte dieser ihn grimmig und mit kaum verhohlener Abneigung gemustert und Lando dabei Blicke zugeworfen, die ungeduldig, fast schon bedrohlich wirkten.  
„Ich freue mich darauf seine Bekanntschaft zu machen Thor. Jetzt muss ich leider raus zu deinem Vater, wir sehen uns dort. Du kommst zurecht?“ Thor schreckte aus seinen Grübeleien auf.  
„Natürlich Mutter.“  
„Sehr gut und keine Sorge, es wird schon werden.“ Frigga war schon halb aus dem Raum als sie stehenblieb und sich noch ein letztes mal umdrehte. In wenigen Minuten würde Thor gekrönt werden. Würde den Platz seines Vaters als Herrscher über die neun Reiche einnehmen. Zu lange schon hatten sie und Odin es aufgeschoben. Zuerst weil Thor zu sehr in Trauer und Vorwürfen hing, als dass er die Wahrheit verkraftet hätte. Später weil da so viel Wut war und noch später... Sie wusste es auch nicht. Nein, sie wusste es durchaus. Es war weil sie Angst davor hatten es ihm zu gestehen. Angst, er könnte sie deswegen verurteilen und hassen. Aber jetzt würde Thor bald König sein und sein Hass auf die Jotun existierte noch immer, wenn sie es ihm jetzt nicht sagten, dann würden sie es nie über sich bringen. Es graute sie bei der Vorstellung welche Folgen es noch haben könnte, sollte Thor seine Rachsucht mit auf den Thron nehmen. Sie wollte nicht den selben Fehler wiederholen. Sie hatten aus ähnlichen Gründen damals Lokis wahre Abstammung vor allen verheimlicht. Um ihn zu schützen. Aber was war das Ergebnis gewesen? Es wurde Zeit. Es war schon seit Jahren Zeit, Odin würde ihre Entscheidung sicher verstehen.  
„Thor? Was deinen Bruder angeht... es gibt etwas, dass wir dir nie erzählt haben. Wenn die Feierlichkeiten morgen abgeschlossen sind, komm bitte zu mir und deinem Vater.“ Sie sah die Frage in Thors Gesicht und hielt ihn sogleich ab sie zu stellen.  
„Nein Thor. Dies ist eine komplizierte Geschichte und heute sollst du feiern. Es tut mir Leid das ich dich gerade jetzt und an deinem großen Tag damit belaste aber... ich fürchtete wenn ich jetzt nichts sage, würde ich es nie über mich bringen.“


	17. Chapter 17

Es war fast schon zu einfach gewesen die Schlösser und Banne zu brechen. Was nicht hieß das sie nicht dennoch in Eile waren. Es war einfach gewesen ja aber leider auch zeitaufwendig. Wenigstens mussten sie nicht allzu lange nach der Urne suchen. Sie stand für jeden Besucher des Raum gut sichtbar auf einem Sockel, direkt gegenüber der großen Türen.  
Anders als die restlichen Gegenstände, die alle in ihren Nischen zu beiden Seiten des Ganges ausgestellt waren und vor sich hin vegetierten. Diebesgut, alles davon.  
Vielleicht ging Odin immer wieder mal hier runter, ergötzte sich an seiner Beute und schwelgte dabei in Erinnerungen wie „Ah ja, das hab ich damals aus dem Tempel von Xantos mitgehen lassen.“ oder „Oh und für das musste ich mich durch Hunderte von Elfen schlachten.“ Womöglich brachte er sogar Leute mit um sie zu beeindrucken oder einzuschüchtern oder keine Ahnung, um sie daran zu erinnern was Asgard ihnen genommen hatte und das sie besser niemals wieder auch nur daran denken sollten sich mit ihnen zu messen.  
„Elende Diebe. Feiern sich selbst als Götter während sie alle anderen schön weit unten halten.“ Aufmerksam und vorsichtig ging Loptr durch den Gang, für den Fall, das es im Inneren zusätzliche Fallen oder Verteidigungssysteme gab. Er würde es sich nie verziehen sollten sie so kurz vor dem Ziel scheitern, nur weil sie sich sicher wähnten und unaufmerksam waren. Helblindi ging nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm, Eisklingen bereit zum Zuschlagen an jeder Hand.  
„Ich wünschte wir hätten mehr Zeit um noch das ein oder andere zusätzlich mitgehen zu lassen. Diese Dinge sind nie dafür gemacht worden in einem dunklen Kellerraum zu verstauben.“ Immer wieder huschten Helblindis Augen nach rechts und links, überprüften die Schatten und Nischen nach möglichen Gefahren. Angeblich sollte es eine Art Wächter hier unten geben aber bisher war noch nichts dergleichen zu sehen. Dafür sah er andere Dinge. Zum Beispiel die ewige Flamme, die für die Muspel in etwa das selbe war wie die Urne für sie. Mächtiger Ymir was würde Surtur ihnen wohl alles allein zum Dank geben, wenn sie ihm die zurückbringen könnten?  
„Nein, definitiv nicht. Ein paar sind zwar ziemlich gefährlich wenn man sie falsch benutzt, in den meisten Fällen hatte Odin aber bloß Angst, man könnte sie irgendwann gegen ihn einsetzten.“ Loptr hegte ähnliche Gedanken wie sein Bruder aber ihm war klar, dass es schon schwer genug sein würde mit nur einer Beute heil davonzukommen. Die Schutzzauber an einem zweiten Artefakt zu entfernen, wäre einfach zu aufwendig bei ihrem ohnehin knappen Zeitfenster.  
„Schätze der Bogen hier ist eine davon. Wo sind die Pfeile?“ Um sich ein wenig von seiner Nervosität abzulenken musterte Helblindi nachdenklich einen Bogen aus schwarzen Onyx.  
„Das ist der Bogen Gandhiva, wenn du die Sehne zurückziehst, erscheint ein Pfeil aus reinem Licht der von nichts aus der Flugbahn geworfen werden kann.“ Odin nahm ihn einst einem großen Krieger der Ellines ab. Was besagter Krieger allerdings getan hatte, das Odin dachte seine Waffe wäre zu gefährlich in dessen Händen und sie lieber hier wegschloss, wusste Loptr nicht. Wahrscheinlich hielt er die Ellines einfach ganz allgemein für unwürdig den Bogen zu besitzen, den deren Götter ihnen angeblich gaben. Es waren ja schließlich keine Asen. Alle weiteren Gedanken flohen Loptr, als er dann endlich vor der Urne stand.  
„Sie ist wunderschön.“ Kühle ging von ihr aus und strich sanft über seine Haut. Funkelndes blaues Licht wehte in ihrem Inneren umher, als wäre die Sonne Jotunheim selbst darin und die Magie erst. Zitternd verharrten seine Hände knapp über ihr und einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen.  
„Ja nicht wahr? Stell dir vor ganz Utgard würde in diesem Licht erstrahlen.“ Hauchte Blindi ehrfürchtig neben ihm. Loptr versteifte sich und ein entschlossener Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er sich ruckartig dran machte, die Alarme am Sockel der Urne auszuschalten.  
„Odin hatte kein Recht sie zu nehmen. Keines.“

„Wachen im Anmarsch. Schnell Bruder, hinter die Säulen.“ Der Alarm am Sockel auf dem die Urne stand, erwies sich als weit schwieriger als gedacht. Er schien mit mehreren Dingen verknüpft zu sein, die Loptr zwar nicht identifizieren konnte, die er aber lieber nicht in Aktion erleben wollte wenn es vermeidbar war. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, das er nicht bemerkte wie die Zeit verging, bis Blindi von den Tresortüren zu ihm eilte, ihm am Arm packte und eine Warnung zischend in die nächste Nische schubste. Loptr brachte nur noch ein gedämpftes „Verdammt!“ heraus als er auch schon scharf den Atem anhielt, als die Türen von außen aufgestoßen wurden. Ihm Gegenüber in der anderen Nische spannte Helblindi sich an.  
„Wer immer ihr seid, ergebt euch augenblicklich. In kürze werden weitere Wächter eintreffen, ihr habt keine Chance.“ Loptr und Helblindi sahen sich an, bevor letzterer mit einem Kampfschrei vorsprang und die Asen angriff. Jetzt war es ohnehin schon egal ob sie gesehen wurden oder nicht.  
„Planänderung! Scheiß auf den Alarm, wir nehmen die Urne und rennen.“ Es hätte eigentlich keiner weiteren Aufforderung bedurft, Loptr riss die Urne bereits von ihrem Sockel und rannte zu Blindi Richtung Türe, wo dieser gerade den zweiten Soldaten zu Boden schickte.  
„Runter!“ Im nächsten Moment wurde er von seinem Bruder zu Boden gerissen und spürt eine unglaubliche Hitze- und Lichtwelle über sich hinwegfegen. Zusammen rollen sie in die Deckung einer weiteren Nische. Massive, metallische Schritte klangen in ihre Richtung.  
„Was beim dunklen Aln ist das?“ Fragt Blindi schwer atmend neben ihm.  
„Der Wächter der Kammer würd ich mal vermuten.“ Verdammt, wenn er nur ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt hätte um den Alarm zu umgehen, dann müssten sie sich jetzt nicht mit einem Feuerspuckenden Metallungetüm herumschlagen. Sie konnten nicht in dieser Nische bleiben, hier saßen sie in der Falle aber sobald sie rausgingen, hätten sie keine Deckung und die wenigen Stufen hinauf bis zu den Türen wären ein Todesmarsch. Ganz zu schweigen von der Brücke selbst.

Oben im Thronsaal wollte Odin soeben die letzten entscheidende Worte sprechen, um Thor offiziell zu krönen. Er kam nicht dazu, da genau in diesem Moment der stille Alarm über Gungier ertönte. Sein Auge weitete sich vor Überraschung als er nur für diejenigen in seiner nächsten Umgebung hörbar sprach. „Ein Einbruch im Tresor!“ Dann verließ er auch schon den Saal, winkte Thor und dessen Gefährten zu ihm zu folgen und gab seine Befehle.  
„Hogun. Alarmiere die Wachen und lass die unteren Bereiche verriegeln. Sif, schicke Botschaft an Heimdall. Vergewissere dich dass bei ihm alles in Ordnung ist und lass ihn den Palast durchblicken. Volstagg, Fandral, schafft die Leute hier raus. Thor du kommst mit mir.“ Es wurden nicht gezögert, keine Fragen gestellt oder diskutiert als die Anweisungen kamen. Routiniert tat jeder was nötig war und ihm befohlen wurde, während Odin mit Thor im Schlepptau davon stürmte.  
„Wie kann das sein Vater? Heimdall hätte es bemerkt wenn Feinde im Palast eingedrungenen wären und wer könnte es bis zum Tresor schaffen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht aber sie sind vorbereitet. Es muss von langer Hand geplant worden sein.“ Es war beunruhigend. Weder die Wachen noch Heimdall hatten etwas gemeldet. Die Sicherheit an der Tresortür war nicht ausgelöst worden und es wurde lediglich der Alarm aktiviert der besagte, das etwas von seinem Sockel genommen wurde. Nicht aber welches der Relikte. Jemand schien ihre Banne gebrochen zu haben. Zumindest die meisten von ihnen.  
Am Rand der Halle, nahe eines Ausgangs und abseits des größten Gedränges, schimmerte Angrbodas Hand fast unmerklich magisch, als sie die Kältebomben aktivierte. Es gab keine direkte Explosion. Keinen plötzlichen Knall mit Rauch und Feuer. Stattdessen breiteten sich feine Eisschichten kreisförmig am Boden aus, bevor dieser sich etwas versetzt stellenweise wölbten und dann einfach aufrissen, als das Wasser einen anderen Ausweg suchte. Nun, da die Leitungen zu den kleinen Zierbrunnen blockiert waren.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sich die gewaltige Halle in einen Hexenkessel schreiender Leute und die Soldaten hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um dem Chaos Herr zu werden. Weniger Einherjar die Loptr und Helblindi Schwierigkeiten machen würden, mehr Chaos um darin unterzutauchen. Zusammen mit unzähligen anderen verließ sie den Saal. Niemand achtete auf sie, niemand registrierte es wie falsch es sich anfühlen musste wenn sie jemanden anrempelte oder angerempelt wurde.  
Dies war die einzige Sache, die sie nicht beeinflussen konnten, egal wie gut die Illusion auch sein mochte. Der Tastsinn. Eine Verkleidung blieb eben immer eine Verkleidung. Sich möglichst nicht berühren zu lassen, trotz entsprechender Kleidung und Handschuhen, war daher eins der obersten Gebote während ihrer Spionageaktionen gewesen. Nicht immer ganz leicht, doch konnte sie sich oft mit vorgetäuschter Schüchternheit oder Höflichkeit retten. Manchmal mussten einige sehr fantasievolle Ausreden und reizvolle Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet werden. Jetzt spielte es allerdings keine Rolle mehr. In dem allgemeinem Trubel war es sogar vorteilhaft wenn die Leute aus heiterem Himmel ungewohnt raue und sehr kalte Haut berührten. Es steigerte die Angst der Menge, von der sie sich nach draußen tragen ließ.

Sie saßen noch immer in der Nische. Auf dem Sockel darin lag irgendeine Art Kristall. Beruhigende bis Massenhypnotische Wirkung glaubte er. Abgesehen davon das er keine Ahnung hatte wie man ihn benutzte, würde es bei einem Metallkonstrukt ohnehin nicht funktionieren. Der Spiegelschild auf der anderen Seite wäre Loptr da weitaus lieber gewesen. Mit dem hätten sie was anfangen können.  
„Ich lenk ihn ab und du siehst zu dass du wegkommst.“ Helblindi sah ähnliche Probleme. Seit dem Alarm war sicher schon eine Minute vergangen und je länger sie festsaßen, desto kritischer wurde es. Nicht nur dass dieses Metallding immer näher rückte, von der anderen Seite würden die Asischen Wachen mit jeder weiteren Sekunde mehr von ihrem Fluchtweg besetzten. Ihm war klar das seine Chance hier raus zukommen weit geringer waren als die seines Bruders. Er war ein mächtiger Krieger aber Loptr war derjenigen von ihnen, der sich tarnen und unsichtbar machen und vor allem, der das Portal öffnen konnte.  
„Was? Nein! Bist du verrückt?“ Als Loptr realisierte was Blindi vorhatte, packte er zu und riss ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück um zu verhindern, dass dessen Kopf von einem grellen Hitzestrahl weggefetzt wurde. Im Mauerwerk neben ihnen fehlte jetzt ein gutes Stück Stein.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr und deine Chancen sind größer als meine.“ Blindi befreite sich aus seinem Griff und machte sich erneut bereit loszusprinten. Loptrs Gedanken rasten. Dann griff er erneut nach Blindis Arm. „Ich hab eine Idee. Eine riskante aber machbare.“  
Die Idee spielte sich folgendermaßen ab.  
Blindi schleuderte den massiven Steinsockel um die Ecke gegen den Wächter, während Loptr auf dem von ihnen vereisten Boden in die gegenüberliegende Ecke rutschte. Keine Ahnung warum sich hier unten Wasserbecken zwischen den einzelnen Ausstellungsnischen befanden aber Wasser zu haben, war nie verkehrt wenn man Eis brauchte. Wie geplant schoss der Wächter auf den Stein und pulverisierte ihn, bevor der Flammenstrahl mit dem vorbeiglitschenden Jotun mit schwenkte, diesen jedoch nicht mehr traf. Nebenbei verdampfte die Hitze der Flammen noch den Inhalt eines der Wasserbecken und hüllte die Kammer in leichten Dampf. Nicht Teil des Plans aber schaden tats auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie jetzt den Schild und für den brauchte man keine Bedienungsanleitung. Einfach zwischen sich und den Feind halten war völlig ausreichend.  
Loptr sah zu Blindi hinüber und beide nickten einander zu.  
Helblindi konzentrierte sich und betrachtete die Spiegelung in dem Schild das sein Bruder hochhielt, dann zielte er und von überall rechts und links des Ganges schossen Eisspeere aus den Wasserbecken gegen ihren Feind. Blindi beging nicht den Fehler zu hoffen, den Golem damit endgültig besiegt zu haben. So leicht würde es wohl kaum sein aber sie hatten das Ding zumindest für den Moment aufgehalten. Keiner von ihnen beiden zögerte lange. Kaum dass die die Speere trafen, stürzten sie die Treppe hinauf zum Ausgang des Tresors. Im Laufen warf Loptr ihm den Schild zu und zusammen rannten sie hinaus auf die Brücke. Noch waren keine Einherjar dort aber das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben.  
Hinter ihnen trat ihr metallischer Verfolger aus den Türen und als Blindi das grelle Leuchten sah, riss er den Schild hoch. Der Flammenstrahl traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

Einen Moment lang blieb Odin stehen und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Destroyer zurück in seine Kammer zu schicken. Die Diebe hatten es bereits geschafft den Tresor zu verlassen und dürften sich nun auf der Brücke Richtung Aufgang zum oberen Gewölbe befinden. Sofern sie überhaupt noch lebten. Das letzte was der Destroyer meldete war ein direkter Treffer gegen den Feind.  
Es gab nichts was einen direkten Treffer dieser Stärke überleben sollte. Sollte, wohlgemerkt. Außerdem waren es laut dessen Meldung zwei Eindringlinge gewesen.  
Egal, der Destroyer war auf jeden Fall eine Gefahr für ihre eigenen Leute außerhalb des Tresorraums. Er würde die oder den Eindringling solange verfolgen und angreifen, bis er ihn hatte und dabei keine Rücksicht auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden nehmen.  
Es war der Hauptgrund warum er den Destroyer einst vor all den Jahrtausenden von den Zwergen fortnahm und in Asgards Tresor wegschloss.  
„Weiter jetzt. Gibt es schon eine Meldung von Heimdall?“ Es gab noch nicht aber anscheinend waren es mehr Eindringlinge als nur die beiden im Tresorraum. Ein zweiter Angriff, höchstwahrscheinlich eine Ablenkung, fand kurz nach seinem Abgang im Festsaal statt. Ein Angriff mit Eismagie, was den Schluss nahelegte, dass es Jotun waren. Wenn dies stimmte, konnte er sich schon denken welches der Relikte das Ziel gewesen war.  
Hoffentlich war mit Heimdall alles in Ordnung. Wenn tatsächlich Feinde in den Palast gelangt waren, hätten er sie bemerken müssen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch das Heimdall ausgeschaltet wurde. Oder dass der Feind eine Möglichkeit fand ihn zu umgehen.  
Nur einmal war dies bisher geschehen. Nur einmal, vor etwa Achthundert Jahren. Und auch damals war ein Jotun involviert. War es möglich? Könnte er noch leben? Sie hatten nie eine Leiche gefunden, trotz intensiver Suche aber nach so langer Zeit...  
Und warum erst heute? Warum nicht schon viel früher?  
Unsinn. Es war nur das Wunschdenken eines noch immer trauernden Vaters. Loki war tot. Seit vielen Jahren schon tot und wäre es anders, hätten sie längst irgendein Zeichen von ihm erhalten. Eine Nachricht oder ein Blick Heimdalls auf ihn. Irgendetwas.


	18. Chapter 18

Helblindis Arm und Schulter waren gebrochen. Der Spiegelschild hatte dem Angriff selbst zwar standgehalten und ihn abgeblockt aber die Wucht des Aufpralls war dennoch extrem gewesen. Loptr wurde einfach mitgerissen als Blindi von hinten gegen ihn prallte.  
Seltsamerweise war das ganze sogar eher ein Glücksfall als ein Problem. Der zweite Teil des eilig zusammengebastelten Fluchtplans bestand nämlich darin, die Urne zu benutzen um die gesamte Brücke zu vereisen und vereist war jetzt definitiv. Er hatte die Urne kaum geöffnet und die Kälte brach wie ein reißender Gebirgsbach einfach aus. Soviel Macht! Er hatte das Ding fast nicht mehr zubekommen! Auf jeden Fall sollten die Asischen Wachen ausrutschten und stürzten wenn sie durch das obere Portal hereinstürmten, während sie selbst problemlos darüber hinweg laufen könnten.  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, rutschten die ersten Soldaten tatsächlich wie geplant auf dem glatten Boden aus. Die hinteren kamen dagegen gar nicht erst dazu die Halle, geschweige den die Brücke zum Tresor, zu betreten. Stattdessen wurden sie von zwei, wie eine Bowlingkugel über den Boden durch den Gang nach oben schießenden Jotun, von den Füßen gerissen.  
Loptr und Helblinde kamen einige Meter weiter mitten im Gang in einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen zum Stillstand. Einen Moment lang lagen sie alle, die beiden Jotun und die Asen, stöhnend da und versuchten sich darüber klar zu werden, was gerade passiert war und welche Körperteile wem gehörten. Loptr starrte bewegungslos und mit pfeifendem Atem an die Decke, nicht fähig irgendeinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen und die Urne krampfhaft fest umklammert. Erst als Blindi ihn am Arm packte, hoch auf die Beine riss und anschrie, er solle gefälligst wieder zu sich kommen, kehrte die Realität wieder zurück. Da bemerkte er auch die Einherjar hinter ihnen, die ebenso wie er noch etwas konfus dabei waren, wieder aufzustehen und diejenigen auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, die mit gezückten Waffen langsam auf sie zukamen.  
Er überließ Blindi die Führung als dieser seinen frisch geklauten Schild vor die Brust hielt und mit einer Eisklinge brüllend auf den Gegner zu rannte. Loptr folgte einfach durch die Schneise die er schlug und tat sein bestes nicht getroffen zu werden. Die Enge des Korridors war im Augenblick noch ihr einziger Vorteil. Helblindi kämpfte sich weiter voran, Loptr deckte ihm den Rücken indem er die Asen an denen sie vorbei waren, mit Eisdolchen auf Abstand hielt.  
Das Metallungetüm schien ihnen glücklicherweise nicht gefolgt zu sein, was ein geringer Trost war.  
Er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen aber Loptr sah es dennoch. Blindi hielt den Schild nicht, sondern hatte sich den Arm einfach an der Brust festgefroren und seine Schulter bewegte sich falsch. Seine Bewegungen wurden mit jedem Schwung des guten Arms langsamer. Nur unwesentlich aber sie wurden.  
Der Gang war eine verdammte Todesfalle. Sie konnten nicht zurück und früher oder später kämen sie auch nicht mehr vorwärts. Sie würden hier feststecken wie der Korken in einer Flasche.  
Er könnte die Urne noch einmal benutzen. Nein. Loptr verwarf die Idee so schnell wieder wie sie ihm kam. Er konnte die Urne kaum bis gar nicht beherrschen wie er auf der Brücke feststellte, an der jetzt bis zu Fünf Meter lange Eiszapfen hingen. Sie würde unkontrolliert den gesamten Gang mit Eis füllen statt nur die Gegner erstarren zu lassen oder den Boden zu bedecken. Die Rauchbomben waren hier genauso nutzlos. Es gab nur einen Weg und der war voller Wachen. Selbst wenn deren Sicht behindert wäre kämen sie da nicht einfach durch. Außerdem waren sie davon genauso betroffen wie die Asen. Wenn sie es aber schafften bis in den Saal zu gelangen, in dem dieser verfluche Gang endete, dann könnte er die Rauchbomben werfen und sie in dem kurzen Moment der Desorientierung tarnen und aus dem direkten Gefahrenbereich führen.  
Wenn sie es schafften. Die Chancen dafür sahen ziemlich schlecht aus.

„Mein König, Nachricht von Heimdall. Der Wächter ist wohlauf meldet jedoch, das sein Blick auf die Angreifer blockiert ist.“ Odins Herz sank. Dies konnte kein Zufall sein. Es gab zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten, zu viele Indizien. Jotunen im Palast. Ein junger Bursche, der laut Frigga, ihrem Loki zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Heimdalls Sicht unerklärlicherweise blockiert, genau wie damals. Nein, dies konnte kein Zufall sein. Es konnte nicht... Oh nein... Der Destroyer.  
Nornen bitte, wenn es stimmte bitte, lasst denjenigen den der Destroyer erschlug nicht Loki gewesen sein.  
„Vater? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir.“ Als sein Vater stockte und sich halt suchend an der Wand abstützte, war Thor sofort an seiner Seite. Er zuckte fast entsetzt zurück als er dessen leichenblasses Gesicht sah, noch mehr als Vater eine Träne entglitt. Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Vater jemals weinen gesehen. Nie. Nun, nicht mehr seit Lokis Tot damals und selbst damals versuchte er es zumeist zu verbergen.  
Helfend fasste er seinem Vater unter den Arm und winkte die Wachen weiterzugehen. Thor selbst war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er Vater in diesem Zustand nicht alleine lassen, andererseits wollte er die angreifenden Eisriesen stellen. Allein der Gedanke an diese Ungeheuer ließ sein Blut kochen. Er hatte seinen Schwur von damals nicht vergessen. Die Mörder seines Bruders zu finden und ihn zu rächen.  
Jetzt würde er endlich seine Rache bekommen. Bald würde Lokis Seele in Frieden ruhen können, in dem Wissen, das Gerechtigkeit für den Mord an ihm geübt wurde. Jetzt wo die Jotun den Friedensvertrag so eindeutig gebrochen hatten, konnte selbst Vater nicht weiter auf die alten staubigen Verträge beharren, die es ihm vor all den Jahren verwerten in Jotunheim einzumarschieren und die Köpfe der Übeltäter zu fordern. Diesmal würden sie einmarschieren und die Jotun so hart niederwerfen, das sie es nie wieder wagten auch nur daran zu denken sich wieder zu erheben. Er würde jedes dieser Monster erschlagen wo es stand. Angefangen mit den Dieben, die es gewagt hatten einen Tag des Feierns, seinen Krönungstag, durch einen Raubzug zu beschmutzen.  
„Es ist gut mein Sohn. Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur die Aufregung und ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste.“ Thors Zorn schwand ein wenig, rückte wieder in den Hintergrund als er Vater ansah. Vater sah so alt und müde aus. Es war so ungewohnt zu sehen. So anders als das woran er sich erinnerte. Vater war normalerweise immer so stark und Ehrfurcht gebietend aber jetzt schien alle Kraft von ihm gegangen.

Odin stieß einen tiefen, kummervollen Seufzer aus bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet. Sein Herz war schwer. So schwer. Wenn es wirklich Loki war, wenn er tatsächlich noch lebte... Wie konnte er überhaupt noch leben? Er sah wie Thors Hammer und Blitz ihn damals trafen. Er sah ihn die Klippe hinabstürzen! Er hätte es nicht überleben können oder? Aber er hatte. Irgendwie hatte Loki überlebt und sich all die Jahre über vor ihnen versteckt.  
Er konnte es seinem Sohn nicht verdenken. Loki hatte an diesem Tag herausgefunden, das er nicht ihr Sohn war. Das er nicht mal Ase war sondern Jotun. Er war von denen die er liebte, denen er am meisten von allen vertraute, angegriffen worden. Verletzt und sogar gefoltert worden. Wie verraten musste Loki sich damals nur gefühlt haben. Wie viel Angst musste er gehabt haben. Natürlich war er fortgelaufen und hatte sich versteckt.  
Und hatte an dem einzigen Ort Zuflucht und Schutz gesucht, an dem er dachte er wäre willkommen. In Jotunheim. All die Jahrhunderte war er dort gewesen in dem Glauben, von denen die er einst Familie nannte, verraten und verstoßen worden zu sein.  
Thor musste die Wahrheit gesprochen haben als er angab, Loki kenne einen Weg um ohne den Bifröst oder ein Schiff, durch die Reiche zu reisen. So musste er aus Asgard geflohen sein und heute war er als Feind zurückgekehrt. Und Thor. Thor wusste von nichts! Die Geschichte würde sich wiederholen weil er und Frigga, nein, nur er. Er allein, denn Frigga hatte ihn immer dazu gedrängt Loki und Thor die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war seine Schuld alleine was damals geschah und es würde wieder seine Schuld sein, wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm.  
„Thor ich... es gibt etwas was wir dir schon lange über deinen Bruder hätten sagen sollen.“ Hastig packte er Thors Arm und hielt ihn zurück, als dieser weiter rennen wollte. 

Verwirrt blickte Thor zurück als sein Vater ihn festhielt und die selben Worte wie Mutter kurz vor seiner Krönung sprach.  
„Ja, ich weiß Vater. Mutter hat mich bereits darauf angesprochen.“ Etwas über Loki. Etwas das sie wussten und ihm nie mitgeteilt hatten. Warum jetzt auf einmal? Warum mitten während eines Angriff der Riesen? Asgard war in Gefahr und dennoch wollte Vater gerade jetzt mit ihm über Loki sprechen? Was war es nur das sie es ihm nicht schon eher sagten?  
Thor war nicht dumm. Er handelte oft impulsiv, das wusste er und er gab offen zu, das er die Dinge manchmal nicht so gründlich durchdachte wie er vielleicht sollte aber er war nicht dumm. Er konnte gewisse Schlüsse ziehen, wenn es darauf ankam.  
Vater und Mutter wussten etwas über das was mit Loki geschehen war. Etwas, das so schlimm war, das sie es ihm nicht sagen wollten. Womöglich hatte Heimdall doch etwas gesehen. Gesehen wie Loki litt und starb. Vater hatte ihm verboten nach Jotunheim zu reisen um seinen Bruder zu suchen. Egal wie oft er ihn angefleht hatte. Loki hätte noch leben können, hätte ein Gefangener sein können. Es gab keinen Beweis für seinen Tod und doch schienen Mutter und Vater sich absolut sicher darüber zu sein. War es das was sie ihm mitteilen wollten? War dies der Grund warum sie nie nach Loki gesucht hatten? Weil Heimdall sah wie sein kleiner Bruder starb? Oder war es etwas schlimmeres als das...  
„Sie hat?“ Überrascht sah Odin auf und in Thors Gesicht, das gepeinigt wirkte. Seine Schultern sackten erneut kummervoll nieder als er dessen Schulter griff und hielt, während er ihn schmerzlich und entschuldigend ansah und ihn nach dem Wann fragte. Sicher konnte es noch nicht lange her sein. Frigga hätte es ihm sonst längst erzählt oder Thor hätte ihn damit konfrontiert warum er es ihm nicht schon viel eher sagte. Er wünschte sich er wäre dort gewesen. Sie hätten dies zusammen tun sollen, er und Frigga. Andererseits war er froh das sie es ihm abgenommen hatte.  
„Kurz bevor die Krönung begann aber sie...“ Thor kam nicht mehr dazu seinem Vater zu sagen, das Frigga lediglich meinte es gäbe etwas, das sie ihm über Loki erzählen wollten, er aber keine Ahnung hatte was genau dies wäre. Leider unterbrach sie beiden nämlich genau in diesen Moment eine der Wachen um mitzuteilen, dass die Diebe im Zugang zur Vorkammer des Tresors festgesetzt werden konnten.  
„Gut. Haltet sie weiter fest.“ Erleichtert gab Odin den Befehl weiter, die Gefangenen nicht zu verletzen wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ und auf gar keinen Fall zu töten. Die Zeit ausführlich zu erklären warum, hatten sie derzeit nicht aber die Einherjar würden seine Gebote befolgen, da war er sich sicher.  
„Ich kümmere mich persönlich darum Vater.“ Thor war fort bevor Odin ihn zurückhalten konnte. So schnell er konnte, was leider nicht mehr so schnell war wie er sich wünschte, eilte er ihm nach.

Das wars. Sie waren erledigt. Eingekesselt, hoffnungslos unterlegen, verletzt, in Helblindis Fall recht schwer, und erschöpft. Es war ein guter Plan gewesen und hätten sie nur ein, zwei Minuten mehr gehabt, wäre er problemlos aufgegangen.  
Selbst mit dem Zeitproblem hätten sie es geschafft, wenn nur das elende Metallkonstrukt nicht gewesen wäre. Das Mistteil hatte sie nicht nur Zeit gekostet sondern war überhaupt erst für Blinids Verletzung verantwortlich. Ohne den gebrochenen Arm hätten sie sich sicher bis zur Halle durchschlagen und verschwinden können.  
Resignierend hob Loptr die Hände und ergab sich. In seinem Rücken hörte er Blindi leise fluchen und erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Es war das einzig halbwegs positive an der Sache, dass die Asen sie lebend gefangen nehmen wollten. Allerdings bezweifelte Loptr, das er dies auf lange Sicht etwas positives bleiben würde.  
Entweder die Asen wussten wer sie waren und wollte sie als Geiseln festhalten oder sie wussten es nicht und würden sie auf höchstwahrscheinlich wenig angenehme Weise verhören und oder ein Exempel an ihnen statuieren.  
Unwillkürlich kam ihm die Vorstellung eines Fallbeils in den Sinn. Vater wäre sicher untröstlich wenn statt ihnen beiden, nur ihre Köpfe zurück nach Utgard kämen.  
Und dabei war es ein so guter Plan gewesen. Sie hatten sich so sehr drauf vorbereitet und dennoch war einfach alles schiefgelaufen. Am schlimmsten war, das Blindi nur wegen ihm und seiner Dummheit ebenfalls erledigt war.  
„Runter mit dir Jotun. Auf den Boden.“ Unsanft wurde ihm von hinten gegen die Beine geschlagen und er ging in die Knie. Direkt im Anschluss packte ihn eine weitere Wache im Genick und stieß ihn flach auf den Steinboden. Ein Fuß im Kreuz hielt ihn in dieser demütigenden Position gefangen. Blindi erging es den Geräuschen nach nicht viel besser.  
Dann geriet Bewegung in die Asen. Schwere, zielstrebige Schritte erklangen und stoppten knapp vor ihnen. Als er den Kopf verdrehte um etwas zu sehen, stand Thor über ihm und sah sie finster und bedrohlich von oben herab an.  
„Legt sie in Eisen und dann geht nach oben zum Festsaal und helft dort. Wir haben mehr Eindringlinge als nur diese beiden. Ich übernehme sie.“  
„Jawohl mein Prinz.“ Unsanft wurden seine Arme auf den Rücken verdreht und mit viel zu engen Ketten gebunden. Ein schmerzhaftes Zischen verriet, dass die Asen keine Rücksicht auf Blindis gebrochenen Arm nahmen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie der Spiegelschild an Prinz Thor übergeben wurde und den Schmerzensschreien nach war wohl irgendjemand dumm genug zu versuchen, auch die Urne einfach anzuheben. Was für ein Pech dass die Asen nicht so gut mit Kälte klarkamen wie sie.  
Loptr grinste kurz schadenfroh während er Thors Stiefel betrachtete, zumindest eine kleine Genugtuung. Dann verengte er irritiert die Augen und sah genauer hin.


	19. Chapter 19

Stumm folgten sie Thor durch die Korridore des Palastes. Oder besser demjenigen, der vorgab Thor Odinson zu sein. Denn das es nicht der echte war, war spätestens in dem Moment klargeworden als er die wenigen Einherjar die zurückblieben,um ihm mit den Gefangenen zu helfen, statt den anderen nach oben zu folgen, niederschlug. Die Asischen Krieger waren zu überrascht und am Boden noch bevor sie ihre Waffen ziehen oder um Hilfe rufen konnten.  
Als nächstes wurden er und Blindi von ihm auf die Beine gezogen, kritisch aber schnell untersucht, die Fesseln gelöst und ihm wurden sowohl der Schild wie auch die Urne mit der Anweisung gereicht, beides in seiner Leerentasche zu verstauen.  
„Mimir?“ Der vermeintliche Thor bedeutete ihm mit einer hektischen Handbewegung leiser zu sprechen und sah sich schnell und sichtlich nervös um.  
„Was macht ihr hier Meister!“ Jetzt wo er es realisiert hatte, bemerkte Loptr die vielen kleinen Unstimmigkeiten. Er war über eine Stunde mit dem echten Prinz Thor in einem persönlichen Gespräch gewesen und dessen Haare waren kürzer, etwas heller und auch gepflegter. Die Augen von diesem hier glänzten zu sehr und die Bewegungen wirkten ein wenig gekünstelt. Davon abgesehen gab es den ein oder anderen unscharfen Fleck, der ihn als Illusion auffliegen ließ. Insbesondere im Bereich der Füße, wo die Leute normalerweise eher nicht hinsahen, wenn sie nicht gerade unfreiwillig am Boden lagen. Es war eine sehr gute aber nicht perfekte Illusion. In dem dunklen, überfülltem Gang und bei all der Hektik fiel dies jedoch glücklicherweise keinem der Asen auf. Beziehungsweise, keiner war argwöhnisch genug um danach zu suchen.  
„Na was denkst du wohl Junge. Euch retten natürlich. Euer Vater hat mich beauftragt mich ebenfalls in Asgard einzuschleusen. Ich bin sozusagen der Notfallplan, falls euer Notfallplan nicht funktioniert.“ Routiniert richtete Mimir, immer noch in Thors Gestalt, Helblindis Arm und schiente ihn provisorisch, während er die beiden Jungs vor sich her den Gang entlang in die große Gewölbehalle und von dort zur Südtreppe scheuchte. Sie mussten schnell von hier unten weg und eine ruhige Ecke finden, in der sie die Verkleidung wechseln konnten. Als Prinz Thor umherzulaufen war nur so lange eine gute Idee wie sie auf niemanden trafen der dem Echten zuvor begegnet war. Oder jemandem, der den Echten gut genug kannte um den Trick zu durchschauen. Oder bis Prinz Thor die bewusstlosen Soldaten fand und die Sache aufflog.  
Hier unten war ein Wechsel jedoch noch nicht möglich. Drei Fremde im Gewölbebereich während ein Angriff stattfand, selbst wenn es keine Jotun waren, würden Verdacht erregen. Prinz Thor aber der zwei Gefangene hinaus eskortierte nicht.  
„Ich nehme jedes mal, in dem ich mich über Vaters Angewohnheit sich unnötig zu sorgen beschwerte, zurück.“ Zischte Helblindi von der Seite und Loptr stimmte ihm zu. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn Vaters mangelndes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten verärgert. Im Moment war er aber einfach nur sehr froh darüber.  
„Leg die Hände hinterm Rücken zusammen. Besser es sieht so aus als wären wir noch immer gefesselt.“ Blindi tat wie ihm geheißen und Loptr ließ die Illusion von Ketten entstehen.

Er und die Wachen die ihn begleiteten waren gerade auf der Nordtreppe, die hinab in Richtung der Gewölbe führte, als ihm mehrere Einherjar entgegenkamen die ihn sichtlich geschockt und verwirrt ansahen. Sie stammelt etwas darüber, das er angeblich gerade unten war, um die beiden Gefangenen zu übernehmen. Was eindeutig nicht stimmen konnte. Jemand hatte sich als er ausgegeben.  
Wutschnaubend rannte Thor wieder los. Es gab nur zwei Ausgänge aus den Gewölbehallen in den eigentlichen Palast. Er würde die Riesen nicht entkommen lassen. Keinen von ihnen. Diesmal nicht.  
Thor fühlte sich zurückversetzt an den Tag vor so vielen Jahren, als er seinen Bruder verlor.  
Die alte Wut ergriff ihn, die Wut auf die Jotun die seinen Bruder nahmen und nie zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurden. Die davongekommen waren weil Vater diesen dämlichen Vertrag nicht gefährden wollte. Einen Vertrag, den diese Monster durch ihre Eindringen, ihren Angriff, bereits gebrochen hatten. Er fühlte wieder die Hilflosigkeit nichts tun zu können, außer solange in der Arena auf Gegner oder Übungsattrappen einzuschlagen, bis er zu Müde und Ausgelaugt war um noch irgendetwas zu fühlen.  
Wie alle - Vater, Mutter, Tyr, Heimdall - einfach alle, sich weigerten die Eisriesen anzugreifen. Sie zur Rede zu stellen. Oder wenigstens nach Loki zu suchen! Keiner hatte irgendetwas getan. Er hatte nichts getan. Hatte nichts tun dürfen. Es kam alles wieder hoch und mischte sich mit neuer Wut, neuem Zorn.  
Erneut waren die Riesen eingedrungen. Erneut hatten sie den Friedensvertrag missachtet und bewiesen, das ihnen nicht zu trauen war. Hatten seine Krönung ruiniert und ihm damit die Möglichkeit genommen, sie endlich büßen zu lassen und diese Schuld die auf ihm lastete von sich zu waschen. Aber selbst Vater konnte diesen Angriff nicht wieder einfach abtun und auf sich beruhen lassen wie damals. Die Jotun hatten einmal mehr gezeigt das man nicht mit ihnen reden konnte, das Verträge ihnen nichts bedeuten. Gewalt war die einzige Sprache die die Riesen verstanden. Gewalt würden sie bekommen.  
Noch etwas anderes trieb Thor an. Ein Gedanke der ihn nicht los ließ. Eine Art dumpfes Grauen, das aus der ewigen Ungewissheit und den jüngsten Andeutungen seiner Eltern geboren war.  
Etwas über Loki, dass sie ihm vorenthalten hatten. Etwas schlimmes das sie geheim hielten.  
Es waren keine klaren Gedanken. Nichts auf das er zeigen könnte. Es waren Ahnungen, Vermutungen, Ängste. Es versetzte ihn in eine rast- und ratlose Verzweiflung mit der Thor nicht umgehen konnte, und die er daher in etwas vertrauteres, aktiveres umwandelte.

Es gibt nur wenige Wachen auf ihrem Weg, was nicht verwunderte. Die meisten hier unten waren im Gewölbe gewesen und auf den Befehl ihres vermeintlichen Prinzen abgezogen. Davon abgesehen gab es zwei Treppenaufgänge nach oben und sie hatten denjenigen gewählt, in dem weniger Fußgetrappel und Waffengeklirr zu hören war.  
Diejenigen denen sie begegnen, halten sie nicht auf und die restlichen Leute drängen sich nur mit verängstigten, staunenden oder auch bewundernden Blicken an die Wände, wenn sie vorüberkamen. Aber wer weiß schon wie lange es noch so bleibt. Früher oder später wird einer der Einherjar auf den echten Thor stoßen und dann würde ihr kleiner Trick auffliegen. Deshalb schreiten sie so schnell es geht, ohne zu rennen. Ein weiteres Problem ist das Mimir außer Atem gerät. Der alte Magier ist eben genau das. Alt. Es hatte seinen Grund warum er in seiner ursprünglichen Verkleidung ebenfalls einen Greis mimte.  
Loptr schob sich neben ihn und flüstert seinem Meister zu, ihn am Oberarm zu packen und sich so unauffällig auf ihn zu stützen aber Blindi protestiert dagegen und besteht darauf, Mimir selbst zu helfen. Zischend verweist Loptr auf seine Verletzung.  
„Ja ich bin verletzt und Meister Mimir ist äh...“ Betreten räuspert Helblindi sich und verkneift sich die letzten Worten. Dies war trotz allem immer noch einer der mächtigsten und weisesten Magier ihres Reiches. Egal das dessen beste Tage schon eine Weile zurücklagen, verdiente er immer noch Respekt.  
„Sags wies ist ich bin ein alter, rheumatischer Knacker.“ Mimir selbst hat in dieser Hinsicht weniger Feinsinn. Er schnauft schwer zwischen den Worten, lässt sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.  
„Äh, ja. Was ich meine ist, das du gerade der kampfstärkste von uns bist Bruder. Besser du hast deine Hände beide frei wenns drauf ankommt.“ Helblindi hat Recht und Loptr weiß es. Seufzend lässt er sich ein, zwei Schritte zurückfallen während Mimir sich Blindis guten Arm greift.  
Kurz drauf ist er sehr froh seine Hände frei zu haben, als einer der Krieger die er oft in der Nähe des Prinzen sah, direkt auf sie zuhält und Thor anruft. Fandral heißt er fällt es ihm ein.  
Mimir tut sein bestes um weiterhin den Schein zu waren, während er auf einen hoffentlich leeren Gang zusteuert aber Loptr sieht wie Fandral argwöhnisch die Augen verengt und sie mustert.  
In dem Korridor ist tatsächlich niemand. Rechts und links zweigen Türen zu irgendwelchen Zimmern ab und der Ase begreift auf einmal und zieht die Waffe. Loptr packt zu.

„Thor? Was ist mit dir? Du benimmst dich äußerst seltsam. Und hattest du nicht etwas anderes an als ich dich zuletzt im Festsaal sah?“ Der Saal war geräumt worden und Fandral war auf dem Weg Richtung Tresor gewesen, um sich dort dem Allvater und Thor bei ihrem Kampf anzuschließen, als er letzteren gerade aus den unteren Etagen hochkommen sah. Misstrauisch musterte er seinen Freund, die Kleidung war nicht das einzige was nicht stimmte. Die Haare schienen auch anders und er bewegte sich merkwürdig. Und er war so unnatürlich ruhig und gefasst. Unmerklich wanderte Fandrals Hand an den Degen. Auch die beiden Gefangenen benahmen sich seltsam. Sie waren gefesselt, sahen schwer angeschlagen aus und hatten teils heftige Kampfverletzungen aber sie waren dennoch viel zu folgsam. Sie kämpften gar nicht gegen ihre Ketten und ließen sich ohne Gegenwehr von Thor abführen, der lediglich den muskulöseren der beiden am Arm gepackt hielt. Der andere folgte ihm devot, passiv und schweigend wie ein zahmer Hund.  
Fandral runzelte die Stirn und sah den Burschen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl an. Er war groß wie es bei den Jotun üblich war, versuchte aber sich klein und gebrochen zu geben, indem er stur auf seine Füße starrte. Fandral traute dem Braten jedoch nicht. Er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl.  
Wo waren überhaupt die Einherjar? Warum eskortierte Thor die Gefangen alleine? Dann bemerkte er, dass in dem Gang in den sie soeben eingebogen waren, nur noch er, Thor und die beiden Riesen waren.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier absolut nicht.  
„Thor? Wohin gehen wir? Dies ist nicht der Weg zu den Kerkern.“ Thor war stehengeblieben und sah ihn nun direkt an. Und Fandral wusste jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass dies nicht Thor war.  
„Nein ist es nicht.“ Er zog den Degen gleichzeitig bei den Worten des Betrügers und wollte in der selben Bewegung zur Seite, in eine günstigere Position ausweichen, um alle seine Gegner im Blick zu haben. Er kam nicht dazu, da zwei massige Hände ihn von hinten packten. Eine hielt seinen Schwertarm fest, die andere hielt ihm den Mund zu. Thors Gestalt war nicht die einzige Illusion gewesen. Die Jotunen waren nie gefesselt und er war drei zu eins unterlegen.  
„Hör auf zu kämpfen und lass den Degen fallen mein lieber Freund und Hurer.“ Fandral erstarrt bei den Worten. Es gab nur einen der ihn je so genant hatte. Im nächsten Moment wurde sein Kopf hart gegen eine Wand geschlagen und alles wurde dunkel.  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, war die Welt unscharf und drehte sich um ihn, was ihm Übel werden ließ. Stöhnend bewegte er sich und bemerkte dabei das er gefesselt war und in einer Wanne lag. Irgendwo rechts von sich konnte er hören wie sich seine Angreifer im Nebenraum unterhielten.  
„Weil ich eben nicht möchte das er stirbt. Bitte Blindi. Er ist gefesselt und geknebelt und keiner weiß wo er ist. Lassen wir ihn einfach hier liegen und verschwinden.“ Ein genervtes Stöhnen erklang begleitet von einem „Na von mir aus. Auch wenn ich wirklich nicht verstehe warum du ihn schonen willst.“ Eine dritte Stimme, die nach jemand sehr altem klang, antwortete.  
„Vielleicht kennt er diesen Asen aus seinem früheren Leben und war...“ Die Tür schloss sich sodass er den Rest des Satze nicht mehr mitbekam. Trotz das sein Schädel pochte wie verrückt, hatte er jedes Wort verstehen können. Nur Sinn ergab es für ihn kaum und er würde sein Liebesleben drauf verwetten, das er die Stimme desjenigen der ihn verteidigte, kannte. Nur dass dies einfach nicht möglich war. 

Es war nur ein dämlicher Ase und mehr nicht aber dennoch tat es ihm Leid ihn niedergeschlagenen zu haben. Und die Vorstellung ihn umzubringen behagte ihm nicht.  
Fandral. Das war sein Name und Loptr wusste dies nicht nur aus seinen Recherchen. Er wusste es einfach. Der Mann war vage vertraut und nein, er wollte ihn wirklich nicht gern töten.  
Er warf ihn sich über die Schulter und trug ihn in den Raum hinein, in dem die anderen beiden warteten. Meister Mimir hatte sich gesetzt und ruhte sich ein wenig aus, bevor sie sich alle drei tarnen und den Weg fortsetzen würden. Blindi hatte ihn verwirrt angesehen als er Fandral in die kleine Badekammer, die an den Raum angrenzte, schaffte und dort fesselte.  
Er meinte, es wäre nur ein Risiko, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Wenn man ihn fand würde er sie nur verraten. Loptr sah ihn schräg an.  
„Was verraten? Alle wissen bereits das wir hier eingedrungen sind und solange wir ihm nicht zeigen wie unsere Verkleidungen aussehen oder verraten wie wir herkamen, kann er nicht viel sagen.“ Es kam zu einer kleinen Diskussion die damit endete, das Loptr einfach zugab das er schlicht nicht wollte, dass dieser hier starb. Helblindi verstand es einfach nicht aber es machte keinen Sinn weiter darüber zu diskutieren, also lies er es widerwillig sein.  
Mimir war inzwischen wieder fit genug um weiterzugehen, ohne das sie unterwegs fürchten mussten das er keuchend zusammenbrach. Er kam Loptr zu Hilfe und seine Worte machten auch Helblindi etwas nachdenklicher.  
„Stimmt das? War er so etwas wie ein Freund für dich? Jemand unter den Asen, der dir geholfen hat?“ Ehrlich gesagt hatte Helblindi selten darüber nachgedacht, wie das Leben seines Bruders hier aussah. Im Grunde dachte er immer, es müsste schlimm gewesen sein und dass die Asen sicher grausam zu ihm waren. Das es möglicherweise auch solche gab, die freundlich zu Loptr gewesen sein könnten oder ihm geholfen hatten, darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht aber als ich ihn ansah wusste ich, dass ich ihn kenne und ja, ich denke er war wohl so etwas wie ein Freund. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an.“ Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Es war ähnlich wie bei Prinz Thor. Er fühlte das wiedererkennen mehr als das er tatsächlich erkannte. Ebenso wie ihm auf einem tieferen Ebene bewusst war, das ihm diese Person etwas bedeutet hatte. Es war nur ein schwaches aufflackern aber es war da.  
„Du warst ein Säugling als man dich hier herbrachte Junge. Nicht alle Asen können bösartig zu dir gewesen sein, sonst hättest du wohl kaum überlebt und dieser Bursche da dürfte ungefähr in deinem Alter sein. Vielleicht habt ihr zusammen gespielt?“ Loptr nickte. Möglich wars.


	20. Chapter 20

Als Thor in den Gewölbehallen ankam, mehrere Einherjar dicht auf seinen Fersen, fanden sie nur noch einige bewusstlose Wachen vor. Von den Eindringlingen keine Spur mehr. Er gab kurze Anweisung sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern und eilte dann die Südtreppe hinauf.  
Alle Aus- und Eingänge des Palastes waren abgeriegelt und wurden streng bewacht. Die Information dass der Feind Hilfe von wenigstens einem Magier hatte und Illusionen einsetzte um sich zu tarnen, war inzwischen weitergeleitet worden. Die Jotun würden nicht entkommen, egal wo sie sich versteckten oder welche üblen Tricks sie auch benutzen mochten. Wer immer das Verräterische Individuum war, das den Riesen half, würde es bitter bereuen seine magischen Künste diesen elenden Kreaturen zur Verfügung gestellt zu haben.  
Zur Not würden er den gesamten Palast Raum für Raum von ihren eigenen Magiern durchleuchten lassen und jede einzelne Person überprüfen.  
Thor knirschte mit den Zähnen als er erneut auf eine Gruppe von verunsicherten Zivilisten traf, die ihn verwirrt musterten. Es fühlte sich jedes mal an als würden die Riesen ihn verhöhnen, wenn er fragte, in welche Richtung er selbst gegangen war, als er zuvor mit den Gefangenen an den Leuten vorbeikam. Und ständig wollten die Leute gleich nachdem sie in die Richtung deuteten ängstlich wissen, was dies zu bedeuten habe. Ob es etwa nicht er war und die Riesen noch immer frei umherliefen.  
Er ignorierte es jedes mal, er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Immerhin aber holten sie eindeutig auf.  
„Dort entlang, in Richtung der Wächterunterkünfte, wart dies etwa nicht ihr Prinz Thor? Es hieß doch die Eisriesen wären gefangengenommen worden oder etwa nicht?“ Aber Thor war bereits weiter gestürmt und hörte die ihn um beruhigende Worten bittende Stimme nicht mehr.  
„Thor!“ Sif kam ihm entgegen geeilt. „Wir haben begonnen die einzelnen Etagen voneinander abzusperren, die Lifte sind außer Betrieb und an allen Treppen sind Wachen postiert. Wo ist Fandral? Er sollte doch eigentlich schon hier bei dir sein.“

„Verdammt, da sind überall Wachen.“ Leise zog Helblindi sich wieder zurück, der Aufgang nach oben war komplett blockiert und er zweifelte nicht, dass sie bei allen anderen Treppen das selbe Bild vorfinden würden. Er wand sich an seinen Bruder.  
„Kannst du nicht hier ein Portal öffnen?“ Loptr verneinte die Frage. Er wünschte er könnte es aber ihm fehlte die Energie dafür, selbst mit Meister Mimirs Hilfe wärs zu anstrengend. Außerdem bräuchte er zu lange und es wäre zu auffällig hier derart viel Magie zu benutzen. Unter den Soldaten befand sich wie er gesehen hatte auch der ein oder andere Asische Magier und die würden einen so hohen Ausstoß definitiv bemerken. Sie mussten irgendwie auf die Energielinie kommen, dort würde es kein Problem sein den Weg zu öffnen, ohne wie ein metaphorisches Signalfeuer zu blinken.  
Ein natürlicher Eingang zu den Pfaden dahinter, statt sich gewaltsam Zutritt zu verschaffen.  
Unter Umständen würde es vielleicht schon reichen wenn sie nur näher an die Linie, den Bifröst, herankämen um einen besseren Zugang zu bekommen.  
„Könnten wir nicht die Urne benutzen?“ Einen Moment dachte Loptr über diese neue Idee nach schüttelte dann aber zu Helblindis Enttäuschung den Kopf.  
„Wenn du gerne irgendwo mitten im Nichts des All landen möchtest... Ich weiß nicht wie man die Urne richtig bedient. Ich hab nur über sie gelesen, sie aber noch nie benutzt. Das unten im Tresor zählt nicht, da hab ich sie nur geöffnet und unkontrolliert alles vereist.“ Sein Blick viel auf Mimir, inzwischen in der Gestalt eines tattrigen, alten Asen, und nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten. „Könnt ihr sie zum Transport benutzen?“  
Mimir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, ich hab es einmal vor etwa... nun, schätzungsweise Dreieinhalbtausend Jahren oder so getan und da gings. Ich garantiere aber für nichts.“ Einen Moment lang sahen die beiden Brüder ihn kritisch an, dann drehten sie sich einstimmig zueinander um. Keiner von beiden sagte es laut aber ihre Blicke waren eindeutig. Besser nicht. Es würde Notfallplan Z werden.  
„Versuchen wir erst mal ob wir nicht doch einen Weg vorbei an den Wachen finden.“ Helblindi war noch am überlegen, ob sie versuchen sollten die Soldaten hier abzulenken und die Energiebarriere zu durchbrechen oder ob es sinnvoller wäre einen anderen Weg zu suchen, als bekannte Stimmen und Waffengeklirr hinter ihnen laut wurde. „Oh verdammt nochmal, nicht ausgerechnet der!“  
„Nein, nicht verdammt Blindi. Das ist unsere Chance! Er mag mich, schon vergessen? Oder eher die Figur des Lando in der ich gerade stecke. Los, pack die Schlinge weg, mim wieder den mürrischen Leibwächter und tu so als ob du gerade eben erst angegriffen worden wärst und Meister Mimir, könnt ihr eine Herzattacke vortäuschen?“ Loptr wartete nicht drauf das Blindi der Anweisung nachkam, sondern riss die notdürftige Schiene ohne Warnung weg, was diesen dazu brachte vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen, und lies sie in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Mimir musste nicht viel vortäuschen, es reichte sich einfach zusammensacken zu lassen und an Helblindis Arm festzukrallen. „Bitte nicht mit eurem ganzen Gewicht Meister.“ Zischte dieser. Loptr packte derweil Mimirs anderen Arm und zog ihn sich über die Schulter. Gerade noch rechtzeitig als Thor zusammen mit mehreren Einherjarn an dem Gang, in dem sie waren, vorbeihastete.  
„Prinz Thor! Oh den Nornen sei dank. Wir brauchen Hilfe. Eisriesen griffen uns an und Han wurde verletzt als er mich und den Alten verteidigte.“ Sofort stoppte der Prinz und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihnen, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Lando?“ Neben Prinz Thor erschien eine Frau, die ihn mit der selben Art stummer Ungläubigkeit betrachtete wie Thor, als sie sich das erste mal trafen. Loptr vermerkte gedanklich, sich unbedingt ein Bild des Prinzen Loki zu besorgen. Es war geradezu unheimlich wie viele Leute in auf diese Ähnlichkeit angesprochen hatten.  
„Spielt mit.“ Zischte er leise Blindi und Mimir zu, während Thor eilig und besorgt auf sie zukam.

Als er den Hilferuf hörte, blieb er erstarrt stehen nur um dann ruckartig mit weiten Augen die wenigen Schritte zurück zu hasten und in den Seitengang zu starren. Lando war dort, zusammen mit seinem mürrischen Leibwächter und einem zittrigen Greis, der sich schwer auf beide stützte.  
„Was ist Thor?“ Sif trat neben ihn doch Thor reagierte nicht auf sie, sondern eilte mit einem ihr unbekannten Namen auf den Lippen vorwärts. Sie glaubte einen Moment lang an eine Sinnestäuschung als sie den Gang hinab späte und der drei Personen darin gewahr wurde. Ungläubig blinzelte sie, schüttelte dann den Kopf und rügte sich stumm selbst, sich derart aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Der Bursche dort sah ihm zweifellos ähnlich aber mehr war es auch nicht. Nur eine Ähnlichkeit. Sie schritt Thor schnell nach der sich vermutlich aufgrund genau dieses Umstandes viel zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten lies und nicht klar genug dachte. Mit einem Wink bedeutete sie Zweien der Einherjar ihr zu folgen, während der Rest die Suche fortsetzte.  
„Was soll das Sif?“ Vorwurfsvoll sah Thor seine Freundin an, als diese das Schwert zog und den beiden Wachen bedeutete, die kleine Gruppe zu umstellen.  
„Sie sind Fremde Thor, in einem Bereich des Palastes, wo sie nichts zu suchen haben. Verzeiht mein Herr, Euer Name war Lando ja?“ Thor behaarte weiter drauf, dass dies absolut unnötig sei und nahm den Mann der so sehr wie sein kleiner Bruder aussah in Schutz, während Sif ihn barsch befragte, was er hier unten zu suchen habe. Wenn es eine Sache gab in der Loptr noch besser war als in seiner Magie, dann waren es Worte und die Fähigkeit, sie zu seinen Gunsten zu verwenden. Mit gespielter Aufregung und Angst tischte er eine Geschichte davon auf, wie sie von der flüchtenden Masse mitgerissen wurden und sich in dem Chaos verlaufen hätten, dabei auf den Alten gestoßen waren und letztlich auf die Riesen trafen.  
„Einer sah wie ihr aus mein Prinz und daher dachten wir zuerst, ihr hättet sie gefangengenommen, was mich sehr erleichterte aber dann hat der Krieger, da war ein blonder Schwertkämpfer neben euch, also dem der aussah wie ihr, seine Waffe gezogen und einer der beiden gefangenen Riesen schlug ihn von hinten nieder, während der andere auf uns losging. Han hat mich und den Alten verteidigt und wurde dabei verletzt und vermutlich leben wir nur noch deshalb, weil diese Monster euch näherkommen hörten.“ Bei der Erwähnung eines blonden Kriegers tauschte Sif einen erschrockenen Blick mit Thor und flüsterte leise Fandrals Namen. Als die Sprache auf die heldenhafte Verteidigung seines Herrn kam, deute der Leibwächter namens Han nur unwirsch auf seinen gebrochenen Arm und meinte, es sähe schlimmer aus als es ist und das er die Mistkerle locker alleine hätte besiegen können. Der Alte sah derweil mit glänzenden Augen zu ihnen auf und wurde es nicht müde seine Retter zu preisen.  
„Wohin sind sie?“ Unterbrach Sif ihn und Han zeigte den Gang weiter hinab, wo die Zimmer der Palastgarde lagen. Lando merkte an, das einer der Riesen etwas davon sprach, sich zu verstecken.  
Thor knirschte mit den Zähnen, ein Hauch von Elektrizität strahlte von ihm ab und ließ die Haut aller um ihn herum leicht prickeln. Schnell wurden die Informationen an alle Soldaten im Palast weitergeleitete und der Befehl gegeben, die Baracken zu umstellen und zu durchsuchen.  
„Ihr zwei! Begleitete meine Freunde zur Heilstation, der Rest kommt mit.“ Die beiden angesprochenen Einherjar verneigten sich bei Thors Worten kurz und führten die drei Zivilisten zu den Liften. 

„Das kleiner Bruder, war genial.“ Die beiden Wachen die Prinz Thor zu ihrem Schutz mitgeschickt hatte, lagen inzwischen weit hinter ihnen im Lift. Blindi hatte sich ihrer angenommen, kaum das die Türen sich schlossen und sie nach oben gebracht wurden.  
„Ja, es ist ein Glück das Prinz Thor bei mir einen Beschützerinstinkt zu haben scheint.“ Er mied Mimirs musternden Blick, den er mehr als deutlich auf sich spürte. Der Gedanke den sein Lehrmeister mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit hegte, war ihm auch schon gekommen. Und er selbst spürte da diese Verbundenheit mit Prinz Thor, gleichzeitig jedoch einen dunklen Horror vor ihm. Er schob es beiseite. Die Sache ergab nicht wirklich viel Sinn und sie hatten im Moment wichtigeres zu tun. Später war immer noch Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln.  
Im unteren Stockwerk der Palastgarde hörten Thor und Sif derweil ein dumpfes Pochen, dem sie folgten. Es kam aus einem der vielen Zimmer und die Türe zu diesem war nicht abgeschlossen. Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel auf, dass das Schloss zerstört war.  
Thor hielt sich nicht lange mit Feinheiten wie vorsichtigem Öffnen und ausspähen auf. Er trat die Tür so fest ein, das sie um Hundertachtzig Grad aufschwang und gegen die Wand knallte und trat mit zum Angriff erhobenem Hammer ein. Niemand war im Raum aber aus dem Bad hörten sie noch immer das dumpfe Pochen sowie jetzt auch gedämpfte Schreie.  
Sif schob die Tür vorsichtig mit dem Fuß auf, das Schwert zum zustoßen erhoben sollte jemand sie aus dem dunklen Raum heraus plötzlich attackieren.  
„Fandral!“ Als das Licht des Wohnraums das Bad genug erhellte um zu sehen wer dort war, lies sie die Waffe sofort sinken und eilte hinein, um ihren Freund von dem Knebel zu befreien. Thor war direkt hinter ihr und zog ein Messer hervor, um das Bettlaken mit dem er gefesselt war zu zerschneiden. Mit immer weiter werdenden und in Thors Fall ungläubigen und entsetzen Augen, hörten sie dessen Bericht, während sie zurück zu den Liften rannten.  
„Ein Trick. Sie haben das Gesicht meines Bruders genommen um mich auszutricksen!“ Fandrals Geschichte war eine völlig andere als die, die Lando ihnen erzählte und schmerzhaft erkannte Thor, das er betrogen und benutzt worden war. Fandral bewegte sich neben ihm unwohl.  
„Ich fürchte es könnte schlimmer sein. Einer meiner Angreifer...“ Fandral tat sich schwer damit die richtigen Worte für das zu finden, was er sagen wollte. Thor neben ihm zitterte und in seinen Augen sah Fandral eine Angst vor dem was er womöglich gleich hören würde. Er stählte sich und sprach aus was er glaubte.  
„Ich glaube Loki lebt noch immer, dass er einer der Angreifer ist und die Riesen ihn irgendwie dazu zwingen oder kontrollieren. Ich habe nichts sehen können aber einer von ihnen nannte mich mit diesem dämlichem Spitznahmen, den Loki immer benutzte und als ich gefesselt dalag, hörte ich wie vermutlich derselbe die anderen anflehte mich am Leben zu lassen.“ Thor sagte nichts und das machte Fandral und Sif weit mehr Angst, als wenn er gebrüllt und um sich geschlagen hätte.  
Der Lift öffnete sich und offenbarte die niedergeschlagenen Einherjar. Ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln zogen sie sie nach draußen, wo die unten postierten Wachen sie übernahmen und ließen sich zum letzten angesteuerten Stockwerk bringen. 

Odin hatte, als er hörte das die Jotun festgesetzt und gefangengenomen werden konnten, kehrtgemacht und war nach oben in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers geeilt um eine Eilnachricht an Laufey abzusenden. Egal ob seine Befürchtungen über Loki wirklich stimmten oder nicht, er würde mit König Laufey sprechen müssen, um einen neuen Krieg zu verhindern.  
Bei der Verfolgung der Eindringlinge hätte er ohnehin kaum helfen können. Er hatte den Einherjarn und Krieger jedoch zuvor erneut und sehr eindringlich befohlen ihn über alles was geschah umgehend zu informieren und die Flüchtigen unter [style type="bold"]gar keinen Umständen[/style] zu töten oder mehr als unbedingt nötig zu verletzten.  
Er war ziemlich überrascht als man ihm meldete, den Riesen wäre die Flucht aus dem Gewölbe gelungen, nachdem sie gerade erst gefangen worden waren und noch überraschter als es kurz drauf hieß, sie hätten die Abriegelung der unteren Ebenen durchbrochen und wären nun auf dem selben Stockwerk wie er selbst. Hastig nahm er Gungnir auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Wenn es stimmte was er dachte und Loki einer der Eindringlinge war, dann konnte er ihn vielleicht friedlich stoppen, mit ihm reden und alles erklären, bevor er die Urne zu Laufey brachte und die Sache wirklich gefährlich wurde.  
Er schritt schnell aus auf seinem Weg zu Lokis alten Gemächern. Es war nur eine Vermutung aber wohin sonst würde Loki gehen, wenn er sich schon ausgerechnet auf diese Ebene des Palastes flüchtete?  
Als er Kampfgeräusche und Thors verzweifeltes Brüllen nach seinem verlorenen Bruder hörte, beschleunigte er seinen Schritt.


	21. Kollision

Als der Lift auf dem Stockwerk der königlichen Familie stoppte, rannte Thor instinktiv in Richtung seiner und damit auch Lokis alter Gemächer. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und es gab auch keine Hinweise, dass die Riesen in die eine oder andere Richtung gegangen wären aber dieser Weg war so gut wie jeder andere. Und Thor fühlte sich einfach dorthin gezogen.  
Sif gab unterwegs noch die Meldung an die Einherjar weiter, in welcher Etage sie sich befanden, dann folgte sie Thor und Fandral eilig.  
„Hogun ist auf dem Weg, er kommt uns aus der anderen Richtung entgegen. Volstagg ist mit deiner Mutter noch unten im großen Saal und versucht die Leute zu beruhigen. Oh, und Heimdall hat den Schild aktiviert, für den Fall das noch mehr Feinde hier sind.“ Thor reagierte kaum auf ihre Worte sondern bewegte sich weiter stoisch und wie fremdgesteuert nach vorne. Sif beschloss, das jetzt nicht der beste Zeitpunkt war ihn darüber zu informieren, dass der oder die Täter des Frostanschlags im Krönungssaal ebenfalls noch flüchtig waren.  
Die königliche Etage selbst wirkte wie ausgestorben. Keine Bediensteten die umher eilten, keine Wachen die ihre Runden drehten. Nur leere Hallen und entfernte Geräusche, die die Stille noch stärker betonten.  
Und einige Geräusche, die nicht so weit entfernt waren. Geräusche die näher kamen.  
Das Rascheln von Stoff, der Klang eiliger Schritte, gedämpfte aber eindeutig unruhige, hektische Worte. Es kam von direkt vor ihnen.  
Sie tauschten einen schnellen Blick miteinander und setzten dann wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen zum Spurt an.  
Thor rannte vor seinen beiden Freunden. Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf, von denen keiner Sinn zu ergeben schien, nur um ihm im nächsten Moment absolut logisch vorzukommen. Sie alle kreisten um einen Namen und er Frage nach der Wahrheit.  
Er bog um eine Ecke und da war Bewegung. Jemand der durch eine Türe verschwand und das Geräusch als sie vorsichtig zugezogen wurde. Einer Türe, die verschossen sein sollte. Ein Zimmer, welches seit vielen Jahren unbewohnt war.  
Thor stockte nur einen Moment lang während dem sich seine Augen weiteten, dann schwang er Mjölnir und ließ sich von seinem Hammer direkt bis vor die Türe tragen, wo er sie mit einem zornigen Brüllen mit der Schulter auframmte.

Angrboda war bereits dort und hatte mit einem Eisschwert am Arm, nur für den Fall, auf sie gewartet. Die Türe öffnete sich noch bevor sie auch nur klopfen mussten und schnell glitten sie nacheinander hinein. Darauf bedacht keinen unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen, schloss Boda sie hinter ihnen schnell und leise.  
„Beim dunklen Aln, wie seht ihr den aus? Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert Blindi?“ Zischte sie, kaum wandte sie sich ihnen wieder zu. Und während Loptr den Pfad öffnete, begann sie damit die Knochen notdürftig wieder richtig zu setzten.  
„Es gab ein paar unerwartete Schwierigkeiten.“  
„Ja so seht ihr auch aus. Ihr habt besser die Urne, denn Asgard wird unser Eindringen garantiert nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Wenn es schon Krieg gibt, dann sollte sich das hier besser gelohnt haben.“ Drohend funkelte Angrboda sie an und Loptr verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. Der Pfad öffnete sich und Mimir, der erleichtert seine Illusion abgelegt hatte, betrat ihn während Loptr sich noch einmal grinsend an Boda wandte.  
„Wir haben...“ Er kam nicht mehr dazu zu Ende zu sprechen, da wurde die Türe aufgeworfen und brüllend fiel Thor mehr in den Raum als ihn zu betreten. Helblindi stand direkt davor und wurde von ihm umgerannt, sodass die beiden zusammen in einem Knäul aus Armen und Beinen zu Boden stürzten. Boda war derweil mit einem abgehackten Schrei zur Seite gesprungen, um nicht von der Tür getroffen zu werden. Loptr wollte sofort zu seinem Bruder um ihm zu helfen, löste bereits die asische Illusion von Helblindi um ihm den Kampf zu erleichtern, da packte Mimir ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn durch den Pfad zu zerren.  
Prinz Thor kam als erster wieder auf die Beine. Funken umzuckten ihn und der rote Umhang den er trug, blähte sich auf. Loptr konnte nicht mehr atmen, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und Panik ergriff ihn, während sich das Bild direkt vor ihm zu einer düsteren Vision desselben, einem Alptraum, veränderte.  
Harter Regen und stürmische Winde. Ein tosendes Meer weit unter ihm und ohrenbetäubendes Donnern von Sturm und Brandung. Und ein von Blitzen umzuckter Mann, mit Mord in den weiß und blau glühenden Augen. Das Gesicht zu einer Fratze aus Hass verzerrt und die Waffe zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben. Er blinzelte und es war fort und da war Prinz Thor mit zum Schlag erhobenem Hammer und unter ihm Helblindi.  
„Bruder!“ Er kämpfte härter gegen Mimirs Griff, spürte Tränen auf seinen Wangen und wie seine Illusion brach aber beides war ihm völlig egal. Thor sah auf und schien in seiner Bewegung zu erstarren, was Blindi nutze um ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt nach draußen zu befördern und sich auf die Beine zu rollen. Boda warf die Tür ins Schloss und zusammen hetzten sie durch den Pfad zurück nach Utgard.

„Bruder!“ Thor stockte mitten im Schlag als er den Schrei hörte. Dort vorne in Lokis altem Zimmer, die Augen voller Angst zu ihm gerichtet, war Lando. Hinter ihm, wie ein Loch in der Wirklichkeit, war ein Strudel aus Schwärze und darin ein Eisriese, der ihn am Arm gepackt hielt und ihn gewaltsam zu sich hinein in den dunklen Tunnel zu zerren versuchte. Die Welt schien anzuhalten. Alles bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe und Sekunden dehnten sich zu Ewigkeiten.  
Thors Augen weiteten sich als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Lando sah nicht nur aus wie sein Bruder. Er war sein Bruder! Fandral hatte Recht gehabt! Er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen als sein Freund diese Vermutung äußerte aber hier war Loki. Nicht tot wie sie alle immer dachte. Oder vielleicht nur wie Vater es alle denken ließ.  
All die Jahre über musste er ein Gefangener der Riesen gewesen sein. Eine Geisel Laufeys. Deshalb hatte Vater nie nach ihm gesucht. Deshalb hatten seine Eltern ihm verboten zu suchen. Weil sie Loki des [style type="italic"]Friedens[/style] willen an die Eisriesen aufgegeben hatten! Er hätte sich nicht von ihnen, oder irgendjemandem, aufhalten lassen dürfen Loki zu suchen. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder im Stich gelassen.  
Aber heute nicht. Diese Ungeheuer hatten ihm seinen Bruder einmal genommen, er würde nicht zulassen das sie ihn erneut nahmen. Diesmal würde er Loki retten.  
Wut raste durch seine Adern und Blitze knisterten an seinen Fingern, umspielten Mjölnir der noch immer zum Schlag erhoben war, nun aber auf ein anderes Ziel gerichtet wurde. Dem Riesen, der Lokis Arm gepackt hielt und seinen verzweifelt dagegen ankämpfenden Bruder mit sich zerren wollte. Thor schrie vor Zorn als er sah wie Lokis Arm sich unter dem unerbittlichen Griff zu verändern begann. Der gefürchtete Frostbrand den die Berührung der Riesen verursachte. Loki selbst schien es gar nicht zu bemerken, stemmte sich weiter gegen den Zug und streckte hilfesuchend seine freie Hand zu ihm.  
Thor brüllte und schwang Mjölnir. Bevor er den Hammer aber werfen konnte, trat ihm der am Boden liegende Riese mit voller Wucht in den Magen und warf ihn nach hinten gegen seine Freunde, Fandral und Sif, die endlich zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten und die nun mit ihm zu Boden gingen. Mjölnir verfehlte und schlug ins Mauerwerk. Sofort stemmte er sich auf und konnte gerade noch sehen wie die Tür zu Lokis Räumen ins Schloss geworfen wurde. Im Hintergrund wurde Loki in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels gezehrt.  
Erneut schlug er die Türe auf doch es war zu spät. Der Raum war leer. Sein Bruder war fort. Erneut fort und er hatte es wieder nicht verhindern können.

„Nein! Nein Loki, nicht schon wieder!“ Als Odin schwer atmend ankam, saß Thor schreiend am Boden und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf selbigen ein. Seine Freunde Sif und Fandral waren bei ihm und versuchten ihn mit gemischtem Erfolg zu beruhigen.  
„Wieso hast du es mir nie gesagt Vater! Du hast es all die Jahre über gewusst und mir nie gesagt!“ Bekümmert schloss Odin sein Auge. Seine Befürchtung war also wahr geworden. Loki lebte tatsächlich noch und war zum Ort seiner Geburt zurückgekehrt. Immerhin schien Laufey ihn trotz seiner Schwäche und geringen Größe soweit gut behandelt zu haben. Wenigstens ein kleiner Trost.  
Wieso nur hatte Heimdall ihn nie entdecken können? Der Wächter mochte irgendwann die gezielte Suche aufgegeben haben aber selbst danach hätte er früher oder später, wenn auch nur durch Zufall, bemerken müssen das Loki in Utgard war. Außer Lokis Aura hatte sich verändert. Es gab schon solche Fälle wenn jemand eine extreme Nahtoderfahrung durchlebte.  
Aber nein. Heimdall wäre selbst mit veränderter Aura ein so kleiner Jotun aufgefallen. Vielleicht hatte Laufey ihn aus Scham an einem anderen Ort untergebracht? Oder war es möglich das, was immer Loki vor seinem Verschwinden verborgen hielt noch immer Bestand hatte? Eigentlich unmöglich. Ein Verschleierungszauber musste entweder kontinuierlich aufrechterhalten werden und würde spätestens während des Schlafes brechen oder als Bann gesprochen sein, der jedoch nach gewisser Zeit seine Wirkung verlor. Odin seufzte bekümmert, es war egal. Es änderte nichts an der Situation.  
„Ich wusste es nicht Thor. Und glaub mir, es tut mir Leid. Wir wollten dich nur schützen. Genauso wie Loki damals. Du warst so jung und zornig und trauernd. Du hättest die Wahrheit nicht ertragen.“ Die Schuld lastete schwer auf ihm als er sich auf Gungier stützte und zu Thor sah. Die Szene erinnerte ihn an diejenige damals auf der Klippe. Auch jetzt war Thors Gesicht nass vor Tränen und verzehrt in einer Mischung aus Trauer und Wut. Auch jetzt bebte sein Sohn vor unkontrollierter Emotionen.  
„Er hat gelebt. Die ganze Zeit über war er am Leben und du hast mir verboten nach ihm zu suchen. All die Jahre über war er dort und verzweifelte während ich hier gesessen und gefeiert habe.“  
„Thor bitte ich...“ Er seufzte. Wusste nicht was er zu Thor hätte sagen sollen und er kam auch gar nicht dazu als sich dessen Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig verhärtete und zu allem entschlossen wirkte.  
„Wir müssen nach Jotunheim. Sofort. Ich werde Loki zurückholen und die Urne ebenfalls.“ Er hob die Hand und Mjölnir flog zu ihm. Sif und Fandral neben ihm strafften sich und machten klar, das sie ihn begleiten würden. Sicher würden Hogun und Volstagg es ebenfalls tun.  
„Nein!“ Vaters autoritärer Ruf ließ Thor innehalten und sich umwenden. „Nein Thor. Würdest du jetzt nach Jotunheim marschieren, würde dies einen Krieg bedeuten der unter Umständen noch vermieden werden kann. Ich habe bereits Nachrichten an Laufey geschickt, um die Angelegenheit wenn möglich friedlich zu klären.“ Thors Augen weiteten sich vor Unglaube und bei der Art wie Vater redete, ballte sich sein Kiefer. Eine Angelegenheit? Er nannte Lokis jahrelange Gefangenschaft eine Angelegenheit als wäre er nur ein Ding?  
„Frieden? Frieden! Sie haben uns angegriffen und beraubt! Sie haben Loki benutzt um es zu tun und du redest von Frieden? Ich befehle das wir...“ Thor schrie so laut das man es vermutlich im ganzen Palast hören konnte und Odin antwortete in der selben Lautstärke.  
„Du bist nicht König Thor, sondern immer noch ich. Und ich befehle, dass du Jotunheim nicht betrittst, noch werden es deine Gefährten, verstanden? Die Dinge sind komplizierter als du vielleicht ahnst. Ich werde die Sache regeln.“

Mit verschränkten Armen, die Hände vor Anspannung in die Oberarme knallend, stand Laufey stocksteif und stumm vor dem Domaring und versuchte Gelassenheit und Zuversicht auszustrahlen. Er war nicht der einzige der am alten Steinkreis vor den Toren der Stadt wartete. Mehrere Magier befanden sich mit ihm dort und auch ein guter Teil der Armee.  
Sie alle standen beinahe reglos um den Kreis herum und beobachteten diesen schon seit Stunden mit leichter Nervosität. Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen. Die Magier hatten Lichtkugeln geschaffen und auf den Steinen platziert. Ein Kreis aus Helligkeit in der sonst finsteren Nacht.  
Nichts regte sich. Der Wind pfiff zwischen den wartenden Leibern und wehte Wirbel aus Schnee um deren Füße.  
Hin und wieder gab es ein kurzes rascheln von Stoff, ein leises schaben von Eis auf Stein, doch es verstummte schnell wieder. Jedes noch so leise Geräusch klang in der alles verschlingen Stille wie ein Sakrileg. Alle Augen waren auf den leuchtenden Kreis in ihrer Mitte gerichtet. Alle warteten angespannt und besorgt. Mit jeder Minute die verstrich, mit jeder weiteren Stunde, wurde es schlimmer. Die Nervosität und Unruhe unter den Soldaten stieg.  
Laufey war fast von Anfang an dort. Nur kurz nachdem zwei seiner drei Söhne aufgebrochen waren, um die Urne aus Asgard zu holen, ließ er Mimir zu sich rufen und schickte ihn hinterher mit dem Auftrag, sie mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen und zurückzubringen, sollte etwas bei Loptrs Plan schiefgehen. Pläne hatten die unangenehme Angewohnheit nie so zu laufen, wie man es sich dachte. Er selbst wusste dies aus leidvoller Erfahrung.  
Dann bewegte sich etwas im Kreis. Die Luft flimmerte und dann zerriss sie. Ein Ruck ging durch die Wartenden und unzählige Waffen wurden gebildet, Muskeln spannten sich und die Magier gingen in Angriffsposition. Gedanklich betete Laufey zu allen Göttern, das es seine Jungs sein mögen die hindurch kamen. Beide und lebend und wenn möglich unverletzt.  
Mimir stürzt als erster hervor und schwer schluckend bewegt Laufey sich einen Schritt nach vorne. Reckte den Kopf in dem Versuch, in die Dunkelheit des Pfades hineinzusehen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich und dann setzt er fast aus, als Loptr und Helblindi beide aus dem Pfad stolpern, dicht gefolgt von Angrboda. Er schwankt kurz vor Erleichterung bevor er vortritt und seine Söhne an sich zieht. Egal dass die halbe Armee zusieht, die können denken was immer sie wollen.  
„Du bist verletzt. Heiler!“ Blindi versuchte seinen Vater zu beruhigen, was nicht gut funktionierte weil auch er völlig durch den Wind war. Aber sie sind hier, in Jotunheim, mit der Urne. Sie haben es verdammt noch mal geschafft! „Was ist mit dir Loptr? Bist du in Ordnung?“ Während die Heiler sich um Helblindi kümmern, wendet Laufey sich Loptr zu, der noch immer in seiner einarmigen Umarmung liegt und sich an ihm festkrallt. Den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben Er wirkt völlig verängstigt, seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und er atmet hektisch.  
„Ich... ich es... geht mir gut.“ Laufey glaubt ihm nicht, wie auch? So wie Loptr sich benimmt. Das letzte Mal als er den Jungen derart verstört erlebte, war Ewigkeiten her. Damals als dieser gerade erst wieder zu ihnen gefunden hatte und noch ab und an aus einem Alptraum aufschreckte. Schutz bei ihm suchte und sich zitternd in dem Sessel in seinem Arbeitszimmer zusammenrollte oder wenn es besonders schlimm war, auch auf seinem Schoss.  
„Du zitterst am ganzen Leib! Was ist passiert?“  
„Nur eine... eine Erinnerung. Es ist in Ordnung. Ja. Ja... alles ist in Ordnung. Wir haben die Urne Vater. Wir haben es geschafft!“ Er drängte sich näher an Vaters Brust und atmete tief ein. Ein Geruch von Sicherheit. Langsam verschwanden die Bilder, die beängstigenden Erinnerungen und wurden von denen eines Arbeitszimmers verdrängt. Von Armen die ihn festhielten und Papieren die raschelten.  
Er hatte dies nicht erwartet. Das nach all den Jahrhunderten tatsächlich noch einmal eine Erinnerung hochkommen würde und dann auch noch eine so extreme. Es hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen und jetzt war es da. Das Wissen, dass der Schatten aus seinen Alpträumen Prinz Thor war.


	22. Chapter 22

Es war wieder Ruhe im Palast eingekehrt. Mehr oder weniger. Zwei Stunden waren seit dem Raub vergangen. Es gab sieben Tote unter den Einherjarn und zwei wurden noch vermisst.  
Der Rat saß ihm im Nacken mit der Frage, wie er auf den Angriff zu reagieren gedachte und wie verhindert werden konnte, dass es erneut geschah. Was das Erste anging hoffte er auf eine baldige Antwort von Laufey, um einen Krieg wie vor tausend Jahren möglichst zu vermeiden. Er war für beide Seiten zu lang und verlustreich gewesen und soweit er wusste, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte warum, hatte Jotunheim sich auch nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht vollständig von der Niederlage erholt.  
Vor allem hoffte er aber deswegen, weil er mit und über Loki sprechen wollte. Es gab so viel was er seinem Jungen sagen und zu erklären wünschte. So viel wofür er ihn um Verzeihung bitten musste. Die Frage war, ob Loki bereit war zuzuhören und ob Laufey überhaupt ein Treffen zuließ. Nornen, sie wussten nicht einmal wie Lokis Status in Jotunheim war. War er dort ein Prinz wie er sein sollte? Oder betrachtete Laufey ihn nur als einen nützliche Bastard? Ein Diener für den Thron? Nach dem was Thor erzählte, könnte er genauso gut ein Gefangener sein, der dazu gezwungen war Laufeys Befehle auszuführen.  
Was den zweiten Punkt anging, versuchten die Hofmagier noch herauszufinden welche Magie genau es war die Thor ihnen beschrieben hatte. Es gab nicht viele Hinweise darauf. Irgendeine Art von dunklem Portal. Der Standort schien eine Rolle zu spielen, anderenfalls wäre Loki nicht durch den halben Palast zu seinem alten Zimmer gerannt. Bisher aber hatten die Magier noch keinen brauchbaren Ansatzpunkt. Reste von gewirkter Illusions-, Elementar- und Taschenmagie waren alles und nichts davon war Verdacht erregend.

Thor hatte nach seines Vaters Befehl versucht mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, ihn aufbrechen und Loki retten zu lassen. Mutter hatte Vater immer überzeugen können aber sie verbat es genau wie der Allvater.  
„Ich weiß es ist schwer. Das ist es auch für mich aber du musst dich für den Moment zurückhalten mein Sohn.“ Sie sank kraftlos und mit einem Schluchzen auf die Bank und besorgt eilte Thor zu ihr, um vor ihr auf dem Boden zu knien und tröstend ihre Hand zu halten.  
„Wenn wir von Anfang an ehrlich gewesen wären, wäre nichts hiervon passiert. Es tut mir so Leid Thor, dass du dies durchmachen musst. Du erinnerst dich noch als ich dir heute morgen sagte, es gäbe etwas über Loki, dass dein Vater und ich dir erzählen müssen? Wir hätten dieses Gespräch schon vor langer Zeit führen sollen. Sobald dein Vater mit dem Rat fertig ist, werden wir dir gemeinsam alles erklären und entscheiden was jetzt weiter zu tun ist. Ich weiß du willst jetzt sofort zu Loki aber bitte halte dich um des Friedens willen noch ein wenig zurück.“ Frigga fühlte sich völlig am Ende. Emotional und Körperlich ausgelaugt und sie fühlte sich jetzt nicht in der Lage es Thor alleine zu erklären und mit dessen Ausbruch umzugehen. Alles war so furchtbar wirr, all die Lügen und Unterlassungen mit denen sie sowohl Thor als auch Loki hatten schützen wollen waren zu einem riesigen Knäul verheddert und sie wusste nicht einmal wo sie anfangen sollte.  
„Es geht wieder um Politik nicht wahr? Um den Frieden. Ihr habt Loki einfach so im Stich gelassen deswegen.“ Erschrocken griff Frigga mit beiden Händen die ihres Sohnes und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Niemals Thor. Niemals.“ Thor erwiderte ihren tränenreichen Blick mit einem identischen. Er wollte es verstehen! Er wollte so sehr das Warum verstehen! Warum hatte Vater Loki nicht geholfen, warum hatte er ihn in der Gewalt der Riesen belassen, ihn für Tod erklärt. Warum es ihm nie gesagt! Und warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach retten, ihn zurückholen von diesen Ungeheuern?  
Frigga atmete zittrig ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen bei den vielen Fragen. Die ganze Situation war so furchtbar. Hätten sie gewusst das Loki noch lebte, das er damals überlebte, sie hätten ihn vielleicht wirklich zurückholen können aber jetzt, nach all den Jahren... Loki war nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn und wer wusste schon was seit damals alles mit ihm geschehen war. Wenn Laufey ihn tatsächlich beanspruchte, konnten sie es diesem kaum absprechen. Vielleicht konnten sie etwas aushandeln. Vielleicht wollte Loki aber auch nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben. Thor verstand diese Probleme natürlich nicht. Er wusste schließlich nichts über Lokis wahre Herkunft.  
„Weil Loki einer von ihnen ist Thor. Er gehört jetzt zu Laufey. Wir können nicht einfach hineinstürmen und ihn gewaltsam hierher zurückzerren. Er ist nicht länger nur dein Bruder.“ Völlig geschockt sah Thor seine Mutter an. Zuerst verstand er nicht aber dann wurde ihm alles klar. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und rannte hinaus zur Türe, die Rufe seiner Mutter hinter ihm ignorierend.  
Jetzt machte alles Sinn. Politik. Es war alles Politik.  
Frigga hatte versucht ihm nachzueilen doch ihre Beine wollten nicht so wie sie sollten und sie musste an der Türe stehenbleiben um sich zu stützen. Verzweifelt sah sie Thor nach. Sie hatte es sofort erkannt als sie seinen Blick bei ihren Worten sah. Thor missdeutete es, verstand es falsch und gab ihr in seiner Wut keine Möglichkeit, die Dinge richtig zu stellen. Am besten sie ließ ihn jetzt erst mal toben, bis er wieder ruhig genug war um zuzuhören, und sprach später mit Odin zusammen mit ihm, wie es eigentlich geplant war. Oh Nornen. Das Loki wirklich noch lebte! Wie oft hatte sie sich in ihren Träumen vorgestellt es wäre so und nun war es tatsächlich wahr geworden.  
Nur das er in ihren Träumen nie als Feind nach Asgard zurückkehrte.  
„Meine Königin, ihr wolltet informiert werden wenn es Nachricht aus Jotunheim gibt.“ Sie straffte sich und nickte dem Boten zu, der sich vor ihr verneigte.

Brüllend warf Thor einen weiteren Tisch um. Der große Festsaal, in dem die Feier nach seiner Krönung hätte stattfinden sollen, war ein einziges Schlachtfeld und spiegelte damit ziemlich gut seine Gefühle wieder. Seine Freunde waren auch dort, jeder von ihnen auf seine Weise von dem betroffen was sie erfahren hatten. Beziehungsweise dem, was sie sich zusammenreimten.  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine, du könntest es auch falsch verstanden haben Thor.“ Langsam mit gehobenen Händen nährte sich Sif ihrem Freund, wie man sich einem scheuendem Pferd nähern würde. Thor atmete schwer und seine Muskeln zitterten vor unterdrückter Wut.  
Mit geballten Fäusten stand er dort und schüttelte den Kopf bei ihrer Frage.  
„Aber warum? Der Allvater hat immer einen Grund für sein Tun, welchen Grund könnte er gehabt haben, Loki an... an Laufey zu verkaufen?“ Fandral stellte die Frage an niemand bestimmten und niemand schien eine Antwort darauf zu haben. Bis dann Hogun sich zum ersten mal seit sie sich zusammengefunden hatten zu Wort meldete.  
„Vielleicht verlangten die Riesen etwas, dass der Allvater nicht geben konnte, die Urne womöglich und deshalb behielten sie Loki als eine Art Friedensgeisel.“  
„Das macht keinen Sinn.“ Begehrte Thor auf und begann wieder hektisch durch den Raum zu stapfen. Hogun sah ihn nur ruhig an bevor er meinte, dass dies sehr wohl Sinn ergab. Die Riesen hatten Loki irgendwie gefangen und verschleppt. Dann drohten sie ihn umzubringen, sollte Odin sie angreifen oder ihre Forderungen nicht erfüllen. Sie wollten die Urne zum Austausch für ihn aber wenn der Allvater ihnen diese gegeben hätte, so hätten die Jotun sie nur für einen neuen Krieg benutzt. Und Loki womöglich dennoch getötet. Ohne die Urne konnten sie Asgard oder den anderen Reichen nichts anhaben und solange Loki noch lebte, konnte der Allvater sie nicht angreifen. Eine Pattsituation.  
„Er hätte ihnen geben sollen was sie wollten. Egal was es war. Er hätte zustimmen, Loki retten und sie danach einfach alle vernichten sollen für ihre abscheuliche Tat. Mein Vater besiegte Jotunheim schon einmal im Kampf und unterwarf deren Armeen. Er hätte es erneut tun können.“ Er streckte den Arm zur Seite und Mjölnir flog getreu zu ihm. Sein Gesicht zeigt Entschlossenheit als er seine Entscheidung trifft. „Wir werden nach Jotunheim reisen.“  
„Thor nein! Dein Vater hat es verboten! Das könnte Krieg geben!“ Fandral springt auf um Thor zurückzuhalten und auch die anderen versuchen es aber Thor bleibt stur. „Wenn es stimmen sollte was Hogun sagt, dann hat Loki keinen Wert mehr für sie und mit der Urne in ihren Händen, wird es so oder so Krieg geben.“ Niemand kann dem widersprechen aber ganz wohl ist ihnen dabei nicht. Doch Thor kann sehr inspirierend sein wenn er jemandem zum Kampf anstacheln will und er weiß genau, wie er sie in ihrer Ehre packen muss, um sie für ein Abenteuer zu begeistern.  
Es dauert nicht lange und keiner von ihnen denkt mehr an die Gefahren. Gedanklich malen sie sich bereits das Fest zu ihren Ehren aus, wenn sie mit Loki an ihrer Seite und der Urne in Händen vor den Allvater treten. Keiner von ihnen hat je zuvor eine Schlacht verloren, warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?

Odin nahm den Brief schweigend entgegen und entfaltete ihn langsam. Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, schloss er mit einem leidvollen Stöhnen sein Auge und bedeckte es mit seiner Hand.  
„Odin?“ Er sah nicht zu Frigga hinüber als diese den Raum betrat. Mit leerem Blick betrachtet er erneut die Worte auf dem Papier. Besonders zwei Sätze las er immer und immer wieder. Frigga sprach ihn ein weiteres mal an und er spürte ihre sanfte Hand auf seinem Arm. Er blinzelte und bemerkte, dass er das Papier so fest hielt, das es zerriss.  
„Laufey wird die Urne nicht wieder an uns aushändigen und droht jedem Asen, der sein Reich ohne seine offizielle Erlaubnis betritt, mit dem sofortigem Tod, ist sonst jedoch vorerst bereit den Friedensvertrag weiter einzuhalten.“ In gewisser Weise war es eine gute Nachricht. Zumindest hatte Laufey ihnen nicht direkt den Krieg erklärt. Er mochte Asgard hassen aber er war nicht dumm. Jotunheim wäre in einem Krieg auf lange Sicht unterlegen. Allerdings würde Laufey keinen derartigen Schritt, wie den Raub der Urne unternehmen, wenn er nicht das ein oder andere in der Hinterhand hätte. Derzeit sah es ganz so aus, als würde er auf Asgards nächsten Zug warten. Odin seufzte. Stünden die Dinge anders, wäre er wohl mit Asgards Armee einfach einmarschiert und vermutlich in einer Falle gelandet. Doch dies hier war gerade um einiges komplizierter geworden.  
Eine Weile saß er nur mit leerem Blick da, die Hand die die Nachricht hielt, war kraftlos auf seine Knie herabgesunken, während Laufeys Anschuldigungen durch seinen Verstand tobten.  
„Was noch Odin? Was ist mit Loki und wird Laufey Verhandlungen zustimmen?“ Zittrig hob er bei Friggas Worten den Brief wieder an und starrte darauf hinab. Laufey sprach ihn darin nicht mit seinem Titel an. Weder mit König noch mit Allvater. Er nannte ihn stattdessen einen elenden Kinderdieb und bezichtigte ihn, seinen Sohn Loptr für Jahre gefangengehalten und misshandelt zu haben und dass er ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Worte wie Sklaverei, Vergewaltigung und Folter sprangen ihm ins Auge. Dazu die Behauptung, er hätte den Jungen aushungern und verkrüppeln lassen.  
Während er die Worte erneut liest, fühlte er sich innerlich vor Entsetzten frösteln.  
Laufeys Schrift, zu Anfang noch von ruhiger Hand, wurde immer wilder und zorniger mit fortschreiten seiner Anklage. Stellenweise hatte er den Stift so hart geführt, dass das Papier gerissen war. Dies war nicht die Schrift eines nach Rache dürstenden Mannes. Es war die eines vor Schmerz tobendem Vaters.  
„Ich fürchte, ich könnten einen großen Fehler gemacht haben.“ Nicht auszudenken was Laufey gedacht haben musste, als sein totgeglaubter Sohn plötzlich vor ihm stand. Verletzt, verzweifelt und verwirrt wie Loki damals vermutlich war. Die Nachricht gab jedenfalls einen ziemlich guten Einblick in dessen Gedanken. Frigga reagierte ähnlich geschockt und entsetzt wie er und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Fassung zu wahren, indem sie mehrmals tief einatmete.  
„Was meint er damit Odin? Vergewaltigung. Ich verstehe noch wie er an Sklaverei denken könnte aber dies? Und, und... verhungern und verkrüppeln lassen?“ Ihre Fragen konnte Odin ihr nicht beantworten. Abgesehen von dieser einen Tragödie war Loki immer gut umsorgt worden.  
„Ich weiß es nicht Frigga. Wir müssen mit Thor sprechen. Er denkt vermutlich noch immer Loki würde dort gefangengehalten. Noch dazu gibt er sich scheinbar die Schuld daran, nachdem er jetzt weiß, dass der Jotun den er damals niederschlug, sein Bruder war. Das hier ändert alles.“ Verwirrt blinzelte Frigga.  
„Ich verstehe nicht? Wann hast du es ihm erzählt? Als er vorhin bei mir war, wusste er es nicht.“  
„Was aber ich dachte... Oh nein.“ Odin unterbrach sich als sein Blick ein Licht vom Fenster her wahrnahm. Der leuchtende Strahl des Bifröst war nicht zu übersehen.  
Auch nicht in Jotunheim.


	23. Chapter 23

Es war Nacht in Jotunheim, als das regenbogenfarbene Leuchten des Bifrost den Himmel durchschnitt. Der senkrecht herabkommende Strahl war Kilometerweit zu sehen.  
„Da kommen sie Vater.“ Von hoch oben auf einem der Palastbalkone betrachtete Byleister misstrauisch das Geschehen in der nicht allzu weiten Ferne. Nachdenklich stützte er sich auf der Brüstung ab. Der Strahl war relativ nahe der Stadt gelandet und ziemlich dicht an der großen Schlucht. Ein denkbar schlechter Ort um eine Armee abzuladen. Strategisch desaströs.  
„Was denkst du Byleistr?“ Lautlos trat Laufey mit verschränkten Armen neben ihn.  
„Das etwas nicht stimmt. Der Allvater mag ein Dieb und Mörder sein aber er ist kein Idiot. Er würde nicht derart überstürzt handeln und ohne Vorbereitung mitten in der Nacht hierherkommen.“ Neben ihm brummte Laufey zustimmend. Weiter unten erloschen nach und nach alle Lichter in der Stadt und einzelne Bewegungen zeigten, dass das Volk sich in die tieferen Ebenen zurückzog. Utgard würde für die Asen wie eine Geisterstadt wirken. Er sah wieder nach vorne, dorthin wo das Licht gewesen war. Der Himmel war wieder aufgeklart.  
„Der Bifröst war nicht besonders lange geöffnet und es scheint nicht so, als ob die Brücke sich erneut auftun würde. Es können nicht viele Asen durchgekommen sein.“ Laufey wandte sich ab und Byleister folgte ihm mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung der Klippe.  
„Womöglich sendet er Unterhändler?“ Byleister fand seine eigenen Idee, kaum das er sie aussprach, ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Nicht unmöglich aber es war höchst zweifelhaft das Odin, selbst wenn es so wäre, auf dies Weise vorginge. Laufey dachte ähnlich darüber.  
„Nein, meine Antwort auf sein erstes Schreiben war eindeutig.“ Einen Moment war es still, bevor Laufey eine Entscheidung traf. „Wir warten und beobachten. Ich möchte wissen wie viele und ob Odin sich unter ihnen befindet. Oder dessen missratener Sohn.“ Er hoffte sehr das einer der beiden dabei wäre. Am liebsten der zweitgenannte. Dieses Schwein eines Asischen Prinzen der seinem Jüngsten vor all den Jahren diese Qualen zufügte. Loptr hatte ihn wiedererkannt als denjenigen, der in seinen Alpträumen herrschte. Das Biest, das ihn verfolgte und in die Tiefe stürzte. Loptr war völlig neben sich gewesen als er mit den anderen durch das Portal zurückkehrte.  
Laufey hatte es schon sehr lange vermutet. Es ergab auf eine scheußliche Weise Sinn. Nach allem was ihm die Schmuggler und Piraten, die hier manchmal Geschäfte abschlossen erzählten, war Odins Zweitgeborener etwa zu der Zeit gestorben als sein Loptr fliehen konnte. Den Gerüchten nach gab es einen Angriff der Jotunen, bei dem dieser umkam.  
Laufey hatte bei dieser Geschichte nur skeptisch die Brauen zusammengezogen und geschnaubt. Von wegen Angriff der Jotun. Wäre dies wahr, hätte er zum einen davon gewusst und zum anderen hätte Odin einen Vergeltungsschlag geführt. Vermutlich gab der Allvater seinen Loptr als Haustierspielgefährten und Prügelknaben an seine eigenen beiden Gören und verheimlicht dies vor den anderen Reichen. Odins Älterer musste damals drei oder vier Jahre alt gewesen sein und der jüngere etwa genauso alt wie Loptr. Wer weiß was diese mit seinem Kind angestellt hatten, als sie älter wurden. Eine ekelhafte Vorstellung.  
Irgendwann musste sich Loptr jedenfalls auf fatale Weise gewehrt haben.  
Und Thor Odinson war anscheinend ein arroganter, streitsüchtiger Pinkel, der es nicht vertrug zu verlieren. Hatte angeblich eine ganze Ravagers Taverne auseinandergenommen, bloß weil ihn einer beleidigte. Als Loptr aufbegehrte und dessen Bruder umbrachte, musste Thor außer sich gewesen sein vor Wut. Und da dieser den Donner beherrschte, erklärte es auch Loptrs Blitznarben.  
Dass sie jetzt seine Krönung ruinierten, dürfte ihn sicher ebenso massiv verärgert haben.  
Laufey hoffte sehr das es Thor Odinson war, der in einem blinden Wutanfall angerannt kam. Er würden dem dummen Jungen eine Lektion erteilen was es hieß, sich mit ihm und seiner Familie anzulegen. Mit rachsüchtigem Blick sah er in die Richtung wo die Eindringlinge ankamen.  
„Ich leite es weiter und sehe dann nach meinen Brüdern.“ Meinte Byleister.  
„Wir treffen uns dort. Bylgia und Thypir sind in Sicherheit nehme ich an?“ Byleister nickte. Er hatte den beiden befohlen sich zusammen mit den Bediensteten in die tiefsten Etagen zurückzuziehen. Wenn es zum Kampf kam, wäre seine Familie am sichersten Ort des Palastes. 

„Wir sollten nicht hier sein.“ Besorgt und wachsam sah Hogun sich um, während sie durch die Einöde wanderten. Es war tiefste Nacht, nur die Sterne gaben ihnen etwas Licht und enthüllten schemenhaft scharfkantige Eissäulen und Felsen. Unter ihnen knirschten Schnee und Eis und mehr als einmal stolperte einer von ihnen oder glitt aus. Sie waren schlecht ausgerüstet, ohne Plan und ohne Rückendeckung. Es war ein Fehler gewesen hierherzukommen. Ein großer Fehler. Er wusste es schon als Thor es vorschlug, doch hatte er sich überzeugen lassen und war ihm gefolgt. Sie alle waren es. Keiner von ihnen hatte ernsthaft protestiert oder versucht es Thor auszureden. Erst als Thor Heimdall niederschlug bekamen er und die anderen ihre Zweifel. Doch es war schon zu spät um es jetzt noch aufzuhalten. Thor hatte die Brücke geöffnet und war hindurchgegangen und sie mussten sich entscheiden ob sie ihm folgten oder in Asgard blieben und ihn völlig alleine ins Verderben rennen ließen.  
„Sag nicht, du kriegst kalte Füße mein Freund.“ Fandral lachte gezwungen. Keiner stimmte mit ein und er hörte genauso schnell wieder damit auf wie er begann. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Nervös, geradezu ängstlich. Hogun hatte Recht. Sie sollten nicht hier sein.  
Mit einem lauten rumpeln stürzte eine Eisformation ins sich zusammen. Der Ton hallte ohrenbetäubend zwischen den Felsen wieder und wehte eine Wolke aus Kälte und Gefrorenem in ihre Richtung. Fröstelnd zogen sie ihre Umhänge enger um sich. Doch es half wenig gegen das Zittern. Flehend hob Fandral seinen Kopf zum Himmel und betete stumm, Heimdall möge sie zurückholen. Aber nichts geschah. Der Himmel blieb dunkel. Schwer schluckend richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Thor stapfte entschlossen und unbeirrt weiter voran auf die Türme zu, die sich vor ihnen als schwarze Schatten vor dem Himmel abhoben.  
Keiner von ihnen sprach bis sie die Stadt erreichten. Gewaltige Gebilde aus dunklem Stein, die sich unheilvoll wie Grabsteine nach oben reckten. Rissige Straßen aus sich übereinander schiebenden Eisplatten und unförmige Gebilde, die womöglich Häuser sein mochten. Nicht ein einziges Lebewesen war zu sehen. Nirgendwo brannte ein Licht. Nur der kalte Wind pfiff heulend durch die Ruinen und jeder undurchdringliche Schatten schien Gefahr zu verheißen.  
„Wo sind sie?“ Sif fröstelte während sie den Blick schweifen ließ. Dies war keine Stadt wie sie es kannte. Dies fühlte sich mehr wie ein Friedhof an. Tausend angreifende Eisriesen wären ihr jetzt lieber gewesen als diese geisterhafte Ruhe.  
„Sie verstecken sich, wie Feiglinge das eben tun.“ Knurrte Thor abfällig. Er wirkte nicht im geringsten nervös und die einzige Besorgnis die er verspürte, galt der Ungewissheit über Lokis Zustand. Er verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an seine eigene Sicherheit. Seit sie ankamen stapfte er unbeirrt voraus auf den Palast zu ohne seiner Umgebung mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zu schenken.

„Da kommen sie. Nicht zu fassen das sie nur zu Fünft sind. Entweder ist Prinz Thor ein Vollidiot oder er überschätzt sich maßlos.“ Loptr saß zusammen mit Byl in einer der Nischen hoch oben im Thronsaal. Blindi war noch bei den Heilern, auch wenn er lautstark dagegen protestiert hatte. Zusammen beobachteten sie wie Thor herein stapfte als wäre es sein Palast, dicht gefolgt von vier Kriegern, die weit weniger zuversichtlich wirkten.  
„Was bist du dann? Immerhin wart ihr nur zu dritt als ihr in Asgard einbracht. Zu Viert wenn man Mimir mitzählt.“ Schnaubend verdrehte Loptr die Augen.  
„Aber wir waren verkleidet und unentdeckt. Die da könnten nur dann noch mehr auffallen, wenn sie wild mit den Armen wedelten und dabei schrien, hier sind wir kommt und holt uns.“ Wie gebannt folgte er mit seinen Blicken den Asen, wie sie den Saal durchschritten. Sie waren schlecht ausgerüstet. Gut bewaffnet aber die falsche Kleidung. Für einen Angriffstrupp zu klein und nach Diplomatie sah keiner aus. Außerdem hatte Vater klargestellt, das er den Frieden aufrechterhalten würde, solange kein Ase unerlaubt Fuß auf Jotunheim setzte. Thors hiersein alleine war schon eine Kriegserklärung. Warum also so wenige? Sie hatten mit weit mehr gerechnet und nicht so früh.  
„Und du bist sicher das du dabei sein willst? Du weißt, Vater würde es verstehen.“ Er zuckte zusammen als er Byls Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte er sich völlig verkrampft und zu zittern begonnen während er Thor beobachtete.  
„Ich weiß aber ich muss einfach. Ich... es ist.“ Loptr seufzte schwer. „Ich bin im Barrenraum kurz eingenickt und ich hatte wieder einen dieser Alpträume. Ich hatte seit Jahrzehnten keinen mehr! Wenn ich mich jetzt verstecke oder weglaufe...“ Er wollte weglaufen. Er wollte weg von Thor und diesen Erinnerungen, sich in Vaters Arbeitszimmer auf dem Sessel zusammenrollen und alles einfach wieder vergessen. Seine Ängste wieder dort begraben wo sie die letzten Jahrhunderte waren. Aber er wusste dass es so nicht funktionierte, immerhin hatte er dies alles schon einmal erlebt. Man musste sich seinen Ängsten stellen sagte Vater immer, sonst wurde man sie nie ganz los.  
„Und vielleicht finde ich so auch heraus, was damals genau geschehen ist.“ Seufzend sah Byleister zu seinem jüngeren Bruder. Es war ein wunder Punkt für Loptr. Wars immer gewesen, trotz allem das er behauptet es würde ihn nicht mehr kümmern. Da war immer die Frage ihn ihm, wer er früher einst war. Was damals passierte, wo er lebte und wie.  
„Ich verstehe Bruder. Aber es wird nichts daran ändern wer du jetzt bist. Nicht für mich oder Bylgja und Thypir. Nicht für Helblindi oder für Vater. Du wirst immer noch mein durchgeknallter, nervtötender kleiner Bruder sein.“ Als Byl diesmal seine Schulter drückt, lächelt Loptr und erwidert es. Dann hallte Vaters Stimme durch den Saal und brach sich an den Wänden.  
„Ihr seid einen weiten Weg gekommen um zu sterben Asen.“ 

Als die dumpfe Stimme erklang, musste Thor sich mühsam beherrschen nicht direkt auf Laufey loszugehen und alle Antworten die er brauchte aus ihm rauszuprügeln. Er biss die Zähne so hart zusammen, dass sein Kiefer schmerzte und sein Griff um Mjölnir war so fest, dass seine Knöchel kalkweiß wurden als er Lokis Aufenthaltsort forderte.  
„Wo ist er?“ Presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anspannung und der Hammer summte in seiner Hand.  
In den Schatten spannte auch Laufey sich an und grub seine Nägel in die Lehnen seines Throns. Es gab nur einen den der Odinson meinen könnte aber eher würde er sterben als Loptr an dieses Biest auszuliefern. Er würde seinen Sohn sicher nicht erneut als Geisel, als Sklaven von Asgard nehmen lassen.  
„Du bekommst ihn nicht. Weder du noch Asgard werden je wieder Hand an ihn legen Odinson. Er ist der meine und ich verteidige was mein ist.“ Brüllend vor Zorn schleuderte Thor Mjölnir mit aller Wucht gegen den Schatten von dem er dachte, es wäre Laufey. Glücklicherweise war dies nicht der Fall aber er war dicht dran gewesen. Die säulenartige Rückenlehne des Throns zerbarst in einem Splitterregen aus Eis und Stein, während Laufey gleichzeitig geduckt nach vorne sprang und zum Gegenangriff überging. Aus den Schatten des Saals sahen die vier Krieger hinter Thor mehrere Eisriesen auf sich zustürmen und zogen ihre Waffen blank.  
Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen während des folgenden Kampfes. Die meisten Laute bestanden aus Schreien des Angriffs oder des Schmerzes. Alle waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt am Leben zu bleiben, als das Zeit für große Gespräche wäre.  
Hogun hieb immer wieder zu, die Stachelkeule prallte hart gegen Rüstungen und Waffen aus Eis. Als Krieger Asgards war er trainiert worden und hatte gegen unzählige Gegner gekämpft, doch größtenteils waren die Feinde Banden von Einzelkämpfer gewesen oder Gruppen von Kriegern, die sich zusammenschlossen. Dies hier war dagegen eine Armee, die ebenso gut trainiert war wie die von Asgard und die nicht nur wusste wie man kämpfte, sondern auch wie man zusammen kämpfte. Auch mit solchen Feinde musste Asgard fertig werden, allerdings waren in der Regel die Zahlen zu ihren Gunsten oder wenigstens ausgeglichen und üblicherweise gingen sie mit mehr Vorbereitung und Ausrüstung eine solche Streitmacht an. Diese Gegner waren ihnen nicht nur kämpferisch ebenbürtig erkannte Hogun. Sie waren auch in der Überzahl und besser vorbereitet.  
„Es sind zu viele! Wir können das nicht gewinnen!“ Sie waren umzingelt und hoffnungslos unterlegen, dass sie noch nicht tot waren glich einem Wunder und beruhte zum größten Teil auf Thor, der die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Thor kämpfte wie ein Berserker ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und Mjölnir war nicht umsonst eine der mächtigsten Waffen in den Neun Reichen.  
„Thor! Wir müssen hier weg!“ Auch Sif erkannte den Ernst ihrer Lage, nur Sekunden zuvor hörte sie Volstaggs Schrei und Warnung, sich nicht berühren zu lassen, was leichter gesagt als getan war.  
„Ich werde nicht ohne Loki gehen und wenn ich jedes einzelne dieser Monster dafür töten muss!“ Thor schien die Gefahr völlig egal zu sein. Längst schon war er von seinen Freunden getrennt und kämpfte allein gegen die Horden an Gegner die auf ihn zustürmten, ihn aufzuhalten versuchten. Er schlug sie alle von sich, warf Mjölnir und rief ihn zurück wobei er eine Schneise in den Reihen der Gegner hinterließ die sich schnell wieder schloss. Er brüllte in Zorn, lud Mjölnir mit Blitzen auf und schwang ihn mit aller Kraft gegen den Boden. Die Druckwelle riss die Feinde in weitem Umkreis zu Boden, stieß sie von ihm und erschütterte den Palast in seinen Grundfesten. Risse zogen sich über den Boden, strahlenförmig von ihm ausgehend. Dann stürzte die ganze Etage auf die darunterliegende ein und alle die sich im Saal befanden mit ihr.  
„Stützt die Wände, verstärkt die Böden. Wir müssen ihn auf offenes Feld bringen.“ Laufeys Befehle hallen über das Schlachtengetümmel hinweg und eilig folgen die Magier und errichten Barrieren, während Laufey selbst in den Kampf eintritt. Er hat einst gegen Odin Mann gegen Mann gekämpft, er wird jetzt sicher nicht vor dessen arrogantem Balg zurückweichen.  
„Hogun! Fandral, Volastagg!“ Schwankend stemmte Sif sich aus den Trümmern auf und sucht mit ihren Blicken ihre Gefährten. Sie entdeckt Hogun, der sich ebenfalls erhebt und Fandral, der sich blutend zweier Gegner zu erwehren versucht aber immer mehr an Raum verliert. Volstagg kann sie nicht entdecken und ihr bleibt auch keine Zeit mehr weiter zu suchen als ein Hagel aus Eisdolchen auf sie niedergeht und sie sich gerade noch hinter ihrem Schild ducken kann. In einiger Entfernung erhellen Thors Blitze die Szene und tauchen sie in stroboskopartiges Licht das die Sinne verwirrt.

„Wir müssen Thor ausschalten, die anderen sind kein Problem aber solange er diesen Hammer hat... Mit dem Ding in seinen Händen werden wir hohe Opferzahlen und große Verwüstungen in Kauf nehmen müssen, bis wir ihn besiegt haben.“ Von ihrem Aussichtspunkt verflogt Byleister das Geschehen und gibt den Kriegern Anweisungen. Ein Großteil hat sich von Thor zurückgezogen und bildet einen Kreis um ihn, indem die Restlichen sowie Vater gegen den Asen kämpfen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es ein ausgeglichener Kampf zwischen Vater und Thor aber Mjölnir ist zu übermächtig und sie haben nichts, was sie dem entgegensetzen könnten. Loptr neben ihm ist verdächtig still und als Byleister sich ihm zuwendet, erkennt er warum. Loptrs Blick ist starr vor Angst auf Thor gerichtet. Sein Körper zum zerreißen gespannt und er zittert. Als er endlich spricht, ist seine Stimme brüchig und heißer.  
„Er ist eine ein Mann Armee, eine lebende Massenvernichtungswaffe. Er... er ist... wir können nicht gewinnen, wir müssen fliehen. Wir müssen weg! Wir müssen...“ Byleister packt ihn am Arm und zerrt ihn vom Rand weg, doch Loptrs Blick klebt weiterhin starr an Thor.  
„Loptr! Bruder sieh mich an! Komm zu dir!“ Loptr hörte die Worte und dann packen ihn zwei Hände am Kopf und drehen ihn vom Kampfgeschehen weg. Byleisters Gesicht taucht vor ihm auf und hält seinen Blick fest während er spricht. „Du hast schon zweimal gegen ihn gekämpft Bruder. Vor Jahrhunderten bist du ihm entkommen und vor einigen Stunden hast du ihn ausgetrickst und vorgeführt. Sieh mich an Bruder! Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Du kannst ihn besiegen. Sprich es mir nach, du kannst das!“  
„Ich kann das.“ Byleister bejahte es grinsend und langsam schwindet Loptrs Angst und verwandelt sich in Entschlossenheit. Er wiederholt die Worte erneut und mit einem mal fühlt er sich völlig ruhig und klar. „Ich kann das, ich kann ihn besiegen.“  
„Genau kleiner Bruder.“ Ruckartig löst er sich aus Byleisters Griff und schwingt sich über den Rand hinab mitten in den Kampf hinein, bevor Byleister reagieren und ihn aufhalten kann. Er versucht ihm mit seinen Blicken zu folgen, doch noch bevor Loptr unten ankommt, hüllt er sich in einen Mantel aus Unsichtbarkeit und verschwindet aus seinem Sichtfeld.  
„Verflixt Loptr. Warum muss es bei dir immer alles oder nichts sein.“


	24. Chapter 24

Es war dieser verdammte Hammer. Thor selbst war nichts weiter als ein wilder Schläger, der sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten ließ aber dieser Hammer glich in seiner zerstörerischen Kraft jede Schwäche aus. Über Utgard bildeten die Wolken einen dunklen, von Blitzen erhellten Strudel am Himmel. Gleich einem Orkan der sich direkt über ihnen zusammenbraute. Immer wieder zuckten Elektrische Stöße herab direkt zu Thors Hammer und luden diesen mit ihrer Energie auf, was die Schläge der Waffe jedes mal verheerend stark und zerstörerisch machte.  
Was konnten sie diesem Ding entgegensetzen?  
Ihn von der Waffe zu trennen war quasi unmöglich, da er sie von jedem beliebigen Ort wieder zu sich zurückrufen konnte. Von Wänden und Eiswällen ließ sie sich nicht aufhalten und der Versuch sie zu fangen, endete nur mit ausgerenkten Gliedmaßen. Laufey fluchte im Stillen, es schien nur zwei Möglichkeiten zu geben. Entweder Thor töten, was angesichts dessen das er scheinbar jeden ohne große Mühe einfach niederschlug, schwierig war oder ihn lange genug beschäftigen bis er sich erschöpfte. Was eine noch viel schlechtere Idee schien.  
Als Thor den Hammer erneut auflud und die gesamte Kraft in einem massivem Schlag gegen den Boden entlud, was die komplette Etage auf die darunterliegende stürzen ließ, griff Laufey persönlich ein. Er rief schnelle Befehle an die Magier die Halle abzustützen und sah zufrieden wie seine Anweisung, den Feind auf offenes Gelände zu bringen, verstanden wurde, als die Soldaten eine Schneise bildeten. Dann sprang er über die Kante hinab in die untere Halle, direkt in den Kampf.  
„Zieht euch zurück! Ich kümmere mich selbst um ihn.“ Sofort bildete sich ein Kreis um den Odinson, welcher das zurückweichen fälschlicherweise als Angst missverstand.

Brüllend ließ Thor seinen Hammer kreisen, wirbelte ihn an seinem ledernen Griffband und schlug Splitter aus Eis und Stein gegen die Riesen, die ihn von allen Seiten angriffen. Wie dumm sie waren zu denken, sie hätten irgendeine Chance auf Sieg.  
Die meisten dieser hässlichen, blauhäutigen Tiere wichen inzwischen vor ihm zurück als sie sahen, wie ihre Vorgänger fielen. Bildeten ängstlich einen weiten Kreis um ihn.  
Feiglinge allesamt, wie er es sich dachte. Jotunscher Abschaum der nur wagte sich an den Schwächeren zu vergreifen. Solchen wie Loki damals. Aber kaum das sie es mit einem starken Gegner zu tun bekamen, flohen sie. Versteckten sich in den Schatten vor ihm. Dem mächtigen Thor, Gott des Donners, Sohn des Allvaters. Nichts als räudige Hunde waren sie.  
Die Niederlage im letzten Krieg war eindeutig nicht Lehre genug für sie gewesen, er würde ihnen hier und heute zeigen was es bedeutete, sich mit Asgard anzulegen. Jahrhundertelang hatten sie Loki in ihrer Gewalt gehabt, ihn als lebenden Schild benutzt und so Vaters Hände gebunden um sie für ihre ehrlosen Taten zu strafen. Aber dies würde jetzt enden. Er würde es beenden, egal wie lange es dauerte und wenn er dafür jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit eigenen Händen erschlagen musste.  
Und Gnade ihnen die Nornen sollte sie Loki verletzt haben.  
„Sagt mir endlich wo er ist ihr elendes Pack! Gebt ihn mir zurück!“ Erneut hob er Mjölnir zum Himmel um Blitze zu rufen. Um einen weiteren Teil dieses sogenannten Palastes zu zerschlagen.  
Er kam nicht dazu den Hammer nach unten zu schwingen. Sein Angriff wurde von einer gewaltigen Eismasse geblockt, die direkt vor ihm erwuchs und seinen Schlag aufhielt, indem sie Mjölnir entgegen schoss und seine Waffe umfing. Mit einem Knurren riss er Mjölnir aus dem Eis und wand sich dem Verursacher zu.  
„Du! Du wirst dafür bezahlen was du meinem Bruder angetan hast. Ich werde ihn zurückholen nach Asgard, wo er hingehört!“ Laufey fletschte die Zähne und Eis bedeckte wie ein Panzer seinen Körper. Lange Klingen wuchsen an seinen Armen hinab als er die Schultern wölbte und in Angriffsstellung ging.  
„Dein Bruder hat den Tod verdient für das was er meinem Sohn antat und Loptr ist nicht dein Eigentum Odinson. Er ist MEIN Kind und eher sterbe ich als ihn an dich zu übergeben.“ Einen kurzen Moment war Thor irritiert. Was meinte Laufey und wer war Loptr? Im nächsten Moment griff der König der Riesen an und er vergaß die Fragen.

Der Aufprall ließ das Eis an Arm und Schulter komplett bersten aber es fing die Wucht wie erwartet ab. Sofort schuf er neues Eis, während er sich unter einem Schwinger Thors hinweg duckte und mit der Klinge des anderen Arms zustieß. Thor drehte sich und zermalmte das Eisschwert bevor es ihn treffen konnte und brachte Laufey mit dem Schlag kurz ins taumeln. Sofort setzte Thor nach und schlug von oben zu, doch Laufey wich mit einem Sprung nach hinten aus und Mjölnir traf nur den felsigen Grund. Erneut erbebte der Palast und Eis knirschte auf Stein aber die Magier hatten gute Arbeit in der kurzen Zeit geleistet und so hielten Boden und Mauern diesmal stand. Wenn auch nur gerade so.  
Wütend setzte Thor nach als Laufey zurückwich. Immer wieder schlug er mit Mjölnir gegen ihn doch Laufey blockte die Angriffe entweder mit massiven Eisschilden, die er aus Arm und Schulter wachsen ließ oder wich nach hinten aus.  
„Hast du Angst das du ständig vor mir fliehst? Komm gefälligst her und kämpf richtig, du elender Feigling!“ Schwer atmend fixierte Thor seinen Gegenüber, seine Muskeln zitterten unter der Anstrengung und Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Auch Laufey atmete schwer, zeigte sonst jedoch keine Anzeichen von Ermüdung. Unter der stoischen Maske des Kriegers sah es anders aus.  
Das Eis welches seinen Körper bedeckte, kaschierte das Zittern seiner schmerzenden Muskeln und er weigerte sich wie Thor schwer durch den Mund zu atmen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte nicht genug Luft zu bekommen. Er hatte kaum noch Gefühl in Armen und Schultern von den ständigen, bis auf die Knochen erschütternden Schlägen. Aber seine Krieger sahen zu, er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, selbst jetzt nicht, wo er am Ende seiner Kräfte ankam.  
„Dummer Junge. Du verstehst nichts vom Kampf. Zurückweichen und fliehen sind nicht das selbe. Du bist nur ein Kind, das versuchst zu beweisen, das es ein Mann ist.“  
„Dieses Kind ist deinen Spott nun Leid!“ Die abwertenden Worte Laufeys heizten Thors Zorn neu an und mit einem Donnerschlag zog Mjölnir einen weiteren Blitz in sich ein. Thor holte aus und Laufey machte sich bereit den Schlag ein letztes mal zu blocken, den Treffer des Blitzes diesmal hinzunehmen, um gleichzeitig zustoßen zu können und die Sache damit hoffentlich zu beenden.

Von weitem schon sah Loptr wie Vater mit Thor kämpfte und diesen dabei Stück für Stück aus der Halle hinaus lockte. Er sah auch wie dessen Bewegungen unmerklich langsamer wurden, mit jedem Treffer den er einsteckte ein wenig mehr.  
Er beschleunigte seinen Lauf, sprang über Trümmer und schlängelte sich zwischen den Soldaten hindurch, die erschrockene Laute von sich gaben, als etwas zwischen sicht- und unsichtbar flackerndes durch ihre Reihen hindurch raste und hin und wieder anrempelte. Er stoppte in einigen Metern Entfernung des Kampfgeschehens und versucht seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, indem er mehrmals mit geschlossenen Augen tief durchatmet. Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist sein Blick fest und entschlossen und in seiner Hand bildet sich ein sehr dünner aber auch sehr scharfer Dolch.  
Zwei der Palastwächter sehen ihn an und er hebt mit einem beschwörendem Blick einen Finger an die Lippen. Die beiden nickend verstehend und treten stumm etwas beiseite, während er sich erneut und diesmal fester in die Schatten hüllt.  
Unsichtbar für alle Augen erhebt er sich langsam und pirscht sich leise von hinten an Thor heran. Vorsichtig, immer drauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu machen, obwohl dies wegen des magischen Schallschutzes völlig unnötig war, näherte er sich soweit es geht ohne in die Schusslinie zu geraten. Folgt den Kämpfenden stumm und wartete auf eine Öffnung, um zuzustoßen.  
Sie kommt als Vater erneut einem Schlag ausweicht und Thor innehält um seiner Wut mit Worten Luft zu machen. Vater ist erschöpft. Loptr erkennt es daran wie angespannt dessen Kiefer ist, wie gepresst er atmet und daran wie er Zeit schindet um seine Verteidigung zu verstärken.  
Als der Donnerschlag die Luft zerreißt und ein Blitz in den Hammer schlägt, mit welchem Thor erneut ausholt, springt Loptr vor und schwingt den Dolch. Der Widerstand ist geringer als erwartet.

Thor spürte die Funken der Elektrizität über seine Haut tanzen als er Mjölnir in einem Bogen über den Kopf schwang und auflud. Laufey vor ihm fletschte die Zähne wie ein wildes Tier, während er den einen Arm hob und einen weiteren Schild formte und mit dem anderen ausholte, um mit der Eisklinge daran zuzustechen. Dann weiteten sich Laufeys Augen vor Schrecken und er zögerte und Thor lachte wild vor Siegesfreude, als er die Angst im Blick seines Feindes sah. Als er sah, wie dieser den Angriff abbrach und zurückwich. Wie der König der Monster, Feigling der er war, im Angesicht des Todes in Form von Blitz und Donner kauerte und floh.  
Thor zielte auf den Kopf und Mjölnir schwang herum. Zu spät bemerkte er, das Laufeys Blick an ihm vorging, auf etwas hinter ihm gerichtet war.  
Etwas fiel dumpf zu Boden.  
Es war... kein Schmerz den er fühlte. Es war ein kurzes, scharfes Gefühl von Temperatur. Ob Kalt oder Warm konnte er nicht identifizieren. Das Gefühl von Elektrizität und Macht verschwand von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Ebenso das vertraute Gewicht von Mjölnir in seiner Hand.  
Er stolperte in seinem Schritt, führte den begonnen Schlag jedoch aus und erstarrte dann.  
Laufeys ungläubiger Blick wanderte, von wem auch immer hinter ihm stand, zu ihm zurück und veränderte sich dabei zu einem triumphierendem.  
„Was...“ Thor blinzelte, unfähig zu begreifen was gerade geschehen war. Mjölnir sollte nur ihm alleine gehorchen und doch lag er nicht länger in seiner Hand.  
„Diesmal habe ich gesiegt Odinson.“ Wie in Trance dreht Thor sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein weiterer Eisriese. Etwas kleiner als Laufey, jünger und schmaler. Eine Zeichnung, eine kunstvolle, farnartige Tätowierung, zog sich von dessen rechter Schläfe über das Gesicht und weiter hinab über den ganzen Körper. Ein Gesicht welches seltsam vertraut erschien und ihn mit weiten, rot glühenden Augen und einem wilden, manischen Grinsen ansah.  
„Erkennst du mich wieder? Du darfst mich Lando nennen wenn du willst aber eigentlich heiße ich Loptr. Diese Narbe hier hab ich dir zu verdanken.“ Gemächlich strichen die blauen Finger die Zeichnung entlang, während der Jotun den Kopf neigte um sie ihm in ihrer Gänze zu zeigen. Die roten Augen wandten sich dabei nicht eine Sekunde ab. Wie aus weiter ferne bemerkte Thor, das nicht alles gestochene Farbe war und alle Linien von einem Punkt an der Schläfe ausgingen wie das Netz einer Spinne.  
„Du bist...“ Thor fühlte sich schwindelig. Verstand die Hälfte dessen was er sah und hörte nicht. Das Adrenalin klang ab und der Schock des Moments ging vorüber. Seine Gedanken rasten noch immer und kehrten dann zu dem Tag zurück, als Loki verschwand. Zu dem kümmerlichen kleinen Jotun den sie fingen und den er bei dessen Fluchtversuch erschlug. Ein Schlag mit Mjölnirs voller Sturmesmacht gegen den Kopf des Unholds, der ihn bis zuletzt verhöhnte, indem er Loki nachmachte. Und dessen Leiche nie gefunden wurde.  
„Ich bin stärker geworden seit ich damals floh. Ich bin nicht mehr das schwache kleine Ding, als das du mich kanntest und ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir. Ich bin jetzt frei!“ Die Worte ergaben kaum Sinn für Thor, dessen Blick auf dem schmalen, unscheinbaren Eisdolch in den Händen des Riesen lag. Blut glitt daran hinab und sammelte sich zu einem Tropfen. Rotes Blut. Sein Blut.  
Thors Blick klebte dran als es von der Klinge hinabfiel und auf Mjölnir landete. Sein Hammer, der zwischen ihm und dem Jotun auf dem Boden lag und den seine Hand noch immer umklammert hielt. Langsam hob er seinen Arm und starrte diesen an.  
Erst jetzt registrierte er das Brennen der Wunde. Den Schmerz und das dumpfe Pochen davon.  
„Mein Sohn wird nie wieder ein Gefangener Asgards sein. Du bekommst ihn nicht.“ Erklang Laufeys Stimme neben ihm und unscharf nahm er war, wie dieser den Arm hob und zuschlug.  
Die Welt wurde dunkel um Thor. Den Aufprall am Boden spürte er nicht mehr.


	25. Chapter 25

Odin war sofort nachdem er den Strahl des Bifröst bemerkte hinab zu den Ställen geeilt, so schnell er konnte, ohne eine weitere Panik unter den Palastangestellten auszulösen. Noch eine Panik war das letzte was sie jetzt brauchten, die Leute hatten bereits die Hände an den Waffen, besser ihnen keinen Grund in Form eines zum Angriff brüllenden Thors geben um sie auch einzusetzen.  
Frigga war neben ihm und ein Diener war mit der Nachricht vorausgeschickt worden, Sleipnir bereit zu machen. Offiziell würde er nach Jotunheim reisen um Gespräche über den heutige Vorfall zu führen. Der Bifröst war nur kurz offen als Thor ging und glücklicherweise schienen nur wenige es bemerkt und für eine autorisierte Aktivierung gehalten zu haben.  
„Nein Odin, er weiß es wirklich noch nicht. Vor der Krönung... ich bat ihn am nächsten Tag zu uns zu kommen, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war längst überfällig und dann geschah der Angriff und Loki tauchte lebend auf und... Ich wollte es ihm sagen, ich habe es versucht! Aber ich sprach die falsche Worte und er missverstand und rannte wütend fort, bevor ich es ihm erklären konnte.“  
„Das heißt also, er denkt noch immer Loki wäre von Laufey entführt worden und will ihn retten, ohne zu wissen das sein Bruder selbst ein Jotun und dessen Sohn ist. Das wir von Lokis Überleben wüssten und es zugelassen hätten das man ihn gefangen hielt. Und Laufey wiederum denkt, wir hätten Loki damals entführt und misshandelt und will sich deshalb an uns rächen. Oh Nornen.“ Odin fühlte sich verzweifeln angesichts all dessen und vor allem auch, weil alles davon seine Schuld war. Er hatte Thor die Wahrheit verschwiegen, um ihm den Schmerz zu ersparen. Loki um ihn zu schützen und ihn sich nicht anders fühlen zu lassen. Und beides hatte zu einer Katastrophe geführt. Frigga sah es ähnlich und fasste es in passende Worte.  
„Wir haben den selben Fehler den wir an Loki taten bei Thor wiederholt. Wenn wir von Anfang an ehrlich gewesen wären, wäre nichts davon geschehen.“ Frigga verstummt kurz als sie die Ställe erreichen, Sleipnir stand bereit und Odin schwang sich schnaufend in den Sattel, bevor er sich an einen der Einherjar wandte.  
„Irgendeine Nachricht von Heimdall? Hat Laufey eine weitere Mitteilung gesendet?“  
„Nein Allvater, der Wächter antwortet auf keinen unserer Rufe, wir haben bereits Reiter zu ihm geschickt.“ Stumm fluchte Odin. Heimdall hätte den Bifröst niemals einfach so geöffnet, schon gar nicht in dieser Situation und definitiv nicht nach Jotunheim. Dass der Wächter nicht reagierte ließ nur den Schluss zu, das Thor ihn mit Gewalt übergangen hatte. Der Einherjar entfernte sich auf sein Nicken wieder und Frigga trat zu ihm. So gerne sie auch mit ihm kommen wollte so musste sie doch im Palast bleiben und die Ordnung aufrechterhalten, während er versuchen würde zu retten was noch zu retten war.  
„Bring Thor wieder zurück Odin. Bring ihn mir zurück, ich will nicht ein weiteres Kind verlieren. Und Loki... sag ihm es tut mir Leid. Alles was geschehen ist und das ich ihn gerne sehen würde wenn er es zulässt.“  
„Natürlich Frigga.“ Er drückte ihre Hand zum Versprechen, das er alles tun würde was er konnte und ergriff die Zügel. Dann zögerte er und fügte ohne Frigga anzusehen noch etwas hinzu. „Ich dachte wirklich er wäre ausgesetzt worden. Es ist allgemein bekannt dass die Jotun Kinder, die nicht dem Idealbild entsprechen, töten. Heimdall hat es oft genug beobachtet und als ich Loki fand... Er war zu klein und schwach für einen Jotun und er war alleine in diesem verfallenden Tempel. Halb erfroren schon, du hast ihn gesehen als ich ihn dir gab. Ich schwöre, wenn ich gewusst hätte das dem nicht so wäre.....“ Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Damals war Loki nur der Sohn seines Feindes gewesen. Er hätte nicht davor zurückgeschreckt ihn als Druckmittel zu verwenden, als Geisel oder anderes. Er war ein anderer damals. Zu sehr noch der blutige Kriegsherr von einst. Heute machte ihn alleine der Gedanke daran krank.  
„Auch ich habe Schuld. Ich habe es genauso wenig überprüft wie du.“ Klang leise Friggas Stimme hinter ihm. Odins Griff um die Zügel wurde kurz fester, als er sich zwang sich nicht umzublicken und Sleipnir vorwärtstrieb.

Heimdall war tatsächlich niedergeschlagen worden. Als Odin ankam brachten die Soldaten ihn gerade auf einer Trage aus dem Observatorium, um ihn zu den Heilern zu bringen. Heimdall wirkte unkonzentriert, blinzelte heftig und hatte Mühe wach zu bleiben aber er stemmte sich dennoch mühsam auf als er Odin näherkommen sah und hielt diesen auf.  
„Nicht.“ Odin erbleichte, fürchtete das schlimmste und betete das es nicht so wäre. Das Thor nicht bereits getötet worden war. Heimdalls Antwort ließ ihn fast vor Erleichterung zusammenbrechen.  
„Er lebt mein König aber wurde schwer verletzt und gefangengenommen. Laufey lässt mich ausrichten, das Thor und seinen Freunde der Tod droht, sollte Asgard erneut das Reich ohne Erlaubnis betreten.“ Die Stimme des Wächters klang schwach doch verständlich. Odin stieg von Sleipnir ab und stützte sich schwer auf Gungier. Es war nicht das schlimmste mögliche Szenario eingetreten, es gab immer noch Hoffnung die Angelegenheit friedlich zu klären. Thors Tat war unüberlegt und voreilig und hatte viel Schaden angerichtet aber er lebte noch was bedeutete, Laufey war bereit zu verhandeln. Sie würden tun müssen was dieser verlangte um Thors Leben nicht zu gefährden und das erste war Jotunheim nicht zu betreten. Egal wie sehr Odin sich gerade wünschte anderes zu tun.  
„Ich bitte aufrichtigst um Vergebung mein König. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.“  
„Es ist in Ordnung Heimdall, sag mir was geschehen ist, was ist mit Thor?“  
„Er kam mit seinen Freunden und wollte nach Jotunheim. Er war wütend. Ich weigerte mich ihn passieren zu lassen und er griff an.“ Heimdall musste unterbrechen als ein blutiger Hustenanfall ihn überkam. Erschrocken weiteten sich Odins Augen, doch die Einherjar konnten ihn beruhigen. Anscheinend hatte Thor Mjölnir mit voller Wucht gegen den Wächter geworfen. Die Rüstung hielt das meiste ab aber dennoch erlitt er einige Brüche und schwere Prellungen an Brust und Rücken.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau was dann passierte. Ich wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und verlor kurz das Bewusstsein. Er muss mein Schwert genommen und den Weg selbst geöffnet haben.“ Kurz rieb Odin sich stöhnend die Stirn. Ein Glück dass das Sicherheitssystem ansprang und den Bifröst deaktivierte, als es bemerkte das niemand das Schwer festhielt. Thor hatte vermutlich keine Ahnung, was sonst geschehen wäre.  
„Wo ist er jetzt Heimdall?“  
„Utgard, Laufeys Palast. Es kam zu einem Kampf und Volstagg wurde getötet. Thor... ich sah ihn gegen Laufey antreten, doch dann verschwand er aus meiner Sicht. Es ist die selbe Magie wie damals als Loki verschwand und während des Einbruchs heute. Er ist dort.“ Heimdalls Blick wurde trüber und seine Stimme schwächer während er langsam wegzudriften begann. Leicht verzweifelt drückte Odin seine Schulter und versuchte ein letztes mal die Aufmerksamkeit seines alten Freundes zu gewinnen um zu erfahren, wie der jetzige Status war.  
„Gefangengenommen. Alle. In den Kerkern. Thor ist verletzt.“ Heimdalls Stimme wurde immer leiser und Odin zog sich zurück. Winkte den Einherjarn zu ihn jetzt zu den Heilern zu bringen. Er wünschte er könnte sich selbst sofort auf nach Utgard machte um endlich, wenn auch viel zu spät, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Doch es war zu gefährlich. Laufey hatte Thor bereits als Geisel und klargestellt, das er nicht zögern würde ihn zu töten sollte Asgard erneut gegen die in seiner ersten Nachricht gestellten Vorgaben verstoßen. Niemand würde Jotunheim betreten.  
Stattdessen schickte Odin eine eigene Nachricht. Eine Entschuldigung für Thor, eine Erklärung für Loki und die Bitte um Laufeys Erlaubnis dessen Reich zu betreten und alles richtig erklären und Gespräche für eine Beilegung der Kämpfe und Thors Freilassung zu führen.  
Nervös wartete er am Bifröst auf eine Antwort.  
Als sie kam, war er etwas erleichterter. Zumindest für den Moment war Thor nicht in Lebensgefahr. Die Anspannung verflog dennoch nicht. Es war zu viel zu erwarten das Laufey ihm auf Anhieb glauben würde was Loki betraf. Ebenso verweigerte Laufey ihm ein Treffen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mit der Erklärung, er müsse sich erst um die von Thor angerichteten Schäden kümmern und würde dann die Gefangenen zum Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Behauptungen befragen und entscheiden.  
Odin blieb im Observatorium. Fühlte sich nicht in der Lage jetzt bei Frigga zu sein. Nicht bis er ihr bessere Nachrichten bringen konnte. Die nächsten Stunden würden es hoffentlich zeigen.

Die Zelle war düster, kalt und karg. Ein Loch in einem Felsen, das nur spärlich von einer einzelnen matten Lampe im Gang davor erleuchtet wurde. Sie waren still, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen versunken.  
Volstagg war tot. Fandral lag schwer verwundet und fiebrig in der Zelle ihnen gegenüber, sein Überleben noch ungewiss. Und Thor, in derjenigen neben ihnen, hatte nichts mehr gesagt seit er wieder erwachte. Nicht als ein Jotunscher Heiler kam, noch als man ihnen Essen brachte.  
Thor war… es ging ihm gut. Seine Wunde war ebenso wie die Fandrals behandelt worden und anders als dieser hatte Thor kein Fieber bekommen. Seine Verletzung war glatt und sauber und ohne Verunreinigungen. Sie würde heilen und es bestand keine Lebensgefahr aber… Thors rechte Hand war unwiederbringlich abgetrennt worden.  
Er war so still. Sif hatte Thor nie so still erlebt, egal in welchem Gemütszustand er sich befand, Thor war immer laut in seinen Gefühlen. Selbst in der Trauer. Jetzt war er still und es machte ihr mehr Angst als alles andere.  
„Wir hätten niemals hierherkommen sollen.“ Wiederholte Sif Hoguns Worte bei ihrer Ankunft, gab es auf Thor aus seiner Starre wecken zu wollen und entfernte sich von dem Gitter. Sie hätten das Verbot des Allvaters beachten sollen. Sie waren so dumm und vermessen gewesen. Sie alle, nur sie Fünf alleine gegen ganz Jotunheim! Es war so, so dumm gewesen.  
„Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern.“ Antwortete ihr Hogun aus der Ecke der Zelle, in die er sich gegen die Kälte so klein wie möglich zusammengedrängt hatte. Sie hatten alle gezweifelt und versucht es Thor auszureden. Zu Anfang zumindest aber dann schaffte es Thor doch sie zu überzeugt ihm zu folgen, so wie immer. Und es hatte so gut geklungen und sie ihre Zweifel und Ängste vergessen lassen. Sie hatten den Sieg schon vor Augen gehabt und eine Niederlage nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen.  
Als die besten Krieger Asgards waren sie in unzählige Kämpfen und stets gewannen sie ohne mehr als ein paar Schrammen davonzutragen. Thor selbst hatte mit Mjölnir ganze Heere niedergemacht.  
Sie hatten gegen einfache Räuber, gegen die Muspel, gegen Trolle, Norn, Kree und Wesen unbekannter Herkunft gekämpft. Gegen aufständische Gruppierungen unter den Asen, Alben und Vanen und gegen unzählige wilde Bestien und Monster. Gegen Drachen und Ungeheuer. Immer waren sie siegreich gewesen und bejubelt worden. Und wenn es hin und wieder gefährlich wurde oder ziemlich knapp, so war die Anerkennung und die Bewunderung für ihren Sieg nur umso größer. Die Feiern nur umso gewaltiger. Sie waren überheblich geworden und ignorant.  
„Komm Sif, es ist kalt.“ Seufzend folgte sie Hoguns Aufforderung und ging zu ihm, wickelte sich fester in ihren Umhang ein und lehnte sich gegen ihren Freund. Heute hatten sie den Preis für ihre Überheblichkeit gezahlt. Volstagg den höchsten von allen.  
„Fandral hatte es Wahnsinn genannt hierher zu gehen. Er hatte Recht.“ Hogun bewegte sich neben ihr und auch wenn sie nicht hinsah, wusste sie das er nickte. „Vermutlich werden wir so oder so sterben.“  
„Noch ist nicht alle Hoffnung verloren Sif. Wir leben noch immer. Vielleicht will Laufey uns als Tauschmittel benutzten.“ Sie schnaubte bei diesen Worten. Gegen was sollte Laufey sie tauschen wollen? Die Urne hatte er bereits zurück.  
„Warum sonst sollte er Fandrals Wunden versorgen lassen? Bei Thor verstehe ich es, er ist der Prinz aber wir sind unbedeutend für Laufey. Warum also die Mühe?“ Schweigend und nachdenklich sah Sif hinüber zu Fandrals Zelle. Es stimmte was Hogun sagte. Vielleicht gab es doch eine Chance das sie lebend hier rauskamen.  
Um sich dann in Asgard dem Allvater gegenüber für ihren Verrat und Thors Verletzung erklären zu müssen und vom gesamten Volk geächtet zu werden. Fast wünschte sie sich im Kampf gefallen zu sein.

Thor saß stumm und reglos an der Wand seiner Zelle. Der Stumpf seiner Hand war während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit versorgt worden und pochte nur noch leicht. Als er erwachte hatte er instinktiv nach Mjölnir gerufen, doch der Hammer reagierte nicht auf ihn, vermutlich hatten die Jotun etwas dagegen getan das er an seine Waffe kam. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Genausowenig wie es ihn kümmerte, das er verletzt und verstümmelt war oder in einer Zelle eingesperrt. Auch Sif und Hogun, die in der Zelle neben ihm nach ihm riefen, kümmerten ihn nicht. Thor hatte die Knie angezogen, die Arme daraufgelegt und den Kopf darin vergraben. Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Erinnerungen an Worte, die von Mutter, Vater, von Loki einst und auch von Laufey und Lando, oder Loptr oder wie immer er sich nannte, heute gesagt wurden.  
„Es gibt etwas, das wir dir über deinen Bruder sagen müssen.“  
„Loptr ist nicht dein Eigentum Odinson. Er ist MEIN Kind.“  
„Seh ich eurem Bruder denn wirklich so ähnlich, das ihr mich verwechselt?“  
„Etwas, das wir dir nie über Loki erzählt haben.“  
„Wir wollten dich nur schützen Thor. Genauso wie Loki damals. Du hättest die Wahrheit nicht ertragen.“  
„Weder du noch Asgard werden je wieder Hand an ihn legen. Er ist der meine und ich verteidige was mein ist.“  
„Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören Thor. Ich bin so anders als alle anderen.“  
„Weil Loki einer von ihnen ist Thor. Er gehört jetzt zu Laufey. Er ist nicht länger nur dein Bruder.“  
„Ich hasse diesen Körper. Warum muss ich so schwach sein Mutter? Warum muss ich ständig krank sein und diese blöden Tränke nehmen! Warum kann ich nicht normal sein wie Thor?“  
„Loptr ist mein Kind!“  
„Thor bitte, ich bin es! Loki! Ich weiß nicht was passierte, irgendwie ist der Zauber schiefgelaufen!“  
„Ich wussten es nicht mein Sohn. Ich dachte ihn verloren, wie auch du.“  
„Oh Thor. Er steht genau vor dir.“  
„Du darfst mich Lando nennen wenn du willst aber eigentlich heiße ich Loptr, Sohn des Laufey.“  
„Mein Sohn wird nie wieder ein Gefangener Asgards sein.“  
„Ich bin nicht mehr das schwache, kleine Ding, als das du mich kanntest.“  
Eine furchtbare Erkenntnis setzte in ihm ein. Er wollte es leugnen, mit allem was er hatte ablehnen aber es ließ ihn nicht los. Ließ ihm keine Ruhe.  
Loki war klein und schwach gewesen für einen Asen. Loptr war groß und auf eine sehnige Weise muskulös und trainiert. Loki wirkte immerzu ausgehungert und schien nie richtig satt zu sein. Loptr dagegen war gut genährt. Loki achtete immer penibel auf sein Äußeres, auf sein Benehmen und wie er auf andere wirkte. Loptr sah wild aus und rebellisch und ungebunden. Sie hatten nichts gemeinsam, sie waren völlig verschieden, sie konnten nicht die selbe Person sein. Oder?  
„Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören Thor.“  
„Warum kann ich nicht wie alle anderen sein, warum kann ich nicht normal sein?“  
„Ich fühl mich so... so eingeengt Bruder. Manchmal möchte ich einfach nur laufen.“  
„Ich bin nicht mehr das schwache, kleine Ding, als das du mich kanntest. Ich bin jetzt frei!“  
Thor vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen und krallte sich mit seiner verbliebenen Hand in die Haare. Loki hatte das Essen nicht gut vertragen, die Wärme oder zu viel Sonnenlicht. Er hatte sich schwer getan sich mit anderen anzufreunden, weil viele seine... seine Persönlichkeit nicht verstanden. Den scharfen Witz, den Sarkasmus, den merkwürdigen Humor den er oft an den Tag legte. Er war auch ständig bei den Heilern gewesen, musste spezielle Nährtränke nehmen und darauf achten sich nicht zu überanstrengen, was er nur zu gerne ignorierte oder alternativ von Unruhe getrieben begann völlig sinn- und ziellos durch den Palast zu streifen.  
In Jotunheim war es kälter und dunkler. Der Umgangston schien rauer und vielleicht war das Essen hier irgendwie anders. Die Jotun schienen zumindest nicht viel davon zu verstehen, wie man Fleisch ordentlich briet. Der eine Teil war nicht ganz durch, der andere schon leicht verbrannt.  
Was wenn es doch Loki war? Aber es war unmöglich. Loki war Ase und Loptr ein Jotun.  
Und doch. Beide, Loki und Loptr, kämpften mit Dolchen, beherrschten Magie und Illusionen und beide hatten sie das selbe Grinsen, den selben Glanz des Sieges in den Augen.  
„Es gibt etwas, das wir dir über deinen Bruder sagen müssen.“  
„Wir wollten dich nur schützen. Genauso wie Loki damals. Du hättest die Wahrheit nicht ertragen.“  
„Weil Loki einer von ihnen ist Thor.“  
Ungesehen von seinen Freunden, weinte Thor.


	26. Chapter 26

„Hast du seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen als er es realisierte! Er sah so aus. Du hast es gesehen, nicht war Byleister?“ Byleister und Helblindi lachten beide als Loptr eine Illusion des Moments erschuf als Thor erkannte, dass seine Hand ab war. Völlig überzogen aber gerade deshalb nur um so witziger.  
Sie waren in Blindis Zimmer. Die Heiler hatten seinen Arm wieder zusammengeflickt. Er sollte ihn noch schonen aber spätestens in zwei oder drei Tagen war er wieder voll funktionsfähig. Vater war bis eben auch noch hier gewesen, musste jedoch gehen als eine Nachricht aus Asgard eintraf, von Odin selbst. Vermutlich wegen dem was dessen Sohn hier veranstaltet hatte und wegen dessen Gefangennahme.  
Er hatte Loptr hergebracht weil ihr kleiner Bruder völlig überdreht war und zwischen Euphorie und Panik schwankte. Ähnlich wie nach seiner und Helblindis Rückkehr aus Asgard. Vater wollte ihn nicht allein lassen während er so war. Byleister versuchten jetzt zusammen mit Blindi, Loptr wieder ein wenig von seinem Trip runter zu bringen. Momentan hibbelte dieser jedoch noch durch den Raum, ständig in Bewegung.  
„Ja habe ich. Vater sah aus als würde er gleich einen Infarkt bekommen als du plötzlich hinter Thor auftauchtest und ihm in die Waffe gesprungen bist.“ Ymir er hätte selbst fast einen bekommen als er Loptr dort aus dem Nichts erscheinen sah. Er hatte sich schon schlimmste Sorgen gemacht als dieser von ihrem Aussichtspunkt hinabsprang und er ihn nirgends mehr sehen konnte.  
„Ich bin ihm nicht in die Waffe gesprungen. Ich bin weder blind noch blöd. Ich hab gesehen wie er mit diesem Hammer Wände durchschlagen hat als wären sie aus Papier. Von den Blitzen mal ganz zu schweigen.“  
„Oh erinnere mich nicht daran.“ Helblindi schüttelte sich unwohl, als er sich an den Moment in Asgard erinnerte, als er selbst Thor gegenüberstand. Beziehungsweise lag, während dieser seine vor Elektrizität knisternde Waffe zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben hatte. Es war reines Glück das er noch lebte und allein der Tatsache zu verdanken, das Thor kurz abgelenkt war. Dieser Blick in den Augen des Odinsons damals hatte ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen. Eine Mischung aus Wahnsinn, Schmerz und mörderischer Wut. Er wäre lieber nochmal dem Metallding aus dem Tresor gegenübergetreten, als sich mit diesem fleischgewordenen Gewittersturm anzulegen. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Hammer passiert?“ Fragte er dann an Byleister gewandt.  
„Vater hat ihn in die Waffenkammer bringen und von unseren Magiern versiegeln lassen. Ich denke wir werden ihn dort behalten. Die Entscheidung sollte Odin freuen, er nimmt sich ja auch Sachen und sperrt sie weg, wenn sie seiner Meinung nach zu gefährlich in den falschen Händen sind.“  
„Nur das Thor jetzt keine Hände mehr hat sondern nur noch eine Hand.“ Damit ließ sich Loptr neben Helblindi aufs Bett fallen. So langsam schien er endlich zu ermüden.  
„Stimmt Bruder. Ich wünschte ich wäre dort gewesen und hätts gesehen. Wann ist das Siegesfest?“  
„Wir haben lediglich einen Kampf gewonnen Helblindi, der Krieg hat noch nicht einmal angefangen. Es hängt jetzt von Odin ab. Aber ich denke nicht das er jetzt noch mit seiner Armee hier aufmarschiert. Nicht wo wir seinen Sohn als Geisel haben.“  
„Wegen mir! Ich hab ihn entwaffnet und besiegt!“ Loptr richtete sich wieder auf, schwankte kurz gähnend und lehnte sich dann an Helblindi an. Sein Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Er grinste noch immer in manischer Euphorie aber inzwischen hatte er auch Probleme die Augen offenzuhalten.  
„Ja das hast du. Du hast ihn besiegt kleiner Bruder.“  
„Ich hab ihn besiegt. Werd nie wieder Albträume haben.“ Er gab noch ein leises Kichern von sich, bevor er völlig weg driftete. Blindi konnte es gut verstehen, er war auch erschöpft. Zuerst die ganzen Vorbereitungen und die ständige Nervosität bevor sie nach Asgard gingen. Dann die Anspannung, die Angst entdeckt zu werden, die Kämpfe, die Flucht. Die Todesangst als sie von dem metallischen Flammenspucker attackiert wurden, als sie gefangen wurden und wieder entkamen, als Thor ihn beinahe mit diesem Hammer erschlagen hätte. Und für Loptr war es anders als für ihn noch nicht vorbei gewesen, als sie zurückkehrten. Er hatte nicht alles mitbekommen aber er hatte deutlich gesehen wie verschreckt Loptr war, wie er sich an Vater festklammerte, fast wie damals als er neu zu ihnen kam. Nur um dann kurz drauf erneut dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken.  
„Es waren anstrengende Tage für ihn. Lassen wir ihn erst mal schlafen Blindi.“ Er nickte während Byleister sich leise aus dem Zimmer entfernte um zu Vater zu gehen.

Laufey war in seinem Arbeitszimmer und las sich Odins Nachricht erneut durch. Natürlich waren da zuoberst die von ihm erwarteten Floskeln. Platte Entschuldigungen, Bitten das man Prinz Thor nicht töten solle und natürlich der Wunsch nach Verhandlungen. Das ganze las sich in etwa so:  
„König Laufey ich versichere euch mein Sohn, Prinz Thor, handelte eigenmächtig und gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl sich zurückzuhalten. Sein Angriff war einzig der Seine und steht nicht für Asgard. Ich wünsche keinen weiteren Krieg mit Jotunheim, weder heute noch an einem anderen Tag. Im Gegenteil hoffe ich auf eine friedliche Lösung der Situation.  
König Laufey ich bitte euch inständig nicht vorschnell zu handeln. Beide Seiten haben bereits genug Verluste erlitten aber noch können wir weiteres Blutvergießen vermeiden.“  
Es war nichts was Laufey nicht erwartet hätte. Natürlich würde Odin versuchen über Thors Freilassung zu verhandeln. Ob er sich später an eventuelle Verträge hielte, war eine andere Sache. Er war gespannt was Odin ihnen zum Tausch anbieten wollte und welche Sicherheiten er ihnen gäbe, das Asgard keinen Vergeltungsschlag ausführte sobald er seinen Spross aus der Schusslinie wusste. Laufey hatte nicht vor so schnell einem Austausch zuzustimmen.  
Nichts was Odin anbieten könnte übertraf derzeit Thors Wert als Friedensgeisel und genau dies hatte er ihm auch im ersten Antwortschreiben mitgeteilt. Allerdings würde auch er gerne auf einen Krieg verzichten, wenn die Bedingungen stimmten. Nicht das er Asgard nicht mit Freuden auseinanderreißen würde wenn er könnte, nur fehlten ihnen für eine Offensive derzeit noch die Mittel. Sie mussten sich vorläufig auf den Defensivkrieg beschränken.  
Davon abgesehen wusste er jetzt mit Sicherheit das Prinz Thor derjenige war, der Loptr in der Vergangenheit so viel Leid zufügte. Nicht zu vergessen das Thor es wagte Loptr erneut einzufordern, als ob sein Sohn dessen Eigentum wäre! Die Möglichkeit den Spieß umzudrehen war mehr als verlockend.  
Aber dann war da noch ein zweiter Teil und der verwirrte ihn. 

„Ich weiß nicht Majestät. Es klingt verrückt und völlig unglaubwürdig. Andererseits macht es aber noch weniger Sinn sich eine solche Geschichte auszudenken.“ Laufey stimmte General Thyrm zu. Er war sich auch nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte. Der Allvater gab zu einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als er Loptr nahm und darin, die Wahrheit zu verbergen. Und er meinte, dass diese Folterspuren und der Angriff vor kurzem alle wegen dieses Fehlers entstanden und auf einem scheußlichen Unglück und Missverständnis beruhten? Er sprach davon, er hätte Loptr als eigenes aufgenommen, das Loptr einst Loki gewesen wäre, sein Adoptivsohn, dessen wahre Herkunft geheimgehalten wurde und der im Glauben aufwuchs Asisch zu sein, ebenso wie alle anderen?  
„Odin klingt als glaube er wir wüssten über Loptrs Vergangenheit in Asgard Bescheid.“ Nachdenklich legte Byleister den Kopf in den Nacken. „Loptr hat sein Gedächtnis verloren, wenn Odin dies weiß, versucht er vielleicht es auszunutzen um die Wahrheit zu verschleiern oder besser dazustehen aber da wäre ein enorm großes Risiko das die Sache ans Licht käme und dann schlägt er sich nur selbst. Wenn er es nicht weiß, könnte diese Entschuldigung natürlich echt sein oder nur ein Versuch seine wahren Absichten von damals zu beschönigen.“ Laufey brummte bei Byleisters Worten und sah dann zu Mimir.  
„Wäre es überhaupt möglich das niemand davon wusste?“  
„Theoretisch ja. Wenn tatsächlich nur wenige eingeweiht waren. Natürlich müsste es sehr mächtige Magie gewesen sein um dies dauerhaft zu verbergen und es müssten zusätzliche Sprüche gewirkt worden sein um auch seine Fähigkeiten des Frosts zu blockieren. Und natürlich das Hornwachstum und das Wachstum generell. Ein drei Meter Ase wäre sicher aufgefallen, aber ja. Wenn man seine damalige Größe und Körperliche Entwicklung in Betracht zieht wäre er mit heller, glatter Haut und anderen Augen sicher als Ase durchgegangen.“  
„Selbst wenn, diese >Ich nahm ihn aus Mitleid auf Masche< glaub ich keine Sekunde lang.“  
„Die kauf ich ihm auch nicht ab Vater. Ziemlich sicher hatte Odin Hintergedanken.“  
„Ich würde annehmen, vorausgesetzt Loptr war Loki, dass er ihn als Druckmittel nutzen wollte oder vielleicht hatte er vor ihn als Marionettenkönig einzusetzen.“  
„Das passt schon weit eher zu diesem Bastard Thyrm. Aber warum war mein Junge dann in einem so schlechten Zustand als er gefunden wurde? Wenn Odin ihn tatsächlich als seinen eigenen, geliebten Sohn ausgegeben hat, würde ich von ihm erwarten ihn wenigstens ordentlich zu ernähren.“  
„Die Ernährungssache mal beiseite war Prinz Loptr überraschend gut ausgebildet und sehr versiert in Magie und Kampf.“ Dem mussten alle zustimmen. Loptrs unsicheres, ängstliches Verhalten und seine körperliche Verfassung zu Anfang sprachen zwar für Gefangenschaft aber sein Wissensstand und theoretischen Fähigkeiten eher für einen höheren Status.  
„Vielleicht wussten die Asen nicht wie sie ihn richtig füttern sollten. Ich erinnere mich dunkel das der Heiler in Ekkoln damals etwas deswegen sagte.“  
„Ja, oder es war Absicht um ihn auf diese Weise klein zu halten.“  
„Wir könnten Thor zu den damaligen Vorfällen aushorchen. Laut Odins Nachricht wusste und weiß dieser von nichts und kam im Glauben her, wir hätten seinen Bruder entführt. Falls seine Antworten Odins Behauptungen stützen könnte uns dies Klarheit bringen.“  
„Gut. Tu dies Byleister. Wenn Thors Geschichte zu Odins passt werden wir vorläufige Verhandlungen aufnehmen. Es wird jedoch nicht ändern das ich Odin nicht ausstehen kann.“

Loptr schlief wie ein Toter aber er träumte. Es waren seltsame Träume. Prinz Thor kam darin vor.  
Es war dieser Moment als Thor die Türen zu dem Raum aufgetreten hatte. Helblindi am Boden vor ihm und Thor wie er seinen vor Elektrizität knisternden Hammer hob, um Blindi damit zu erschlagen. Das Gesicht vor mörderischer Wut verzehrt.  
Und immer wieder zuckte, veränderte sich das Bild. Wurde Überlagert von einem Anderen das dem Ganzen sehr ähnlich war. Thor wie er seinen Hammer hob um damit Vater zu erschlagen. Die selbe Pose, die selbe mörderische Wut. Blitze und Gebrüll und nahender Tod.  
Loptr hatte keine Angst. Es war kein Alptraum in dem Sinne. Das ganze betraf ihn nicht wirklich, er war diesmal nur ein unbeteiligter Beobachter der Szene. Sein Traum-Ich schrie nach Blindi und der Tod stoppte als Thors Blick zu ihm ging. Sein Traum Ich sprang vor und der Tod fiel durch eine scharfe kleine Klinge zu Boden, während Thors Blick zu ihm ging.  
Es gab noch eine Überlagerung. Die Gestalt aus seinen Alpträumen, die ihn in die Tiefe stürzte. Immer nur für Sekundenbruchteile zu sehen, nie klar zu erkennen. Der Schatten einer Erinnerung, der ihn durch den Sturm jagte und jetzt das Gesicht Thors trug.  
Er hatte in Verzweiflung nach seinem Bruder geschrien, nach Helblindi und Thor hatte gestoppt und aufgesehen. Und da war etwas gewesen, in dessen Augen. Eine Art... Hoffnung und Schmerz?  
Er hatte Thor die Hand genommen und Thor hatte sich umgedreht und da war etwas in seinen Augen gewesen. Eine Art... Erkenntnis und Schuld?  
Ein Zucken. Eine Szene so kurz wie das aufflackern im Licht eines Blitzes. Thor im Sturm auf der Klippe, der den Hammer hob um ihn zu töten während neben ihnen der Abgrund klaffte.  
Doch Loptr sah noch etwas anderes. Jetzt da er keine Angst fühlte, keine Panik. Thor weinte.  
Und dann flackerten andere Erinnerungen hindurch. Verschwommene Bilder und Geräusche wie von weit, weit entfernt aus einer Vergangenheit die er nicht kannte.  
Ein Junge der lachend vor ihm durch den Gang rannte und ihn mitzog. Eine Frau die ihnen beiden Geschichten vorlas. Ein riesiger Mann, aber nicht Vater, der seine Hand hielt und ihm sagte, das er bald wieder gesund sein würde. Ein riesiger Saal voller Leute die feierten und er ganz oben an der Tafel und Thors Gesicht neben ihm, der seinen Krug hob und mit ihm anstieß.  
Abgesehen von Thors Gesicht war nichts klar erkennbar. Alles schien unwirklich und verschwommen. Wie Farben, die im Wasser verlaufen, immer mehr bis nichts mehr zu erkennen war außer dem vagen Eindruck eines Bildes. Die Träume vergingen, verblassten und versanken ins Vergessen, als er langsam am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Er wusste das es da war aber er konnte es nicht greifen. Nur Thors Gesicht geisterte weiter in seinem Hinterkopf umher. 

„Geh von mir runter Blindi. Du bist schwer.“ Das erste was Loptr bemerkte als er gähnend erwachte und seine Augen öffnete, war Helblindi der quer über ihm drüber lag. Er schlug ihm ein paar mal gegen die Schulter bis dieser grunzend erwachte und sich wegrollte.  
„Ist mein Bett. Kann machen was ich will.“  
„Du hättest mich aufwecken und rausschmeißen können wenn dus so dringend für dich wolltest.“ Arme und Rücken streckend richtete er sich auf und rieb sich den verspannten Nacken, während Blindi bloß lachte.  
„Oh, das hab ich nicht über mich gebracht. Du sahst so süß aus als du auf die Kissen sabbertest.“  
„Ich sabbere nicht du Lügner.“ Loptr warf besagtes Kissen nach ihm.  
„Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder.“ Mit einem überraschten Laut sprang Helblindi fluchend zur Seite und landete mit einem Knall am Boden. Loptr erschrak sich schon lange nicht mehr. Irgendwann gewöhnte man sich daran das Byl von einer Sekunde zur anderen einfach da war. Oder eben nicht. Wie Helblindi, der trotz all der Jahre immer noch jedes mal zusammenzuckte.  
„Hallo Byl, hab dich gar nicht bemerkt. Wie schaffst dus bloß ständig dich ohne Magie unbemerkt anzuschleichen? Es ist gruselig wenn man sich unterhält, nur um dann zu bemerken das du schon seit Stunden mit im Raum sitzt und einen belauschst.“  
„Wie ich dir schon tausendmal sagte, es ist wie beim Baduk. Man muss seine Steine so setzten, dass der Gegner sie erst bemerkt wenn das Spiel vorbei ist und außerdem ists schon lange keine Absicht mehr bei mir und du weißt es. Wie hast du geschlafen?“  
„Ich bleib bei Magie, das ist einfacher.“ Grummelte Loptr, bevor er Byleisters Frage mit einem „Sehr gut“ beantwortete. Nach einem Moment fügte er noch etwas hinzu. „Ich hatte seltsame Träume.“ Helblindi warf sich wieder auf Bett. Byleister zog sich einen Stuhl heran um ihnen Gegenüber Platz zu nehmen und stellte dabei das Tablett mit Frühstück ab.  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Irgendwas mit... ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich haben der Einbruch in Asgard und die Begegnungen mit Thor irgendwas hochgewirbelt.“  
„Ja, was Thor betrifft. Wir möchten ihn über etwas befragen und ich hätte dich dafür gerne dabei.“ Misstrauisch sah Loptr zwischen seinen Brüdern umher. Byleister ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken und Helblindi wusste eindeutig genau sowenig wie er selbst. Byl erklärte es und zog einen Brief hervor. „Wir haben Informationen über deine Vergangenheit erhalten.“  
„Ach, versucht der einäugige Bastard jetzt sich rauszureden oder was?“  
„Möglich Helblindi aber es scheint etwas komplizierter zu sein.“ Dann wandte Byleister sich wieder Loptr zu, seine Stimme wurde vorsichtiger.  
„Odin hat gestern Abend noch eine Nachricht geschickt. Tut Prinz Thor nichts an, wir können sicher darüber reden und all sowas aber da war noch etwas. Lies es am besten selbst.“ Damit reichte er ihm seufzend einen Brief. Langsam begann Loptr zu lesen, keiner sagte etwas bis er fertig war. Eine Weile saß Loptr einfach nur da und starrte auf das Papier in seinem Schoß hinab, ohne es wirklich anzusehen.  
„Was hältst du davon Bruder? Denkst du, Odin könnte die Wahrheit sagen?“ Abwartend musterte Byleister ihn. Loptr hatte immer insgeheim die Wahrheit über sich selbst wissen wollen. Aber nie war ihnen in den Sinn gekommen, das sie so aussehen könnte.

„Ich...“ Er wusste nicht wirklich was er darüber denken sollte. Ob er überhaupt wollte das es stimmte. Jotunheim war seine Welt. Utgard sein Zuhause. Hier war alles was er kannte. Alle die er liebte und die Asen waren immer die Bösen gewesen. Diejenigen, die für die Zerstörung verantwortlich waren und dafür das sie zu isoliert lebten und auch dafür das so viele Kinder gestorben waren. Kinder wie er eins gewesen war.  
Aber wenn es stimmte was da stand, dann war er selbst einer von denen gewesen. Oder hatte zumindest so geglaubt. Schlimmer noch, er wäre Odins Sohn gewesen. Des Mannes der allen hier so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Es würde bedeuten, er hätte seine Brüder und Freunde einst genauso gehasst und umbringen wollen wie Thor.  
„Loptr, ich habs dir schon mal gesagt. Es wird nichts daran ändern wer du heute bist. Du musst deswegen nicht plötzlich nach Asgard umziehen, Thor um den Hals fallen oder Odin Papa nennen.“ Er zuckte bei Byls Worten zusammen und verzog den Mund bei der Vorstellung. Aber sein Bruder hatte Recht. Das alles war Vergangenheit. Eine, an die er sich nicht mal erinnerte. Falls es überhaupt stimmte und selbst wenn, dann musste er sich ja nicht darum kümmern wenn er nicht wollte.  
Er spürte Helblindis Hand an seiner Schulter und hörte seine Worte, was ihn tröstete. „Wir sind trotzdem noch deine Familie kleiner Bruder. Die kennen dich doch überhaupt nicht.“  
Bestimmt log Odin. Sicher war alles nur ein Trick. „Vielleicht.“ Sagte er letztlich widerwillig und Byleister nickte ihm bei den Worten aufmunternd zu und stand dann auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Kerkern.


	27. Chapter 27

In Asgard war Odin nichts anders übriggeblieben als vorerst in den Palast zurückzukehren. Heimdall war noch immer auf der Heilerstation und als nach Laufeys erster Antwort auf seinen Brief, in der er angab Thor bis auf weiteres als Geisel zu behalten um sich gegen einen Vergeltungsschlag seitens Asgard zu schützen eine zweite Meldung kam, machte es wenig Sinn noch zu verweilen. Er zögerte das unvermeidliche nur hinaus. Sich Thors Mutter und seiner Frau stellen und ihr die neuesten Entwicklungen mitzuteilen.  
Sie war sehr kurz gewesen, die zweite Botschaft, und hatte nichts mit Thor, sondern mit Loki zu tun. Oder jetzt eher Loptr, und mit dem was vor so vielen Jahren vorgefallen war.  
Odin war nach dem lesen lange Zeit dagestanden und hatte ins All hinaus gestarrt um zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Es war keine Forderung in Laufeys Schreiben enthalten, keine Drohung noch irgendetwas in der Art. Es waren im Grunde nur drei einfache Fragen.  
Doch es war klar dass alles weitere jetzt davon abhing wie er auf diese Frage hin handelte.  
„Wenn deine Worte wahr sind und mein Sohn der angeblich ermordete Prinz Loki ist, warum glauben alle weiterhin er wäre der deine und ein Ase? Warum scheinen die Reiche noch immer zu denken er wäre bei einem Angriff von Jotun auf den Palast Asgards umgekommen? Ein Angriff, den es meines Wissens nach nie gab und der uns als Verbrecher hinstellt, wo wir unschuldig waren?“  
Es waren berechtige Frage die Laufey stellte, das wusste Odin. Wieso sollten die Jotun ihm glauben, das Loki keineswegs von ihm entführt und misshandelt worden war, sondern als im geheimen von ihm adoptierter Sohn im Palast lebte, wenn er selbst alle, auch nach dessen vermeintlichem Tod, an eine Lüge glauben ließ? Das Loki von Jotunschen Angreifern verschleppt und ermordet wurde? Solange er die Wahrheit nicht allgemein bekannt gab, würde Laufey ihm niemals in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen. Und auch alle anderen in Asgard würden die Jotun weiterhin als die Monster sehen, die ihren damals noch so jungen Prinzen töteten und vor kurzem erneut angriffen um zu stehlen. Zudem, wie sollte Loki je wieder Asgard betreten können wenn alle dachten er wäre tot? Sofern dieser überhaupt noch etwas mit Asgard zu tun haben wollte. Loki war nun ein Jotun und er konnte wohl kaum erwarten dass der Junge einfach so wieder zu ihnen zurückkehrte.  
Aber dennoch musste er die Lügen und Missverständnisse die er sich entfalten zuließ aus der Welt schaffen. Für Loki, für Thor und für ihrer beider Reiche. Es wurde Zeit endlich Frieden zu schließen und dazu brauchten sie Vertrauen und die einzige Möglichkeit dieses zu erlangen, war die Wahrheit.  
„Der Rat ist einberufen Allvater und für Morgen ist eine öffentliche Kundgabe angesetzt.“ Odin nickte Tyr zu und Frigga verabschiedete ihn mit einem Dank. Als er weg war um sich dem Rat anzuschließen, griff Frigga die Hand ihres Mannes.  
„Es ist das Richtige Odin. Wir müssen endlich allen die Wahrheit sagen, sonst wird es nur immer noch schlimmer. In den Straßen rufen sie schon nach Krieg und Rache. Nicht nur wegen des Angriffs bei Thors Krönung. Diese Lüge ging bereits viel zu weit und zerstört uns von innen.“ 

Es war Zeit vergangen. Wie viel wusste Hogun nicht, vermutlich etwa ein Tag. Jemand kam. Nicht die Wachen, die waren immer zu zweit unterwegs ähnlich wie in Asgard. Dies war eine größere Gruppe. Hogun rüttelte Sifs Schulter um sie zu wecken und stand dann mit steifen Gliedern auf. Fandral in der anderen Zelle schien es besser zu gehen oder zumindest war er noch immer am Leben und endlich erwacht.  
„Hey Hogun. Sif.“ Fandrals Stimme klang schwach und heißer aber er lächelte als er sie sah. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzusetzen sank jedoch mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen wieder zurück. Seine Schulter und Brust brannten und pochten wie Hel. Undeutlich erinnerte er sich von mehreren Lanzen aufgespießt worden zu sein, die plötzlich aus dem Boden hochschossen. Ein kurzer Griff an die schmerzen Stellen bestätigten einen dicken Verband dort. Der nächste Versuch sich aufzusetzen fiel weit vorsichtiger aus. Keuchend lehnte er danach den Kopf an die erfreulich kalte Wand hinter sich. „Wo sind Thor und Volstagg?“  
„Thor ist hier neben uns.“ Fandral folgte Sifs Blick und tatsächlich, da war Thor in der Zelle neben ihnen und sah kurz mit trüben Augen auf, bevor er den Blick wieder zu Boden wandte.  
„Er ist schon so seit wir hierher gebracht wurden.“ Fandral nickte bekümmert und bemerkte dann verspätet, das Sif Volstagg nicht erwähnte. Als er fragte sagten die Blicke seiner beiden Freunde ihm alles was er wissen musste.

Am Ende des Zellentrakts wurde eine Tür geöffnet und eine Gruppe Jotun trat hindurch. Zwei Wachen, die jedoch nicht blieben und drei weitere Eisriesen. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Hogun sie näherkommen und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel überrascht, wie Thor aufstand und an das Gitter herantrat. Dessen Blick wirkte gramerfüllt als er den Kopf an das Metall legte und die Jotun ansah.  
„Du lebst noch. Glück für dich.“ Byleister war stehengeblieben und sah zu dem Blonden hinein, nicht Thor sondern er andere, welcher verzerrt grinste und die Hand schwach zum Gruß hob. Sie waren sich nicht sicher gewesen ob er die Nacht überstehen würde aber es schien als hätte er das gröbste hinter sich. Loptr warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ebenso wie er den beiden andern in der Zelle Gegenüber nur wenig Beachtung schenkte. Helblindi folgte ihm als Loptr vor Thors Zelle trat und diesen schweigend von oben herab musterte. Prinz Thor wiederum stand direkt am Gitter, hielt sich daran fest und sah zu Loptr auf ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Ich kenne euch beide. Ihr wart in Asgard.“ Helblindi und Loptr drehten sich kurz zu Fandral, erster grinste gezwungen fröhlich.  
„Stimmt. Du hättest uns fast auffliegen lassen aber nur fast.“  
„Warum habt ihr mich nicht getötet? Ihr habt mich nur K.o. geschlagen und gefesselt. Wer war derjenige der da für mich sprach? Ich dachte ihn zu kennen.“  
„Das war ich.“ Meinte Loptr und wirkte die asische Illusion mit der er in Asgard unterwegs war. Von Sif kam ein ersticktes Keuchen, Hogun und Fandral sahen ihn nur mit weiten Augen an. Thors Griff um die Gitterstäbe wurde fester und ein Wimmer entkam ihm, als er die Augen schloss und die Stirn an das Metall legte, während Loptr an Fandral gewandt weitersprach. „Ich denke, ich kannte dich aus meinem früheren Leben. Deshalb sind wir jetzt hier. Odin hat eine Nachricht geschickt und wir möchten überprüfen, ob an seinen Worten etwas dran ist.“ Loptr hatte die Illusion wieder aufgelöst und drehte sich zurück zu Thor, der sich schniefend wieder aufrichtete.

„Du bist es wirklich Loki. Es tut mir so leid Bruder. Alles. Das damals und heute und... es tut mir Leid.“ Loptr sah hinab. Von dem todbringenden Berserker des Vortags war nichts mehr zu sehen. Thor sah jetzt wieder aus wie in Asgard, als sie sich das erste mal trafen und Thor ihn verwechselte. Hoffnungsvoll, Leidvoll und nun auch voller Reue. Vielleicht war es keine Verwechslung. Vielleicht stimmte es was Odin behauptete. Loptr fühlte sich leer und wie tot.  
„Dein Bruder. War ich das wirklich?“  
„Ja. Weißt du es nicht mehr? Erinnerst du dich nicht?“  
„Als ich hier ankam war ich schwer verletzt. Ich hatte unter anderem eine ziemlich schlimme Kopfwunde durch einen Schlag, mit Verbrennungen wie von einem Blitz, die eine Amnesie verursachte. Das erste woran ich mich erinnere ist wie ich in Ekkoln erwachte. Und an die Alpträume mit dir darin.“ Thor zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen unter den Worten und dem anklagendem Blick. Dies war sein Werk. Der Schlag, der Blitz, die Verletzungen. Seine Augen wanderten wie automatisch zu dem was die Narben waren.  
„Hört auf damit! Thor komm zu dir, sie versuchen nur dich...“ Begann Sif wurde aber von Hogun mahnend unterbrochen. „Sif, ich glaube nicht das dies ein Trick ist. Was stand im Schreiben des Allvaters? Könnt ihr uns das sagen?“ Mit einem „Ja“ trat Byleister vor und neben seine beiden Brüder, nickte kurz zu Hogun und wandte sich dann an Thor.  
„Odin behauptete in dem Schreiben, Loptr als Neugeborenes gefunden und aufgenommen zu haben. Das niemand wusste das Loptr Jotun war und du Thor, ihn nicht erkanntest als du ihn damals angegriffen hast. Erklär wie das möglich sein soll. Er mag ausgehungert und aufgrund von schlechter Ernährung im Wachstum gehemmt und nicht viel größer als ein Ase gewesen sein aber ich habe noch nie von blauen Asen gehört. Und wie konntest du ihn plötzlich nicht mehr als deinen Bruder erkennen?“ Byleister war klar dass die Frage seltsam anmuten musste, das sie kaum Sinn ergab für jemanden, der sie etwas genauer überdachte. Aber ihm ging es mehr um Thors Reaktionen. Byleister war gespannt drauf auf was Thor als erstes anspringen würde. Es stellte sich heraus das es nicht die Erklärung war, die sein Vater ihm lieferte oder Loptrs vermeintliches Aussehen. Sondern es war tatsächlich der Vorwurf ihn nicht gut behandelt zu haben.  
„Schlechte Ernä... das stimmt nicht!“ Thors Blick zuckte zu Byleister. „Loki hatte immer genug zu essen! Das Beste überhaupt und die Heiler haben ihm immer diese Tränke gemacht, weil er irgendwie Probleme damit hatte. Aber es ging ihm gut! Es ging dir gut. Zumindest dachte ich das. Du bist so viel größer geworden und... und nicht mehr so schmal.“ War Thors Stimme zu Anfang noch laut und fest, wurde sie zum Ende hin immer leiser. Loptr sah kurz hilfesuchend zu Blindi und Byl, bevor er unsicher in die Hocke ging, um mit Thor auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Warum hast du mich nicht erkannt als du mich beim ersten mal angegriffen hast?“  
„Du sahst nicht wie du aus. Oder nicht so wie du früher ausgesehen hast. Du warst.... du hast früher ausgesehen wie ein Ase, wie diese Illusion eben und dann plötzlich nicht mehr.“  
„Aber ich muss doch versucht haben dir zu sagen wer ich bin, oder?“ Fragte er leise und sah Thor dabei an der seinem Blick auswich.  
„Ich habe es nicht geglaubt. In deinem Zimmer war überall Blut und Frost und Sachen lagen herum, als hätte jemand alles zerschlagen. Die Leute haben geschrien und du warst... du warst nicht da. Nur ein Jotun. Ich dachte es wäre ein Trick um mich zu verhöhnen.“  
„Aber jetzt hast du mich erkannt? Wie?“  
„Vor der Krönung meinte Mutter, es gäbe etwas was sie mir über dich sagen wollte. Ich dachte es hätte mit deinem Tod damals zu tun aber dann, während des Angriffs als du wie ein Ase aussahst, wie... wie du eben. Wie ich dich kannte. Da dachte ich sie wollte mir sagen das doch lebst und ein Gefangener wärst. Noch später, nachdem ihr mit der Urne wieder fort wart, behauptete sie du wärst einer von ihnen. Ich bin weggerannt bevor sie es mir erklären konnte aber als du mir während des Kampfes...“ Thor hob den bandagierten Arm. „... du weist schon. Ich hab es auf einmal einfach gewusst. Es tut mir Leid. Alles.“  
„Wir dachten Königen Frigga meinte, du wärst von ihnen als Geisel gehalten und während der Jahre auf ihre Seite gezogen oder womöglich gezwungen worden. Keiner von uns hätte je erwartet das du selbst Jotun sein könntest. Wir glaubten alle du wärst Odins zweiter Sohn. Sein leiblicher Sohn und Ase.“ Kam es von der Nebenzelle. Der dunkelhaarige Ase stand dort und sah ihn und Thor bedauernd an. Die Frau, Sif, war neben ihm, wirkte erschüttert und sah mitfühlend zu Thor und dann entschuldigend zu ihm.  
„Sieht so aus als könnten wir Vater sagen das Odin in seinem Brief nicht gelogen hat. Ymir, was für ein Chaos!“ Helblindis Stimme ließ Loptr ein wenig zusammenfahren und mit einem letzten, musternden Blick auf Thor erhob er sich wieder und ging ohne weitere Worte an seinen Brüder vorbei zum Kerkerausgang. Helblindi folgte ihm eilig.  
„Scheiße.“ Kam es heiser von dem, der Fandral hieß und Byleister schloss sich der Meinung an.  
„Treffend ausgedrückt.“ Byleister seufzte. „Eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr fragen aber das kann warten. Ich lass euch ein paar zusätzliche Felle und einen Heiler schicken, der sich die Wunden nochmals ansehen soll.“ Dann eilte er seinen beiden jüngeren Geschwistern hinterher. Thor sah ihnen nach als sie den Kerker wieder verließen. Loki sah nicht zu ihm zurück.  
„Wir wussten es nicht Thor. Wie hätten wir es auch nur ahnen können? Ich meine, er war immer ein wenig seltsam aber das?“  
„Das macht es nicht besser Sif. Aber danke für den Versuch.“

Beinahe zur selben Zeit saß Odin auf seinem Thron vor der versammelten Menge. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich derart unwohl und nervös gefühlt. Gestern mit dem Rat war eine Sache. Das waren alles Leute die er persönlich kannte und einschätzen konnte und es war mehr eine private Unterredung gewesen. Frigga, Heimdall, Eir und auch Tyr waren ebenfalls dort und hatten alles bestätigt als nach Ende seiner Aussage die Fragen kamen. Und Bestätigungen waren viele verlangt worden. Heute würde er vor dem Volk sprechen müssen. Allein. Er stand auf und trat vor. Langsam wurde es still im Saal.  
„Ich habe viel Gerüchte vernommen in den letzten Stunden und viele von euch rufen nach Krieg und Vergeltung. Es ist verständlich. Die Jotunen sind in Asgard eingedrungen, haben Wachen getötet und die Urne geraubt. Prinz Thor verfolgte sie entgegen meines Befehls und befindet sich nun zusammen mit seinen Gefährten in Laufeys Gewalt. Und viele erinnern sich sicher noch wie mein Jüngster zu Tode kam.“ Odin verstummte einen Moment und während der Raum von den schrillen, wütenden Rufen der Menge nach Blut klang, atmete er tief durch. Frigga stand auf ihrem Platz rechts neben ihm und doch unendlich weit entfernt, auch sie rang schwer mit ihrer Fassung.  
„Es war eine Lüge!“ Rief er und lies gleichzeitig mit diesen Worten Gungier gegen den Boden knallen und der Lärm der Menge verklang schlagartig. Tausende von verwirrten Gesichtern starrten hinauf zum Thron und langsam setzte ein Flüstern ein. „Es war eine Lüge, das Loki bei einem Angriff der Jotun starb. Eine Lüge, die ich nie berichtigte aus Sorge, was mein Ältester oder ihr als mein Volk denken könntet. Eine Lüge, die bis zu Lokis Geburt zurückreicht und die bis heute Folgen nach sich zieht. Heute werdet ihr die Wahrheit erfahren.“ Das Flüstern brach nicht ab, wurde aber auch nicht lauter. Alles starrte gebannt zu Odin. Dieser sackte unmerklich ein wenig zusammen, sah von der Menge weg zu Boden. Wirkte älter und müder als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Seine Stimme klang wehmütig als er anfing zu sprechen aber dennoch war sie klar und deutlich im ganzen Saal zu hören.  
„Nach dem Krieg gegen Jotunheim fand ich in einem ihrer Tempel ein Neugeborenes. Klein und schwach für das Kind eines Riesen. Ich dachte es ausgesetzt und ich hatte Mitleid mit diesem unschuldigen Leben. Ich brachte ihn nach Asgard und zusammen mit meiner Frau hüllte ich ihn in eine mächtige Illusion, um ihn wie einen der unseren aussehen zu lassen und ihn vor den noch immer herrschenden Feindseligkeiten zu bewahren. Wir nahmen das Kind als unserer eigenes auf. Nur Heimdall und Lady Eir wussten davon. Wir zögerten damit ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, bis es zu spät war. Loki war, wie viele wissen, ein begabter Magier. Irgendwie entdeckt er die Verzauberungen Friggas auf sich und löste sie, ohne zu ahnen was es bewirken würde. Einen Angriff der Jotun gab es nie. Es gab keine Eindringlinge oder Horden von Riesenkriegern. Nur einen einzelnen, verängstigten Jungen, der nicht wusste was mit ihm geschehen war.“ Es war still im Saal. Hier und da ein aufkeuchen der Erkenntnis, als die einzelnen Personen den Zusammenhang zu verstehen begannen. Langsam setzten einzelne Gespräche ein. Fragen an den jeweils Nächsten.  
„Soll das heißen Prinz Loki war ein Eisriese?“ „Ist dies irgendeine Art Trick?“ „Aber Prinz Thor hat den Eindringling getötet! Bedeutet das, er hat in Wahrheit seinen Bruder getötet?“ „Wieso sollte der Allvater irgendein Frostriesenbaby aufnehmen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn.“ „Der Junge wirkte überhaupt nicht wie ein Eisriese.“  
Bevor die Lautstärke noch weiter zunahm und die Halle mit Vermutungen und Gerüchten explodierte, ergriff Odin erneut das Wort.  
„Loki war kein Odinson. Er war ein Laufeyson. Ihn zu nehmen ohne etwas zu sagen war ein Fehler der viel Leid auf beiden Seiten verursachte. Ich habe Laufey und dessen Frau großen Kummer bereitet, für den ich nur um Verzeihung bitten kann. Ich irrte mich als ich dachte das Kind wäre ausgesetzt. Und ich irrte mich auch als ich dachte Loki wäre vor all den Jahren gestorben. Wie ich nun erfahren haben ist dem nicht so. Er überlebte und floh verängstigt aus Asgard. Wir wissen nicht wie er es tat, doch er muss es nach Jotunheim geschafft haben, wo sein wahrer Vater ihn fand und aufgrund der Verletzungen davon ausging, ich hätte das Kind damals entführt und misshandelt. Der Angriff heute geschah aus der Wut eines Vaters heraus, der sein Kind rächen wollte und Thors Angriff resultierte aus dem Schmerz eines Bruders, der seinen Jüngeren ermordet glaubte. Beides hätte vermieden werden können, hätte ich von Anfang an meinen Söhnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Beides ist meine Schuld. Es waren meine Fehler.“ Odin stockte kurz um sich zu sammeln. „Ich werde Boten nach Jotunheim schicken und ich hoffe, das Laufey meine Entschuldigung annehmen wird. Es soll keinen Krieg geben. Die Jotun verdienen eure Wut nicht.“  
Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen das Asgards Bürger aufgeschlossen genug waren und das Laufey durch die Aufzeichnung von seiner Aufrichtigkeit in diesem Fall überzeugt werden konnte.


	28. Chapter 28

Sie hatten geschwiegen während sie von den Kerkern wieder nach oben gingen. Nur kurz hatte Byleister halt gemacht um eine der Wachen zu instruieren, den Asen entsprechende Verpflegung und einen Heiler zukommen zu lassen. Besorgte musterten er und Blindi ihren kleinen Bruder, der so unheimlich ruhig und gefasst wirkte. In seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Emotion zu sehen aber es war anders als sein übliches ausdrucksloses Selbst, wenn er bei Verhandlungen seine wahren Gefühle zurückhielt oder sich nach einem Streich unschuldig und unwissend gab.  
„Vater?“ Helblindi öffnete die Tür und noch bevor er eintreten konnte schob Loptr sich wortlos an ihm vorbei und schlüpfte schnell hinein.  
„Helbl... Loptr was ist los?“ Als seine Söhne das Arbeitszimmer betraten sah Laufey auf und wollte sich erheben, hob dann aber nur überrascht seinen Arm um ihn um seinen Jüngsten zu legen, der sich wortlos neben ihm auf die Bank setzte und sich an ihn drängte. Dann sah er zu den anderen beiden die es sich auf den Bänken bequem machten.  
„Byleister, Helblindi. Ich nehme an ihr wart bereits im Kerker und habt die Asen verhört?“  
„Ja. Wir kommen gerade von dort, wir mussten abbrechen aber es scheint Odin sagte die Wahrheit.“ Bei Byleisters Worten bewegte Loptr sich leicht und schlang seine Arme um Vater bevor er sprach.  
„Ich war mal ein Ase. Ein... ein Odinson.“ Byleister seufzte. Loptr schien trotz aller Versicherungen noch immer Angst zu haben, nach dieser Entdeckung auf Ablehnung von ihnen zu stoßen. Gut es war ein ziemlicher Schlag zu erfahren das ihr Bruder mal dieses Ungeheuer Odin als seinen Vater betrachtete aber er konnte ja nichts dafür und es war außerdem Ewigkeiten her.  
„Bruder, ich sags dir jetzt zum dritten mal. Das bedeutet nichts! Bevor Thor es bestätigte hat dich die Vorstellung auch nicht so sehr getroffen.“  
„Ja, aber da wars auch noch nicht real. Da wars nicht wirklich echt.“ Loptr drückte sein Gesicht noch immer gegen Laufeys Brust und murmelte undeutlich ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen. „Es war in Ordnung als ich dachte ich wär ein misshandelter Sklave oder auch ein gut behandelter Diener. Ich wäre immer noch Jotun gewesen. Es wär auch nicht so schlimm wenn ich wegen dem Illusionsbann gedacht hätte, ich wär bloß irgendein Ase aber ich war Odinson. Ich hab den Mann... Die werden mit mir reden wollen. Odin wird mit mir reden wollen! Und Prinz Thor wird versuchen mich dazu zu bringen mich zu erinnern, damit ich wieder sein Bruder werde. Und alle meine Freunde hier werdens erfahren und mich komisch anstarren und tuscheln. Und was ist wenn Odin mich sehen will? Wenn er will, dass ich nach Asgard komme und dort bleibe?“ Zum Ende hin schien Loptr leicht hysterisch zu werden und als er den Kopf drehte sahen sie Angst und Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht. Unbewusst begann Laufey ihm durch die Haare zu streichen und seinen Nacken zu kraulen. Und langsam schien Loptr sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
„Kann er vergessen und ich schwör dir, ich schlag jeden der dich blöd anmacht nieder.“ Versprach Helblindi und brachte seinen Bruder so ein wenig zum lächeln.  
„Ich denke nicht das du dir wegen deiner Freunde Sorgen machen musst. Angrboda würde darin höchstens eine weitere Möglichkeit sehen dich aufzuziehen und Gyger wärs egal.“ Loptr schnaubte belustigt und schmiegte sich weiter gegen die Hand an seinem Kopf.  
„Loptr.“ Kam es von Laufey und angesprochener schielte zu ihm hinauf. „Als Thor hier ankam und dich forderte, sagte ich ihm du wärst der meine und das ich das meine beschütze. Ich werde Odin nichts anderes sagen und wenn er versucht dich zu etwas zu zwingen, wird er gegen mich kämpfen müssen. Sofern du ihn nicht zuvor schon erledigst. Ich hab ihm ein Auge genommen, ich kann ihm auch noch das andere nehmen wenn ers drauf anlegt.“  
„Damit würdest du Krieg auslösen.“ Laufeys Augen wurden schmal als er zu Loptr hinabsah.  
„Wir haben Asgard überfallen, die Urne gestohlen, ihren Prinzen verletzt und eingekerkert. Die Gefahr eines Krieges wird mich nach allem sicher nicht davon abhalten Odin eine zu verpassen.“ Loptr kicherte kurz, lächelte schief und lehnte sich um einiges beruhigter wieder an Laufey an.  
„Danke.“

Einige Stunden später kam eine weitere Nachricht aus Asgard, zusammen mit einer Bildaufzeichnung und einer weiteren Anfrage auf Verhandlungen. Laufey sah die Aufzeichnung mit seinen Söhnen mehrfach an, bevor er sie auch seinem Rat vorlegte und überprüfen ließ. Nur für den Fall das es eine Fälschung wäre aber dem schien nicht so zu sein.  
Dennoch wollte Laufey dem ganzen einfach nicht trauen. Es konnte immer noch eine Finte sein um Prinz Thor zu retten und sich aus der Sache mit der Kindesentführung rauszureden. Eine extrem aufwendige und übermäßig komplizierte Finte bei der ganz Asgard mitspielte und die nur deshalb funktionierte, weil Loptr sich nicht an die Wahrheit erinnerte. Aber das konnte Odin nicht wissen.  
Oder?  
Außerdem, egal wie oft Odin sich entschuldigte und wie sehr er angeblich bereute, es blieb die Tatsache das er Loptr entführte. Er und Farbauti hatten ihn gesucht. Im gesamten Tempel und auch in der Umgebung hatte sie seinen kleinen Körper gesucht um ihn ordentlich zu verabschieden und zu beerdigen. Sie hatten nichts gefunden und ein leeres Grab betrauern müssen.  
Sie hatten ihn in den Tempel gebracht damit er in den Armen der Götter entschlafen würde. Die Kälte hätte ihn müde gemacht, ihn in Winterruhe versetzt und er wäre einfach friedlich eingeschlafen. Stattdessen mussten sie annehmen irgendein wildes Tier wäre in den zerstörten Tempel eingedrungen und hätte ihr Kind gefressen. Ein schneller aber auch grausamer Tod.  
Odin mochte seinen Sohn gerettet haben und tief in sich war Laufey froh darüber aber er hatte ihn ebenso entführt und wenn er wirklich aus reinem Mitleid gehandelt hatte, wie er in der Aufnahme seiner Ansprache sagte, dann wollte Laufey ein quietschegelbes Frostbiest sein.  
Nein, Mitleid war es sicher nicht was Odin dazu brachte Loptr zu retten aber... er hatte den Jungen durchgebracht und Loptr war so begabt gewesen. Mit seiner Magie, seinem Wissen und seinen Kampffähigkeiten. Dinge die er sich sicher nicht alle völlig allein beibrachte.  
Ah verdammt, er hasste es möglicherweise, irgendwie, so ein klein wenig in Odins Schuld zu stehen. Loptr wäre gestorben damals. Wenn nicht in der Kälte des Tempels dann wegen fehlender Heilmitteln oder wenn nicht daran dann vermutlich am Hunger. Er war so furchtbar klein und schwach gewesen und es war damals schon schwer genug ein gesundes Kind durchzubringen!  
Es entschuldigte nicht das Odin sie in dem Glauben ließ Loptr wäre tot oder dass er dessen wahre Herkunft offensichtlich jedem, auch dem Jungen selbst, vorenthielt. Ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen Kindern die an den Folgen des Krieges gestorben waren und nicht gerettet wurden oder über die Odin sich keine Gedanken machte.  
Odin vertrauen oder gar vergeben, das ging nicht. Er konnte den Bastard nicht ausstehen und jenes würde sich auch nicht so bald ändern.  
Aber so sehr es ihm auch missfiel, die Möglichkeit einen Krieg zu vermeiden ohne die Urne dafür aufgeben zu müssen, konnte er nicht eben beiseite werfen. Die Hälfte des Rates war der selben Meinung und die andere Hälfte wünschte sich zwar blutige Rache aber auch sie mussten zugeben dass die Vorteile eine friedliche Übereinkunft mit Asgard zu treffen, überwogen.  
Und zu hören wie Odin ihn um Entschuldigung bat und sich selbst kasteite hatte etwas erhebendes. Auch deutete der zweite Brief der an Loptr gerichtet war an, dass er das Geschehene tatsächlich aufrichtig bereute. Als hätte er wahrhaftig vor Wiedergutmachung zu leisten und den Wunsch auf Versöhnung. Es war schwer zu glauben.  
Konnte es wirklich sein das Odin Loptr wie seinen eigenen Sohn geliebt hatte? 

Er ließ den Allvater so lange ohne Antworten schmoren wie es vertretbar war ohne es zu überreizen, dann stimme er Verhandlungen über Thors Freilassung und den zukünftigen Beziehungen zwischen ihren Reichen zu. Er weigerte sich jedoch, zumindest für die ersten Verhandlungsrunden, nach Asgard zu reisen oder generell persönliche Gespräche mit Odin zu führen. Sie würden das gröbste erst mal schriftlich abklären und später über Unterhändler. Odin sollte leiden. Sollte unfähig sein mehr zu tun als zu schreiben und auf Antworten zu warten Sollte in der ständigen Sorge und Unwissenheit sein wie es seinem Sohn ging. Ein wenig Strafe musste sein.  
Aus diesem Grund lehnte er auch die Bitten von diesem und seiner Gemahlin ab, Thor oder auch Loptr zu sehen. Sie sollten wissen wie es für ihn und Farbauti war als sie ihr Baby nicht finden konnten. Nicht wussten was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie sollte wissen wie es für ihn war als er Loptr wiederfand und glauben musste, dieser wäre über all die Jahre gequält worden.  
Nicht das er vorhätte Thor zu foltern. Das hatte der Bursche schon selbst übernommen. Es war geradezu erbarmungswürdig, wie Thor ihn aus seiner Kerkerzelle heraus schniefend und mit geschwollenen Augen von unten her aus diesem Pelzhaufen ansah. Der ach so mächtige Donnergott, der zuvor in rasender Wut durch die Hallen gestürmt und jeden niedergeschlagen hatte der ihm in die Quere kam, war zu einem in Selbstvorwürfen ertrinkenden Häuflein Elend geworden. Thor hatte schweigend den Brief seiner Eltern entgegengenommen und zugehört. Er nickte nur stumm um zu bestätigen das er verstand, das er bis auf weiteres als Geisel in Utgard bleiben würde, bis die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen waren.  
Was Loptr anging, lehnte dieser ein Treffen mit Odin von sich aus schon vehement ab. Er fürchtete noch immer dieser könnte ihn zurückfordern, als Tausch für die Urne und Frieden.  
„Wenn dies eine Bedingung ist, werde ich nicht annehmen. Darüber musst du dich nicht sorgen und wenn du ihn nicht treffen willst, musst du auch nicht. Zumindest nicht bis zum Abschluss.“ Bei den letzten Worten fuhr Loptr wie geschlagen hoch und schrie panisch „Was!“ während er an die andere Seite des Raum zurückwich und ihn anstarrte. Laufey verfluchte sich innerlich für die im Nachhinein doch ziemlich missverständliche Ausdrucksweise.  
„Ruhig Junge, ich verkauf dich nicht an ihn. Nur wird Odin, egal was kommt, fordern dich wenigstens einmal zu sprechen und sein Weib ebenso.“ Loptr atmete erleichtert aus, verzog aber unwillig das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an dieses noch kommende Gespräch. Er wusste leider das Vater recht hatte. So ungern er das auch zugab, er würde nicht drum herum kommen mit dem Allvater zu reden.  
„Wenn wir eine Einigung mit Asgard erzielen, werde ich fordern diese vor dem Weltenkongress bestätigen zu lassen und als mein Sohn wirst du mich zusammen mit deinen Brüdern dorthin begleiten müssen. Spätestens dort triffst du zwangsläufig auf ihn.“ Es würde eine sehr öffentliche Unterzeichnung werden, nicht wie beim letzten mal als Odin ihm einfach seine Forderungen nannte und den Wisch zum unterzeichnen vorlegte. Viele Zeugen diesmal. Viele Zeugen die keine Asen waren und denen gegenüber Odin Rechenschaft ablegen müsste, sollte er ihren Vertrag brechen oder versuchen sie auszutricksen, klangen gut für Laufey.  
„Ich fürchte an dem Tag werd ich ganz plötzlich krank sein.“ Meinte Loptr und Laufey sah ihn scharf an. Loptr ließ seufzend die Schultern hängen und ergab sich. Wenigstens würde er bis dahin noch etwas Zeit haben.

Es gab ein kleines Fenster in seinem neuen Raum. Der Ausblick war so deprimierend wie Thor sich fühlte. Tagsüber herrschte zumeist trübes Zwielicht und wenn es doch mal hell war, war es ein seltsames blaues Licht, welches man nicht wirklich als hell bezeichnen konnte. Wenn es Nacht war, war es dunkel. Wirklich dunkel. Nicht wie in Asgard wo die Lichter der Stadt wie ein golden, leuchtender Teppich unter ihm schimmerte. Utgard war dagegen wie ein schwarzer See, in dem nur hin und wieder ein einsames kleines Lichtlein aufflackerte.  
Keine Farben, keine Lichter. Nichts.  
Trotz allem saß er fast die ganze Zeit über dort. Seit man ihn von seiner Zelle hierher brachte und Laufey ihm mit harten, schonungslosen Worten mitteilte, er würde vorerst als Geisel bleiben, bis Jotunheim und Asgard zu einer Einigung kämen, während seine drei noch lebenden Freunde und Volstaggs Körper als Zeichen des guten Willens überstellt werden sollten.  
Laufey übergab ihm einen Brief von Mutter. Das Siegel war bereits gebrochen worden aber er kommentierte es nicht sondern lass nur schweigend den ersten Teil, während der König der Riesen mit verschränktem Armen dastand und auf ihn hinab starrte. Das erste Blatt enthielt nur die Bestätigung von Laufeys Worten und Vaters Befehl, dessen Anordnungen bis die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen waren Folge zu leisten. Der zweite Teil war dicker und begann mit einer Entschuldigung. Ohne ihn zu lesen wusste Thor, dass dort alles stehen würde was Mutter ihm schon in Asgard sagen wollte, bevor er einfach losgestürmt war ohne sie anzuhören. Er konnte das jetzt nicht lesen, wollte es nicht, und legte ihren Brief zu Seite.  
„Du wirst versorgt und nicht verletzt werden. Solange du dich deiner Position entsprechend benimmst Odinson. Keine weitere Kommunikation mit Asgard.“ Waren Laufeys Worte, und der drohender Unterton ließ wenig Zweifel daran, das schlechtes Benehmen schwere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würden. „Wenn du den Raum verlassen willst, wirst du um meine Erlaubnis dafür bitten und du wirst immer in Begleitung sein. Ich rate dir dich an die Anweisungen zu halten, die Leute hier sind nicht gut auf dich und deinesgleichen zu sprechen.“ Thor zuckte bei den Worten leicht zusammen. Das „dich und deinesgleichen“ war mit soviel Abscheu gefüllt, dass es wie ein Peitschenhieb wirkte. Er hatte es bereits gemerkt als er von den Zellen hier hoch gebracht wurde. Die Blicke der Jotun auf ihn. Die Art wie die Wachen ihn behandelten. Da waren Kinder gewesen die verängstigt vor ihm weggelaufen waren und sich hinter den Beinen ihrer Eltern verstecken, als er vorbeigeführt wurde. Man hatte mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt und in seine Richtung ausgespuckt. Er hatte die Eisriesen immer als Monster betrachtet. Sie waren in seiner Vorstellung allesamt blutrünstige gewaltige Krieger ohne Gefühle gewesen. Doch hier sah er das es nur Leute waren. Eltern mit Kindern oder einfach Diener, die nur ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Hier war er das Monster aus den Schauergeschichten.  
Es war kein gutes Gefühl auf der anderen Seite zu stehen.  
„Ich möchte mit...“ Thor stoppte als er den finsteren Blick sah und fing neu an. „Ich würde gerne mit Loki sprechen, wäre das möglich?“ Laufey sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an und meinte dumpf, er würde die Bitte an Loptr weiterleiten. Thor dankte ihm und wurde dann allein gelassen.  
Loki kam nicht an diesem Tag, auch nicht an den folgenden. Er fragte immer wieder nach ihm und bekam nur Absagen. Das Prinz Loptr gerade beim Training, außer Haus oder anderweitig beschäftigt sei. Thor wollte verzweifelt mit ihm reden aber Loki kam nie. 

„Er hat wieder nach dir gefragt Loptr.“ Angesprochener schnaubte nur entnervt und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sich wieder dem Essen zuwandte. Thor fragte ständig, wenigsten dreimal am Tag. Die Wachen vor dessen Zimmer stöhnten alle schon frustriert auf, wenn sie nur hörten wie die Türe geöffnet wurde, weil sie genau wussten, das Thor wie auch schon vor Zehn Minuten, und den Zehn Minuten davor, fragen würde ob Loki jetzt vielleicht Zeit hätte.  
„Nein hat er nicht. Er fragt nach seinem Bruder Loki. Ich bin nicht Loki und schon erst recht nicht sein Bruder.“ Loptr drehte sich weg und nuschelte ein „Und ich wills auch nicht sein.“ hinterher. Helblindi zog ihn heftig an sich um ihm die Haare zu verwunschen. „Nein du bist mein Bruder, Bruder. Der Typ kennt dich ja nichtmal, der hängt bloß ner alten Erinnerung nach.“  
„Ja aber er ist wegen dieser Erinnerung ohne zu zögern in Feindesland vorgestürmt, um jemanden zu retten, den er seit über Achthundert Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Irgendwie ist das auch romantisch.“ Meldet sich Bylgja zu Wort, woraufhin alle am Tisch sie schräg ansahen. Laufey betrachtete seine Schwiegertochter mit einem mehr als kritischem Blick. Bylgja räusperte sich. „Ich mein ja nur. Was nicht heißen soll, das ich seine Taten gut finde aber er dachte wir wären böse Ungeheuer, die seinem Bruder festhielten. Du solltest mit ihm reden. Sag ihm einfach das du nichts mit ihm zu tun haben willst, statt die Wachen Ausreden erfinden zu lassen.“ Wandte sich sich an Loptr, der seine Schwägerin nur missmutig ansah und antwortet, das hätte er schon versucht.  
„Persönlich Loptr. Nicht durch andere.“  
„Hey, wenn dus tust, kannst du ihn fragen ob die Asen wirklich Gras essen? Und ob es stimmt das sie beim Sex an der Zunge des Anderen lutschen?“  
„Thypir!“ Rief Bylgja empört und gab ihrem Sohn einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, während Byleister nur die Stirn runzelte und meinte, er denke das stimme so halbwegs, was ihm ebenfalls einen Schlag von seiner Frau einbrachte.  
„Ich werde mit ihm reden.“ Meinte Laufey mürrisch und Loptr sah ihn überrascht an. „Nicht deinetwegen Loptr und nein Thypir, ich werd in nichts davon fragen.“ Thypir sackte schmollend auf seinem Stuhl zurück und grummelte etwas von einer Wette.  
„Wenn wir zu einer Einigung mit Asgard kommen, möchte ich sicher sein das er nicht gleich wieder bei uns auftaucht und nach dir verlangt. Außerdem soll er der nächste König von Asgard werde, nur die Alngeister wissen warum.“


	29. Neu Kennenlernen

Zwei Tage nachdem Odin eine Aufzeichnung seiner Rede vor dem Volk zusammen mit einer weiteren Bitte um Verhandlungen über Frieden, Thors Freilassung und Loki schickte, kam die Erlösende Nachricht das König Laufey bereit wäre entsprechende Gespräche zu führen. Die ganze Zeit bis zu diesem Moment waren reinste Qual gewesen. Heimdall hatte nur begrenzt Auskunft über die Situation in Jotunheim geben können, was seine und Friggas Sorgen nicht im geringsten linderte. Was immer es war das seine Sicht beeinträchtigte, es hielt an und es schien mehr als eine Person zu geben, die vor ihm verschleiert war. Immer wieder kam es vor das Laufey für Minuten oder auch Stunden aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand und wer wusste schon was er in diesen Zeiten besprach und welche Befehle er an wen weitergab.  
Auch Thor verschwand einmal für einen kurzen Moment und die Mitteilung ließ Odins Gedanken auf Hochtouren laufen. War es Loki der zu Thor gekommen war? Hatten die beiden sich ausgesprochen, versöhnt oder lehnte Loki seinen früheren Bruder entschieden ab und brachte ihm nur noch Verachtung entgegen.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch gar nicht Loki der Thor in den Kerken besuchte, sondern jemand anderes. Es gab keine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden.  
Jeden Moment fürchtete Odin Heimdall könne die Nachricht bringen, das Laufey ihm nicht glaubte, was durchaus verständlich wäre, und Thor hingerichtet worden war. Oder das Laufey seine Bitten um Verhandlungen ablehnte und entschied, Thor auch in Zukunft als politische Geisel zu behalten.  
Zwei Tage wartete er in banger Unwissenheit, ob es seinem Sohn gut ging und ob er ihn je wiedersehen würde.  
Zwei Tage konnte er kaum schlafen vor Sorge um dessen zukünftiges Schicksal.  
Zwei Tage, in denen Frigga wie ein Geist durch die Hallen lief und jedes mal wenn ein Bote den Raum betrat, hoffnungsvoll aufsprang.  
Zwei Tage hing Thors Leben in der Schwebe und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnten.  
Dann kam endlich Laufeys Antwort. Zustimmung. Es würde Verhandlungen geben. Thor würde in Sicherheit sein. Die Angst die sich um Odins Herz klammerte lockerte ihren erdrückenden Griff schlagartig und die Erleichterung lässt ihm die Beine schwach werden.  
Er ist froh zu sitzen und nicht vom Thron aufgestanden zu sein, um die Nachricht in Empfang zu nehmen.

Der Rat war nicht besonders glücklich gewesen mit der Entscheidung die Urne kompromisslos den Jotun zu überlassen. Weder damit ihren Überfall um sie zurückzuerobern ungestraft zu vergeben. Doch Odin hatte in diesem Fall ein Machtwort gesprochen und sie waren mit ihren Bedenken verstummt. Manchmal hatte es seine Vorteile König zu sein.  
Sif und die tapferen Drei wurden kurz nach dieser Ankündigung freigelassen. Ein Zeichen des Entgegenkommens seitens Laufey, und Odin ist einen kurzen Moment beschämt, dass er über Thors und Lokis Situation völlig vergaß, sich auch um dessen Kameraden zu Sorgen. Fandral, auch wenn sich sein Zustand inzwischen stark verbesserte, wurde zur Sicherheit sofort in die Heilräume gebracht. Volstaggs Tod war eine Tragödie und es würde dessen Familie hart treffen aber der Mann war erwachsen und gut ausgebildet. Er wusste worauf er sich einließ, als Thor entgegen der königlichen Befehle ohne ausreichend Vorbereitung oder Rückendeckung in den Kampf folgte. Er würde ein Kriegerbegräbnis erhalten und seine Frau und Kinder würden von der Krone versorgt werden. Viel mehr konnten sie nicht für ihn tun.  
Odin fühlte sich bedrückt wegen Thor. Dennoch konnte er Laufeys Standpunkt ihn weiter festzuhalten irgendwo nachvollziehen. Der König der Riesen traute ihnen noch immer nicht gänzlich und wünschte sich eine Absicherung. An seiner Stelle hätten sie auch nicht anders gehandelt, so hart es auch für Odin war, er verstand es.  
Er wünschte nur Laufey würde ihm oder Frigga oder irgendjemandem aus Asgard, Heimdalls Sicht ausgenommen, erlauben Thor zu sehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Selbst nur schriftlicher Kontakt wäre willkommen. Aber Laufey verbat es. Der erklärende Brief, den er und Frigga Thor zu Anfang schicken durften, blieb der einzige seiner Art. Thor verblieb isoliert in Utgard.  
Und Odin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies eine Art von subtiler Rache war.  
Wenigstens war Thor inzwischen nicht mehr in den Kerkern. Seine... Verletzung, Odin brachte es nicht fertig als etwas anderes darüber zu denken, war geheilt und laut Heimdall wurde er gut behandelt. Jedoch schien Thor in eine Depression abzugleiten und sprach nicht zu dem Wächter.  
Auch Loki durften sie weder sehen noch sprechen und hier konnte ihnen Heimdall keinerlei Auskunft geben. Noch immer war der Junge ihm verborgen.  
Wie er wohl inzwischen war? Wie sehr hatte Loki sich seit der Zeit als er ihn Sohn nannte verändert? Odin erinnerte sich trotz all der Jahre noch gut an ihn. An seine Streiche, sein Lachen. Er hatte dem Jungen beim aufwachsen zugesehen, fast zweihundert Jahre lang. Er war noch ein halbes Kind gewesen als er aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurde, jetzt war er ein Mann. Ob da überhaupt noch etwas von dem Sohn der Loki ihm einst war, vorhanden sein würde?  
Er und Frigga befragten Heimdall dazu. Der Wächter konnte Loki vielleicht jetzt nicht sehen, doch sicher sah er ihn in der Vergangenheit, auch wenn er ihn nicht als den erkannt hatte der er war. Aber Heimdalls Auskünfte waren zu oberflächlich und halfen nicht wirklich sich ein Bild zu machen.  
Auch Sif, Hogun und Fandral hatten nur wenig berichten können. Sie waren Loki nur einmal begegnet als er zu ihnen in die Zellen kam. Anscheinend war er stark gewachsen und körperlich zu einem vollwertigen Jotun gereift. Hoguns Aussage war am detailliertesten und seine Beschreibung von Loki zeigte Odin nur auf, wie falsch sie ihn behandelt haben mussten und das Laufey wohl alles recht hatte zu behaupten sie hätten ihn misshandelt. Auch wenn dies niemals ihre Absicht gewesen war. Doch nur weil er und Frigga unwissend über die Bedürfnisse des Jungen waren, sprach sie das kaum von der Schuld frei.  
Und während Odin in Asgard stumm seufzte und sich in Schuldgefühlen und Sorgen verging, klopfte Laufey an die Türen zu Thors zeitweiligem Quartier. 

Thor sprang mit großen hoffnungsvollen Augen auf und starrte zur Türe. Das Essen war erst vorhin gebracht worden und sonst gab es niemanden der zu ihm kam. Vielleicht reagierte Loki endlich auf seine Anfragen? Seine Schultern sackten wieder herab als der Besucher eintrat und sich als Laufey herausstellte. Er begrüßte ihn höflich aber auch enttäuscht und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken. Dann bedeute der König der Jotun ihm sich zu setzten.  
Anscheinend gingen die Verhandlungen ganz gut voran. Laufey fragte ihn zu einigen Dingen die in den Verträgen angeboten wurden. Er wusste nicht viel über die Handelsbeziehungen der anderen Reiche oder den Wert ihrer Waren. Thor versuchte so gut es ging zu antworten. Dann, als sie scheinbar fertig waren, bat Laufey ihn nicht länger nach Loki zu fragen.  
„Warum verbietet ihr es Loki mich zu sehen? Ich möchte doch nur mit ihm reden!“  
„Ich verbiete ihm nicht dich zu sehen noch halte ich ihn davon ab.“  
„Warum spricht er dann nicht mit mir? Ich bin seit Tagen hier und ich frage immerzu nach ihm. Ich weiß das er sich nicht dran erinnert dass wir Brüder sind. Es ist meine Schuld, das er sich nicht erinnern kann und er... es tut mir Leid das ich ihn angegriffen habe. Und euch und ganz Jotunheim aber... Ich... wenn ich nur mit ihm sprechen könnte, dann könnt ich es ihm erklären und vielleicht, wenn ich ihm erzähle wie es früher war dann... “ Thor seufzte und sackte zusammen. Er konnte sich noch an jeden Sieg, an jedes Fest welches sie feierten erinnern und wie sie zusammen spielten, lachten und kämpften. An Wettbewerbe und Abenteuer und an ihre gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden. An ihre Ausflüge in die anderen Reiche. Wie sie sich als Kinder in Vanaheim einmal fort in die Stadt schlichen und erst Stunden später von Vaters Wachen gefunden und zurückgebracht wurden. An Mutters Strafpredigt danach. An all den Spaß den sie zusammen hatten.  
Loki konnte es nicht einfach vergessen haben. Es musste noch da sein. Irgendwo in ihm drin und wenn er nur mit ihm reden könnten, dann würde er diese Erinnerungen sicher zurückbringen und dann... Dies war der Moment in dem Thors Gedanken stockten. Ja, was dann? Er wusste es nicht. Und als Laufey ihn fragte, konnte er keine Antwort geben.  
„Dann was Odinson?“ Mehrmals öffnete Thor den Mund um etwas zu antworten und tat es dann doch nicht, während Laufey ihn von oben her lauernd und abwartend ansah.  
„Denkst du dann erinnert er sich wieder? Das er plötzlich wieder der Junge wird, den du vor all den Jahrhunderten kanntest? Das er sich wieder in einen Asen verwandelt und mit dir zurück nach Asgard geht?“ Thor dachte an Loki. Nicht an den dürren, kleinen Bruder aus seiner Erinnerung, sondern an den großen, kräftigen Jotun der ihn mit einem siegreichen Grinsen entwaffnete und proklamierte, er habe jetzt keine Angst mehr vor ihm. An den blauen Giganten, mit dem er im Kerker sprach. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie dieser neue Loki mit ihm nach Asgard zurückkehrte und versagte dabei. Er sah niedergeschlagen zu Boden.  
„Er ist mein Sohn. Sein Name ist nicht Loki sondern Loptr. Hier ist sein Zuhause. Hier ist seine Familie. Er hat Freunde hier, zwei Brüder, einen Neffen, ein Mädchen das er mag. Denkst du ernsthaft, er wirft das alles plötzlich weg und geht mit dir zurück nach Asgard?“ Thor schluckte schwer bei den Worten. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Nein. Er hatte es nicht wissen wollen und verdrängt. In seinen Gedanken war Loki immer nur der kleine Bruder von einst gewesen.  
„Ich halte ihn nicht von dir fern und er weiß dass du nach ihm fragst. Er kommt nicht, weil er nicht kommen will. Du fragst nach Loki. Doch ein Loki existiert nicht mehr. Es gibt nur noch Loptr, meinen Sohn, von dem du erwartest das er sich, nur weil du es dir wünscht, in dieses verklärte Bild eines Jungen verwandelt, an das du dich erinnerst. Du kennst ihn nicht. Du weißt nichts über ihn.“ Laufeys Stimme war ruhiger geworden mit den letzten Worten.  
„Ich weiß das er die Magie liebt und Bücher.“ Kam die schwache Erwiderung von Thor und er merkte selbst nach wie wenig und wie unbedeutend dies klang. Er sackte weiter in sich zusammen als Laufey mit Fragen fortfuhr. Er konnte keine einzige davon beantworten.  
„Und sonst? Was noch? Welche Art von Büchern mag er, welchen Kampfstil bevorzugt er? Geht er gerne Schwimmen? Oder Klettern? Reiten, Jagen, Wandern? Welche Hobbys hat er? Was isst er gern und welche Naschereien bevorzugt er? Kennst du das Mädchen für das er nicht ganz so heimlich schwärmt oder weiß du woher die Narbe am linken Bein stammt? Du bist kein Teil seines Lebens. Wenn du einer werden willst, lerne ihn und die Welt in der er lebt kennen.“ Thor blinzelte verwirrt als ihm die letzten Worte Laufeys klar wurden und sah verunsichert zu diesem auf. Laufeys Gesicht wirkte emotionslos und kalt als er ohne weitere Erklärung einfach aufstand und ging.  
Hatte er sich vielleicht verhört? Oder es falsch verstanden? Hatte Laufey gerade wirklich gesagt was er gesagt hatte?

Als Laufey den Gästeraum betrat und Prinz Thor mit einem überglücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht aufsprang, nur um gleich drauf enttäuscht wieder zusammenzusacken, musste er schwer an sich halten um nicht stöhnend die Augen zu verdrehen. Das war ja noch viel schlimmer als er dachte. Kein Wunder dass die Wachen sich alle beschwerten. Und den wollte Odin ernsthaft krönen?  
Der Bursche mochte ein verdammt gefährlicher Kämpfer sein und einen gewaltigen Beschützerinstinkt haben aber er trug seine Gefühle viel zu offen zur Schau und er ließ sich wie bewiesen ohne Nachzudenken von ihnen leiten. Ihn jetzt zu manipulieren wäre so scheußlich einfach. So verführerisch einfach.  
Er schnaubte kurz und bedeutet Thor dann sich zu setzten. Er brauchte einige Informationen die Thor ihm vielleicht geben konnte und es wurde definitiv Zeit dem Jungen klarzumachen, das Loptr nicht Loki war, bevor er dessen Ausreden leid wurde und wie wild durch den Palast stürmte um ihn zu suchen. Erneut.  
Einmal war wirklich mehr als genug gewesen.  
Thor dachte noch immer als Bruder von Loptr. Trotz allem. Und Loptr tat zwar so als wäre ihm das alles völlig egal aber Laufey sah dessen Blicke und ihm war Loptrs seltsames Benehmen in den letzten Tagen nicht entgangen. Sein Sohn wollte mehr erfahren aber er hatte Angst das Thor und Odin ihn zu etwas zwingen könnten und Laufey teilte zumindest im Bezug auf ersteren diese Sorge. Auch wenn Thor selbst vermutlich nicht einmal merkte was er tat.  
Es war einer der Gründe warum er mit dem Odinson reden musste. Anderenfalls würde dieser vermutlich nie aufhören Loptr zu bedrängen und zu verfolgen und wenn es nicht Thor war der sich vergaß, so würde es früher oder später Loptr sein, der deswegen ausschlug und dann hätten sie mit etwas Pech genau den Krieg am Hals, den sie eigentlich gerade zu vermeiden versuchten. Wie Loptr sagte, Thor wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen, sondern mit seinem toten Bruder Loki. Thor wollte diesen wiederhaben und Loptr wollte es nicht.  
Und wie erwartet verstand Thor es zuerst nicht  
„Warum verbietet ihr es Loki mich zu sehen? Ich möchte doch nur mit ihm reden!“ Thor klang verzweifelt und wütend. Er dachte ehrlich es läge dran, das es Loptr verboten worden wäre ihn zu besuchen. Auf die Idee das dieser ihn von sich aus mied kam der Bursche gar nicht.  
Thor dachte Loptr würde sich erinnern wollen und das dieser sobald es geschehen wäre, glücklich mit ihm zusammen nach Asgard hüpfen und dort froh und heiter leben würde, als wären die letzten Jahrhunderte nie geschehen. Wie stellte Thor sich das bloß vor? Dachte er die anderen Asen würde einfach darüber hinwegsehen, das Loptr zwei Meter siebzig groß, blau und gehörnt war? Oder erwartete er Loptr würde sich für den Rest seine Lebens unter einer Illusion verstecken um wie ein Ase auszusehen? Dem Blick bei diesen Worten nach hatte Thor überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht.  
„Du kennst ihn nicht. Du weißt nichts über ihn.“ Es gab eine schwache Erwiderung darauf aber es schien Laufey, als hätte Thor es begriffen. Dennoch machte er weiter. Stellte Fragen, die Thor nicht beantworten konnte. Zerriss all diese naiven Hoffnungen, die sich ohnehin nie erfüllt hätten.  
Und gab ihm dann eine neue.  
Vielleicht wars eine Manipulation aber eine, die für alle Beteiligten vorteilhaft sein würde. Als er sah das seine Worte in Thors Schädel angekommen zu sein schienen, stand er auf und ging.  
„Und wasch dich gefälligst mal, du sinkst erbärmlich.“

Thor saß nach Laufeys Gehen noch lange Zeit an seinem Platz und dachte über die Worte und ihre Bedeutung nach. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde entschlossener und dann stand er ruckartig auf, nickte zu sich selbst und lächelte. Einen Moment später runzelte er die Stirn und roch an sich selbst. Auch in diesem Punkt hatte Laufey Recht.  
Er ging in das kleine Bad in seinem Raum, um sich zum ersten mal seit Tagen wieder gründlich zu waschen und sein Haar zu entwirren. Er wusste nicht wofür all die Bürsten, Sandtücher oder der Sand selbst waren aber es gab dort auch eine Wasserschüssel und Seife. Er machte von beidem ausgiebig Gebrauch. Wenn er morgen Utgard erkunden würde, wollte er nicht wie ein Straßenpenner aussehen.  
Dann ging er zurück in den Hauptraum und sein Blick wurde wie unter Zwang von Mutters zerknüllten Brief in der Ecke angezogen. Jedes mal wenn er ihn in den letzten Tagen ansah hatte sich sein Innerstes schmerzhaft verkrampft. Einige male hatte er ihn in der Hand gehabt, in der Absicht ihn zu zerreißen, zu verbrennen oder einfach wegzuwerfen aber er brachte es nie über sich. Er wollte wütend sein auf Mutter und auch auf Vater aber gleichzeitig konnte er es nicht.  
Er hob ihn auf, glättete ihn und starrte dann für eine halbe Ewigkeit drauf hinab, bevor er ihn langsam öffnete und las.


	30. Chapter 30

„Wie geht es Thor heute Heimdall? Was macht er gerade?“ Wie jeden Tag war Frigga zu Heimdall geritten um sich über ihren Sohn zu erkundigen. Sie klang erwartungsvoll und fröhlich. Ganz anders als die ersten Tage nachdem Laufey den Verhandlungen zustimmte und sie still und vorsichtig fragte. Immer mit der Sorge in ihrer Stimme, das sich Thors Zustand verschlechtert haben könnte.  
Das Kontaktverbot bis zum Abschluss des Vertrages hatte sie hart getroffen, lediglich ein Brief war ihr und Odin gestattet worden, um Thor über die Situation zu informieren und ihm zu sagen was nun folgen würde. Sie hatte so gut es geht versucht ihm darin zu erklären warum sie ihm all die Jahre die Wahrheit vorenthalten hatten. Verzweifelt um Entschuldigung gebeten das er es ausgerechnet so hatte erfahren müssen und ihm versichert, das nichts davon seine, sondern alleine ihre Schuld war.   
Denn dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, war ihr auch ohne Heimdalls Wiedergabe von Thors Zustand während er im Kerker saß und danach klar.  
Sie wünschte sich sie könnte es ihm persönlich erklären, ihn trösten und seine Fragen beantworten. Ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Doch so war alles was ihr möglich war zu hoffen das Thor ihre Worte tatsächlich las und ihren Erklärungs- und Entschuldigungsversuch nicht ungelesen zurückwies. Das er ihre und seines Vaters Entscheidungen verstand und es in sich fand ihnen zu vergeben.   
Mit geröteten Augen war sie neben dem Wächter gestanden und hatte ins All hinausgeblickt, während Heimdall ihr mitteilte was in Utgard gerade geschah. Und mit einem gebrochenem Dank an den Wächter war sie am ersten Tag wieder gegangen, nachdem ihr Hemdall mitteilte, das Thor nur den offiziellen ersten Teil las, während Laufey ihm die Verhaltensregeln während seines erzwungen Aufenthalts erklärte.   
Auch an den folgenden Tagen verblieb ihre Nachricht ungelesen auf Thors Tisch, während ihr Sohn entweder deprimiert aus seinem Fester starrte, reglos und wach in seinem Bett lag oder kraftlos durch den Raum wanderte. Thor sprach nicht und so konnte Heimdall ihr nicht viel mehr mitteilen. Die einzige Ausnahme waren seine häufigen Bitten an den Diener der das Essen brachte und die beiden Wachen vor seiner Türe, seinen Bruder sehen zu dürfen. Heimdall konnte beobachten dass die Nachricht weitergegeben wurde, bis zu einem Punkt, wo der Bote einfach aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Was nahelegte das sie tatsächlich auch bei Loki ankam. Doch dieser reagierte ebenso wenig auf Thors Bitten wie er auf ihren Brief antwortete und so versank Thor immer weiter in seiner Depression. Und sie konnte es verstehen. Es war hart zu wissen das ihr Kind, ihr kleiner Loki den sie als Baby in ihren Armen wiegte, den sie großzog und dem sie Magie beibrachte, zwar lebte, aber nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Schlimmer noch, der sich nicht einmal an sie erinnerte.  
Doch am gestrigen Tag war Laufey zu Thor gegangen und, so unglaublich es auch klang, hatte Heimdall ihr berichtet dass der König der Riesen diesem tatsächlich aus seiner Lethargie heraus geholfen und ihm einen Weg gegeben hatte sich Loki... Nein, sie verbesserte sich gedanklich, Loptr. Wie Laufey sagte, war er schon lange nicht mehr ihr Loki, jedenfalls hatte er Thor eine Weg gezeigt, sich diesem zu nähern und sich mit ihm auszusöhnen. Und Thor kehrte wieder zu seinem alten enthusiastischem Selbst zurück und machte sich an die Aufgabe Loptrs Heimat und damit auch ihn neu kennenzulernen.  
„Er hat darum gebeten den Palast besichtigen zu dürfen und Laufey hat es bewilligt. Derzeit ist er auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen um sich die Reittiere der Jotun anzusehen.“  
„Thor ist immer gerne zur Jagd ausgeritten und sich um die Rösser zu kümmern ist eine seiner liebsten Aufgaben. Es beruhigt ihn irgendwie. Ich denke oft, das es für ihn wie Meditation ist.“  
„Ich fürchte die Reittiere der Jotun sind nicht ganz das was er gewohnt ist.“

In Utgard stand Thor vor den Boxen der Amarok und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.   
„Das sind Wölfe! Riesige Wölfe!“ Staunend betrachtete Thor das gewaltige Raubtier vor sich. In seinen Studien über Jotunheim war er darüber unterrichtet worden das viele der Tiere hier enorme Ausmaße annahmen und als er für eine Hausarbeit dazu in der Bibliothek nach Büchern suchte, fand er sogar ein eigenständiges Werk über die Amarok im Speziellen. Mit Pflege und Dressurangaben und voller handgeschriebener Notizen an den Rändern von einem gewissen H.O.  
Aber nie hätte er gedacht, das sie so groß waren. Locker doppelt so groß wie ein Pferd! Andererseits könnten die Jotun wohl schlecht auf ihnen reiten, wären sie kleiner.  
Hinter sich hörte Thor Gelächter und einige Bemerkungen auf seine Kosten. Er drehte sich nicht um sondern ignorierte es. Der Wolf vor ihm fletschte die Zähne und knurrte ihn an. Es waren ziemlich beeindruckende Zähne und der Wolf sah alles andere als friedfertig oder gar zahm aus. 

Belustigt beobachtete Fasolt wie der Asenprinzen sich vorsichtig und zögernd näher an den Pferch schlich und dann einen hastigen Schritt zurück machte, als der Amarok darin den Kopf schwenkte und ihn drohend anknurrte und Zähne zeigte.   
Sie hatten darum gelost wer den Babysitter für den Asenprinzen spielen musste und er hatte den kürzeren gezogen aber so schlimm wie er dachte war es eigentlich gar nicht. Könnte auch daran liegen das es derzeit schwer war in Thor einen gefährlichen Gegner zu sehen. Mit den ganzen Pelzen um sich rum sah er eher aus wie ein dickliches Kind. Ein sehr hässliches Kind, mit Fischaugen und Haaren wie vertrocknetes Schilf. Es war irgendwie witzig.  
Sie hatten einen Rundgang durch den Palast gemacht. Er hatte Thor den Thronsaal gezeigt, die Festhalle und den Schlosspark und Thor hatte Fragen gestellt. Einige davon waren ziemlich dämlich.  
Zum Beispiel „Ihr feiert auch Feste? Wie in Asgard?“ Fasolt hatte keine Ahnung wie die Asen feierten aber nach der Reaktion schien es nicht so viel anders zu sein. Oder auch „Ich wusste nicht das es hier so viele Pflanzen gibt. Aber alles ist völlig verwildert, wo sind die Beete und Rasenflächen? Sogar der Weg ist kaum mehr als ein Trampelpfad.“ Fasolt hatte nur auf die hohe Wiese gezeigt. In einigen Monaten, wenn der Frühling kam, würde es eine sehr bunte und duftende Wiese sein. Er hatte einen Lieblingsplatz bei einer der alten Buchen wenn man dem Pfad nach links folgte. Es war einfach herrlich sich im Hüfthohen Gras zusammenzurollen. Thor sah ihn erstaunt von unten her an und betrachtete den Garten erneut, bevor er zögernd dem Pfad folgte. Fasolt blieb dicht hinter ihm um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Die Gräser reichten Thor bis über den Kopf, ein Schritt zur Seite und er wäre im Grün verschwunden.  
Dann gingen sie zu den Stallungen.

„Und ihr reitet wirklich auf ihnen zur Jagd und in die Schlacht? Wie verhindert ihr das sie unkontrolliert jeden angreifen oder die Jagdbeute einfach fressen? Oder den Jäger.“ Wandte sich Thor ungläubig an seinen Führer, der ihn schräg ansah und fragte, worauf sie sonst reiten sollten und dass die Amarok entsprechend ausgebildet seien um ihren Kommandos zu gehorchen.  
„Es sind sehr intelligente und überaus treue Tiere. Es gibt einige Amarok, die so dressiert sind das sie so ziemlich jeden auf sich reiten lassen aber die werden nur für Besucher oder Botengänge genutzt. Um aus ihnen vollwertige Begleiter zu machen müssen sie einen als ihren Freund und Versorger betrachten. Man muss sich um sie kümmern um eine Bindung herzustellen. Dann verteidigen ihren Reiter bis zum Tod und trauen auch um ihn. Außerdem erkennen sie einen und es wäre besser wenn ihr nicht näher ran gehen würdet Odinson. Ihr riecht nicht wie ein Jotun.“ Staunend hatte Thor zugehört. Sie sahen aus wie Wölfe, schienen aber die Seelen von zu groß geratenen Hunden zu haben.  
„Was hat mein Geruch damit zu tun?“  
„Alles was nicht nach Jotun riecht und so klein ist wie ihr, ist für sie entweder ein Spielzeug oder ein potenzieller Snack.“ Noch einmal sah Thor zu den Wölfen. Inzwischen waren es zwei die ihn aus gelben Augen musterten. Der eine leckte sich die Lefzen und hastig ging Thor etwas weiter auf Abstand. Fasolt und die Stallknecht lachte erneut und sehr viel lauter als beim ersten mal. Beleidigt verzog Thor das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Sehr witzig.“ Um das Thema zu wechseln fragte er, welcher der Wölfe der von Loptr war.  
„Das wäre Ván aber der ist nicht hier. Die Prinzen sind bei Sonnenaufgang zur Jagd ausgeritten.“  
„Ah verstehe.“ Thor schaffte es nicht ganz seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und auf Fasolt wirkte er mehr den je wie ein kleines Kind dem man seine Süßigkeiten geklaut hatte. Fasolt traf eine Entscheidung, pfiff und im nächsten Moment wurde er begeistert abgeleckt.  
„Das ist Tusa. Du kannst sie streicheln wenn du willst. Und dich traust.“

Am Ende half Thor Fasolt den Wolf zu bürsten, den wenn Loptr einen Wolf besaß, so war es etwas das dieser auch tat und allein schon deshalb wollte er wissen wie es von statten ging. Es war gar nicht so einfach wie er zuerst dachte. Unter anderem weil Tusa nicht stillstand und ihm eine Hand fehlte um sich festzuhalten. Er hatte gedacht es wäre ähnlich wie mit den Rössern in Asgard. Sich um seinen Hengst Tanngnjostr zu kümmern, war immer etwas gewesen das ihn nach dem Kampf erdete. Der Duft von Heu, Stroh und Pferd. Das sanfte Schnauben während er das Fell abrieb. Es waren immer Momente der Ruhe gewesen.   
Sich um den Wolf zu kümmern war das Gegenteil von Ruhe.  
Er war ständig in Bewegung, schob immerzu seinen Kopf unter seine und Fasolts Hände um Streicheleinheiten zu bekommen und schnüffelte ständig an allem. Mehrmals warf er Thor allein durch die Größe und Kraft in seinem Übermut um und seine Rute peitschte unermüdlich umher, sodass Thor aufpassen musste nicht von einem wild wedelnden Schwaz umgefegt zu werden. Zudem mochte Tusa es scheinbar wenn man sie Bauch kraulte und wälzte sich immer wieder auf den Rücken.   
Fasolt schien keine Probleme damit zu haben. Auch das er ständig abgeleckt wurde störte den Jotun offensichtlich nicht. Verwundert bemerkte Thor wie dieser immer wieder mal seine Temperatur senkte und sich dann einfach den Frost vom Körper abklopfte als wäre es Staub.  
Er wünschte er könnte das auch als der Wolf, nachdem sie endlich fertig waren, auch ihn begeistert abzuschlecken begann. Die Zunge war riesig und rau und es hob Thor glatt von den Füßen als sie mehrfach komplett von unten bis oben über ihn zog. Das Fell in das er sich gewickelt hatte stand in alle Richtungen ab und seine Haare vermutlich auch.  
„Scheint sie mag dich.“ Kommentierte Fasolt während er und ein jüngerer Riese sich halb totlachten bei dem Anblick den Thor bot, als er zum nahen Brunnen ging um sich den Sabber abzuwaschen. Es hatte schon Spaß gemacht und Wölfe waren sicher tolle Reitgefährten für Jagt und Kampf aber eindeutig zu aufgedreht für Thors Geschmack. Pferde waren ihm da auf Dauer deutlich lieber.  
Die Sonne begann bereits zu sinken bemerkte er, als er sein Gesicht abtrocknete. Es war schwer in Jotunheim, wo es nie richtig hell wurde, die Zeit im Auge zu behalten. 

„Du siehst gar nicht so gefährlich aus.“ Überrascht drehte er sich bei den Worten um und sah sich dem jungen Jotun gegenüber, der ihn schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete.  
„Alle sagen immer dass die Asen bösartige, mordende Monster sind, die denken sie wären was besseres. Und Vater hat erzählt das Odin behauptet der Herrscher über alle Neun Reiche zu sein, was aber gar nicht stimmt weil er nicht Herrscher über uns ist oder über die Muspel, weil die ihn genauso hassen wie wir oder die Dunkelelfen, weil die alle von euch umgebracht wurden und das er uns angegriffen hat weil er machtgierig war und alles für sich wollte.“ Thor blinzelte irritiert. Einen Moment wusste er nicht wie er auf den Redefluss reagieren sollte aber der Junge vor ihm sah ihn weiter an und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, während er sich am Zaun vor und zurückschwang.  
„Äh nun, eigentlich der Allvater der Beschützer der Neun Reiche und wir haben euch nur angegriffen, weil ihr versucht habt Midgard zu erobern.“ Der Junge rümpfte darauf missbilligend die Nase und verzog das Gesicht als hätte er in etwas saures gebissen, bevor er konterte.  
„Aber ihr habt uns doch zuerst angegriffen und deswegen sind wir überhaupt erst nach Midgard gegangen weil sonst alle verhungert wären. Und dann als Opa den Rückzug befahl hat Odin uns verfolgt und alles zerstört. Steht in jedem Geschichtsbuch. Außerdem beschützt ihr uns gar nicht und Opa würds auch nicht wollen. Er kann Odin nicht ausstehen.“  
„Du bist Lok... Loptrs Neffe!“ Thor ignoriert das „Blitzmerker.“ Fand sich aber langsam gezwungen Asgards und seines Vaters Ehre zu verteidigen.  
„Asgard ist ein Reich des Friedens. Wenn wir kämpfen, dann um zu beschützen oder zu befreien. Wir greifen nicht unprovoziert an und wenn Jotunheim in Not gewesen wäre, hätte mein Vater euch sicher geholfen. Es tut mir Leid wenn ihr im Krieg gelitten habt aber ihr habt hilflose Welten angegriffen und erobert. Wir haben sie nur von eurer Tyrannei befreit.“  
„Ihr habt Midgard geschützt aber diese anderen Welten die ihr von uns befreit habt, standen seit Jahrtausenden unter unserer Herrschaft. Wir haben sie gerecht regiert und Steuern verlangt, dann kam Asgard und jetzt regiert ihr sie und verlangt Steuern. Wo liegt da der Unterschied zum Erobern?“ Erschrocken drehte sich Thor um, nur um einen weiteren, diesmal erwachsenen, Jotun hinter sich zu sehen dessen Annäherung er gar nicht bemerkte und der aus schmalen, erbosten Augen zu ihm hinab sah.   
Er kamen Thor bekannt vor und als er den Jungen neben ihm mit einem scheltenden „Hat deine Mutter dir nicht verboten allein mit dem Asen zu reden Thypir?“ ansprach und ein „Ach komm schon Vater, ich wollt ihn mir nur mal aus der Nähe ansehen.“ bekam, wusste er auch wieder woher. Es war einer von denen, die mit Loptr im Kerker waren. Einer seiner Brüder. Seiner leiblichen Brüder. Er wünschte er wüsste den Namen. Er sollte den Namen wissen, immerhin war dieser Jotun ein Prinz genau wie er selbst oder wie Njörds Kinder Frey und Freya. Aber wie ihm gerade jetzt klar wurde, kannte er hier eigentlich nur Laufey mit Namen. Er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht sich die von andere Jotun zu merken.  
Loptrs Bruder belehrte noch immer seinen Sohn. „Nur weil er nicht gefährlich aussieht heißt das nicht, das er es nicht ist. Er hat den halben Palast verwüstet und fast deinen Großvater umgebracht, vergiss das nicht Thypir.“ Der Junge murmelte irgendetwas während sein Vater sich wieder umwand. Hinter dessen Rücken streckte Thypir Thor die Zunge raus.  
„Was dich angeht Odinson. Denkst du die Bevölkerungen dieser Welten haben Hurra geschrien als ihr aufgetaucht seid und euch dann freudig und friedlich als ihre Retter und neuen Herrn begrüßt?“   
„Ich weiß nicht Prinz äh...“   
„Byleister. Thronfolger Jotunheims im übrigen, als zukünftiger Herrscher Asgards solltest du das eigentlich wissen.“ Leicht beschämt murmelte Thor eine Entschuldigung dazu.  
„Nun, ich denke vielleicht waren sie schon irgendwie froh das mein Vater ihnen half. In den Lehrbüchern steht sie wären von... es steht sie wären unterjocht worden und ausgebeutet.“   
„Wessen Bücher denn? Denen aus Asgard? Irgendwie bezweifle ich das Odin zuließe das da drinsteht, er hätte die Welten blutig gegen ihren Willen erobert und geplündert. Befreit klingt ja so viel besser.“  
„Vielleicht ist ja auch eure Geschichte die Erlogene.“ Meinte Thor trotzend und ein wenig wütend.  
„Sind sie nicht du hässlicher Krüppel Gelbkopf. Ihr Asen seid doch alles bloß Diebe und Mörder.“ Byleister sah zwischen seinem Sohn und Thor hin und her, die sich angifteten. Er seufzte als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, packte Thypir an der Schulter und zog in etwas weg .  
„Um ganz offen zu sein Prinz Thor. Ich mag Asgard nicht. Ich habe den Krieg miterlebt, habe mitgekämpft. Viele meiner Freunde sind damals gestorben. Ich weiß nicht was die Asen darüber erzählen. Ich weiß nur was ich gesehen habe. Und ihr seid noch jung. Ihr wisst nur was man euch gesagt hat, ähnlich wie Thypir hier. Aber ihr scheint zu versuchen das zu ändern. Heute ist es schon zu spät aber ich lade euch ein morgen Abend mit uns zu essen. Ihr erzählt uns eure Version und ich euch die unsere oder so was in der Art.“

Als Thor an diesem Abend auf seinem Bett lag war sein Kopf voller neuer Erfahrungen und Fragen.  
Die Jotun waren anders als er bisher dachte und unterschieden sich in ihrer Art zu Leben sehr von dem was er von Asgard her kannte.  
Sie schienen der Ordnung nicht viel Liebe entgegenzubringen, was man an ihrer Art zu bauen schon merkte. Der Palast war ohne ersichtliche Strukturierung und Thor fragte sich, wie irgendwer sich hier zurechtfinden konnte. In Asgard war eine Etage eine Etage. Die Gänge senkten sich nicht unmerklich ab und schoben sich unter einen anderen oder stiegen plötzlich Hügelartig an. Es gab keine Brücken und Tunnel innerhalb des Palastes, abgesehen von der zum Tresorraum. Hier aber war alles uneben, verworren und verdreht. Hallen krümmten sich und Gänge schlängelten sich. Bäume durchbrachen in den unteren Bereichen mit ihren Stämmen und Wurzeln die Mauern und statt sie zurechtzuschneiden oder zu entfernen bevor dies passierte, bauten die Jotun sobald es geschah einfach drumherum. Zuerst dachte Thor es wäre Faulheit sich nicht ordentlich um die Instandhaltung zu kümmern und es erst zu machen wenn es nicht mehr anders ging aber als er sah mit wie viel Konzentration die Jotun eine solch durchbrochene Mauer neu errichtete und den Stein perfekt um die Wurzeln legten, verwarf er diese Idee.   
Der Garten, wenn man ihn so nenne konnte, war genauso. Der Palastgarten seiner Mutter war gepflegt. Es gab eine große Rasenfläche umsäumt von Blumenbeeten aller Art. Eine Efeulaube, einen kleinen See und alles wurde umrandet von Büschen und Bäumen die, naja, ordentlich wirkten. Falls es in Utgard einen Gärtner gab, dann schien seine einzige Aufgabe darin zu bestehen die Trampelpfade freizuhalten. Alles wuchs wild und wie es wollte. Nichts wurde zurückgeschnitten, der See war eher ein Sumpf und umgestürzte Bäume wurden im Höchstfall durch gehackt um sie beiseite zu ziehen, wo sie dann verrotteten, wenn sie im Weg lagen. Aber den Jotun schien es zu gefallen und wenn er so darüber nachdachte hatte Loki auch immer einen Hang zu Chaos gehabt, auch wenn dieser immer behauptete alles wäre genau da wo er es wollte.  
Ihm war beigebracht worden dass die Jotun grob, ungestüm, wild und primitiv waren und das waren sie auch irgendwie aber nicht auf eine schlechte Weise. Nur... anders eben.  
Er dachte auch über Byleisters Worte nach. Den Reichen die Vater einst von Jotunheims Herrschaft befreite ging es gut. Die Bewohner dort lebten in Frieden und Wohlstands und waren glücklich. Aber vielleicht waren sie das davor ja auch gewesen.  
Thor nahm sich für den nächsten Tag vor die Bibliothek Utgards aufzusuchen und mehr über den Krieg zwischen Asgard und Jotunheim herauszufinden, bevor er mit der Königsfamilie und Loptr zu Abend essen würde.


	31. Chapter 31

„Habt ihr euch alle gegen mich verschworen oder was? Erst animiert Vater ihn sich darüber zu erkundigen wie ich hier so lebe, dann lädst du ihn zum Essen ein Byl und jetzt findest du das es eine gute Idee wäre wenn ich mal mit ihm reden würde Blindi?“ Aufgebracht ging Loptr in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Byleister und Helblind waren bei ihm und ersterer hatte ihm gerade mitgeteilt, das er Thor für den nächsten Tag eingeladen hatte mit ihnen zu essen. Und Blindi fand das es eine gute Idee war!   
Und dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen. Er und Helblindi waren gemeinsam zur Jagd ausgeritten, hatten lachend Ván und Vitnir über die Ebenen getrieben und einen Moa erlegt, den sie später Zuhause bei Tisch aßen. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen, bis jetzt.  
„Aussprechen. Ich sagte Aussprechen. Seit er hier ist redest du ständig über ihn.“ Verteidigte Helblindi sich und es stimmte, es verging kein Tag an dem Loptr den Asen nicht wenigstens einmal erwähnte und sich über ihn ausließ. Sogar während ihrer Jagd konnte sein kleiner Bruder es nicht lassen laut darüber zu spekulieren, dass der Odinson sich vermutlich keine drei Sekunden auf dem Rücken eines Amarok hätte halten können und wahrscheinlich von seinem Reitwolf eher gefressen worden wäre als sonst was.   
„Ich rede überhaupt nicht über ihn!“ Natürlich leugnete Loptr das er sich für Thor interessieren würde und verwies darauf, das er nur dessen Idiotie und Dummheit zu verstehen, das seine Annäherungen unwillkommene waren, kommentierte.  
„Ja aber du redest so permanent darüber wie wenig er dich interessiert, ohne das irgendwer seinen Namen auch nur erwähnt, dass es schon wieder als Interesse durchgeht. Loptr, ich kenne ehrlich niemanden der neugieriger wäre als du und ich weiß das du mehr über deine Vergangenheit wissen willst. Jetzt hast du die Chance dazu.“ Loptr ließ zischend die Schultern kreisen und fletsche frustriert die Zähne bei Byleisters Worten.   
„Ja Bruder, frag ihn ein wenig aus, still dein Neugier und dann verpass ihm nen Tritt hinaus zur Tür. Deine ständigen Triaden über ihn fangen an mich zu nerven.“ Setzte Helblindi noch einen drauf, was ihm einen wütenden Blick einbrachte. Byleister und Helbindi sahen ihren Bruder bittend an und nach einer Weile ließ Loptr mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Schultern sacken.  
„Schön. Aber ich werde nicht mit ihm reden. Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen mit ihm zu reden.“

Thor war nervös als der Wächter ihn zum Speisesaal begleitete. Es war Abend. Die Jotun hielten nicht viel von Frühstück oder Mittagessen, es gab hier nur eine Mahlzeit am Tag. Immerhin versuchten die Jotun aber inzwischen ein wenig auf seine Ernährung einzugehen, zumindest glaubte Thor es, da sie ihm neben schlecht gebratenem Fleisch in letzter Zeit auch verschiedene Gräser, Knollen und Früchte brachten, die hier zu wachsen schienen. Leider wussten sie nicht was davon essbar war oder für ihn genießbar war, weshalb Thor einfach alles testen musste.  
Er fragte sich wie ein gemeinsames Essen bei den Jotun wohl aussah. Würden sie einfach ein komplettes Tier auf den Tisch legen und jeder schnitt sich ab was er wollte? Oder gab es hier doch so etwas ähnliches wie Kochkunst und er bekam einfach nur immer die Gefängnisrationen?   
Und gab es vielleicht irgendwelche Anstandsregeln wie bei den Alben, in der Art von, niemals anfangen solange die Hausherrin nicht den ersten Bissen nimmt und die Erlaubnis erteilt?  
Und würde es Gespräche beim Essen geben? Wenn ja, so hatte Thor viele Dinge die er fragen wollte. Er war heute morgen in der Bibliothek gewesen. Sie war bei weitem nicht so groß und umfangreich wie die in Asgard aber immer noch größer als Thor es von unzivilisierten Monstern, wie er bisher von den Jotun dachte, erwartet hätte.  
Er hatte den Leiter des Saals nach einer Zusammenfassung des Krieges mit Asgard und der Hintergründe dazu gefragt. Nach einem mehr als abschätzigen und herablassenden Blick, brachte dieser ihm mehrere dicke Bänder und ging ohne weitere Worte, um ihn von seinem Arbeitsbereich aus scharf zu beobachten. Als würde er nur darauf warten das Thor die Bücher mutwillig beschädigte, um ihn des Saals verweisen zu können.  
Er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte also nahm er einfach das oberste und begann. Es ging nicht um Midgard sondern um die anderen Welten die bereits von den Jotun erobert waren und die Vater befreite. Nur das hier stand er hätte sie angegriffen und erobert und dass die Jotun versucht hatten zu verteidigen. Was er erfuhr war etwas völlig anderes als er auf Asgard lernte. Am Anfang versuchte er das niedergeschriebene noch zu leugnen. Aber zu viel davon deckte sich mit ihrer Geschichte, wenn auch mit völlig anderem Hintergrund. Er schaffte nicht alles zu lesen aber genug um die ihm bisher bekannte Wahrheit in Frage zu stellten. Zu viel an den Worten ergab Sinn.  
Wenn er mit Vater zu Gericht saß und über Verbrechen urteilte, so sagte dieser oft die Wahrheit war eine Mischung aus den Worten beider Beteiligter und man musste selbst herauszufinden welche davon stimmten und welche nicht. Vielleicht war es hier ähnlich.  
Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Lo...ptr. So langsam bekam er das mit dem Namen hin, hoffentlich schaffte er es während des Essens ihn richtig anzusprechen und nicht ausversehen mit Loki. Laufey hatte klargestellt das er nicht so genannt werden wollte und Thor wollte ihn nicht beleidigen und abschrecken indem er es tat. Deshalb wiederholte er den Namen immer und immer wieder gedanklich wie ein Mantra.  
Dann öffnete sein Führer die Türen des Saals und als er ihn betrat, verstummten alle Gespräche und mehrere rote Augen starrten ihn abschätzig an. Thor schluckte und ging dann mit einer höflichen Verbeugung nach seiner Ankündigung zu dem freien Platz mit der aus Eis geformten Trittleiter und der erhöhten Sitzfläche. 

Es herrschte Schweigen am Tisch. Die Art von Schweigen die unangenehm und angespannt war, weil keiner wusste was er sagen sollte und selbst wenn, sich nicht traute die Stille zu durchbrechen.   
Thor sah auf seinen Teller. Es gab wie immer rohes Fleisch, kunstvoll angerichtet und geschnitten. Sogar mit einigen Gewürzen verfeinert. Für ihn etwas Gebratenes oder zumindest hatten die Jotun versucht es zu braten, wie auch die Mahlzeiten die er bisher in seinem Zimmer bekam. Aber vor allem gab es für ihn auch Brot. Thor hatte nie gewusst wie gut einfaches Brot schmecken konnte und er aß es langsam und kaute gründlich, um so viel wie möglich davon zu haben.  
Es gab auch Gemüse welches eindeutig aus Wanaheim stammte aber da die Jotun nicht gewusst zu haben schienen wofür es verwendet wurde, lagen Kartoffeln, Lauch und Karotten einfach nur so da. Die Karotten wollte Thor sich für den Schluss aufheben und die Kartoffeln konnte er später in seinem Zimmer über dem Feuer backen. Er wüsste gerne wie sie die Sache bekommen hatten und warum erst jetzt, wagte es aber nicht zu fragen. Er wagte überhaupt nicht irgendetwas zu sagen.  
Neben Laufey und seinen drei Söhnen gab es noch andere Jotun die an der Tafel saßen. Da waren Byleisters Frau Bylgia und sein Sohn Thypir, den er schon kannte. Helblindis Freund Gratz, von dem Thor den Verdacht hatte, es könnte mehr als nur ein Freund sein. Eine Frau namens Angrboda, die mit Loptr hier war und stolz anmerkte, sie hätte ihm mal eine Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen. Dazu einige Berater Laufeys und der Hofmagier Namens Mimir, der etwas tatrig wirkte ihn aber aus scharfen, wachen Augen musterte. Die meisten ignorierten ihn weitestgehend und begegneten ihm mit starrer, erzwungener Höflichkeit. Thypir starrte ihn ungeniert an.  
Thor starrte zurück, zog fragend die Brauen nach oben und griff nach dem Lauch.  
„Also stimmt es das Asen Gras essen!“ Thor erstarrte.  
„Thypir!“ Erklang es mehrstimmig und Angesprochener zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er empört die Arme hochwarf und sich verteidigte. „Was denn? Sonst sagt ja eh niemand was!“  
„Äh, also eigentlich essen wir kein Grass. Höchstens Kräuter. Meinst du das?“ Fragte Thor ein wenig unsicher und bekam mit der Gegenfrage gleich das nächste Problem.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wo ist der Unterschied?“   
„Nun, Kräuter verbessern den Geschmack des Essens und sie sind gesund.“ Ehrlich gesagt wusste Thor nicht wirklich was der Unterschied war, außer das man das eine eben in der Küche benutzte und das andere nicht und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, was war eigentlich Zitronengras?  
„Ah, so wie Gabunblätter gegen Darmparasiten helfen. Schmecken allerdings widerlich. Würd sie nie einfach aus Spaß oder einer Laune heraus essen.“ Meinte Mimir nachdenklich.  
„Die Amarok fressen oft Gras wenn sie Junge haben, um ihnen das Fleisch besser wieder hochwürgen zu können.“ Schaltete sich Hymir in das Gespräch ein. Thor sah nur stumm und bedröppelt zwischen den Sprechenden umher. Wenigstens schwiegen sich jetzt nicht mehr alle an.  
„Ist das jetzt ernsthaft das Thema über das wir uns hier unterhalten wollen?“ Kam es ungehalten von Loptr, der mit düsterem und ungläubigem Ausdruck alle der Reihe nach musterte.

„Schlag was besseres vor Bruder.“ Etwas überrumpelt sah Loptr zu Blindi. Am Tisch war es still und alle warteten gespannt. Augenblicklich verfluchte Loptr sich selbst dafür überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Hektisch überlegte er und gab dann auf. „Es gibt da eine Pflanze namens Hordelin, wenn man sie kaut kriegt man Rauschzustände und Halluzinationen.“   
„Geil!“ Kam es unverzüglich von Thypir der ein verdächtiges Funkeln in den Augen zeigte, welches seiner Mutter nicht entging. „Untersteh dich Thypir.“  
„Hat dein Wissen über dieses Kraut möglicherweise etwas damit zu tun, was während des Seefestes vor acht Jahren geschehen ist?“ Jetzt schaltete sich auch Laufey ein und als dieser in Loptrs Gesicht blickte, brauchte er schon keine Antwort mehr hören. Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte er die Augen während unter den Anwesenden ein reger Erlebnisaustausch begann. Zumindest waren es angenehme Halluzinationen gewesen und niemand war zu Schaden gekommen. Eigentlich waren alle Gäste nur den ganzen Abend mit einem abwesenden, verklärten Gesichtsausdruck am Boden gesessen und hatten sich die >Hübschen Farben< angesehen.  
„Erinnert sich noch jemand an die explodierenden Pasteten?“ Rief der Alte irgendwann dazwischen und erneut brandete das Gelächter hoch als diejenigen die dabei waren allen anderen erzählten was geschah, während Loptr alle darüber informierte, wie schwierig es war die Dinger so zu machen das sie nicht vorzeitig auslösten. Thor hörte staunend zu und lachte mit. Die Jotun schienen völlig vergessen zu haben das er auch noch da war.   
„In Asgard hat er mal Marbelsessenz in den Met gemischt sodass alle für den Rest des Tages mit grünen Zungen und Zähnen rumliefen. Und Vater hatte an dem Tag noch ein Handelsgespräch mit den Zwergen. Ich hab König Eitri noch nie so lachen gesehen.“ Es wurde wieder still und alle sahen Thor an. Verdammt, er hatte es versaut und dabei war die Stimmung gerade so gut gewesen. Beschämt begann er auf seinem Platz zusammenzuschrumpfen, da bekam Laufey plötzlich einen Lachanfall und kurz darauf folgte der ganze Tisch.  
„Das hab ich getan?“ Kam die verblüffte Frage von Loptr und Thor wand sich ihm strahlend zu.  
„Du hast auch mal seine Augenklappe gegen eine mit pinken Glitter ausgetauschte und er merkte es erst am nächsten Tag, weil niemand sich traute ihn drauf anzusprechen.“ Alle am Tisch brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus, selbst Thor, der sich nur zu gut erinnern konnte. Alle im Palast hatten zwanghaft versucht nicht in Vaters Gegenwart zu lachen oder allzu auffällig zu starren und jedes mal wenn dieser fragte ob alles in Ordnung wäre, nickten sie nur hastig ab.  
Auch Loptr begann erst breit zu grinsen und lachte dann prustend mit ihm. Von da an ging es aufwärts. Es schien nicht alles an Loptr hatte sich verändert. Einige Dinge waren geblieben. Thor erfuhr von Bücher, aus denen einem plötzlich Dinge entgegensprangen wenn man sie öffnete oder unsichtbaren Fallgruben mitten im Palast, was ihm zuerst gefährlich schien aber die Jotun waren unwegsames Gelände gewohnt und sehr tritt- und fallsicher. Und auch von einem komplett mit lila Primeln bepflanztem Thronsaal. Bis heute wusste niemand wie Loptr die ganze Erde über Nacht unbemerkt hineingeschafft hatte.  
„Das war aber kein Streich sondern ein Geschenk für Bylgja zu ihrem Geburtstag. Weil sie die Blumen doch so liebt.“  
„Eins der schönsten Geschenke die ich je bekommen habe.“  
Thor erzählte im Gegenzug, wie Loptr etwas ähnliches für Frigga tat, als er den Badesaal mit Seerosen überwuchern ließ, von dem Tag, als er ihm blaue Farbe in sein Shampoo mischte und wie er Tyr ein Eichhörnchen ins Hosenbein scheuchte. Die letzte Geschichte musste er mehrmals erzählen und die Jotun waren begeistert als er vorführte wie Tyr kreischend versucht hatte es wieder herauszuschütten.

Als der Abend zur Nacht wurden, und die Nacht immer weiter fortschritt, zogen sich nach und nach alle Gäste zurück. Auch Thor wankte selig zu seinem Zimmer. Loptr begleitete ihn dorthin.  
Loptr selbst konnte sich seinen Sinneswandel nicht ganz erklären. Er hatte vorgehabt nicht ein Wort mit Thor zu wechseln. Ihn nicht mal anzusehen aber dann... Die Neugierde war zu groß gewesen als Thor anfing ihm von Streichen zu erzählen, die er einst in Asgard spielte und von Abenteuer die sie erlebten. Dingen die sie zusammen taten und an die er zwar keine Erinnerung hatte aber von denen er wie ein Süchtiger mehr erfahren wollte. Und Prinz Thor war zwar nicht der beste Erzähler aber immer noch ein ziemlicher guter und seine Geschichten waren durchaus fesselnd.  
Mit der Zeit merkte Loptr, das es mehr war als das. Jenes damals von Angst überschatte Gefühl das er bei seinem ersten, unbeabsichtigten Treffen in Asgard hatte, war nun frei von Angst. Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Es war wie eine innere Wärme. Ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit.  
Er mochte Thor. Irgendwie.   
Sie verabschiedeten sich an Thors Zimmern voneinander und auch auf die Gefahr hin die Dinge zu überstürzen und Loptr wieder zu verscheuchen, der sich ihm doch gerade erst zu öffnen begann, fragte Thor ihn ob er ihm nicht mehr über Jotunheims Geschichte erzählen könnte.  
„Ich möchte es wirklich wissen. Ich hatte ein völlig falsches Bild von den Jotun und ich möchte es ändern. Ich weiß das wir keine Brüder mehr sind, das hab ich verstanden aber ich wünsch mir das wir Freunde sein könnten.“ Loptr sah hinab in dieses hoffnungsvolle Gesicht und haderte ein wenig mit sich. Eigentlich war Thor gar nicht so übel. Eigentlich war er ziemlich nett.   
Thor hatte sie aber auch angegriffen. Er wollte sie am liebsten alle umbringen und fast hätte er es bei Vater geschafft. Loptrs Blick wanderte zu dessen Armstumpf und Thor bemerkte es.  
„Es tut mir Leid was ich getan habe. Ich habs verdient das du mir die Hand nahmst. Ich wollte euch alle töten. Ich hätte fast deinen Vater ermordet, weil ich ihn und allen anderen hier als nichts anderes als Monster dachte.“ Beschämt blickte Thor zu Boden. Es stimmte. Er hatte die Jotun für nichts weiter als Monster gehalten. Mutter und auch Vater hatten seit Lokis vermeintlichen Tod versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so war aber er hatte nie zugehört. Er hatte auch nicht zugehört als Mutter ihm die Wahrheit über Loki sagen wollte. In dem Moment indem sie Lokis Name zusammen mit den Jotun, mit Laufey erwähnt, war er sofort davon ausgegangen das dieser ihm schlimmes getan hätte. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunden lang auch nur dran gedacht es könnte anders sein. Allein die Vorstellung es könnte anders sein als dass die Jotun Loki quälten, wäre für ihn absurd gewesen. So etwas wie gute, freundliche Eisriesen gab es einfach nicht.  
Und dann war er hier gelandet und sah Familien und Eltern, die sich um ihre Kinder kümmerten und Kinder, die Angst vor ihm hatten und ihn ansahen, als wäre er ein Ungeheuer.   
Er hatte Rassisten immer verabscheut. Leute die sich über anderen sahen und diese wie niederen Dreck behandelten. Nur um zu erkennen das er ebenfalls einer davon war.  
„Bitte, Loptr. Hilf mir besser zu werden.“ Einen Moment war es still und die beiden Prinzen sahen sich an, dann nickte Loptr.  
„In Ordnung. Treffen wir uns morgen in der Bibliothek.“ Und bei Thors vor Dankbarkeit überschäumendem Blick wurde Loptr ganz anders. Schnell überspiele er das Gefühl. „Immerhin wirst du mal König von Asgard sein, du solltest uns, deine neuen Nachbarn, kennen. Und am besten nicht durch das was Odin scheinbar so für einen Mist erzählt.“ Thor schnaubt belustigt, musste aber zustimmen.   
An diesem Abend sprach er wie auch am Vortag zu Heimdall und berichtete begeistert über alles was er erlebte und herausfand. Er bat ihn auch es Mutter und Vater ebenfalls zu sagen.

In Asgard hörte Odin erschöpft aber auf seltsame glückliche Weise zu, wie Frigga berichtete was Thor Heimdall heute erzählte.   
Laufey weigerte sich weiterhin einen von ihnen zu empfangen und alle Verhandlungsgespräche wurden schriftlich oder durch Bildübertragung geführt. Und Laufey ließ sich Zeit mit seinen Antworten und zögerte die ganze Sache hinaus. Vielleicht plante er etwas, vielleicht wollte er sie aber auch einfach nur ein wenig länger leiden lassen. Da der Kontakt zu Thor ebenfalls unterbunden blieb vermutlich letzteres. Heimdall war die einzige Möglichkeit zu wissen wie es Thor ging.   
Frigga war jeden Tag zur Kuppel geritten um sich über ihre Söhne zu erkundigen und zu fragen, ob der Wächter irgendetwas neues zu Loki sagen konnte und jedes mal in den letzten Tagen kam sie danach mutloser zurück. Heimdall berichtete das Thor sich um kaum noch etwas zu kümmern schien und immer weiter in Hoffnungslosigkeit versank, während Loki jede seiner Bitten um ein Treffen abzuweisen schien und Odin hatte Angst dass sich dieser Zustand auch nach seiner Rückkehr nicht wieder ändern würde. Womöglich brach ihre Familie jetzt endgültig auseinander. Es wäre seine Schuld und niemals könnte er sich verzeihen als Vater derart versagt zu haben.  
Loki selbst... Er blieb unsichtbar für Heimdall. Der Wächter wusste um die Existenz des dritten Prinzen namens Loptr, hatte ihn jedoch nie mit ihrem Loki in Verbindung gebracht oder ihm übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Abgesehen von einigen vagen Angaben zu Loptrs allgemeiner Wesensart und seinen Stärken konnte er ihnen kaum etwas über ihn berichten. Und das wenige das er ihnen sagte klang nach einem völlig anderem Kind als sie beide in Erinnerung hatten. Das selbe galt für die Beschreibungen die Sif, Hogun und Fandral lieferten.  
Gestern jedenfalls war Frigga mit Freudentränen in den Augen wiedergekehrt und Odin hatte es fast nicht glauben wollen als sie ihm berichtete was vorgefallen war. Er hätte nicht gedacht das Laufey Thor tatsächlich helfen würde. Nicht nach allem was geschehen war. Er hätte eher erwartet das er sich an dessen Leiden erfreute.  
Sicherlich war es nicht völlig uneigennützig von diesem aber am Ergebnis änderte es nichts. Thor kam aus seiner Depression heraus, schöpfte neue Hoffnung und begann sich mit der Kultur der Jotun auseinanderzusetzen. Und heute hatte er es anscheinend nach endlosen Tagen der Ablehnung geschafft mit Loptr zu sprechen und sich mit ihm auszusöhnen.  
Die Art wie er Freundschaft schloss und auch Zugang zu den anderen Prinzen und Laufey fand war für Odin zwar etwas unangenehm, immerhin gingen die meisten der Scherze wohl auf seine Kosten, aber dies war ein geringer Preis für einen beginnenden Frieden. Er hoffte sehr das er, wenn die Verhandlungen endlich abgeschlossen waren, ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit fand Loki wieder näherzukommen. Vielleicht sah dieser ihn nicht mehr als Vater aber er dachte immer noch als Sohn von ihm.


	32. Chapter 32

Thor war ein bisschen naiv und ziemlich vorschnell aber auch aufrichtig, hilfsbereit und voller Tatendrang. Es fiel leicht zu vergessen, zu verzeihen was er tat, zumal Loptr das Gefühl hatte ihn schon ewig zu kennen. Wie einen alten Freund, den man einige Jahre nicht sah und an den man nicht dachte bis man sich plötzlich wieder gegenüberstand und es war als wäre keine Zeit vergangen. Vermutlich war es auch so, zumindest für Thor. Loki fühlte es lediglich.  
Nur Thors Temperament war manchmal etwas zu voreilig, was sich am zweiten Tag in der Bibliothek bemerkbar machte, als sie zu den unschönen Teilen der Geschichtsschreibung kamen, in denen Laufey den königlichen Befehl für die Selektion bei Neugeborenen und Kleinkindern gab.  
„Wie kannst du diesen Befehl verteidigen! Es ist grausam und kaltblütig so etwas von den Leuten zu verlangen. Kein guter König sollte jemals solche Befehle erteilen. Es ist falsch! Und dir hat er das selbe angetan Loptr. Er wollte dich umbringen! Seinen eigenen Sohn! Wie kannst du so etwas gutheißen? Wie kannst du ihn Vater nennen?“ Thor verstanden es nicht, natürlich tat er nicht. Wie könnte er? In Asgard herrschte vermutlich nie Not oder Mangel und sicher hatte Thor noch nie auch nur einen Tag hungern müssen. Doch nur wer echte Not kannte würde es wirklich nachvollziehen können. Er selbst kämpfte einst ja mit ähnlichen Problemen.  
Er vergab Vater damals im Barrenhaus von Ekkoln vielleicht. Aber nicht weil er den Grund für dessen Tat verstand, auch wenn ein gewisses Begreifen nach dem was die Heilerin ihm erzählte da war, sondern hauptsächlich weil er merkte wie sehr Vater sich an dieser Entscheidung quälte und um Vergebung suchte. Wirklich, wirklich, verstanden hatte er das Ganze erst später.  
„Beruhige dich Thor. Er hatte gute Gründe und ich...“  
„Für so etwas gibt es keine guten Gründe. Kinder zu ermorden ist nie gerechtfertigt. Nie! Er ist doch ein herzloses Ungeheuer wie mein Vater es sagte und ich war so dumm anderes zu glauben. Und das er dich dazu brachte solche Handlungen zu billigen macht alles nur noch schlimmer.“ Loptr versuchte immer wieder etwas zu sagen, wurde aber jedes mal von Thor unterbrochen der sich weigerte zuzuhören. Dann war Thor mit Tränen der Wut und Verrates in den Augen davon gestampft. Vermutlich um Laufey zur Rede zu stellen.  
Loptr sah ihm entgeistert hinterher und fragte sich, was das jetzt gewesen war. Wenig später beobachtete er, wie Laufey mit einem noch immer vor gerechtem Zorn getriebenem Thor hinab in die Stadt ging.  
„Was ist passiert Bruder? Die Diener meinten es hätte einen Streit gegeben und das Thor Vater umbringen wolle. Schon wieder. Alle sind in Aufregung und... Wohin gehen die beiden?“  
„Ja, in gewisser Weise gab es wohl einen Streit. Du weißt das ich Thor seit vorgestern die Hintergründe des Asgard-Jotunheim Krieges erläutere?“ Helblindi nickte. „Wir kamen vorhin zu der Stelle mit den Kindstötungen.“  
„Oh. Schweres Thema. Er hats nicht verstanden oder? Kann man ihm nicht wirklich verübeln.“  
„Ich hab versucht ihm die Sache zu erklären aber ich glaube nach >um das Überleben des Volkes zu sichern wurde eine Euthanasie an allen Kindern mit...< hat er mir schon gar nicht mehr zugehört. Er hat sich selbst in Rage getrieben und ist dann zu Vater um ihn deswegen anzuklagen schätze ich.“ Byleister trat ebenfalls neben sie und nickte ihnen zu.  
„Ich würd mir keine zu großen Sorgen machen. Vater hat sich die letzten tausend Jahre oft genug den Vorwürfen einiger Leute zu dieser Entscheidung stellen müssen. Er weiß damit umzugehen.“  
„Was denkst du wo er mit ihm hingeht?“  
„Zum Grab der schwarzen Tränen vermutlich. Dort sind alle Aufzeichnungen und Bilder. Worte sind nicht Prinz Thors Welt aber wenn er es sieht, wird er es hoffentlich verstehen. Du solltest jetzt besser eine Runde durch den Palast drehen Loptr. Ich weiß nicht woher das Gerücht kommt aber es lautet drauf, das Thor erneut zum mörderischen Berserker wurde, dich erschlug und dann auf Vater losging.“  
„Was? Aber der Streit ist noch nicht mal Zehn Minuten her!“ Stöhnend dreht Loptr sich um und begann den Bediensteten zu zeigte, das er entgegen gewisser Behauptungen noch sehr lebendig war.  
Als Laufey Stunden später zurückkehrte war Thor sehr still und nachdenklich gewesen und gegen Abend war er dann reuig an diesen und später auch an Loptr herangetreten, um sich kleinlaut zu entschuldigen. 

Er war zu König Laufey gegangen. Das dieser es überhaupt wagte sich einen König zu nennen nach dem was er seinem eigenen Volk angetan hatte! Es ließ Thor übel werden und steigerte seinen Zorn nur noch mehr.  
Er stapfte wütend durch die Gänge, eine unheilvolle Aura um sich herum, die die meisten Jotun auf Abstand hielt. Er wusste nicht wo Laufey war. Er wusste nicht mal wo er selbst gerade war und fragte sich einsilbig durch bis er an dessen Amtszimmer ankam.  
„Du! Du verdammter... du hast Kinder ermorden lassen! Unschuldige Kinder! Und alles unter der Behauptung es wäre zum Wohle des Volkes! Du bist ein verdammtes Monster und ich war ein Idiot zu denken du wärst es nicht. Sogar Loki wolltest du ermorden und warum? Weil er dir nicht genug war? Aber als er aus Asgard kam war ers auf einmal was? Wolltest du ihn benutzen? Wusstest du damals schon über seine Magie Bescheid und das alles war nur ein verdammter Plan von dir? Du hast ihn dazu gebracht zu glauben Kindermorde wären in Ordnung. Er glaubt sogar der Mord an ihm wäre in Ordnung! Wie kannst du dich überhaupt seinen Vater schimpfen du herzloses Ungetüm. Du bist kein König, du bist ein Tyrann!“ Laufey saß einfach nur da und hörte sich alle Vorwürfe und Anschuldigungen an ohne irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu kommentieren. Ohne Überhaupt irgendeine Art von Emotion deswegen zu zeigen und als Thor sich erschöpft hatte, stand er auf.  
„Komm mit.“  
„Was? Habt ihr nichts dazu zu sagen? Rechtfertigt euch gefälligst wie es eure Verantwortung wäre!“  
„Komm mit. Ich werde dir meine Rechtfertigung zeigen.“ Laufey sah ihn nicht an, ging einfach an ihm vorbei und stoppte nur kurz an der Tür um zu warten, bis Thor sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie gingen durch den Palast und dann hinab in die Stadt selbst und so langsam begann Thor sich nervös zu fühlen. Er hatte den König dieses Reiches, des Reiches, in dem er derzeit ein Gefangener unter der Gnade desselben Königs war, beleidigt, beschimpft und offen angeprangert.  
Er hatte in dem Moment nicht nachgedacht, er war einfach nur wütend gewesen.  
Während sie gingen und er die unzähligen anklagenden, wütenden und verächtlichen Blicke auf sich spürte, die sich ihm in den Rücken bohrten, fragte er sich wie Vater reagiert hätte wenn ein Gefangener so mit ihm gesprochen hätte. Kerker vermutlich.  
Was Laufey tun würde und warum sie dazu in die Stadt gingen, Thor hatte keine Ahnung. Vielleicht eine öffentliche Zurschaustellung? Gab es in Jotunheim noch die Prangerstrafe?  
Verdammt, er hätte sich zurückhalten sollen egal wie seine Gefühle waren.  
Sie gingen nach unten, in den Untergrund der Stadt, durch einige breite Tunnel und standen dann vor den Toren zu einer Art Museum. Laufey, der seit dem Palast kein Wort mehr zu ihm sagte, deute ihm an voranzugehen und sagte. „Du wirst es dir ansehen. Alles davon. Und dann werden wir jemanden besuchen und du wirst dir ihre Geschichte anhören.“ Verwirrt runzelte Thor die Stirn und trat dann vorsichtig ein, bereit für... was auch immer dort drin zu sehen war. 

Es war nichts was er erwartet hätte. Es waren Bilder, Filme, Schautafeln mit Geschichten. Skulpturen und Gedenksteine voller Namen und Daten die wenige Jahre, oft nur in Tage zählten. Und so viele Bilder. So viele furchtbare Bilder.  
Die Hallen und Räume waren still. Niemand hier sprach viel und alle versuchten sich möglichst geräuschlos fortzubewegen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem gigantischen Grab und als er sah wie einige Jotun geflochtene Gräser vor einer der Säulen mit Namen ablegten, erkannte er das es ein Grab war.  
Laufey folgt dicht hinter ihm. Stumm. Seine Präsenz ist wie ein gewaltiger, erdrückender Schatten.  
Als sie wieder am Tor stehen geht Laufey erneut an ihm vorbei und Thor folgt ihm. Diesmal ist es ein Wohnviertel und mitten darin eine Heilerhalle. Oder eher eine Art Heim.  
Man schien sie erwartet zu haben und brachte sie zu einer Alten die ihm als Ovdira Garnsdottir vorgestellt wurde.  
„Eine Ehre mein König, das ihr mich besucht.“  
„Madame.“ Laufey verneigte sich leicht zum Respekt, was Thor sehr merkwürdig fand. Diese Frau musste etwas besonderes sein. Eine alte Kriegerin vielleicht? Ihr fehlten beide Beine und ein Arm und in Thors Kopf waren noch immer all diese Bilder aus dem Museum, oder Grab, was auch immer.  
„Dies ist Prinz Thor von Asgard. Er möchte verstehen. Bitte erzähle ihm deine Geschichte.“ Und das tat sie. Sie zeigte ihm auch Bilder ihrer Familie. Ihr Mann war im Krieg gefallen und sie hatte eine ältere Tochter und zwei jüngere Zwillingssöhne, die während des Krieges geboren wurden, von denen aber nur einer überlebte. Beide waren kränklich und schwach gewesen aber sie wollte ihre Kinder nicht wie viele der anderen aufgeben.  
„Ich wollte sie beide retten. Ich hab getan was ich konnte damit sie nicht hungerten aber als es dann meiner Tochter Kiria auch immer schlechter ging... ich hab ihn sterben lassen. Einen von ihnen. Ich hab eine Münze geworfen und bin aus dem Tempel gegangen ohne zurückzuschauen. Nun ja, gehumpelt eher.“ Thor saß da und sah stumm auf die Reste ihrer Glieder und auf den Stumpf seiner eigenen Hand. Während er und Laufey zum Palast zurückkehrten fragte ihn dieser, wie viele Arme und Beine er geopfert hätte. 

Thor dachte einst er wäre bereit König zu sein. Bereit sein Volk weise und gerecht zu regieren aber er wusste nicht ob er bereit gewesen wäre die Entscheidungen zu treffen die Laufey einst traf. Er hoffte er würde es niemals herausfinden müssen. Er wusste wie man in Krisen handelte, er war darauf vorbereitet worden wie und welche Versorgungsgüter gebraucht wurden, wie man sie verteilte und mit welchen Prioritäten. Aber was tat man wenn man keine Güter hatte und auch nirgendwo welche beschaffen konnte?  
Wenn es nichts zu verteilen gab, was tat man dann? Niemand auf Asgard hatte ihm das beigebracht. Und er selbst hatte sich auch nie die Frage gestellt weil sie immer etwas hatten was sie an die anderen Reiche zur Hilfe schicken konnten wenn es nötig war. Weil sie immer etwas besorgen und umverteilen konnten. Aber Jotunheim hatte nichts gehabt und sich auch von nirgendwo etwas besorgen können. Außer von Midgard.  
Ob Vater es wusste? Wenn ja, warum ließ er zu das es überhaupt soweit kam? Er stellte die Frage am Abend bei Tisch. Byleister antwortete als erster.  
„Die Zeiten waren damals anders und Odin ebenfalls. Mehr Krieg und Eroberung. Nicht der große Prediger des Friedens und selbsternannte Beschützer der Neun. Vielleicht wusste er es nicht weil es damals für ihn ohne Bedeutung war. Oder es war ihm schlicht egal.“  
„Nein. Nein er hätte nicht... Habt ihr versucht es ihm zu sagen? Ihn um Hilfe gebeten?“ Laufey schnaubte bei Thors Worten.  
„Odin war derjenige der dieses Elend überhaupt erst über uns brachte. Wir haben versucht zu reden als er die erste unserer Welten angriff und nach langem Kampf einnahm und es brachte nichts und dann kam die nächste und dann noch eine. Es war Krieg und wir verloren und dann, als er alles hatte was er wollte, lies er uns in den Trümmern zurück und begann plötzlich von Frieden zu reden und das Asgard von jetzt an alle beschützen würde. Wir haben nicht viel von diesem Frieden und Schutz mitbekommen.“ Thor schüttelte bei den Worten taub den Kopf.  
„Aber Vater würde so etwas nicht zulassen. Er hat mich anderes gelehrt.“ Es war ein schwacher Versuch sich zu verteidigen und Thor wusste es spätestens als Helblindi aus dem Mundwinkel murmelte, das er eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hätte was Odin ihn so über die Jotun lehrte.  
„Jotunheim hat ihn nie interessiert. Solange wir nicht seine Macht bedrohten waren wir ihm egal. Er kam erst als wir nach Midgard gingen, um uns dort erneut niederzuschlagen und dann unser Land zu schleifen und uns auch noch die Urne zu nehmen.“ Machte Laufey weiter.  
Loptr bemerkte wie niedergeschlagen Thor dasaß und fühlte Mitleid. Er fühlte Freundschaft mit Thor. Es war so leicht gewesen sich mit ihm anzufreunden als er es zuließ. Als wäre die Verbundenheit immer schon da gewesen, nur vergraben und jetzt wieder hervorgeholt. Er dachte an das zurück was er von diesem in den letzten Tagen hörte. Geschichten aus seiner Zeit in Asgard. Odin hatte ihn gerettet. Den Grund darüber beiseite schien dieser ihn angeblich wie seinen echten Sohn geliebt zu haben. Während ihrer Spionage in Asgard selbst hatte er sich vom Allvater penibel ferngehalten aber die Leute redeten und er hatte einige Bücher gelesen. Auch über Jotunheim. Er wollte wissen was die Asen darüber behaupteten und es schien wirklich so als wüssten sie nichts.  
„Vielleicht wusste dein Vater ja wirklich nicht wie schlimm es bis dahin um uns hier stand. Er kam nie hierher bis zu dem Angriff und auch nach seinem erneuten Sieg niemals. Es heißt euer Wächter sieht alles. Stimmt es und wenn ja, wie viel hat er weitergegeben?“  
„Heimdall?“ Thor runzelte die Stirn als er überlegte. „Heimdall sieht alles ja, aber natürlich nicht alles gleichzeitig. Ich habe ihn mal darüber ausgefragt. Er lässt seinen Blick schweifen und nur wenn etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt oder er angewiesen wird etwas bestimmtes zu betrachten dann beobachtet er genauer.“ Eine weitere unschöne Frage die nun in Thors Kopf herumgeisterte. Wusste Heimdall es und sagte nichts? Oder hatte Odin ihn einfach nie danach gefragt wie es um Jotunheim stand, weil er es nicht wissen wollte.  
Als er an diesem Abend Heimdall anrief und berichtete, sprach er nur wenig über seinen Tag. Er wusste nicht wie er es in Worte fassen sollte und jedes mal wenn er es versuchte, scheiterte er. Und noch immer geisterten die Fragen nach Heimdalls Wissen über alles durch seinen Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob du mich den Tag über beobachtet hast. In diesem Museumsgrab und bei der alten Frau die ihre Beine abschnitt um sie ihren Kinder zu geben aber... wusstest du es? Wusstest du wie schlecht es den Jotun ging? Kanntest du den Grund warum sie Midgard angriffen? Kannte Vater ihn? Oder hat Laufey Recht wenn er sagt das Vater das Schicksal der Jotun völlig gleich war.“

Am Bifröst stand Heimdall und hörte zu. Er hatte Thor nicht den ganzen Tag über beobachtet. Selbst wenn er es wollte, ist es ihm oft unmöglich. Die Blase der Unsichtbarkeit, die von Prinz Loptr wie er vermutet erzeugt wird, blendet ihn häufig aus. Zudem hat er ein ganzes Universum im Auge zu behalten und es dauert normalerweise den ganzen Tag jede einzelne Welt kurz zu überblicken.  
Er sah Thor in einer Art Museum, zusammen mit König Laufey und für eine Weile beobachtete er. Doch keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Sie gingen nur von Raum zu Raum und Prinz Thor sah sich die Bilder an den Wänden an, während König Laufey ihm folgte und Thor allein mit seiner Anwesenheit vor Schaden bewahrte.  
Die Leute dachten oft er sähe mit seiner Fähigkeit auf die selbe Weise wie sie selbst mit ihren normalen Augen aber dem war nicht so. Es war schwer zu erklären. Es war wie...Echoortung. Er wusste nicht was auf den Bildern war, die in diesem Museum ausgestellt waren und achtete nur wenig auf die anderen Jotun dort. Sein Blick lag auf Thor, der stumm wanderte. Und nach einer Weile, als er sich sicher war das diesem keinerlei Gefahr drohte und es nichts weiter bemerkenswertes dort zu sehen gab, glitt sein Blick weiter.  
Seit Thors gescheiterter Krönung und seiner Gefangennahme durch Laufey kurz darauf waren die Reiche in Aufruhr und Angst vor einem weiterem Krieg. Odins Ansprache über Lokis wahre Herkunft und die Vorfälle bei dessen vermeintlichem Tod waren inzwischen natürlich auch weitergeleitet worden und verbreiteten sich rasant bei den dortigen Bevölkerungen aber das steigerte die Sorgen nur, denn es bedeute im Prinzip, dass die Jotun einen weiteren Grund hätten Asgard anzugreifen und Rache zu fordern. Es herrscht momentan viel Unruhe. Und Asgard hatte mehr als genug Feinde die nur auf eine Gelegenheit warteten und bereits die Messer wetzen, um im Kielwasser eines Krieges selbst zuzuschlagen.  
Aber als Thor ihn ruft sieht er und hört und die Fragen machen ihn nachdenklich. Er erinnert sich an damals, nachdem Odin den Krieg zugunsten des Friedens aufgab. Die Umstellung war schwierig gewesen und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl seine Erinnerung wäre lückenhaft. Er hatte alle damaligen Feinde im Auge behalten und es waren viele gewesen und auch die eroberten Welten waren voller Rebellion. Odin begann nach und nach mit allen von ihnen Verträge zu schließen. Angefangen mit denen unter seiner Herrschaft.  
Heimdall behielt alles im Auge und warnte wenn nötig. Auch Jotunheim und ihre verbliebene Kolonie auf Wiqas hatte er beobachtet aber seit dem Ende der Kriege sammelten sich dort keine größeren Armeen und nichts deutete auf einen Angriff nach außen, auf Asgard oder ihre Welten hin. Es gab immer wieder Zusammenstöße zwischen den Riesen und Asen wenn diese Dörfer und Siedlungen angriffen und plünderten aber sonst blieb es ruhig.  
Er sah wie die Eisriesen sich an ihren Toten labten und ihre Kinder und auch die Alten und Schwachen töteten. So waren die Jotun. Dies war ihre Natur. Nur die Stärksten hatten das Recht zu überleben, wer für die Gesellschaft keinen Nutzen hatte wurde beseitigt. Er wandte sich ab und konzentrierte sich nur auf das nötigste.  
Dann, einige Jahre später, ging Wiqas in einer Naturkatastrophe unter. Jotunheims Bevölkerung stieg sprunghaft an und die Jotun begannen sich für einen Großangriff zu rüsten. Er warnte Odin und dieser schickte Nachrichten in denen er König Laufey davor warnte einen weiteren Krieg zu beginnen, während er sich ebenfalls bereit machte. Odin würde nicht angreifen wenn er es vermeiden konnte aber er würde zurückschlagen wenn es nötig wurde und dies teilte er deutlich mit. Laufey ignorierte die Warnung und griff Midgard an. Es war keine Welt unter Asgards Herrschaft oder Schutz. Damals noch nicht aber Odin sah es als Präzedenzfall und eine Möglichkeit, das Streit- und Kriegswütige Jotunheim endgültig unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der Eroberer war damals noch immer in ihm präsent, wenn auch nicht mehr so gewalttätig. Die folgenden Kämpfe dauerten über sieben Jahre an und am Ende gewannen sie zwar die Oberhand aber Odins Idee der Kontrolle blieb eine Idee. Mehr als einen wackligen Friedensvertrag konnte der Allvater nicht vorweisen. Und ein Baby.  
Heimdall hatte die Armeen der Jotun beobachtet. Über viele Jahre, um zu warnen wenn ein Überfall bevorstand. Doch mehr nicht. Jetzt hörte er die stockenden Worte Thors und wünschte er hätte genauer hingesehen. Er stand allein in seiner Kuppeln und niemand hörte seine Worte als er sprach. „Nein mein Prinz. Ich wusste es nicht, ich sah nicht hin.“


	33. Chapter 33

Die Tage vergingen und Thor begann sich einzuleben. Er vermisst Asgard schmerzlich und träumte häufig davon. Die strahlend helle Sonne, das Licht und die Wärme. Die goldenen Hallen, die Bankette und Feste. Helle bunte Farben und blauer Himmel und der Geruch von Sommer. Einfach alles. Vor allem Mutter und Vater und seine Freunde, auch wenn der Gedanke an sie mit Trauer und Scham überschattet ist. Utgard war schön, auf eine seltsame Weise, aber das ständige Zwielicht machte ihn müde und er fühlte sich immer häufiger lustlos und träge.  
Er freundet sich jedoch mit Loptr an und ebenso mit einigen anderen. Mit Helblindi allerdings erst nachdem er von diesem im Ringkampf in den Dreck getreten worden war.  
Zu Thors Ehrenrettung, Helblindi sah auch nicht viel besser aus als er, nachdem der Kampf vorüber war. Und das obwohl Thor ihm nur bis zur Brust ging und einen einhändigen Nachteil hatte. Auf jeden Fall meinte Helblindi später zu ihm das sie jetzt quitt wären.  
Damit schien die Angelegenheit für sie beiden irgendwie geregelt. Worte waren nicht weiter nötig.  
Bei Byleister war er sich nicht ganz sicher wie er ihn sehen sollte. Er wirkte immer etwas distanziert auf ihn und erinnerte ihn an Gasterd, einen von Vaters Räten.  
Mit der unheimlichen Angewohnheit wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich direkt neben einem aufzutauchen. Zum Beispiel das eine mal als er gerade die Kartoffeln von seinem improvisierten Grill über dem Feuer in seinem Zimmer runter nahm.  
„Wenn du willst können wir mal mit den Köchen sprechen.“ Erklang es von links neben ihm und vor lauter Schreck warf Thor den Teller mit einem Schrei nach oben während er zur Seite sprang und nach einer Waffe griff die nicht da war, mit einer Hand die nicht da war. Byleister bewies gute Reaktionen als er zumindest den Teller auffing.  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es ist keine Absicht wenn ich mich anschleiche, es passiert einfach.“ Loptr und Helblindi bestätigten diese Aussage später und berichteten von einigen denkwürdigen Vorfällen die diese Eigenschaft schon zu Folge hatte. Die Kartoffeln bekam er im übrigen ersetzt. Byleister ging sogar mit ihm zusammen zu den Küchen wie er ihm zuvor anbot und die dortigen Diener halfen ihm nachdem er ihnen erklärte, wie er das Fleisch gerne hätte. Von da an musste er es nicht mehr selbst machen, was ein großer Vorteil und Erleichterung war.  
Er begann sich auch langsam daran zu gewöhnen nur noch eine Hand zu haben, was anfangs sehr frustrierend war aber da er gelernt hatte beidhändig zu kämpfen, war es zum Glück nicht ganz so schlimm. Nur schreiben funktionierte so gar nicht und das allein Anziehen war besonders in den ersten Tagen eine Herausforderung. In Asgard würde er sich eine Prothese anfertigen lassen aber bis dahin musste er eben so zurechtkommen.  
Was Laufey anging begann er diesen zu respektieren, auf eine Art, die er nicht für möglich hielt. Laufey war ein König der Krisen und der Not. Er traf Entscheidungen die... extrem waren. Die man nicht unter den normalen moralischen oder ethischen Punkten sehen konnte, die Thor in Asgard gelehrt bekam. Entscheidungen die furchtbar waren und unter allen andern Umständen einfach nur falsch, hier jedoch leider notwendig. 

In Asgard hatte Thors Wiederaufleben dafür gesorgt, das auch Odin und Frigga wieder Mut fassten und sie nicht länger trübe durch den Palast wanderten oder er sich in seinem Studierzimmer einschloss Der Allvater ging nun mit neuer Zuversicht und Elan an die Friedensverhandlungen mit den Jotun. Und mit ihrem König atmete ganz Asgard erleichtert auf.  
Es machte ihnen Hoffnung das alles gut werden würde. Die Zukunft war nun weniger düster und beängstigend als vor Tagen. Die Unsicherheit schwand ein wenig.  
Um die Neugierde der Leute zu befriedigen und Gerüchten vorzubeugen, lud Frigga zu einer offenen Versammlung ein. Thors tägliche Berichte waren nicht nur einfache Erlebnisse seines Tages. Es gab ihr und Odin auch Einblicke in Jotunheims Kultur und Lebensweise, die sie bis dahin so nicht kannten und die helfen konnten die Angst der Bürger vor den Eisriesen zu mindern, welche von diesen bis jetzt als kaum mehr denn unzivilisierten, dummen Wilde betrachtet wurden.  
Es waren vor allem Junge Leute, Mütter und besorgte Väter die zu der Versammlung kamen.  
Es war erschreckend was die Kinder Asgards über die Riesen zu denken schienen und auch manche der Eltern. Sie wusste, sie und Odin waren nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Meinung.  
Aber die Kinder waren es auch die am leichtesten von dieser schlechten Meinung wieder abzubringen waren. Es brauchte nur etwas das sie zum staunen und träumen brachte. Zum Beispiel die Vorstellung von zahmen Riesenwölfen. Welches Kind hatte sich nicht schon immer einen Hund gewünscht und die Vorstellung von einem auf dem man sogar reiten konnte, war noch besser.  
Die Eltern stellten weit gezieltere Fragen. Sie fürchteten einen neuen Krieg. Fürchteten um ihre Kinder sollte es zu einem kommen. Viele der Väter waren während er letzten Kämpfe mit den Jotun dabei gewesen und auch wenn sie stolz auf ihren Sieg waren, wollten sie nicht das ihre Söhne, die vielleicht gerade erst das Mannesalter erreicht hatten, ähnliches erlebten. Zumindest nicht die Mehrheit der hier anwesenden Väter.  
„Und was ist wenn sie uns angreifen und versuchen uns zu erobern wie Midgard? Oder eines der anderen Reiche? Ich habe Familie in Wanaheim. Wie können wir sicher sein das sie den Frieden halten werden jetzt wo sie die Urne haben und jederzeit in die anderen Reiche eindringen könnten?“ Frigga seufzte. Derartigen Fragen hatte sie gefürchtet.  
„Es scheint Dinge zu geben, über ihren Eroberungsversuch, die uns unbekannt waren. Gründe die ich selbst noch nicht ganz verstehe. Für den Moment kann ich euch damit beruhigen das die Jotun weder ein Interesse, noch die Stärke haben einen Angriff auf Asgard oder eine der anderen Welten zu führen.“ Sie seufzte schwer. Sie wusste das es viele Kriege mit den Jotun wegen der Welten unter deren damaliger Herrschaft gab, hatte aber nie an ihrer Rechtmäßigkeit von Asgards Kämpfen gezweifelt. Immerhin ging es diesen Welten heute unter ihrer Herrschaft gut.  
Odin war nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sie anzusehen als sie ihn fragte und er meinte, das er nicht immer der Mann war der er heute sei. Das es eine Zeit gab da er von Macht, Ruhm und Reichtum geblendet war und Dinge tat derer er sich schämte. Seine Absichten waren ehrbarer Natur, die Reiche vereint und zusammenstehend, doch seine Art es umzusetzen war es Anfangs nicht. Er hatte zu Boden gesehen als er ihr von Asgards unrühmlicher Vergangenheit erzählte. Es war nicht was in den Geschichtsbüchern stand obwohl, doch, nur in beschönigten Worten.  
Sie würden einige der Bücher überarbeiten müssen wenn dies alles vorüber war.  
Für heute beruhigte sie die Menge so gut sie konnte, versuchte alle Fragen zu beantworten und bat darum die Jotun freundlich willkommen zu heißen, wenn sie in wenigen Tagen zur Unterzeichnung der Verträge anreisen würden.

Als der Tag endlich kam, bewegte sich Odin nervös im Thronsaal auf und ab und wartete. Seine Berater standen zu seiner Seite, die Verträge bereit. Sobald er und Laufey sie vor den Bürgern Asgards und den Königen der Reiche als Zeugen unterzeichneten, wären sie wirksam und bindend.  
Ein Fest war vorbereitet worden und nachdem Frigga Heimdall bat zu sehen wie und was Jotun normalerweise aßen, suchten sie alle Rezepte für rohes Fleisch und Fisch aus allen neun Reichen die sie finden konnten. Sie würde nicht den selben Fehler wie bei Loki erneut begehen als sie dachte, sie könnte diesen auf die selbe Weise ernähren wie einen Asen.  
Natürlich hatte sie sich schon damals ein wenig informiert aber sie dachte, der Mangel an vegetarischer Ernährung in Jotunheim wäre auf die spärliche Flora zurückzuführen, die nur wenige für diese essbare Pflanzen hervorbrachte, denn sein Verdauungssystem konnte sie durchaus handhaben. Der Nährstoff und Vitaminbedarf Lokis war ja auch nicht so viel anders gewesen als der eines Asen. Und nie ahnten sie oder Eir, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen rohem und gekochtem Fleisch geben könnte. Kein Raubtier das sie kannte war nicht in der Lage auch gekochtes zu sich zu nehmen und oft genug kamen die Tiere damit sogar besser zurecht.  
Aber jetzt wusste sie es besser, auch wenn sie keine Erklärung dafür hatte warum es so war und so ging Frigga sogar soweit, zwei ihrer Dienerinnen nach Midgard, in ein Gebiet namens Japan zu schicken, um dort große Mengen an Sashimi und verschiedenen Meeresfrüchten zu ordern und aus Alfheim ließ sie Harachi kommen. Lebende Larven und Eier der Moorhornisse, die dort als Delikatesse galten. Zumindest die Alben würden erfreut sein und der Fisch schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht wie Odin feststellte.  
Alles war bereit für ihre Gäste. Alles was er tun konnte war warten, bis Laufey und dessen Söhne zusammen mit ihren Wachen und Thor eintrafen. Am Horizont sah er den Bifröst aufleuchten.

Heimdall hatte einige Schwierigkeiten. Noch immer war seine Sicht gestört und so wusste er nicht was ihn erwarten würde, als er die Brücke zur vereinbarten Zeit am entsprechendem Ort öffnete.  
Es machte ihn ein klein wenig unwohl, was von außen natürlich für niemanden zu sehen war.  
Er aktivierte den Bifröst... und kurz darauf sprang ein gewaltiger Wolf daraus hervor und landete schlitternd, mit seinen Pfoten auf dem glatten Boden nach Halt suchend, mitten im Observatorium. Tyr, der zum Empfangskomitee gehörte, konnte sich gerade noch so festhalten als sein Hengst sich erschrocken aufbäumte. Heimdalls Hände zuckten kurz als er sich beherrschte das Schwert nicht aus dem Mechanismus zu ziehen und die Einherjar waren hektisch zurückgewichen und standen mit erhobenen Waffen unsicher in Verteidigungsstellung.  
Dann hörten sie das Lachen und Fluchen zweier Personen und letzteres stammte ganz eindeutig von Thor. Der Wolf hechelte und schien zu grinsen. Auf seinem Rücken saß ein recht stattlicher Jotun und direkt hinter diesem, den Arm fest um dessen Taille geschlungen, war Prinz Thor.  
„Das war nicht witzig Loptr! Ich dachte wirklich ich würde aus dem Bifröst fallen als du einfach so hineingesprungen bist!“ Mit laut pochendem Herzen umklammerte Thor Loptrs Hüfte und presste die Beine gegen die Flanken des Wolfes. Er würde nicht sagen das er Angst hatte aber er war schon ziemlich erschrocken als der Bifröst in Jotunheim aufsetzte und Loptrs Wolf mit einem „Hey!“ seines Reiters, einen Satz nach vorne machte. Es war auch so schon schwierig genug sich auf dem Tier zu halten. Es bewegte sich so völlig anders als ein Pferd und er befürchtete ständig abzugleiten. Als der Wolf sich plötzlich schüttelte passierte genau das. Jetzt hing er wirklich nur noch mit einem Bein über dem Rücken und klammerte sich an Loptr fest. Der schien das ganze einfach nur irrsinnig lustig zu finden.  
„Ich fand das ganze sehr witzig. Hallo, General Tyr, nicht wahr? Tut mir Leid wenn ich euer kleines Pony erschreckt habe.“ Tyr blinzelte ungläubig und mit halb geöffnetem Mund. Die Einherjar senkten ihre Waffen wieder und beobachten das Schauspiel ebenso erstaunt, während Loptr den Wolf dazu brachte Platz zu machen und dann Thor half abzusteigen.  
Bei den Nornen dachte Tyr. Das sollte wirklich der kleine verrückte Loki sein, dessen Arme so dürr waren das er kaum das Schwert hatte heben können? Der Loki, der ständig so aussah als würde eine Hungersnot herrschen? Meine Güte, der Junge hatte sich ja wohl ziemlich gemausert.  
Schnell klappte Tyr den Mund wieder zu und nahm Haltung an, als König Laufey mit seinen restlichen Begleiter, ebenfalls auf nicht weniger gewaltigen Wölfen, zum Glück aber immerhin weniger spektakulär, erschien.  
„König Laufey.“ Begrüßte Heimdall ihn wortkarg wie immer. Tyr schloss sich ihm etwas formeller an. „König Laufey, verehrte Prinzen, ich heiße euch und die euren im Namen des Allvaters herzlich willkommen in Asgard.“ Angesprochener neigte kurz den Kopf um die Worte anzuerkennen. Es folgte eine kurze Erklärung wie es weitergehen würde. Der Ritt durch die Stadt Richtung Palast und was die Jotun unterwegs zu erwarten hatte. Als Tyr hinausritt waren bereits mehr als genug Asen am Rand der Hauptstraße gestandenen. Inzwischen dürfte sich die halbe Stadt dort befinden, um einen Blick auf die Jotun zu werfen wenn sie vorüberkamen.

Thor hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu als Tyr sprach. Nachdem er vom Rücken des Wolfes runter war, saß er erst mal eine Weile da, genoss wollig stöhnend die Wärme auf seiner Haut und betrachtete die wundervollen goldenen Wände, die im hellen Licht erstrahlten. Das Gefühl endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein war zu schön, um es in Worte zu fassen.  
Er spürte einen Blick auf sich, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Kurz schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch bevor er aufstand, sich umdrehte und Heimdalls Blick erwiderte.  
Er wusste nicht ganz wie er sich dem Wächter gegenüber fühlen oder verhalten sollte. Einerseits war er reuig weil er ihn, vor dem was sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, niederschlug um den Bifröst zu passieren. Andererseits schwankte er zwischen Unsicherheit und Wut. Nicht sicher ob Heimdall um das Leid in Jotunheim wusste oder nicht. Auch nicht sicher was davon schlimmer wäre.  
„Prinz Thor. Es scheint wir haben beide Fehler begangen indem wir nicht richtig hinsahen. Auch wenn meine Schuld die größere ist.“ Und das wars auch schon. Heimdall nickte ihm noch zu und drehte sich dann einfach wieder um, um seine stumme Wacht wieder aufzunehmen.  
„Gruseliger Typ.“ Kam es von hinter Thor. Loptr war während Heimdalls kurzer Rede abgestiegen um seinen Wolf zu streicheln und betrachtete nun dessen Rücken. Helblindi trat neben sie beide.  
„Ist der immer so?“ Thor zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er darauf jetzt schon sagen? Er kannte den Wächter schon seit er denken konnte und war unzählige male zu ihm gekommen um ihn um eine Passage in ein anderes Reich zu bitten, einen Rat oder eine Auskunft einzuholen und dennoch wusste er bis heute noch nicht wo Heimdall eigentlich wohnte, oder ob er irgendein Art Familie hatte. Irgendwie war der Wächter immerzu genau hier. Zu jeder Zeit. Egal wann Thor kam.  
Einst hatte Thor geargwöhnt Heimdall könnte vielleicht gar kein Ase, sondern nur ein sehr komplexes Konstrukt der Zwerge sein. Ähnlich wie der Destroyer. Manchmal dachte er das noch immer. Zumindest hatte er jetzt aber eine Antwort auf seine Frage und es erleichterte ihn mehr als er gedacht hätte, zu wissen, das Heimdall nicht bewusst über Jotunheims Not schwieg.  
„Heimdall ist... eben Heimdall.“ Antwortete er schließlich mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln. Zum Glück blieb er von weiteren Fragen zu dem Wächter verschont, als Laufey seinen beiden Söhnen ein Zeichen gab das sie nun weitergehen würden. Erfreut stellte Thor fest das einer der Einherjar seinen Hengst an den Zügeln zu ihm führte. Mit den Wölfen kam er einfach nicht so recht klar.  
„Prinz Loptr, Prinz Helblindi?“ Alle erstarrten als Heimdall sich den beiden zuwandte. „Ich möchte euch bitten den Zauber der euch vor mir verbirgt zu lösen. Zumindest solange ihr Gäste Asgards seid.“  
„Ha! Ich wusste es!“ Kam es triumphierend von Loptr, bevor er mit einem spöttischen und sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck tat wie Heimdall ihn gebeten hatte.

Heimdall sah ihnen nach ohne sich umzudrehen als sie Tyr zum Palast folgten.  
Jetzt da der Zauber fort war, war seine Sicht wieder klar. Zuvor hatte er nur verschwommenes wahrgenommen. Seit Jahrtausenden hatte er nicht mehr nur seine Augen benutzt. Er war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Eine Nachlässigkeit seinerseits wie er nun erkannte. Er würde dies beheben und versuchen häufiger ohne seine Gabe zurechtzukommen.  
Im Moment jedoch folgte er Laufeys Zug durch Asgard. Wie Tyr es geahnt hatte waren die Bürger dicht an der Hauptstraße gedrängt um einen Blick auf die Jotun zu erhaschen. Und alle fragten sich welcher davon der junge Loki sei.  
Heimdall schmunzelte unmerklich.  
Wie Odin und Frigga es wünschten, hatte er nach diesem verhängnisvollen Tag weitergesucht. Das sie seinen Leichnam nie fanden ließ vor allem Frigga hoffen er könnte doch noch leben und würde sich irgendwo verletzt und verängstigt verstecken.  
Odin hatte weit weniger Hoffnung gehabt, bat ihn aber dennoch es zu tun und wenn es nur wäre um Lokis Körper ein ordentliches Begräbnis zu geben.  
Er fand nie etwas und jetzt wusste er auch warum. Lokis Aura hatte sich grundlegend verändert und ebenso sein Äußeres und sogar Teile seines Charakters.  
Er erinnerte sich als sein Blick zum ersten mal auf Prinz Loptr fiel. Es dürfte etwa Sechs Jahre nach Lokis Tod gewesen sein und er erkannte ihn nur deshalb als Laufeys Sohn, weil die Menge um ihn herum ihn so rief.  
Er war überrascht weil er ihn noch nie zuvor bemerkte aber dachte dann es wäre einfach nur ein weiterer von Laufeys Söhnen, der ihm bisher nur nicht aufgefallen war. Es war ja schließlich nicht so dass er ständig seine Augen dort hatte und über alles informiert war. Er sah nur nach dem Rechten, achtete auf Bedrohungen und damit hatte es sich im Grunde.  
Prinz Loptr war ein kräftiger Jugendlicher gewesen, der sich gerade mit einigen Gleichaltrigen wild prügelte, beziehungsweise dem Jotunschen Äquivalent davon. Fauchen, kratzen und beißen.  
Eine recht große Menge stand um die ineinander verkeilte Gruppe und feuerte die verschiedenen Parteien an. Heimdall hatte sich damals ohne einen zweiten Gedanken abgewendet. Nur einige Jotun die kämpften. Nie hätte er diesen Jungen mit Prinz Loki in Verbindung gebracht.  
Er suchte nach einem kleinwüchsigen und schmächtigem Jotun, oder Asen, falls Loki einen Weg gefunden hätte die Illusion wiederherzustellen, der eher intellektuell war und wenig von derart unkultivierten und barbarischen Dingen, wie er es immer nannte, hielt. Es gab keine Übereinstimmungen. Falsche Aura, falscher Körperbau, falsches Benehmen und keine Anzeichen dafür das er nicht schon immer in Jotunheim lebte... und vor allem hätte Prinz Loki sich nie im Dreck gewälzt und dabei einem seiner Gegner unter den Kilt gegriffen, um ihm die Eier zu verdrehen und dabei manisch gelacht.  
Frigga und Odin stand eine ziemliche Überraschung bevor wenn sie ihrem ehemaligem Sohn gleich begegneten.


	34. Chapter 34

Erneut in Asgard zu sein, diesmal sogar ganz offiziell mit Einladung und allem, war seltsam. Die Tage vor der Abreise waren so schnell vergangen. Er hatte es kaum bemerkt und jetzt stand er wieder hier. Nur das er diesmal nicht verkleidet war, nicht vorhatte einen Raub durchzuführen und alle ihn sehen konnten.  
Sie folgten General Tyr durch die Stadt. Die Straße war voller Asen. Hauptsächlich Asen aber vermutlich auch Wanen, doch da die genauso aussahen wie Asen konnte man den Unterschied nicht wirklich sehen. Loptr bemerkte aber auch Zwerge, Alben und eine Gruppe Norn. Alle starrten sie mit offener Neugierde. Flüsterten, zeigten mit den Finger auf sie und hoben ihre Kinder hoch um ihnen einen besseren Blick zu ermöglichen.  
In Utgard starrten die Leute zwar auch wenn er, einer seiner Brüder oder Vater durch die Städte ritten aber dies war anders. Dies waren keine ehrfürchtigen oder bewundernden sondern eher sensationsgierige, starrende Blicke. Als wären sie irgendwelche gefährlichen Tiere die zur Schau durch die Straßen geführt würden. Dieses Geglotze war scheußlich nervig.  
Und das Geflüster erst.  
„Scheiße sind die riesig!“ „Es sind Eisriesen, was dachtest du den.“ „Die sehen gar nicht aus wie in den Büchern.“ „Mama? Werden die uns auffressen?“ „Nornen es stimmt was man sagt, sie laufen tatsächlich halbnackt durch die Gegend. Wie unzivilisiert.“ „Vermutlich wissen diese Wilden nicht wie man Kleidung herstellt.“ „Sind das Tierschädel an seinem Gürtel?“ „Habt ihr die Zähne von den Wölfen gesehen?“ „Ja und hast du gesehen, das Prinz Thors Hand weg ist?“ „Bestimmt haben diese Ungeheuer sie ihm abgeschlagen.“ „Ich glaube, der neben Prinz Thor war Prinz Loki.“ „Der tätowierte Punk? Aber der sieht dem Prinzen doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich!“   
Vater hatte sie alle gewarnt und Tyr zuvor an der Kuppel ebenfalls. Nur dummes Geschwätz von dummen Leuten. Loptr schnaubte belustigt über einige der Gesprächsfetzten die er mitbekam und sprach aus dem Mundwinkel zu Helblindi, der zu seiner linken ritt.  
„Du hättest nicht die Knochenrüstung und die Reißzahnkette anziehen sollen Blindi. Du wirkst damit genau wie der blutrünstige Barbar als die sie von uns denken.“  
„Hey, die haben große rituelle und traditionelle Bedeutung als Zeichen von Geschicklichkeit und Stärke unter den Krieger und Jägern. Und einer von uns muss ja die Erwartungen der Leute hier über die barbarischen Wilden erfüllen.“ Antwortete dieser mit einem schelmischen Lächeln bevor er zur Seite hinab in die Menge sah und dort eine Gruppe junger Asen in blitzblanken Rüstungen, die vermutlich noch nie einen Kampf gesehen hatten, breit und ein wenig bösartig wirkend angrinste. Die Gruppe der bis dahin ziemlich aufgeblasen daherredenden Burschen, von wegen wir könnten es jeder locker mit zwanzig dieser hässlichen Frostriesen aufnehmen wir haben kein bisschen Angst, wurde merklich blass und verstummte plötzlich. Thor und Loptr lachten fast gleichzeitig los und Blindi grinste noch viel breiter und für die Jugendlichen Asen vermutlich furchterregender.

Thor seufzte entspannt und atmete tief durch als der Lachanfall vorüber war, bevor er sich erneut an Helblindi wandte, um sich von dem näher rückenden Palast und damit der Begegnung mit Vater und Mutter abzulenken. „Ich find die Knochenketten und den Schädelgürtel übrigens sehr schick. Weit besser als diese dämlichen Helme die wir hier immer bei Zeremonien immer tragen. Meiner hat zwei Flügel an den Seiten und deiner hatte übergroße Ziegenhörner Loptr. Sogar Mutter hat einen den sie aber nie trägt. Ich hab nie verstanden was die Teile eigentlich bedeuten sollen.“ Er hatte wirklich nie verstanden was es mit den verschiedenen Helmen auf sich hatte. Falls sie eine Bedeutung hatten, hatte er bei der Erklärung dafür nicht zugehört oder sie inzwischen vergessen und Helblindis Knochenketten und Gürtel sahen dagegen wenigstens eindrucksvoll aus.  
„Ich versteh auch nicht was diese Geweihe an den Helmen eurer Einherjar für einen Sinn haben. Die nehmen dem Helm doch die ganze Schutzfunktion!“ Dabei zeigte Loptr deutlich auf den Helm eines der Einherjar, die sie als Ehrengarde begleiteten. Der arme Kerl schrumpfte unwohl auf seinem Pferd zusammen als der Finger auf ihn deutete und daraufhin auch die Blicke unzähliger Schaulustiger. Er rückte kurz, fast beschämt, seinen Kopfputz zurecht und sah weiter stur nach vorn.  
„Das hab ich ich mich ehrlich gesagt nie gefragt. Ich glaube es hat eher symbolische Bedeutung.“  
„Ich find sie sehen schick aus. Vielleicht ist das der ganze Grund.“ Meinte Helblindi und erneut musste Thor lachen als er an dem Moment zurückdachte, als sie sich in Utgard zum Aufbruch bereit machten und Helblindi mit einem martialischen, aus einem Wolfsschädel geformten Helm auftauchte. Der war sogar Laufey zu viel gewesen.  
„Ja vielleicht. Vater sagt immer das man die optische Wirkung nicht unterschätzen darf und ich als Prinz daher ganz besonders auf mein Aussehen achten soll.“  
„Ich wünscht Asgards Optik würde weniger Gold beinhalten. Das Zeug reflektiert furchtbar. Hattet ihr keine anderen Baumaterialien? Ymir, hoffentlich ists im Innere nicht genauso schlimm.“ Schaltete sich Laufey, ohne sich umzudrehen, von vorne in das Gespräch ein. Tyr der neben ihm an der Spitze des Zugs ritt verzog kurz empört das Gesicht, als die meisten der Thrusenwachen die sie begleiteten zustimmend murmelten und auch Loptr konnte nicht widersprechen. Kurz neigte er sich von seinem Wolf hinab zu Thor und flüsterte, er solle es Vater nicht übel nehmen. Die Hitze täte ihnen allen einfach nicht gut und Gold wäre schlicht nicht ihre Farbe und außerdem wollte Laufey sicher bloß etwas Frust ablassen, bevor er auf Odin traf. Thor musste schief grinsen. Dann richtete Loptr sich wieder auf und rief eine Antwort nach vorne.„Zum Glück nicht Vater. Zumindest ist es schattiger und nicht so heiß aber farblich wirds nicht viel besser.“ Von Laufey kam nur ein abfälliges Schnauben und ein. „Was für ein enormer Goldspleen.“ von Byleister.  
„Ja, und es sieht überall so aus. Ich dachte ich werde wahnsinnig bei der Monotonie hier und alles wirkt so künstlich. Wie mit Zirkel und Maßband ausgemessen.“ Warf Helblindi ein.  
„Im Vergleich mit Utgard ist es sicher anders. Ich glaube in eurem ganzen Palast gibt es nicht einen einzigen rechten Winkel. Ich verstehe nicht wie ihr euch nicht ständig verlauft.“ Meinte Thor lachend. Helblindi fand dagegen das es genau andersrum sei, weil hier alle Gänge irgendwie gleich aussahen und Loptr meinte amüsiert. „Wenns rechte Winkel gibt dann sicher nur durch Zufall, wir halten nicht viel vom Vermessen. Wir machen einfach wies gerade passt. Bei euch ist alles so kontrolliert und wie skizziert. Es ist ganz nett aber ich würde nicht dauerhaft hier leben wollen.“ Und Thor nickte denn er konnte es irgendwie verstehen. Utgard war auf seine Weise ebenfalls schön und einen Besuch wert aber er würde auch nicht dauerhaft dort leben wollen.  
„Wir bauen wie der Stein sich formt, ihr formt den Stein um zu bauen.“ Warf Byleister weise ein und Loptr verdrehte stöhnend die Augen was Thor und Helblindi erneut zum lachen brachte.  
„Immer diese ach so weisen Sprüche. Du bist manchmal schlimmer als Meister Mimir Bruder.“ Und damit waren sie auch schon am Palast angekommen und Thor wünschte sich, sie wären es nicht. Er fürchtete sich seinen Eltern, vor allem Vater, gegenüberzutreten. Oder seinen Freunden und Volstaggs Familie. Er hatte dies alles die letzten Tage gekonnt verdrängt aber jetzt stand die Wiedervereinigung unmittelbar bevor und er würde sich ihren enttäuschten und beschuldigenden Blicken für sein unüberlegtes Handeln und den Folgen davon stellen müssen. Im guten wie im schlechten.

Odin stand aufrecht aber etwas steif am Thron und wartete. Frigga neben ihm rang nervös mit den Händen. Immer wieder glitten ihrer beider Blicke zu den Toren des Saals.  
Nach rund einem Monat ohne Kontakt zu Thor, würden sie ihn heute endlich wieder sehen. Nach rund achthundert Jahren in denen sie glaubten, Loki wäre für immer von ihnen gegangen, würden sie nun Loptr kennenlernen. Und nach tausenden Jahren der Feindschaft und des Hasses, würden sie Laufey zum ersten mal in ihrer Geschichte in Asgard willkommen heißen.  
Und sie würden sich gleich den Fehlern der Vergangenheit stellen müssen.  
Dann öffneten sich die Tore und als Laufey mit den Seinen den Saal betrat verstummten alle Gespräche. Kurz huschte Odins Blick über die Gesellschaft und auch über Thor, der stumm zu Boden starrte und sich etwas hinter die Jotun zurückfallen lies. Als hätte er Angst seinen Eltern gegenüber zu treten. Es schmerzte Odin, denn nichts an dieser Situation war wirklich Thors Schuld.  
Er betrachtete auch kurz Laufeys Söhne und unwillkürlich blieb er an demjenigen mit den Körperverzierungen hängen. Nur das nicht alles Verzierungen waren. Odin hatte oft genug gesehen welche Muster Thors Blitze manchmal hinterließen, um zu erkennen, das einiges davon Narben waren. Dies war Loptr. Und dies war auch Loki und auch wenn er jetzt anders aussah, so erkannte Odin in den Gesichtszügen, und vor allem dem scharfsinnigem Blick, den Jungen wieder den er einst aus den Ruinen des Tempels mitnahm und aufzog.  
Sein früherer Sohn war erwachsen geworden und Odins Atem stockte kurz schmerzlich als das Bewusstsein darüber, wie falsch er Loki behandelt haben musste über ihn hereinbrach. Er hatte sich das volle Ausmaß der Anschuldigungen durch Laufey nicht vorstellen können, doch nun stand der Beweis direkt vor ihm. Loki war ein gesunder, starker und völlig normal gewachsener Jotun geworden und wenn er daran dachte wie es früher war, konnte er nun durchaus begreifen was Laufey über dessen Behandlung in Asgard gedacht haben musste, als dieser sein Kind wiederfand. Laufey hatte alles Recht ihm zu unterstellen er hätte den Jungen durch Vernachlässigung und aushungern misshandelt. Ohne es zu wollen, ja ohne es zu wissen, hatte er Schuld daran getragen das Loki sich nicht richtig entwickelte und kränklich blieb wo er hätte gesund sein können.  
Er zwang sich den Blick wieder auf Laufey zu richten. Solange die Verträge nicht unterschrieben waren sollte er dies alles so professionell behandeln wie möglich und sich nicht ablenken lassen.

Frigga derweil hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen nicht einfach die Treppe hinabzueilen, um Thor vor Erleichterung und Reue weinend in die Arme zu schließen. Er war der erste auf den ihr Blick fiel und kurz wurden ihr die Beine schwach als sie ihn nach so langer Zeit wiedersah und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie sich weiter aufrecht, stolz und würdevoll, wie es von einer Königin erwartet wurde.  
Zuerst weigerte Thor sich ihrem Blick zu begegnen, wirkte beschämt und unsicher aber letztlich hob er doch den Kopf und Frigga schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller Liebe und stummer Entschuldigung. Thor sah erleichtert zurück und während Laufey und Odin sich steif und förmlich begrüßten und die üblichen Floskeln austauschten, betrachtete sie einen nach dem anderen Laufeys Söhne.  
Der zu seiner rechten war genauso groß wie sein Vater, trug sein schwarzes Haar lang und zu einem Zopf streng nach hinten gebunden. Er wirkte ruhig, distanziert und schien den ganzen Raum mit wenigen Blicken in sich aufzunehmen und zu analysieren. Derjenige links außen war einen ganzen Kopf größer als Laufey, kahl rasiert, vernarbt, muskulös und entsprach ziemlich den Abbildungen der Jotunschen Kriegern aus Kinderbüchern. Sein Blick war fest auf Odin gerichtet und er schien bereit zu sein jederzeit anzugreifen, sollte es nötig werden.  
Zwischen ihm und Laufey der letzte. Etwas kleiner als die anderen waren seine linke Gesichts- und Körperhälfte mit wilden Tätowierungen verziert. Selbst die Harre waren auf der entsprechenden Seite komplett abrasiert. Sein Blick war ebenso aufmerksam wie der seines ältesten Bruders aber sie sah auch Misstrauen darin und einen Hauch Unsicherheit.  
Alle drei waren gesunde, kräftige Jotun. Keiner von ihnen erinnerte sie äußerlich an ihren süßen kleinen Loki, von dem Frigga sich nie auch nur ansatzweise hätte vorstellen können das er sich würde tätowieren lassen. Selbst jetzt war es für sie schwer zu glauben. Fasziniert und voller Herzschmerz betrachtete Frigga ihn. Er sah so verändert aus, so wild, so gar nicht mehr nach dem Kind welches sie großzog und dem sie Magie lehrte. Nicht mehr der gesittete, kultivierte Junge von einst, der auf ein perfektes äußeres Erscheinungsbild achtete. Ein wenig schelmisch, ja, aber dennoch liebenswürdig und immer höflich, selbst in seinem Spott.  
Er schien ihren Blick zu bemerken und sah sie musternd an. Er schien ihr kurz nachdenklich, als versuche er sich an etwas, an sie vielleicht, zu erinnern und für einen Moment brannte die Hoffnung in ihr hoch, doch dann neigt er nur kurz den Kopf wie zur Begrüßung und wandte sich wieder Odin zu.  
Sie war eine Fremde für ihn. Keine Mutter. Nichts weiter als die Königin von Asgard. Sie hatte versucht sich drauf vorzubereiten aber auf so etwas konnte man sich einfach nicht angemessen vorbereiten.  
Loki war fort und nun sah ein Junge namens Loptr sie abschätzend und nachdenklich an und drehte sich dann einfach wieder um. Schmerzlich senkte Frigga den Kopf, blinzelte die Tränen fort und wischte sich kurz die Feuchtigkeit von den Wangen, dann richtete sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug wieder auf.

Was weder Odin noch Frigga wussten war, das Loptr durchaus etwas empfand als er sie ansah und dabei nicht wie während seiner Spionage und Überfalloperation als zu vermeidende Gefahrenquellen von ihnen dachte. Die letzten Wochen mit Thor hatten immer wieder Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen hochgewirbelt und manchen seltsamen Traum.  
Er war froh gewesen als sie während des Ritts durch die Stadt über all diesen belanglosen Unsinn redeten. Es hatte ihn von seiner Nervosität abgelenkt und davor zu viel nachzudenken.  
Aber dann waren sie da gewesen und durch die großen Tore getreten und direkt vor ihnen in diesem total vergoldetem Saal mit seinem goldenem Boden war dieser goldene Thron gestanden. Und dort auf den Stufen in, wie sollte es anders sein, goldener Rüstung Odin.  
Und auch wenn Loptr es nicht wollte fühlte er eine Vertrautheit, einen schwachen Nachhall von... etwas, in sich aufsteigen. Aber es fühlte sich auch bitter an und schal und wie Verrat an Vater.  
Er sah fort und sein Blick traf den von Königin Frigga und einen Moment war er wie erstarrt während er sie ansah und sie ihn. Nicht im vorübergehen. Nicht aus der Ferne oder den Augenwinkeln. Sie sahen einander in die Augen und in Loptrs Kopf erklang dieses Lied.  
Der Mond ist aufgegangen, Die goldnen Sternlein prangen, Am Himmel hell und klar...  
Er blinzelte und bemerkte das Frigga ihn mit so feuchten und hoffnungsvollen Augen ansah, das es fast körperlich wehtat weiter zurückzublicken. Loptr schluckte schwer und brach den Blickkontakt indem er kurz zur Begrüßung den Kopf neigte und sich dann zwang wieder nach vorne, auf einen Punkt hinter Odins Thron zu starren.  
Alles hatte sich in so kurzer Zeit verändert und veränderte sich noch immer.  
Odin war der Feind. Loptr hatte zu viel gesehen, gehört und gelernt während er in Jotunheim aufwuchs, als das sich dieses Bild einfach so ändern würde. Odin hatte soviel Leid und Schmerz verursacht, sie so lange unterdrückt. Er sollte bestraft werden. Es müsste eine Strafe geben. Oder zumindest eine Entschuldigung und vor allem eine verdammte Erklärung warum er ihnen das alles antrat. Aber jetzt war da neues Wissen. Träume und Erinnerungen die plötzlich Sinn ergaben und alle bisherigen Wahrheit wurden verdreht und umgestaltet. Und Loptr wusste noch nicht genau wie er sich in dieser neu entstehenden Welt platzieren sollte.  
Jetzt gab es einen neuen Frieden, den Vater gerade unterzeichnete. Das war gut. Irgendwie. Er sollte sich freuen aber er im Grunde fühlte er sich nur unsicher und zwischen seinen eigenen Gefühlen hin und hergerissen. Er hatte Thor einst gehasst, dann gefürchtet, jetzt waren sie Freunde. Wenn er Königin Frigga ansah wars wie Wermut. Trauer um etwas verlorenes, an das er sich nicht erinnerte. Und Odin hatte er verachtet doch jetzt... Er fühlte noch immer Verachtung und Wut in sich aber es war nicht mehr nur das.  
Loptr seufzte lautlos und frustriert. Er wünschte er könnt all seine Wut auf diesen Mann einfach raus schreien und damit fertig sein. Alles schlechte einfach mal an ihm auslassen, die ganzen Anschuldigungen loswerden und dann sauber neu anfangen. Ein weißes Blatt.  
Aber dies war der König eines sehr mächtigen Reiches mit dem sie nach Jahrtausenden endlich Frieden schlossen und er war der dritte Prinz des anderen Reiches in diesem Spiel. Er würde das jetzt nicht versauen. Er würde es durchstehen, sich benehmen und freundlich lächeln.

Laufey hatte da weniger Probleme, oder gar Skrupel, und er wartete schon lange auf Rache. Er konnte Odin jetzt vielleicht nicht direkt so angreifen wie er es sich in all den Jahren erträumte, ohne den gerade neu entstandenen Frieden zu gefährden, aber es gab andere Wege.  
Kaum waren die Formalitäten erledigt, versetzte er Odin vor den Augen der Reiche und dem Volk Asgards einen metaphorischen Schlag ins Gesicht, der heftiger ausfiel als es ein körperlicher je hätte sein können.


	35. Chapter 35

Forseti las für alle gut hörbar den Vertrag und alle Vereinbarungen der beiden Seiten durch. Unter den bezeugenden Augen des Weltenkongresses unterzeichnete Odin als erstes und reichte die Papiere dann an Laufey weiter. Erleichterter Applaus ertönte unter den Zeugen, als dieser ebenfalls sein Zeichen setzte.  
Es folgte der Austausch der Verhandlungsgegenstände als sichtbares Zeichen für die Übereinkunft. Oder sollte zumindest.  
Da die Urne sich bereits wieder in Utgard befand und die Jotun sich, nicht ganz unverständlicherweise, weigerten sie an Asgard zurückzugeben, nur damit Odin sie ihnen wieder zurück überreichen konnte, was Laufey im privaten seines Beraterstabs, seiner Söhne und Thor als totalen Schwachsinn betitelte, gab es da ein paar Schwierigkeiten. Letztlich entschied Odin sich als symbolischen Akt den alten Friedensvertrag, in dem geregelt war das die Urne an Asgard fiel um denselben zu wahren, für alle sichtbar zu zerreißen.  
In Jotunheims Fall wurde Thor freigelassen und an Asgard zurück überstellt. Auf einen Wink Laufeys hin trat er an dessen Seite, sah hinauf und als Laufey nickte machte er einen weiteren Schritt um von Mutters wartenden Armen empfangen zu werden. Erneut ertönte Applaus.  
Thor kam sich bei der ganzen Sache ein bisschen dämlich vor. Die ganze Zeremonie erinnerte ihn stark an eine Hochzeit. Und er war die Braut, die gerade an den Bräutigam überführt worden war. Es war peinlich aber das waren wohl die meisten Zeremonien. Die Geschichtenerzähler und Barden würden es später sicher so niederschreiben können, das es später irgendwie heroisch klang.  
Und eigentlich hätte es damit dann erledigt sein sollen. Verträge unterzeichnet, Geiseln ausgetauscht, beide Seiten zeigen ihren Respekt, reichen sich die Hände und dann wird auf die gemeinsame Zukunft getrunken. Aber daraus wurde erst mal nichts.

„Ich hoffe es versteht sich von selbst, dass du, falls du je wieder ein Baby findest, es nicht einfach einsteckst und die Eltern glauben lässt es wäre von wilden Tieren fortgerissen worden.“ Odin zog scharf die Luft ein und kniff für einen Moment das Auge zu, das Gesicht in Pein verzogen. Durch den Saal ging ein schockiertes Raunen und er spürte die brennenden Blicke der Entrüstung auf sich.  
In gewisser Weise hatte er so etwa fast erwartet. Laufey wollte sich rächen und tat es indem er ihn öffentlich bloßzustellen und zu provozieren versuchte. Es war verständlich, das wusste Odin. Laufey war noch immer wütend, daran konnten all die Entschuldigungen nicht viel ändern. Ein geringerer Mann hätte womöglich auf körperlich Rache zurückgegriffen und versucht einen Faustschlag zu landen aber so dumm war Laufey dann doch wieder nicht. Er war überraschend subtil was man nicht direkt von ihm erwarten würde aber andererseits war Laufey schon immer so, wie er während ihrer Kämpfe in den vielen Kriegen damals oft bewies, als er jeden noch so schmutzigen Trick ausspielte in dem Versuch zu gewinnen. Zu diesen Zeiten hätte Odin es als heimtückisch, verschlagen und ehrlos bezeichnet und nicht als taktisch, einfallsreich oder gar strategisch. Dies hier und heute war nichts anderes als ein weiterer Kampf um den Sieg und Odin würde sich sicher nicht in die Position des rein Bösen drängen lassen.  
„König Laufey ich kann nicht mehr tun als mich wiederholt für diese aus Irrtum begangene Tat zu entschuldigen. Ich dachte...“ Er seufzte tief und schwer. „Er lag alleine in einem Tempel und er war so klein und schwach. Es ist allgemein bekannt das ihr...“ Odin unterbrach sich erneut als er merkte, das er mit diesen Worten fast Laufeys Plan in die Hände gespielt hätte, kniff sich kurz in den Nasenrücken und begann dann nochmals. „Ich meine, wir glaubten damals ihr würdet Kinder, die nicht dem Ideal eurer Rasse entsprechen töten und als ich ihn fand hatte ich einfach Mitleid mit ihm und nahm ihn auf.“ Laufey sah Odin nur skeptisch an und Odin wusste, das Laufey klar war das es nicht nur Mitleid war. Aber der König der Riesen war schlau genug zu erkennen das er diesen Streit nicht gewinnen konnte und sich nur selbst schadete wenn er darüber nun eine Szene veranstaltete.  
Nach einem Moment angespanntem Schweigens schnaubte Laufey nur und sah emotionslos und berechnend zu ihm bevor er einen neuen Angriff startete.  
„Versteh mich nicht falsch Odin. Ich bin dir wohl oder übel zu Dank verpflichtet, immerhin wäre Loptr tatsächlich tot hättest du ihn nicht genommen. Allerdings hast du mich und mein Volk auch überhaupt erst in die Lage hineingezwungen, unsere eigenen Kinder aufzugeben. Das Töten hatte nichts mit irgendwelchen Idealen zu tun wie ihr hier zu glauben scheint und Loptrs Rettung entschuldigt weder dies, noch die zweihundert Jahre in denen meine Frau und ich uns zusätzlich zu allem auch noch Vorwürfe machen mussten, er könnte in Schmerzen gestorben sein, plus die Achthundert in denen ich glauben musste, er wäre von dir als Sklave gehalten worden. Als wärs nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen durch Asgard zum Kindermord gezwungen zu werden.“  
Der Saal schwieg in schockierter Stille. Frigga war leichenblass und Odin klaffte mit offenem Mund. Etwas zuckte in seinem Gesicht und seine Hand verkrampfte sich um Gungier als sich sein Ausdruck verhärtete und er tief einatmete um den aufsteigenden Zorn zu bändigen.  
Das ging zu weit. Das Laufey vor allen Reichen zugab seinen eigenen Sohn zum sterben ausgesetzt zu haben und gleichzeitig versuchte ihm und Asgard die Schuld daran zu geben. Nornen, und Laufey hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen weil er das Baby damals nahm. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt einen Fehler gemacht zu haben aber so wie es schien, waren alle seine damaligen Vermutungen durchaus korrekt gewesen.

„Den Schlag hat Odin garantiert nicht kommen sehen.“ Während des selben Momentes als Laufey sprach, flüsterten Loptr und Byleister miteinander während sie, ohne die beiden Könige dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, ein wenig zur Seite wichen, bis sie neben Thor und damit auch Frigga zum stehen kamen. Frigga war immer noch ziemlich geschockt und rang ganz offensichtlich mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie wollte Loptr am liebsten in eine beschützende und tröstende Umarmung ziehen, nach dem was Laufey gerade sagte aber abgesehen davon das dieser sie ignorierte und stattdessen mit seinen Brüdern sprach, schien ihn das kaltblütige Geständnis seines leiblichen Vaters zu dem Mordversuch nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Eher schien er vorfreudig zu sein als er sagte. „Oh Ymir wie ich hoffe Odin versucht das zu kontern.“ Und der Mangel an Reaktion von Thor, der eher schuldig wirkte als sonst was, verwirrte sie noch viel mehr.  
Einzig Helblindi schien deswegen aufgebracht zu sein.  
„Ich versteh nicht warum ihr beide euch so darüber freut. Vater hat gerade zugegeben das er dich sterben lassen wollte und Odin dich gerettet hat und alle haben es gehört. Wir wissen warum es passierte aber die nicht und die werden jetzt über nichts anders reden, egal was wir zu erklären versuchen. Das ist schlecht.“  
„Du unterschätzt Vater Helblindi. Du bist ein militärisch guter Stratege aber von Politik hast du keine Ahnung. Das ist ein Gambit.“ Loptr sah entrüstete zu Byleister und zischte beleidigt darüber weil dieser scheinbar in Vaters Plan eingeweiht war und er selbst nicht. Helblindi sah Byleister dagegen nur mit Unverständnis an, weshalb Byleister zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. „Erinnerst du dich noch als Thor hier....“ Dabei deutete er auf selbigen der das Gesicht verzog. „...Vater Vorhaltungen wegen der Euthanasiesache machte und dieser alles einfach stillschweigend über sich ergehen ließ?“  
„Klar, Thor war am Ende des Tages völlig am Boden. Es war Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.“  
„Ich fühl mich immer noch schlecht deswegen. Die Belehrungen von meinem Vater waren nichts dagegen und dabei hat König Laufey eigentlich kaum was gesagt.“ Thor starrte weiter beschämt zu Boden. Frigga sah ratlos zwischen den vier Jungs umher.  
„Genau und unser Vater wird das selbe gleich mit Odin machen. Er nimmt den ersten Schlag hin, um dann härter zurückschlagen zu können.“ Verständnis machte sich bei Byls Worten auf Helblindis Gesicht breit. Thor verzog das seine schmerzlich und mitfühlend als er zu seinem Vater sah.  
„Thor was bedeutet das?“ Fragte Frigga verunsichert und ein wenig ängstlich als sie Thors Arm mit den ihren umschlang und einen besorgten Blick zu Odin und Laufey warf, die sich gerade berechnend anstarrten. Thor seufzte schwer und beruhigte sie dann.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung Mutter. Ich fürchte das haben wir verdient.“  
„Ja habt ihr. Und es ist besser es jetzt direkt rauszulassen, als dass es uns allen hier später im Weg ist. Vater wird sich auf jeden Fall besser fühlen wenn er das mal alles rauslassen kann. Ich mich im übrigen auch und ich denke, wenn das Volk Jotunheims später in den Aufzeichnungen sieht das Odin bestraft wurde, und sei es nur mit Worten, wird es ihnen allen etwas Genugtuung verschaffen und die feindselige Stimmung etwas besänftigen.“  
Sowohl Byleister als auch Helblindi stimmten den Worten ihres jüngsten Bruders vorbehaltlos zu.

Inzwischen hatte Odin sich wieder gefasst und setzte zur Verteidigung an.  
„Ich habe nie irgendjemanden dazu gezwungen, sein eigenes Kind zu töten! Was soll diese abscheuliche Lüge Laufey? Ich glaubte damals das Baby zum sterben ausgesetzt und dann musste ich glauben, mich geirrt zu haben als eure erste Nachricht kam und machte mir Vorwürfe wegen dieses furchtbaren Fehlers. Doch nun sehe ich, es war **kein** Irrtum. Ihr **habt** eure Kind sterben lassen wollen und versucht nun tatsächlich die Verantwortung für diese unverzeihliche Untat auf mich abzuwälzen! Ich weigere mich mir, für durch euch und die euren begangene Grausamkeiten an eurem eigenen Volk, die Schuld anhängen zu lassen!“ Begehrte er ob der Anschuldigungen entrüstet auf. Nornen und er hatte sich bis eben noch Vorwürfe gemacht verzweifelten Eltern das Kind geraubt zu haben, stattdessen war alles bloßes, emotionsloses Kalkül gewesen!  
„Oh aber es ist keine Lüge Odin. Du warst der Grund warum tausende Mütter ihre Kinder beweinten und hunderte Alte den Freitod wählten.“ Sprach Laufey weiter. „Du hast Elend über uns gebracht und uns dann jede Möglichkeit genommen diesem zu entkommen, indem du uns zum einen die Urne nahmst und uns zum anderen als Ungeheuer maltest. Ich kenne die Geschichten die ihre Asen über uns erzählt und überall in den Reichen verbreitet. Die du deinem und vermutlich auch meinem Sohn als Kinder beibrachtest. Thor kennt jedenfalls unzählige davon. In den Augen der anderen Reiche sind wir Monster, brutale Bestien, unzivilisierte Wilde. Ich kann es ihnen ansehen das sie genau das denken.“ Unter den Zuschauern und auch dem Weltenrat brach leichte Unruhe aus und nicht wenige sahen reuig oder zumindest beschämt drein.  
Viele wichen unwohl etwas zurück, als Laufeys missfallender Blick durch den Saal schweifte und kurz zu ihnen glitt. Die Verurteilung darin war scharf und insgeheim wussten alle das es stimmte. Auch Odin zuckte kurz schuldbewusst zusammen als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Thor und Loki einst Schauergeschichten über die Eisriesen erzählte. Wie die Krieger auf den Festen von ihren Kämpfen sprachen und dabei die Jotun als kaum mehr als Tiere darstellten und seine beiden Söhne mit großen Augen und Staunen in ihren Gesichtern zuhörten und proklamierten, sie würden die Ungeheuer alle Niederjagen wenn sie erst erwachsen wären. Er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen und das, obwohl er genau wusste das Loki ebenfalls ein Jotun war.  
Weil er insgeheim wollte das Loki die Jotun verabscheute und mied, damit das Geheimnis niemals aufgedeckt würde.  
Weil er fürchtete seinen Sohn auf die ein oder andere Weise zu verlieren, sollte dieser mit seiner Geburtsrasse oder Familie in Kontakt kommen.

„Sag, erinnerst du dich an die Sterblichen Reiche von Samade, Kird oder Qesgan? Sie gehörten nicht immer zu Asgard so wie heute. Einst waren sie unter Jotunheims Regierung. Und behaupte nicht wir hätten sie ausgebeutet oder ähnliches. Die Bewohner dort waren in Frieden, Sicherheit und weitestgehend selbstbestimmt. Sie zahlten uns Steuern. Großteils in Form von Naturalien. So wie euch heute. Bis ihr kamt und sie gewaltsam für euch fordertet. Sie befreit habt, wie du es nanntest Odin und uns damit zwangst einen Ausgleich in Form von Midgard zu suchen und uns auch diesen nicht zugestandest.“ Laufeys Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, hatte jedoch einen scharfen Ton der Anklage in sich als er sprach und die gesamte Halle lauschte in gespannter Stille und in der verwirrten Erwartung einer Erklärung, was diese Sache mit der anderen zu tun hatte.  
Die beiden Könige von Jotunheim und Asgard standen sich weiter gegenüber und ließen einander nicht aus den Augen. Odin auf der Treppe zu seinem Thron, Laufey davor, sie waren fast auf selber Höhe. Aber nur fast.  
Odin stand etwas kleiner als Laufey und er hätte eine Stufe höher steigen müssen um diesen Umstand zu ändern. Doch es zu tun hätte auch bedeutet einen Schritt zurückzuweichen und nach dieser scheußlichen, lügnerischen Behauptung er hätte die Eisriesen gezwungen ihre eigenen Kinder zu morden, würde er ganz sicher nicht zurückweichen.  
Nein, er würde diese Anklage sicher nicht hinnehmen. Er mochte in der Vergangenheit Fehler getan haben aber niemals hätte er derartige Grausamkeiten angeordnet noch geduldet.  
„Es war falsch eure Welten zu nehmen. Ich war damals verblendet von Ruhm und dem Wunsch die Welten zu vereinen. Ich setzte lange Zeit die falschen Mittel ein aber ich erkannte meine Fehler und stoppte. Jotunheim wäre selbst ohne seine Protektorate noch immer ein starkes und mächtiges Reich gewesen. Midgard zu erobern war unnötig und eine Handlung reiner Gier nach altem Ruhm und Größe.“ Verteidigte sich Odin und seine Rede wurde vehementer und wütender als er tief Luft holte und fortfuhr. „Ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür das Reich der Menschen beschützt zu haben und ich sehe nicht, wie dies ein Grund gewesen sein kann das eigene Kind töten zu wollen. Zumal ihr eure Jüngsten laut Heimdall schon mordetet, noch bevor ihr nach Midgard gingt. Ein paar verlorene Ländereien rechtfertigen dies nicht. Nichts kann derartiges rechtfertigen und zu behaupten die Schuld läge bei uns, wo es doch euer skrupelloser Befehl war, ist ohne jede Ehre.“  
Gungier schlug mit einem lauten, endgültigem Klang gegen die Stufen als er endete. Verkrampft lag seine Hand um den Stab und er biss die Zähne hart zusammen als er Laufey voller Zorn entgegensah. Laufey sah nur stumpf und still zurück. Sein Gesicht frei von Emotionen. Odin schluckte und Verunsicherung machte sich in ihm breit. Nein, Laufeys Gesicht war nicht emotionslos erkannte er. Es war schmerz- und vorwurfsvoll und noch etwas das Odin nicht benenne konnte, das ihm aber die Brust eng werden und die Haare im Nacken sich aufstellen ließ.  
Laufeys nächste Worte, so nüchtern und emotionslos sie auch gesprochen waren, hallten wie der Hieb einer Peitsche durch ihn und alle anderen.  
„Denkst du etwa es hätte keine Auswirkungen auf uns gehabt, plötzlich so viele Welten zu verlieren? Du hast damals hinterhältig angegriffen. Hast mit dem Bifröst tausende deiner Soldaten ohne Vorwarnung abgeladen und ganze Landstriche verwüstet und eingenommen, bevor die Hilferufe Jotunheim auch nur erreichen konnten. Wir wussten nie wo deine Armee als nächstes zuschlagen würden. Welt um Welt hast du dir genommen und mit jeder davon hatten die anderen mit mehr Flüchtlingen, Heimatlosen und Verletzen zu kämpfen, während gleichzeitig immer weniger Nahrung und Heilmittel vorhanden waren. Seuchen, Hungersnöte... Elend wohin man blickte. Es war nicht Gier die uns nach Midgard trieb. Es war Verzweiflung. Verzweiflung die du und ganz Asgard ignoriert habt. Weil wir ja nur Wilde waren nicht war? Beschützer der Neun Reiche, das du dich wirklich schon damals so nanntest. Wo war Asgard als mein Volk zu tausenden im Kielwasser deiner Eroberungen an Krankheit und Hunger starb? Wo warst du als die Alten sich selbst die Kehlen durchschnitten um ihren Familien nicht weiter zur Last zu fallen und mit ihren eigenen Körpern zu ernähren? Dein großer Wächter an der Kuppel, hat er es dir etwa nicht gesagt? Oder hast du einfach nur nicht hingehört? Hast du dich nie gefragt warum wir unsere Kinder sterben ließen?“

Die goldene Halle Asgards schien mit dunklen Schatten gefüllt zu sein. Es war still wie in einem Grab und nur Laufeys Worte hallten durch den Raum und ließen die Anwesenden frösteln.  
Odin wirkte völlig erstarrt. Alle Farbe verließ sein Gesicht während Laufey noch immer unbewegt vor ihm aufragte und ihn traurig, ja tatsächlich traurig, als würde er ihn bedauern, betrachten.  
Und Odin fühlte sich plötzlich so leer als wäre gerade jemand gestorben.  
„Aber sein eigenes Kind zu töten. Egal wie viel Leid herrschte und wessen Schuld es war. Kein Elternteil, kein Vater sollte sein Kind töten. Kein König sollte so etwas auch noch seinem Volk befehlen.“ Durchbrach Tyr die schwer lastende Stille des Saals. In Odins Ohren klangen die Worte viel zu laut, zu falsch und wie eine billige Rechtfertigung. Denn er wusste, auch wenn Asgard nie in einer derartigen Lage war, dass es manchmal Entscheidungen gab die getroffen werden mussten, so scheußlich sie auch waren. „Tyr, nicht.“ Versuchte er seinen alten Freund zurückzuhalten, gleichzeitig herrschte Laufey ihn scharf an.  
„Sei still Ase. Du weiß nicht was Krieg bedeutet.“ Was dieser ihm unterstellte ließ Tyr jedoch trotz der Situation leicht aufbegehren.  
„Mit Verlaub, ich bin ein Krieger König Laufey. Ich bin General. Ich kenne den Krieg durchaus.“  
„Ach tut ihr das. Lasst mich raten, ihr seid ausgerückt, habt gekämpft, ein bisschen Krieg gespielt und am Ende seid ihr beladen mit Schätzen zurückgekehrt in eure schönen, intakten Häuser, zu euren gesunden Familien und vollen Vorastkammer und habt gefeiert und gelacht.“ Tyr schluckte und trat unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere als Laufey sich ihm zuwandte und ihn nun anstelle des Allvaters niederstarrte, denn vereinfacht ausgedrückt stimme diese Beschreibung. Er fühlte sich gerade wie ein dummes Kind und er konnte fühlen das die wahre Schelte noch kommen würde. Und zu seiner Schande fürchtete er, einer der besten Männer Asgards, ein gestandener Krieger aus unzähligen Schlachten, das folgende. Zu Recht wie er erkannte.  
„Ihr kennt den Kampf, ihr kennt nicht den Krieg. Ihr wisst nicht wie es ist wenn alles was ihr besitzt in Trümmern liegt, kennt nicht die Furcht heimzukommen um eure Liebsten tot durch den Feind vorzufinden oder wie es ist zusehen zu müssen, wie die Kinder vor Hunger immer stiller werden, bis sie eines morgens nicht mehr aufwachen. Ihr seid ein General was? Dann habt ihr doch sicher schon einmal entscheiden müssen einen Soldaten zurückzulassen.“ Sprach Laufey kalt und mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die allen Zuhörern durch und durch ging.  
„Wie hättet ihr entschieden General?“ Fragte Byleister und Tyr zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er sah hinüber zu der Gruppe von Laufeys Söhnen, die ihn alle ausnahmslos wütend ansahen, während Thor versuchte die Allmutter zu trösten, die in Tränen aufgelöst beteuerte das sie wirklich nichts davon wusste und wie sehr ihr dies alles Leid tat. Byleister stellte die Frage erneut.  
„Wenn ihr hättet entscheiden müssen, ob ihr Zehn oder mehr gesunden und starken Kindern das Leben rettet oder stattdessen ein einzelnes schwaches und krankes Kind zu retten versucht, hättet ihr den Müttern der anderen in die Augen sehen und ihnen sagen können warum dieses eine, das vielleicht trotzdem starb, und nicht all die anderen?“ Die gesamte Jotunsche Delegation und auch die meisten anderen im Saal sahen ihn jetzt abwartend an und Tyr fand keine richtige Antwort drauf. Schlicht weil es kein richtig oder falsch gab. Es gab nur falsch und falscher.  
„Es... verzeiht.“ Laufey schnaubte, lockerte die Schultern und sah von Tyr fort zurück zu Odin. Den alten Mann so niedergeschmettert vor sich zu sehen war eine Genugtuung. Er fühlte sich so herrlich entspannt nach dem das alles einmal raus war. 

Odin seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Es scheint weit mehr Dinge zu geben die Wiedergutmachung benötigen als ich dachte. Ich kann nur hoffen das ihr und euer Volk eines Tages in der Lage sein werdet uns zu vergeben.“  
„Das zu sehen war ehrlich gesagt schon mal ein guter Anfang und wirklich verdammt befriedigend.“ Loptr kicherte ein wenig, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und sah schadenfroh aber zufrieden zu Odin. Der sah etwas verdutzt zurück. Laufey grinste breit.  
„Zumindest wissen jetzt alle hier, das Asgard nicht ganz so makellos ist wie es gerne tut.“  
„Hieß es nicht es würde ein Fest geben?“ Bei der Frage verdrehte Byleister stöhnend die Augen. „Du regelst auch jeden Zwist entweder mit einer Prügelei oder mit Essen was Blindi?“  
„Ist ne bewährte Methode. Bei mir und Thor hats ja auch gut funktioniert. Du hast im übrigen ne ziemlich fiese linke.“ Der letzte Satz war an Thor gerichtet, der dies damit quittierte, das er Helblindi gegen die Schulter knuffte. Die Zuschauer im Saal die während der Rede, wobei man es wohl eher als Strafpredigt bezeichnen sollte, völlig erstarrt waren, kamen langsam wieder zu sich und beobachteten diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel fasziniert und ein wenig irritiert.  
Hastig wischte Frigga sich einige Tränenreste von den Wangen und straffte sich bevor sie antwortete.  
„Der Festsaal ist direkt hier angeschlossen. Und natürlich haben ich auch für euch passende Gerichte anrichten lassen. Vielleicht... könnten wir uns beim Essen unterhalten? Loptr?“ Nervös rang sie mit den Händen und sah ihn bittend an.  
„Gerne.“ Loptr lächelte und Frigga fühlte sich unendlich glücklich. Bei den nächsten Worten wäre sie fast erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen. Diesmal allerdings Freudentränen. „Es ist seltsam wissen sie? Ich kann mich nicht wirklich an etwas erinnern aber wenn ich sie ansehe, fühlt es sich vertraut an. Irgendwie warm und glücklich und da ist dieses Lied in meinem Kopf. Der Mond ist aufgegangen, Die goldnen Sternlein prangen, Am Himmel hell und klar... der Rest fällt mir einfach nicht mehr ein, was ein wenig frustrierend ist.“  
„Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget, und aus den Wiesen steiget, der weiße Nebel wunderbar.“ Sang Frigga die Strophe melancholisch zu Ende und erneut rannen ihre Tränen über die Wange.  
„Es ist ein Schlaflied das ich dir und Thor immer vorsang als ihre klein wart. Du warst immer besonders schwer zu Bett zu bringen, je dunkler es wurde desto aufgedrehter wurdest du und dafür bekam man dich Morgens kaum wach.“  
„Ja das liegt an der Wärme hier. Sie macht uns schlapp und schläfrig. Die Nächte sind kühler und angenehmer. Als Blindi und ich uns hier äh, umgesehen hatten, merkten wir das. Ich habe magische Temperaturschilde geschaffen um es auszugleichen. Thor sagte ihr hättet mir damals die Magie beigebracht?“  
„Ja das habe ich. Du warst so talentiert und das schon in so jungen Jahren.“ 

Thor lächelte und trennte sich still von Mutter, die sich zaghaft von ihm löste und bei Loptr einhackte, um mit ihm an einem der Festtische Platz zu nehmen. Während die beiden miteinander sprachen ging er auf seine Freunde Hogun, Fandral und Sif zu. Helblindi im Schlepptau, der nicht recht zu wissen schien was er in dem großen Festsaal mit sich anfangen sollte, jetzt wo Loptr mit Königin Frigga und Laufey und Byleister mit einigen der anderen Königshäusern sowie Odin im Gespräch waren. Die ersten beiden wollte er nicht stören und den anderen beiden wäre er nur im Weg gewesen. Und auch wenn es ihm unangenehm war es zuzugeben aber er fürchtete sich ein wenig ganz allein in diesem Saal voller nicht Jotun zu sein, die ihn alle anstarrten. Thor kannte er zumindest, was er von den restlichen Leuten nicht behaupten konnte.  
„Thor mein Freund. Es ist so schön dich endlich wiederzuhaben.“ Fandral tritt vor und Umarmt Thor kurz, gefolgt von Sif und Hogun, der ihm lediglich freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopft. Thor fällt ein Stein vom Herzen das seine Freunde immer noch seine Freunde sind.  
„Danke Fandral. Es tut gut zu wissen das du genesen bist. Sif, Hogun. Ihr alle, ich möchte mich aufrichtig entschuldigen euch so unüberlegt aus eitlem Stolz und blinder Wut heraus in Gefahr gebracht zu haben.“ Er wollte auch nach Volstaggs Frau und den beiden Kindern fragen, doch Hogun schien seine Gedanken bereits erraten zu haben noch bevor er sie aussprach und hielt ihn auf indem er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und nur leise den Kopf schüttelte. Ein Blick der bedeute das jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür wäre. Sif nahm das Gespräch wieder auf.  
„Thor, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir verstehen es, das weißt du. Es waren dumme Missverständnisse und genauso unsere Schuld wie deine.“ Thor nickte, dann strafte er seine Gestalt, räusperte sich kurz stellte mit einem breiten Grinsen Helblindi vor.  
„Darf ich euch Prinz Helblindi vorstellen? Er ist ein beeindruckender Kämpfer und ausgezeichneter Jäger. Ich hatte das Vergnügen mit ihm einige Runden in der Arena zu gehen. Die sind meine Freund und Kampfgefährten Blindi. Hogun, Fandral und die Lady Sif.“  
„Äh hallo. Nette Knochen. Sehr dekorative geschnitzt.“ Machte Fandral den Anfang und nach einem Moment des Zögerns reichte er Helblindi sogar die Hand.  
„Danke hab ich selbst gemacht. Deine Armreifen sehen aber auch gut aus. Ich mag die grünen Steine darin.“ Kurz drauf befanden sie sich alle an einem Tisch und Thor berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen in Jotunheim während sie Krügeweise Met tranken und Blindi sich gefühlt den gesamten Thunfisch für sich gesichert hatte.


	36. Ende

Jahrzehnte später saß Frigga in ihrem Garten und summte glücklich vor sich hin.  
Viel Zeit war vergangen seit Asgard und Jotunheim sich die Hände reichten. Viele Dinge hatten sich verändert seit Odin und Laufey nach all den Jahren der Feindschaft persönlich aufeinandertrafen.  
Es herrschte nun Frieden zwischen ihren Reichen.  
Es war wie Odin es sich erhoffte, als er vor einer Ewigkeit einen Säugling aus dem Krieg mitbrachte in der Hoffnung, mit diesem Kind ihre Welten irgendwann zu einen. Ihre Welten waren nun geeint. Sicher nicht auf die Art und Weise wie Odin es sich damals vorstellte aber dennoch.  
Frigga ließ das Buch sinken in dem sie lass und sah über die zirpende und summende Blütenlandschaft hinüber, wo sie Thor mit seinen und Sifs Kindern entdeckte, wie sie fangen und werfen spielten. Thors Silber-blaue Eishand schimmerte in der Sonne. Eine magische Kreation der Jotun, von Loptr selbst angefertigt nachdem alle vorherigen Prothesen über kurz oder lang unter Thors Donnerkräften litten und versagten. Außer der von den Zwergen hergestellten, doch Thor bevorzugte die seines ehemaligen Bruders und nun engstem Freund und Vertrautem.  
Loptr war inzwischen der neue Hofmagier in Utgard, auch wen König Byleister ihn anfangs damit getriezt hatte, ihn stattdessen zum Hofnarren zu ernennen. Einen Großteil seiner Zeit verbrachte er jedoch damit durch die Welten zu reisen, zu studieren und neues Wissen zu sammeln. Er hatte sogar schon einige Bücher geschrieben über seine Entdeckungen. Abschriften davon standen auch in Asgards Bibliothek. Sein Bruder Helblindi, inzwischen ein geachteter General in den Reihen der Jotunschen Armeen, und oft auch Thor begleiten ihn des öfteren wenn er gefährlichere Gebiete erforschte. Und Loptr fand mit guter Regelmäßigkeit ausreichend gefährliche Gebiete um die beiden häufig um Begleitschutz bitten zu können.  
Byleister hatte derweil das Amt seines Vater als König übernommen und Laufey zog sich in den weniger anstrengenden Posten eins Beraters zurück. Thor wurde bald darauf, mit einigen Jahren Verspätung zwar aber dafür diesmal wirklich bereit, ebenfalls gekrönt.  
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln lag auf Friggas Lippen. Loptrs Erinnerung war nie zurückgekehrt. Nicht als ganzes. Es gab Gefühle zu Personen oder Dingen und hin und wieder Erinnerungsfetzen aber nie wirklich konkretes. Doch es war in Ordnung so, auch wenn er sie nicht als Mutter betrachtet, so entwickelte sich zwischen ihnen nach all den Jahren der Trennung doch wieder eine Art von familiärer Beziehung. Mehr konnte sie nicht verlangen. Sie seufzte als sie sich erinnerte was der Frieden sie unnötigerweise kostete. So viel hätte vermieden werden können, hätten sie einfach nur miteinander gesprochen. Aber es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und alles was blieb war die Geschichten weiterzugeben und darauf zu hoffen, das spätere Generationen draus ihre Lehren zogen. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung Lady Frigga?“ Sie zuckte zusammen als die Stimme neben ihr erklang. Sie war so in Gedanken das sie gar nicht merkte das Loptr neben sie getreten war.  
„Loptr mein Junge, du hast mich erschreckt! Ich wusste nicht das du wieder in Asgard bist.“ Lachend stand sie auf um ihn zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. Dieser erwiderte es, meinte er wäre eben erst angekommen und wiederholte dann seine Frage. „Oh entschuldige, ja mir geht es gut. Ich war nur ein wenig in Gedanken. Wie geht es dir und deiner Familie?“  
„Soweit alles gut. Midgard ist interessant und ich denke in einigen Jahrhunderten werden sie bereit sein sich als vollwertig Mitglieder den Neun anzuschließen. Sie entwickeln sich wirklich rasant. Es dürfte trotzdem ein kleiner Schock für sie werden herauszufinden, das sie nicht allein sind. Was meine Brüder betrifft... Helblindi hat gemeldet das er, Hogun und Fandral das verflixte Biest endlich erwischt hätten. Vermutlich sitzen sie gerade in irgendeiner Taverne und besaufen sich. Die Drei geben wirklich ein gutes Jagdteam ab. Nächstes mal nehme ich Blindis Einladung vielleicht an und gehe mit ihnen mit.“ Frigga nickte weise aber innerlich amüsiert, während sie Loptrs Arm nahm um mit ihm eine Runde zu gehen während sie sich unterhielten.  
„Byleister macht was auch immer König so machen. Langweilige Meetings und das alles. Ymir bin ich froh nicht der Thronerbe zu sein. Aber er freut sich auf Magni und Modis Namensfeier. Ist die erste große Zeremonie für die beiden Prinzen nicht war? Die Zwei sind sicher aufgeregt.“ Kurz sah Loptr an ihr vorbei. Thor und die Jungs waren zu vertieft in ihr Spiel und hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt und Loptr beließ es dabei als er sich wieder ihr zuwandte. „Ihr solltet die Dienerschaft noch vor Thypirs Bemerkungen und Fragen warnen. Inzwischen kennt er die Antworten auf letztere zwar alle aber ich fürchte, er hat zu viel Spaß daran andere Leute in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das schlimme ist, das er dabei wirklich wie ein argloser, neugieriger Jugendlicher rüberkommt.“  
„Ja, König Byleister hat uns schon vor seinem Jungen gewarnt. Und ich bin selbst auch schon mal sein Opfer geworden.“ Loptr sah sie schräg von der Seite an und Frigga starrte weiter geradeaus ohne die Mine zu verziehen. „Er fragte während eines Empfangs in Utgard ob ich noch etwas Bienenkotze möchte.“ Loptr verkniff sich das Lachen. Thypir hatte definitiv ein Talent dafür die normalsten Dinge ziemlich bizarr darzustellen. Andererseits konnte er das auch in die andere Richtung anwenden und er kam auf Ideen, an die niemand anderer dachte und die einige sehr kluge Leute ziemlich dumm aussehen ließen. Er hatte das was man wohl als Bauernschläue bezeichnen würde. Und davon ziemlich viel.  
„Was habt ihr geantwortet?“  
„Das ich sehr gerne noch etwas Honig für meinen Tee hätte.“ Frigga lächelte während Loptr lachte.  
„Glaub mir Loptr, derartiges bringt mich sicher nicht aus der Fassung. Ich habe einen Trickster großgezogen, der weit verrücktere Dinge veranstaltete als das.“  
„Ja. Er meint es nicht abfällig oder gar beleidigend. Honig ist nicht umsonst die am stärksten importierte Ware in Jotunheim. Er findet es einfach nur winzig wie die Leute verzweifelt nach Antworten suchen, was ich im übrigen auch ziemlich witzig finde.“  
„Du hattest offensichtlich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn als er noch klein war. Ich hoffe aber er stellt die selbe Frage Lady Milana. Ich würde zu gern das Gesicht dieser alten Tratsche sehen.“ Das brachte wieder beide zum lachen. „Was ist mit deinem Vater Loptr? Altkönig Laufey wird doch sicher auch kommen?“  
„Er wird. Er murrt zwar ständig darüber wie scheußlich Asgard ist und wie wenig er Interesse daran hat sich mit Odin abgeben zu müssen aber ihr kennt ihn ja. Wenn er sich über etwas aufregt, zeigt das nur wie sehr es ihn kümmert. Gefährlich wirds nur wenn er ruhig wird und still und finster starrt.“  
„Er starrt immer ein wenig finster. Ich hoffe nur die Jungs werden nicht zu verängstigt sein. Sie werden zum ersten mal Alben, Nornen und Zwerge treffen. Und auch zum ersten mal andere Jotun außer dir.“  
„Nun, mich lieben sie. Ich bin ihr großer, verrückter Onkel Loptr, der immer Spielsachen, Geschichten und Süßigkeiten mitbringt. Ihr solltet in nächster Zeit darauf achten wo ihr euch hinsetzt, ich hab ihnen aus Midgard etwas mitgebracht das sich >Furzkissen< nennt.“  
„Du willst dir Sif wirklich mit allen Mitteln zur Feindin machen was?“ Loptr grinste nur hinterhältig.  
„So, Loptr und jetzt mal die wichtigen Dinge mein Junge und weich mir nicht wieder aus indem du über deine Brüder redest. Wie geht es Angrboda?“  
„Nuuun. Um ehrlich zu sein geht sie gar nicht. Wenn dann rollt sie eher. Und sie ist etwas gereizt, letztens hat sie mich mit Eisdolchen attackiert. Sie flucht auch ständig und hat Hungerattacken.“  
„Das sind die Hormone. Sobald das Baby da ist wird das alles vergessen sein. Mädchen oder Junge?“  
„Wir lassen uns überraschen.“  
„Wie schön. Wenn es nach dir kommt solltest du dich auf viele weitere Überraschungen einstellen.“

Im Garten spielte Thor weiter mit seinen Jungs. Sif war damit beschäftigt einige Rekruten auszubilden. Seit Thor zum neuen König gekrönt wurde ging sie seltener auf Auslandseinsätze und seit der Geburt ihrer beiden Söhne hatte sie sich vorläufig mehr auf die Ausbildung neuer Soldaten und Wachen konzentriert. Bis die beiden etwas älter waren wollte sie in der Nähe bleiben. Thor ebenfalls und als König konnte er ohnehin nicht mehr so oft und lange aus Asgard fortbleiben. Manchmal vermisste Thor die alten Zeiten aber er konnte eben nicht ständig abwesend sein um irgendwelche Räuber zu fangen, das hatte er gelernt.  
Hin und wieder ließen er und Sif sich dennoch verleiten. Loptr konnte ziemlich überzeugend sein wenn er Hilfe bei etwas brauchte und Thor war ihm mehr als dankbar für die regelmäßigen Rettungen vor den Regierungsgeschäften um, zum Beispiel, ein altes verfallenes Schatzgewölbe voller Fallen zu knacken oder seltene Materialien zu sammeln, die sich zufälligerweise nur im Bau eines Drachen fanden. Oft kamen auch die tapferen Zwei sowie Helblindi mit. Letzterer war mit dem Spiegelschild, den er einst aus Asgards Tresor stahl und den Thor ihm später schenkte, zu einem überragenden Verteidiger geworden, sodass Thor sich kaum Sorgen machen musste das Asgard plötzlich ohne König dastand.  
Thor lächelte über seine Erinnerungen und sah dann wieder nach vorne in zwei paar himmelblaue Augen, die ihn bewundernd anstarrten.  
„Und ihr Zwei? Seid ihr aufgeregt wegen eurer Feier? Ihr werdet offiziell als Prinzen vor allen anderen Reichen vorgestellt und viele neue Leute kennenlernen. Zwerge und Nornen und Jotun...“ Thor selbst war jedenfalls nervös. Die Jungs waren inzwischen Fünf Jahre alt aber die einzig andere Rasse mit der sie bisher in Kontakt kamen waren die Wanen und die sahen nicht sonderlich fremdartig aus. Die restlichen Rassen kannten sie nur von Büchern. Er hoffte sie würden nicht zu eingeschüchtert sein wenn sie zum ersten mal auf Zwerge oder Jotun trafen. Er erinnerte sich noch wie das bei ihm damals war. Als Eitri vor ihn trat und von so weit oben durch diesen dichten Bart herabblickte und dann seine gewaltige Hand ausstreckte um sie ihm zu reichen. Er hatte sich beschämenderweise hinter Mutters Röcken versteckt und musste von ihr erst mehrfach ermutigt werden Eitri die Hand zu reichen. Er konnte gerade mal einen Finger umschließen so riesig waren dessen Hände.  
„Onkel Loptr ist ein Jotun nicht war? Kommt er auch?“ Und Thor blinzelte. Meine Güte es stimmte. Er vergaß es immer wieder weil es sich so natürlich anfühlte wenn Loptr sie besuchte aber ja, er war Jotun. „Ja er kommt auch und ebenso seine Familie. Ihr mögt ihn wohl ziemlich was?“  
Modi nickte heftig. „Onkel Loptr ist toll.“  
„Ja. Er erzählt immer so spannende Geschichten.“  
„Und er bringt uns komische Sachen und Spiele mit. Das wo man ein Bild machen musste fand ich toll.“  
„Oh das weiß ich.“ Lachte Thor. Dieses Puzzle war wirklich gut gewesen. Anfangs war er skeptisch. Ein Bild das jemand in tausend Teile zerschnitten hatte wieder zusammenzusetzen? Wo lag da der Sinn? Zumal auf der Schachtel sogar noch eine Vorlage war wie es am Ende aussehen sollte. Aber dann waren er und Modi fast eine ganze Woche begeistert beschäftigt gewesen. Endlich etwas das er mit Modi zusammen unternehmen konnte, der so ganz anders als sein Bruder Magni war. „Nun setzt euch aber mal und hört zu ihr zwei, das ist wichtig ja?“ Thor klopfte vor sich auf das Gras und die beiden setzten sich um ihn mit großen, aufmerksamen Augen anzusehen.  
„Nächste Woche ist ein großer Tag und viele wichtige Leute werden kommen verstanden? Ihr bleibt bei eurer Mutter stehen und seid ganz brav und später wenn das große Fest ist, dürft ihr dann von mir aus mit all den anderen Kinder spielen aber zu den Erwachsenen müsst ihr höflich und respektvoll sein. Ihr müsst auch vor niemandem Angst haben. Einige von den anderen Rassen sehen vielleicht etwas gruselig aus aber alle sind sehr nett.“  
„Wir haben nie Angst. Wir sind mutig Krieger, wie du Papa.“  
„Ja das seid ihr sicher aber ich weiß das ihr vor Loptr Angst hattet als ihr ihn zum ersten mal getroffen habt, das ist auch überhaupt nicht schlimm, er sieht ja auch sehr wild aus. Und die anderen Jotun sind noch viel größer als er.“ Auch daran konnte Thor sich gut erinnern. Er hatte mit Loptr im Thronsaal gesprochen als die beiden zankend hereingestürmt kamen. Sie waren beide wie erstarrt stehengeblieben als sie Loptr bemerkten und hatten ihn furchtsam angestarrt. Erst als er sie zu sich gerufen hatte bewegten sie sich, um so schnell sie konnten zu ihm zu kommen und sich rechts und links zitternd an seine Beine zu schmiegen.  
„Ich möchte euch euren Onkel Loptr vorstellen.“ Hatte Thor gesagt und ihnen über die Köpfe gestrichen und als Loptr daraufhin in die Hocke ging und die beiden wie ein Haifisch angrinste hatten sie nur furchtsam gewimmert und noch fester zugepackt als würden sie Schutz suchen. Es war Loptr der ihre Angst sich verflüchtigen ließ.  
„Ah wie süß. Ihr seht zum anbeißen aus aber ich werd euch nicht fressen keine Angst. Hmm...Außen ihr schmiert euch überall mit Honig ein, dann schleck ich euch ab bis ihr vor lachen platzt.“ Daraufhin hatte Loptr ihnen die Zunge weit raus gestreckt und nach einem Moment, in dem die beiden Kinder irritiert blinzelten, kicherte Modi und damit war der Bann gebrochen.  
Heute war Loptr für seine Jungs ein selbstverständliches Mitglied der Familie, das hin und wieder zu Besuch kam. Aber er war der einzige Jotun den sie je sahen und im Vergleich zu Helblindi oder Laufey wirkte er ziemlich klein und trotz des wilden Aussehens eher... harmlos. Naja, mehr oder weniger. Im Vergleich zu seiner restlichen Familie.

Die Namensfeier bald darauf war ein voller Erfolg. Die Herrscher aller Reiche waren geladen die Prinzen Asgards kennenzulernen und zusammen die Gläser zu heben. Viele nutzten das Spektakel um mit den anderen Reichen in Kontakt zu treten und Geschäfte abzuschließen und ihre Kinder und zukünftigen Regenten miteinander bekanntzumachen.  
Thor hatte auf Loptrs Rat hin explizit darum gebeten, dass die Vertreter der Reiche und ihre Belegschaffeten mit ihrer ganzen Familie kämen. Natürlich bedeutete dies einen sehr viel größeren Aufwand aber wenn es ein Reich gab, das sich derartiges leisten konnte, dann Asgard. Außerdem würde es sich lohnen Was man kannte und verstand, das fürchtete man weniger. Eine Lektion die er selbst gerne früher gelernt hätte.  
Und so kam es das Könige, Lords und Ladys, Wachen und persönliche Diener, alle mit ihren Familien angereisten und für so viele war es das erste mal das sie einen Vertreter einer anderen Rasse sahen. Oder überhaupt einmal ihr Reich verließen.  
Magni und Modi standen während er ganzen Zeremonie bei ihrer Mutter Sif und hielten je eine ihrer Hände während die verschiedenen Königshäuser vorgestellt wurden. Mit neugierigen und staunenden Augen musterten sie die einzelnen Leute. Als der formelle Teil abgeschlossen war, wurden die Türen zum großen Festsaal geöffnet, während die jüngeren Kinder die Möglichkeit bekamen in den darunterliegenden Gärten in einem eigens aufgebauten Spielplatz miteinander Spaß zu haben.  
Thor lächelte als er sah wie sich die Gäste nach und nach immer mehr miteinander mischten, statt in fest geschlossenen Gruppen zu stehen.  
Modi tobte im Garten mit zwei Alben und einer Guma umher und Magni entdeckte er auf dem Klettergerüst, wo er sich mit mit mehrere verschiedenen Kindern lebhaft unterhielt und zur Erheiterung aller Furzgeräusche mit einer Art Ballon machte.  
Er sah Sif, die sich mit mehreren Zwergen über Waffen unterhielt. Byleister, der mit einigen Norn verhandelte und Mutter, die mit verschiedenen Ladys, unter anderem Freya, Bylgia und Durfa, über Frauendinge sprach. Thor hörte schnell wieder weg als er Worte über seine Kindheit auffing.  
Angrboda war überraschenderweise auch hier, trotz das sie hochschwanger war und gegen den Protest von Loptr. Zwei Zofen hatten sie begleitet und Eir hielt sich immer in ihrer Nähe auf.  
Er bemerkte auch Hogun und Fandral an einem der vielen Tische, die ihm zuprosteten und nach etwas Suchen entdeckte er Helblindi, der wieder sein Traditionelles Jägergewand aus Knochen zur Schau trug, wie er mit einem großen Metfass auf den Schultern zu den beiden hinüberschlenderte.  
Am meisten lächelte er als er sah wie sich Laufey und Odin zuerst vorsichtig umkreisten, sich kurz angifteten und dann das Schlachtfeld verlagerten indem sie sich gleichzeitig zu einer Runde Königszabel herausforderten. Sie spielten den gesamten Abend verbissen miteinander und mehr als einmal wurden Wetten auf den nächsten Sieg abgeschlossen.  
Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schlenderte Thor auf den Balkon hinaus und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an, während unter im die nächste Genration tobte und hinter im die Alte feierte.  
Thor musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen wer es war, der sich kurz drauf zu ihm gesellte.  
„Hat sich ziemlich viel verändert wenn man bedenkt, das ich dich noch vor wenigen Jahren mit Freuden und ohne viel Skrupel oder Reue getötet hätte.“  
„Wie auch ich dich. In dem Glauben, du wärst nur ein weiteres elendes Frostmonster.“  
„Gut das wir uns nicht gegenseitig umgebracht haben.“  
„Könnte nicht mehr zustimmen.“


End file.
